Au Bord De L'Abîme
by AnyMarker
Summary: Dazai Osamu es un detective especializado en casos relacionados con "sombras", durante la investigación de un caso de asesinato ve algo que lo deja completamente sorprendido: un tigre transformándose en chico. Ninguno de los dos sabía, que ese era el inicio del desastre. Nadie sabía que ese incidente en particular, llevaría a Yokohama al borde del abismo.
1. Prólogo

La oscuridad camina entre los mortales. Avanza lentamente y se acerca a sus corazones sin ser percibida, a veces entra directamente tomando el cuerpo de la víctima, convirtiéndolo en un monstruo. Otras veces, entra por la fuerza, comúnmente acabando en el mismo resultado. Sin embargo, existen excepciones en las cuales la oscuridad se siente sola, y en busca de ayuda, toca la puerta del corazón humano. En caso de que la persona la deje entrar, un pacto se formara. Una persona que pacta con las tinieblas se hará fuerte, tan fuerte que a veces perderá la capacidad de "ser humano".

¿Qué es verdaderamente la oscuridad? ¿Son sombras que se revuelven por el mundo? ¿Es ausencia de luz? No, en este mundo la oscuridad toma forma de espíritus. Algunos malos, otros, demasiado buenos…

 _ **¿Recuerdas en aquel entonces ese gatito que viste en la calle? Un auto lo ha atropellado. Esa alma ignorada acumuló tanto odio durante su existencia, que una sombra ha nacido de él. La oscuridad en forma de gato ha entrado a un edificio, correteando entre los cables un incendio ha desatado. Sin ningún lugar al que ir, el gato tomó un cuerpo humano chamuscado, y de él… una bestia nació.**_

El gobierno intentó controlar aquellas nuevas situaciones, pero al principio les fue inútil.

En la isla de Honshū, más precisamente en la prefectura, Yokohama, una ciudad portuaria, había nacido la unión entre cierto hombre y la policía de allí. El gobierno necesitaba probar algo, y era precisamente Dazai Osamu con quien iban a experimentar. El sujeto que se había apodado a sí mismo como "la cura para la oscuridad". En el pasado nadie había creído en tal locura, menos viniendo de un hombre con historial de múltiples intentos de suicidio.

No obstante, había sido un oficial de la ley la persona que había visto a ese simple hombre derrotar a una oscuridad que había tomado el cuerpo de un simple niño.

Nadie sabía en ese momento que la unión de Dazai a la policía generaría, a largo plazo, un desastre.

Más o menos durante esa misma época la mafia portuaria (Port Mafia) Obtuvo un par de huérfanos muy especiales. Ambos eran "excepciones" que eran perseguidos por espíritus poderosos que esperaban por la respuesta de esos chicos para formar un contrato.

Nadie en esa isla sabía que los encuentros de la mafia con la policía se harían cada vez peores, y que aquello no incluiría nada más encuentros entre humanos, sino entre las mismas sombras, que protegerían a aquellos que habían sido bendecidos con alguna habilidad compatible con las tinieblas.

 _ **Nadie dijo que la oscuridad era malvada.**_

 _ **Nadie dijo que la humanidad era completamente pura.**_

 _ **Cada uno ha tomado el papel que cree, le pertenece, y sin embargo, están equivocados.**_

 _ **¿De dónde vino la oscuridad?**_

 _ **¿No fue de la luz misma?**_

 _ **Entonces, en este punto, donde los mundos colisionan**_

 _ **¿Es el pequeño gato del relato anterior un ser tan terrible que no puede ser perdonado?**_

 _ **¿O es el mismo mundo, indigno de ser humano?**_


	2. I Bajo la luz de luna

Tanto la brisa marina como el brillante sol, acariciaban la ciudad intensamente. Las hojas de los árboles danzaban con el viento y disfrutaban de los rayos solares. La naturaleza de la isla estaba en completa paz. Incluso en las calles, las personas caminaban sin ninguna preocupación. Eran terriblemente ingenuos.

Durante los días pasados, se habían reportado varios ataques en una zona apartada de Yokohama, las víctimas tenían en común una sola cosa: una mordida, profunda y siempre en el cuello. No obstante, el poder del alcalde era absoluto, y en conjunto con la policía habían logrado mantener todos esos incidentes ocultos. Era una locura desatar el pánico en la isla sin ni siquiera saber a ciencia cierta, cuál era la naturaleza del culpable.

Claro, todos en el cuartel de la policía tenían el presentimiento de que se trataba de un espíritu. Esa "oscuridad" que había estado causando problemas desde hacía un par de años atrás. Sin embargo, la ciudad olvidaba que no estaban a salvo todavía, y que incluso cuando se había creado un escuadrón especial para combatir espíritus, la victoria estaba muy lejos de la raza humana.

Por las calles de la alegre ciudad cierto hombre caminaba completamente relajado, llevaba unos audífonos cubriendo sus oídos y una sonrisa fija en sus labios —. Tengo el presentimiento de que será un muy buen día —murmuró el hombre de cabellos chocolates y ojos caramelo. Él era el responsable de que la ciudad estuviese así de tranquila. Dazai Osamu, el detective que llevaba una sombra bajo sus pies.

Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de botones, sobre esta, un chaleco negro que contrastaba con sus pantalones blancos. Sus muñecas y cuello estaban vendados, y se dejaban ver por debajo de la gabardina beige que llevaba encima de todo. En su cuello, un prendedor de color azul que completaba un collar.

Iba a paso relajado, disfrutando del viento que acariciaba su rostro y le llevaba consigo el aroma del mar. En esa ocasión se dirigía hacia el cuartel policial donde seguramente ya estarían volviéndose locos por el hecho de que no había llegado aún. Pero él no pensaba apurarse, de todas formas, hasta que el sol no se ocultara para darle paso a la luna, nada ocurriría. La oscuridad muy rara vez atacaba durante el día.

—Un suicidio es bueno~ pero mejor que un suicidio, es un suicidio doble~ —iba tarareando despreocupadamente, y es que él, a diferencia de los humanos normales podía darse el lujo de defenderse a sí mismo. Era curioso, a diferencia de las excepciones comunes, él no era capaz de ver la oscuridad como el resto. Había dos ocasiones en las que sus ojos eran capaces de ver a esos resentidos espíritus: la primera era cuando las sombras tenían algún sentimiento contra él, y la segunda, era precisamente cuando esos espíritus eran tan poderosos que entraban incluso en el radio de visión humana.

El camino se le hizo más corto que de costumbre, y apenas entró, fue abordado por cierto rubio con anteojos.

— ¡¿En dónde se supone que estabas Dazai?! ¡Sabes que el horario de entrada no es a las cuatro de la tarde! —exclamó Doppo Kunikida con una expresión de desesperación. El castaño siempre hacía lo mismo, nunca escuchaba ni seguía las reglas. Era una condena tener que hacer pareja con él.

— ¿Ah? No te escucho, Kunikida-kun~ —anunció con voz cantarina mientras pasaba de largo, ignorando a su estirado compañero que rechinaba los dientes para demostrarle su descontento. Él estaba colaborando con policía, más no era parte de ellos, así de simple. Él era un simple investigador de casos paranormales, nada más y nada menos. Las únicas reglas que seguiría eran las suyas propias.

— ¡Deja de hacerte el sordo, lunático suicida! —gruñó suavemente y luego un suspiro de resignación abandonó sus labios. No podía creer que siempre pasara lo mismo con el castaño. Con su diestra se acomodó las gafas, para luego seguir al más bajo que se había sentado en el escritorio. Cruzó los brazos, manteniendo el ceño fruncido—. Siempre te vas cuando va a surgir algo importante, empiezo a creer que eres el que causa los problemas.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué ocurrió ahora? Ustedes son muy aburridos, la oscuridad solo se siente segura en las tinieblas, de nada sirve que esté aquí durante el día. Yo no soy un buscador de gatos perdido y mucho menos un policía que debe ayudar a ancianos extraviados. ¿Para eso no tienen a Ranpo? —lanzó mientras hacía un "puchero". Él no quería hacer nada que no tuviese algo de diversión de por medio. Es decir, ¿por qué tenía que ir él a hacer el trabajo de la policía? No había razón alguna. Era un especialista en el campo de las sombras, por lo que si no tenía nada que ver con ellas, él no iría.

El de cabellos rubios opacos suspiró, a veces quería golpearlo, bueno, casi todo el tiempo—. Ranpo está ocupado con el caso de los asesinatos en las afueras de la ciudad, esta mañana se encontró un nuevo cadáver, esta vez parece que la oscuridad devoró una parte de su torso. Así que parece que la violencia de ese espíritu está subiendo. Querían que mandáramos a alguien a la escena, preferiblemente un especialista en el campo, pero tuve que ir yo en tu lugar.

—Oh bueno, ya es hora que te vayas familiarizando con el campo ¿o no? —comentó con una sonrisa relajada mientras simplemente se encogía de hombros—. Pueden haber varias explicaciones para que el nivel de violencia aumente o puede que simplemente estuviese de mal humor ¿y el cadáver? —"en la morgue" al escuchar aquello simplemente le dirigió una mirada a su compañero, sonriendo. Ese policía era bueno en lo que hacía, por lo menos en ese aspecto de él no tenía ninguna queja. Siempre con su camisa negra, una cinta roja arreglada en forma de lazo en su cuello y el chaleco beige claro que hacía juego con sus pantalones. Lo único que no era aburrido en él, era la coleta de cabello rubio en su nuca, que sobrepasaba los hombros. Si quisiera, podría ser un chico malo.

— ¿Qué tanto me miras? Es incómodo —se quejó el rubio, volviendo a acomodarse las gafas para luego empezar a caminar hacia uno de los pasillos—. Apresúrate —exigió. La expresión en su rostro se mantenía severa, aún no podía creer que dos años atrás decidieran juntarlos como pareja de trabajo. Ambos eran totalmente incompatibles.

Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a la actitud del contrario con un gesto de manos. Segundos después, se levantó con una sonrisa y escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Había muchas cosas malas de estar en la policía, pero también existían otras, más que buenas. Una de ellas era el acceso total a los cuerpos atacados por sombras y a sus contratistas de vez en vez—. Voy detrás de ti —aseguró en un murmullo mientras seguía a ese estirado oficial que siempre llevaba consigo una libreta.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Encontraste algo interesante? Llegaste más temprano de lo usual —ya estaba acostumbrado a que el castaño investigara por su cuenta, después de todo, el departamento siempre estaba recibiendo quejas de un hombre sospechoso que merodeaba en zonas remotas o entraba a casas abandonadas. Incluso aunque quisiera detenerlo, Dazai nunca lo escuchaba.

— ¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres Kunikida-kun? —se burló el de ojos claros con una sonrisa relajada, para después afilar su mirada y mostrar una expresión casi arrogante—. Yo nunca vuelvo sin nada ¿o sí? Me encontré con las huellas de un humano, eran de talla pequeña, así que me atrevería a decir que se trata de un chico o una chica joven. También pude dar con algunos pelos de color blanco, pero no tenían raíz, así que creo que no serán de mucha utilidad —en su mente ya una buena teoría estaba generándose, pero no debía sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

El rubio subió sus gafas con uno de los dedos de su diestra—. ¿Por dónde diablos te metiste?... Bueno, no importa, al menos encontraste algo interesante. Pero no creo que un niño sea capaz de hacer algo así —se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta de madera, dividida en dos. Empujó con suavidad la misma, dejando que el castaño entrara primero, y lo siguió de cerca.

—Debo corregirte, un niño humano normal no debería ser capaz de hacer algo así, pero este no es el mundo de hace 5 años~ —era mejor mantenerse de buen humor. Todavía no había razón para sentirse inquieto.

La enorme puerta daba entrada a la morgue de la oficina. El primer cuarto al que entraban era una sala blanca con un sillón de tres puestos de color marrón, a ambos lados de este, se ubicaban algunas sillas, todos en torno a una mesa de cristal donde reposaba un florero con cinco rosas blancas.

Más allá de las sillas se encontraba un escritorio, y a ambos lados de este, los grandes archiveros de la oficina. En esos documentos reposaban las vidas de todos los cadáveres que habían entrado alguna vez a esas blancas e insípidas paredes. Ese cuarto nada tenía que ver con el que estaba justo del otro lado de la pared siguiente, conectado al primero por una puerta de color plateado. Esa puerta llevaba al cuarto de autopsias, pintado igualmente de color blanco. Había dos mesas para los cuerpos, y diversas neveras dispuestas en las paredes para conservarlos. Sin duda alguna, en ese lugar la muerte podía respirarse.

Dazai se dirigió hacia una de las mesas, donde parecía haber un cuerpo cubierto por una sábana blanca, sin dudarlo o inmutarse se acercó, retirando la sábana con suavidad. Un silbido de sorpresa escapó de sus labios—. Esto sí que es algo nuevo para nosotros. ¿Esas son marcas de dientes? Parece como si hubiese sido atacado por un gran felino —el cuerpo frente a él tenía una profunda mordida a nivel del cuello, seguramente había perforado la yugular. En el torso presentaba marcas de garras y faltaba una gran parte de tejido muscular en el abdomen. La sombra había comido carne humana.

—En efecto, Yosano debe estar haciendo una comparación odontológica en estos momentos en el museo de la isla. ¿Es lo que esperabas? —preguntó con curiosidad. Rara vez el castaño a su lado dejaba mostrar esa faceta seria, por eso estaba casi seguro de que esa súper mente ya había empezado a atar los cabos para explicar esos siniestros ataques. Él también tenía una corazonada, sin embargo, afirmarla significaría que esa isla estaba en grandes problemas. Deseaba equivocarse.

—Con razón no está por aquí. Sí, parece que al final no estaba tan equivocado —le dirigió una última mirada indiferente al cuerpo, antes de cubrirlo nuevamente con la sábana. Llevó una de sus manos a sus labios, pensando por un momento—. Hoy iré a verlo en acción por mí mismo. No quiero que vayas a mandar a nadie para molestarme o vas a asustar a la oscuridad. Puede que estemos en presencia de un niño excepcional. Y eso significaría que la Port Mafia está haciendo de las suyas nuevamente.

Inevitablemente su ceño se frunció y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no soltar una exclamación—. Lo que faltaba, otro Akutagawa en la ciudad. Significa que la mayor concentración de contratistas está con ellos, y lo peor es que están usando sus poderes para el asesinato. Está bien, puedes ir tu solo, siempre y cuando no vayas a causar un altercado con lo que sea esa sombra ¿Entendido?

—Muy bien~ Entonces, nada de altercados directos con ese chico. Solo iré a reunir información, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, Kunikida-kun~ —al ver al de orbes amarillos opacos suspirar con frustración, sonrió. Le causaba demasiada gracia el hecho de que no importaba el tiempo que pasara, ese hombre aún no se acostumbraba completamente a él—. Iré a prepararme para la noche, así que nos vemos —se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia la salida, levantando la mano para despedirse.

—Oh, sí, nos vemos —comentó, para poder escribir las conclusiones en su libreta. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta que el contrario volvía a huir de sus responsabilidades y salió tras él—. ¡Todavía tienes que hacer tu reporte por la sombra en forma de flor! —justo a tiempo pudo tomarlo del cuello de su gabardina, y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia el escritorio que le pertenecía—. Deja de dejarme todo el trabajo de escritorio a mí, maldito detective vagabundo.

—Los detectives debemos estar investigando, no en un escritorio haciendo reportes —argumentó el castaño, siendo arrastrado por el rubio. Era endemoniadamente problemático tener que seguir normas que no eran suyas. Cerró los ojos poniéndose en modo de puchero. No iba a hacer nada que no quisiera.

Las horas pasaron demasiado rápido entre que el castaño hacía el reporte y ligaba con alguna linda chica que pasaba cerca de su mesa. El sol ya había partido, dándole paso a una hermosa luna azul completamente llena, Dazai no pudo evitar quedarse embelesado con ella por unos momentos cuando salía del edificio—. Espero este sea un buen augurio para hoy —incluso yendo simplemente como observador, corría peligro. No comprendía la verdadera naturaleza de la oscuridad con la que iba a verse, por lo tanto desconocía su fuerza; iba a ciegas.

—Aunque si somos positivos, se tratara de una sombra tan fuerte como la que posee Akutagawa, si es de esa forma, no tendré ningún problema para poder verla. Sería lo mejor, entrar con los ojos vendados a la jaula de un león nunca es buena idea —con paso firme empezó a caminar, ya sabía a donde tendría que ir. Desde el inicio de los ataques, ese espíritu se había mantenido en un área en específico. No sabía qué era lo que lo ataba a ese lugar, pero mientras no entrara a lugares más poblados, el daño colateral no aumentaría.

Fue así como luego de caminar por alrededor de una hora se encontró en una zona boscosa, llena de frondosos árboles y arbustos que mecían sus hojas al ritmo del frío viento… Un grito lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, y empezó a correr entre las plantas con rapidez. Su corazón ya se encontraba acelerado… Podía sentir el "tump tump" de este golpeando con sus paredes torácicas.

El sonido de su propio movimiento era lo único que resonaba en sus oídos, al igual que su pesada respiración. Estaba emocionado, por eso corría sin miedo hacia el encuentro que cambiaría su vida, sin él saberlo.

Pronto el paisaje cambió, se encontró en el límite del bosque con un prado, y justo allí, encontró la visión más hermosa que sus orbes habían presenciado nunca: Un enorme tigre blanco manchado de sangre e iluminado por los rayos azules de la luna… Parecía casi un ser místico recién bajado de las mismas estrellas, tan poderoso e imponente que desde allí –a unos seis metros –podía decir claramente que estaba en presencia de una oscuridad completa. El inmenso animal mediría unos dos metros de la cruz hasta el suelo, y se planteaba sobre ese cadáver con tanta elegancia, que no podía evitar pensar que era hermoso.

Se hizo hacia atrás casi por inercia, quedándose de espaldas a un árbol, al parecer ese inmenso ser no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. _**Esta sombra no tiene nada que ver con la de Akutagawa… Esto es realmente un monstruo hecho de tinieblas**_ pensó para sí mismo. El aura de aquel tigre era mucho más fuerte que la que había visto en Rashōmon, no obstante, no mostraba la misma opacidad que la del último.

No se movía, incluso estaba regulando su respiración para no alterar al enorme felino que estaba comiendo del cuerpo bajo sus garras, no había escuchado nunca de una sombra que se alimentara de humanos, al contrario, se suponía que aborrecían la constitución de los mortales. Era realmente toda una excepción.

El tigre se mantenía completamente centrado en la presa que tenía, y el detective simplemente no podía dejar de verlo alimentarse. Ahora nuevas dudas surgían acerca de la naturaleza de las tinieblas ¿Qué eran? ¿Qué querían? ¿La razón detrás de su aparición? Mientras su mente se debatía en que responder primero, algo impensable ocurrió. El animal se apartó del cuerpo, un rayo de luz de luna se proyectó hasta él… El tigre poco a poco se transformó en un joven chico, que parecía flotar en esa maravillosa luz.

Los pies de aquel ser humano se posaron sobre el piso, abrió sus orbes, dejando ver un iris amarillo al igual que el del tigre.

 _ **Sus miradas se encontraron, sellando así su destino...**_

 _ **En ese momento nadie sabía que existía un equilibrio.**_

 _ **Ese día, ambos eran ignorantes del futuro que vendría.**_

 _ **En esa ocasión, el bien y el mal se encontraron cara a cara.**_

 _ **El mal creía en la bondad de sus actos.**_

 _ **Y el bien ya no sabía quién era el villano.**_

 _ **La sombra fue originada de esa hermosa luz.**_

 _ **Al voltearse la sonrisa, nadie más la quiso.**_

 _ **El mundo estaba en lo correcto.**_

 _ **La humanidad ya no seguía al mundo.**_


	3. II Ya no eres un secreto

La hermosa luna iluminaba el paisaje que era capaz de ver. Los frondosos árboles, uno que otro conejo moviéndose en la oscuridad. Hasta creía haber visto un pequeño gorrión acurrucado entre las hojas. Atsushi Nakajima apenas estaba despertando su adormecida mente luego de haber estado en un mismo cuerpo con Byakko, su sombra. Siempre que se sincronizaba con él, terminaba con el cuerpo entumecido debido al esfuerzo.

Lo primero en percibir fue la humedad del pasto bajo sus pies, y al bajar la mirada se encontró con el cadáver que era bellamente bordeado por un charco de brillante sangre—. Parece que hemos hecho un desastre de nuevo… Chuuya va a molestarse otra vez con nosotros —un suave suspiro abandonó sus labios. Buscó con su mirada a su propia sombra, pero no parecía haber rastro de ella cerca. Por lo que de inmediato se puso de pie. Seguramente el tigre había podido ver algo que su pobre vista humana no había podido detectar.

Cualquier situación no predicha le iba a causar problemas como miembro de la Port mafia… Recordaba perfectamente cuál era la condición para que pudiese correr libremente a sus anchas: "No debes dejar que nadie te descubra. Y si llegan a hacerlo, no dejes testigos, pues en esta ciudad… tú no existes" le había dicho claramente Akutagawa en el pasado. Definitivamente no iba a causarles problemas a esas personas que lo habían rescatado cuando más lo necesitaba.

Dazai se había mantenido oculto, observando al chico que parecía estar hablando consigo mismo. Sentía curiosidad… ¿por qué no lo había visto nunca con la mafia? ¿Era tan especial que su existencia debía ser resguardada de todo? No lo entendía en esos momentos, pero definitivamente iba a descubrirlo.

Repentinamente sintió un escalofrío recorrer su nuca… estaba siendo vigilado desde atrás por alguien o algo… Rodó rápidamente, esquivando por unos centímetros las zarpas del enorme tigre—. ¡¿En qué momento?!... Rayos, eso estuvo cerca —comentó, levantándose rápidamente y "retirando el sudor" en su frente con un simple movimiento de mano—. No hagas eso gatito, alguien podría salir lastimado —le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, posando ambas manos sobre su cintura.

— ¿Quién se supone que eres? —el chico de cabellos cenizos y orbes amarillos frunció levemente el ceño, poniéndose de inmediato en una posición defensiva. Sus rodillas y brazos levemente flexionados, estaba esperando un movimiento en falso de aquel hombre para lanzarse al ataque. No sabía quién era o por qué le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero cualquier persona que lo viese era un peligro para su libertad.

— ¿Yo? Soy un simple transeúnte~ así que ignórame y déjame ir~ —estaba en problemas, no había sido su intención hacer contacto directo con el causante de los asesinatos. Además que tener a un tigre detrás mirándolo con un inmenso odio, no era para nada cómodo—. Si pudieses decirle a tu amigo que se alejara, también estaría bien ¡Hi! —un gruñido fuerte, provocó que el ojimiel se estremeciera. Definitivamente no iba a morir en manos de un niño y sin una buena mujer a su lado.

—Oh bueno, entonces puedes irte —declaró el menor con una sonrisa tierna, que luego se convirtió en una sádica—. No pensaste que en verdad iba a decir eso ¿verdad? Byakko —nada más con mencionar el nombre de su sombra, este asintió.

El enorme tigre flexionó sus extremidades y se lanzó en contra de aquel hombre que parecía estar demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Uno tras otro, esquivaba los zarpazos y los intentos de aplastamiento por parte de la gran bestia.

Sin embargo, Byakko poseía una gran resistencia, y pronto logró alcanzar al castaño, golpeándolo con su pata… para sorpresa de Atsushi, ese simple humano estaba sosteniendo la pata de su oscuridad, echándola hacia arriba—. ¿Quién demonios eres? —volvió a mencionar mientras una gotita de sudor aparecía en su frente. Aquello no era posible, no a menos que ese hombre frente a él fuese una excepción. Y al parecer eso era…

—Vaya, vaya, esta cosa es más fuerte de lo que pensé… —estaba poniendo toda su fuerza en contener la pata de aquel enorme animal. Si dudaba un segundo, iba a aplastarlo contra el suelo y todo acabaría. Ya podía entender la razón de los cuerpos destrozados que aparecían en esa zona. Empujó la extremidad de la bestia, cambiando de posición para poder saltar y posar ambas manos sobre la frente de aquel ser—. Yo no soy una presa, ya no queda nada que pueda llamarse humano en mí —murmuró, antes de que una energía de color azul celeste se materializara de su mano hacia el animal, que desapareció en una lluvia de cristales azules.

— ¡¿Qué diablos?! —no podía creer lo que sus ojos le habían mostrado, habían vencido a Byakko… pero ahora sabía quién era esa persona. Tanto Chuuya como Akutagawa se lo habían mencionado tiempo atrás. La persona que podía borrar la oscuridad: Dazai Osamu. "Lo siento" le escuchó decir a su sombra, que volvía a estar justo debajo de sus pies—. No hay nada que disculpar… esta persona no es un contrincante cualquiera… —frunció levemente el ceño, haciéndose hacia atrás. Si lo enfrentaba en esos momentos, no creía tener ni una sola oportunidad de salir victorioso.

— ¿Eh? Me lanzas a tu sombra ¿y ni siquiera me vas a decir tu nombre? Creo que alguien necesita una clase de buenos modales —sonrió tranquilamente. Lo había visto, ese chico tenía muchas aberturas en su posición corporal. Al principio le había parecido tan rebosante de seguridad que sintió inquietud, no obstante, parecía que se había equivocado. Tomó impulso, y, en un instante ya estaba casi bajo el rostro del peligris. De inmediato dirigió su rostro hacia el ajeno, en busca de esos labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa.

— ¡Rashōmon! —y allí estaba el tan temido Ryuunosuke Akutagawa, luciendo su gabardina negra y su pañuelo bien acomodado en el cuello de su camisa. Sus cabellos cortos y negros casi se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche, y, sin embargo, los mechones blancos que bordeaban sus mejillas lo hacían completamente visible. Su sombra en esos momentos había tomado la forma de la cabeza de un monstruo y había logrado empujar al castaño contra el piso—. ¿Qué diablos se supone que estás haciendo, Atsushi? —preguntó, golpeando en la cabeza al peligris. No podían dejarlo solo ni un momento.

—Vaya, vaya… Mira quién ha mostrado su inútil rostro frente a mí —aún apretado contra el piso por la enorme sombra, podía moverse, y con una simple frase, aquel ser fue desmantelado en cristales rojos—. Así que su nombre es Atsushi, la Port Mafia se ha encontrado con algo muy interesante.

—Oww… —el ojiamarillo tuvo que frotarse suavemente su cabeza, ante el golpe, y simplemente desvió la mirada. Siempre terminaba siendo una carga para el pelinegro y para Chuuya—. Lo siento…

—Cállate, Dazai —declaró con furia mientras su sombra se proyectaba justo detrás de él como el rostro de una verdadera pesadilla. El de orbes plateados odiaba con todo su ser a ese hombre, que se había cansado de humillarlo en el pasado cada vez que se encontraban—. Es nuestro, así que aléjate de él —amenazó, antes de cubrirse los labios ante la tos que invadía su garganta.

El detective se levantó, sacudiendo su mentón y sus ropas. Ese descuido le había costado su primera línea de defensa, pero estaba bien, pues frente a esos dos niños no habría ningún problema—. Como siempre, esa sombra es demasiado para ti, Akutagawa —se burló el castaño con una sonrisa leve.

Apenas Dazai hizo ademán de ponerse de pie, Atsushi se puso frente a Akutagawa, con las cejas arqueadas y ojos ansiosos… Incluso si se convertía en una carga, era su deber proteger a las personas que conformaban su "familia" eso era la Port Mafia para él, una familia. Una rara y disfuncional, por supuesto, pero al fin y al cabo… era lo que siempre había deseado —Byakko —anunció con voz suave, dejando que su sombra fuese saliendo del suelo, formando nuevamente al enorme tigre.

—Grr… ¡Soy más fuerte que tú! —gruñó, siendo acompañado por el rugido de Rashōmon. Estaba a punto de lanzarse contra él, cuando en su camino se atravesó su compañero. Ver esa estrecha espalda intentar protegerlo, lo cabreó aún más—. ¡Apártate! ¡Me estorbas, Atsushi! —sin embargo, sus palabras fueron ignoradas, haciéndolo gruñir de frustración. No obstante, había una orden: _mantener al tigre lejos del monstruo_ —. Me las vas a pagar, Dazai… todas y cada una.

— ¿Y cómo explicas que nunca hayas ganado contra mí en ninguna oportunidad? —esa sonrisa burlona, arrogante y relajada se mantenía fija en sus finos labios aunque el objetivo que sus ojos habían definido no era el dueño de la pesadilla, sino el tigre. La imagen de un chico flotando en luz de luna, era demasiado atrayente—. Oh ¿por qué tan a la defensiva? Podríamos ser buenos amigos, Atsushi —dio un paso al frente, soltando una leve risa ante la reacción del peligris, que se había tensado completamente.

— ¡Cierra la boca! —definitivamente ya estaba cabreado, quería arrancar el corazón del castaño allí mismo, asegurándose de que no sería un estorbo en el futuro para ellos. Pero no podía, no cuando al que se suponía era su apoyo le temblaban las piernas —. Byakko —le murmuró al tigre, que volteó a verlo de reojo. Era un alivio que la sombra fuese mucho más astuta que su dueño.

—En la Port Mafia están todos los amigos que necesito… —murmuró con labios temblorosos el de orbes amarillos. Estaba con los nervios de punta, intentando centrar su mente por si debía utilizar todo lo que sabía para defenderse, y defender al azabache. Escuchó a sus espaldas un grito: "¡Rashōmon!" y por inercia se agachó. Sintió que lo tomaban del cuello y pronto se vio siendo elevado por Byakko, que llevaba a Akutagawa en su espalda.

Tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás cuando la sombra del azabache lo atacó en forma de varias cadenas. Una pantalla de polvo se levantó, haciendo que Dazai tuviese que cubrirse los labios y la nariz con su antebrazo. Apenas la vista se fue aclarando poco a poco, lo notó. La silueta del tigre perdiéndose rápidamente entre el bosque, llevándose a las "excepciones" —. Parece que ese chico es menos impulsivo cuando no está solo —murmuró, sonriendo. Había encontrado algo muy interesante—. Definitivamente Atsushi no será de la Port Mafia para siempre… —sentenció el detective, siempre con una sonrisa.

El peligris se balanceaba de un lado a otro, siendo sujetado por la boca de su sombra. Inevitablemente empezaba a sentir vértigo y su rostro empezaba a cubrirse de un tono azulado—. ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame, Byakko! —al sentir que el agarre en su camisa se aflojaba, aunque la velocidad del paso del tigre no disminuía, empezó a sentir pánico—. ¡No! ¡No, me sueltes! —intentaba aferrarse a la cabeza del tigre sin mucho éxito y apenas fue soltado sobre un frío suelo de cemento, pegó el rostro contra este, sintiendo que su alma se separaba de su cuerpo por un segundo.

— ¡¿En qué mierda pensabas, Atsushi?! —bajó de un leve salto del lomo del hermoso animal que volvía a la sombra del chico con cabellos cenizos. La tos invadió su garganta, y se vio obligado a cubrirse los labios con la manga de su gabardina negra—. Se supone que no debías ser visto por nadie ¡maldición! Y lo peor es que fue Dazai quien te vio —gruñó con rabia, antes de volverse a cubrir los labios.

—Lo siento… ¡Lo siento, Akutagawa! —su reacción había sido por inercia, se había cubierto la cabeza y sus caderas estaban elevadas. Tenía la mirada oculta contra el piso, y su cuerpo temblaba ante el miedo… No quería ser abandonado por ellos, porque esas personas habían sido las primeras en tenderle un pedazo de pan, prestarle una cama y darle un espacio que pudiese considerar propio. Sin embargo… seguía causando problemas en todos los aspectos, era una carga para todos ellos… o por lo menos eso creía él.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Me molesta más que te disculpes! —suspiró con frustración—. Ya hablaremos con Chuuya, y tendrás que ir personalmente a pedirle disculpas al jefe. ¿Entendido? —al ver cómo ese chico alzaba temerosamente la mirada para asentir, gruñó. Todos consentían demasiado a ese maldito tigre—. Ese hombre es un peligro, no te acerques nunca más a él —murmuró, estirando la mano hacia el ojiamarillo. Incluso él, tendía a ser demasiado suave con el contrario.

Atsushi observó por un momento la mano ajena, y sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas se acumularon en la comisura de sus orbes… Tomó con suavidad esa mano, dejando que ese líquido salado se desbordara por sus mejillas—. Lo siento... No volverá a pasar, seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez… me disculparé apropiadamente cuando volvamos —se levantó con ayuda del azabache y con su otra mano simplemente intentó limpiar las lágrimas.

—Eres peor que un niño, maldita sea… —se quejó con voz suave, antes de mirar hacia el frente, sonriendo por un momento, antes de empezar a caminar… sin soltar la mano que sostenía firmemente la suya. En el pasado, también había sostenido esa mano que temblaba de miedo. En el tiempo en que su destino se cruzó con el del peligris, siendo apenas unos niños de 12 años. Actualmente, tanto él como Atsushi estaban en sus 16—. ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es tu explicación?

—Yo… no lo sé, fui a alimentar a Byakko como siempre, y cuando fui a transformarme él estaba allí. No sabía que él era la excepción con el poder de "Indigno de ser humano" así que iba a deshacerme de él. Pero es un monstruo. Desapareció a Byakko y fue tan rápido… ¿Qué planeaba hacerme? —preguntó, refiriéndose al momento en que Akutagawa había llegado en su ayuda.

—Así que seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de que los ataques eran realizados por una excepción, sintió curiosidad y te encontró. Pobre miserable. Escúchame muy bien, te lo explicaré una sola vez: Ese hombre iba a besarte, sería la manera más fácil de llegar hasta tu "alma" si te hubiese alcanzado, Byakko habría quedado tan debilitado que desaparecía completamente por al menos 1 hora… ¿Sabes lo que significa no? Completamente indefenso.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que hasta los cabellos de su nuca se erizaran—. No puede ser… ¡Hay que matarlo! ¡Es un peligro! —se apresuró a decir con desesperación, siendo calmado por la mirada de Akutagawa. "No creas que no lo hemos intentado, pero es duro de matar. Sobre todo cuando nuestra fuerza recae en las sombra" era verdad, sin Byakko, él no era más que un inútil saco de piel y huesos…

—Supongo que lo entiendes, pero no te emociones. La única persona que va a matar a Dazai Osamu… soy yo —aclaró con el ceño levemente fruncido. Soltó la mano ajena para llevarla hacia sus labios, cubriéndolos al toser levemente—. Recuerda que eres parte de la Port Mafia, todo aquel que se interponga en nuestro camino es un enemigo. No te dejes engañar por esa sonrisa, y si llega a tenderte la mano, no la aceptes por nada del mundo ¿quedó claro? —se había planteado frente al ojiamarillo, manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

Por alguna razón sintió cierto temor ante la mirada del ojiplata, tal vez era la seriedad que trasmitía o el aura de intensa rabia hacia el castaño, no estaba seguro… pero era un hecho, él no iba a abandonar a la Port Mafia por un hombre desconocido—. Queda perfectamente claro. Yo soy un miembro más, si dices que es nuestro enemigo, entonces tengo que luchar contra él ¿no? —al ver que el azabache asentía, lo imitó. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Bien, volvamos. Llegaremos tarde para la cena —le dio la espalda al más bajo, para caminar hacia al frente.

— ¡Espérame! —inevitablemente se adelantó para poder caminar a la misma altura que el azabache, y le dedicó una sonrisa. La persona a su lado tenía un carácter difícil, pero no era tan mala como le hacía creer al mundo. Después de todo, se preocupaba por él a su manera ¿o no?

El ambiente había saltado del bosque al estacionamiento de un edificio abandonado. El cemento del suelo bordeaba el terreno, dividiendo así, la naturaleza de la civilización. Era algo parecido a lo que ocurría en esos momentos en el mundo, sin que nadie lo supiera existía una barrera entre la oscuridad y la luz, un muro que no debía ser roto nunca…

Sin embargo, los dos jóvenes que caminaban hacia el interior de la estructura abandonada, habían cruzado ese límite hacía mucho, y, ahora, se encontraban entre el limbo… sobre la cuerda floja, balanceándose entre lo que les restaba de humanidad y el profundo abismo donde la mismas sombras nacían…

En la ignorancia del mundo reposaba tal situación… era como un depredador acechando, esperando el momento preciso para atacar a su víctima y devorarla por completo ¿Saldrían victoriosos y mantendrían su actual posición? ¿O caerían, siendo consumidos por la oscuridad? Ni siquiera el gran detective Ranpo Edogawa lo sabía.

Lejos de allí, y en dirección contraria, Dazai Osamu caminaba tarareando su canción favorita sobre el suicidio. Las calles de la ciudad se encontraban casi completamente vacías, a excepción de una que otra pareja que disfrutaba de la intimidad de la noche para coquetear entre ellos.

—De saber que me iba a encontrar con ese chico, definitivamente hubiese atendido ese caso desde el inicio —murmuró para sí, sin poder cambiar su expresión de satisfacción. Esa sonrisa ladina, sus orbes caramelos iluminados por esa chispa que solo podía nacer en él cuando encontraba algo que realmente captaba su atención. _**Es justo aquí, donde inicia el juego**_ pensó para sí mismo.

Y es que ahora sabía que la Port Mafia ocultaba un tesoro; ese tigre que parecía tan poderoso e intimidante, pero cuya excepción no era más que un niño inseguro. Una combinación peligrosa a su propio criterio como detective. Además, no podía sacar de su mente que existía algo más tras la existencia de Atsushi… ¿Por qué nunca habían escuchado de él? ¿Qué tan grande era su poder para que incluso una organización malvada ocultara su existencia? Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Tampoco había visto nunca a Akutagawa ir al rescate de nadie, ni siquiera de Chuuya. No obstante, sin que el de cabellos grises lo pidiera, había ido a por él. Sospechoso… terriblemente sospechoso a decir verdad.

Hacía ya tiempo que a sus manos no llegaba nada nuevo, y casi se había rendido ante la idea de que su vida se había vuelto terriblemente monótona. Sin embargo, el destino volvía a sorprenderlo con un encuentro inesperado. Sencillamente no podía estar más feliz, ya casi había olvidado lo que se sentía no poder sacarse una imagen de la mente, y en esos momentos, simplemente era presa una y otra vez de la hermosa transformación del tigre.

Tal vez era la luz de luna lo que había dado el aspecto fantástico a la situación, pero había sido tan sublime y natural, que no podía evitar creer que ese niño había nacido siendo tigre y viceversa. Era la primera vez que sentía la misma energía emanar tanto de la excepción como de la oscuridad. Nada más el pensar en todos los secretos que guardaba, lo hacía sentirse ansioso, excitado… Había miles de posibilidades, y solo debía quitarle a la mafia su preciado tesoro.

—Voy a arrancarte eso que cuidas, Akutagawa… ¿Qué clase de rostro vas a mostrarme mientras lo arranco de tus manos? —no pudo contener la amplia sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. Una vez más, le demostraría al azabache lo inútil que resultaba ese gran poder en sus manos.

.

.

 _ **El tigre nació dentro de una pesadilla.**_

 _ **La pesadilla sintió pena por el tigre.**_

 _ **El pequeño mundo en altamar había sido prisión para ambos.**_

 _ **Un día, el gran felino lloró tan fuerte que la pesadilla escuchó.**_

 _ **La pesadilla nubló la mente del tigre.**_

 _ **Y ese mundo se convirtió en un charco carmesí.**_

 _ **¿El pecado es haber sido elegido por la sombra? No.**_

 _ **¿Es la oscuridad culpable de la maldad? Absolutamente no.**_

 _ **La verdadera maldad no es la sombra que nació de una vida perdida.**_

 _ **La oscuridad no es más que el recuerdo del sufrimiento.**_

 _ **Un alma en pena que fue destruida por el pecado.**_

 _ **El pecado original no puede ser más que humano.**_

.

.

Un agradecimiento especial a mi beta, que ha sido realmente paciente conmigo y mi horario ocupado de esta semana~


	4. III La Port Mafia

El chico de cabellos cenizos se encontraba en esos momentos caminando hacia la oficina del "padre" de la Port Mafia, todo para poder reportar lo ocurrido momentos atrás con el "asesino de sombras", Dazai Osamu. Sabía perfectamente que ese poderoso hombre no estaría feliz con lo que había ocurrido… después de todo había sido justamente Mori Ougai, quien le había pedido tener sumo cuidado para no ser visto por nadie ajeno a su familia. Definitivamente iba a reprenderlo, debido a eso, en su rostro solo podía haber una expresión de tristeza, nostalgia… y un profundo miedo a volver al abismo del que esa organización lo había sacado.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Si vas a ir a ver al jefe con ese rostro, mejor ni te molestes en entrar —la voz de Akutagawa resonó desde sus espaldas. El azabache nada más se había desviado unos momentos para asegurarse de beber algo de agua y tomar un bocadillo, había tenido que salir tan deprisa que ni siquiera había podido disfrutar de la merienda que los subordinados habían preparado para él.

El peligris simplemente no respondió, manteniendo su mirada baja, fija sobre la alfombra de color rojo y bordes dorados que guiaba el sendero hacia la puerta doble de madera, la misma que representaba el portal hacia su perdición… Nunca antes había tenido miedo de entrar a ese lugar, pues Mori siempre era amable y comprensivo con él, casi tanto como lo era con la pequeña niña que jugueteaba siempre a su alrededor: Elise—. ¿Me van a echar? —logró preguntar, quedándose a un par de metros de ese enorme portal.

La espera por la respuesta del menor, casi lo había sacado de sus casillas, y es que el de orbes plateados no era conocido por ser un individuo lleno de paciencia. Al contrario, explotaba con facilidad, y casi siempre llevaba el ceño fruncido. Odiaba las bromas y su sentido del humor era casi nulo… Y, sin darse cuenta…había empezado a ser un poco más tolerante con el peligris por un lado, pero por otro, seguía sintiendo ganas de abofetearlo cada vez que dudaba sobre la razón de su existencia. Es que… Maldición, Atsushi tendría la Port Mafia a sus pies si usara su poder al 100%.—. ¿De qué diablos hablas? Simplemente apresúrate a reportarle lo ocurrido, para saber cuál será nuestro proceder a partir de ahora. No era imposible que fueses descubierto en algún momento, más bien ese monstruo no había prestado la suficiente atención antes.

—Pero… No se suponía que yo me enfrentara a él… Hice prácticamente todo lo que se me había ordenado no hacer, todo en un mismo día… —se negaba a levantar la mirada ¿cómo podía? Si en esos momentos no era más que un idiota que había caído en una completa trampa por parte del famoso detective. Como un miembro de la Port Mafia tenía que mostrar su verdadero arrepentimiento ante los líderes… o por lo menos así lo veía él, que después de tantos años aún no comprendía lo importante que resultaba para la organización.

Akutagawa gruñó y sin aviso alguno le soltó un puñetazo en la cara a Atsushi, que fue lanzado hacia atrás, golpeándose con la pared, y deslizándose por esta hacia el suelo—. ¡Ya guarda silencio! ¡Ve a solucionar tus malditos problemas por ti mismo! ¡Tsk! —chasqueó la lengua con el ceño totalmente fruncido y su mirada platinada iluminada por la indignación que le generaba aquel comportamiento en el dueño del tigre. Ese estúpido chico que había sido bendecido por una habilidad increíble, y, que además, había nacido con un cuerpo lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar tal carga.

El peligris se quedó en shock… por casi un minuto completo estuvo mirando al suelo con la mano sobre su mejilla. Aquel golpe había dolido en demasía… claro, no en el ámbito físico sino emocional. Ahora había hecho cabrear a Akutagawa… Sin embargo, todo lo que había dicho era lo que realmente sentía y no podía cambiarlo. Por un momento sintió ganas de llorar con mucha fuerza, no obstante, ninguna lágrima brotó de sus orbes. Dejó caer su mano hacia el suelo, pero esta fue detenida por el tacto de algo suave, la cabeza de Byako se había asomado desde el suelo, inevitablemente una sonrisa repleta de ternura se formó en sus finos labios—. Ya no estamos solos… Es verdad, tendré que disculparme nuevamente con Akutagawa cuando lo vea —y es que él debía dejar el pasado en el pasado, pues ya el niño cubierto de heridas y desnutrido no existía en ese mundo.

El azabache se había encaminado en sentido contrario del pasillo, liberando desde sus labios sonidos parecidos a unos gruñidos animales. Incluso él tenía un límite para su paciencia, y cada vez que Atsushi entraba en ese modo depresivo innecesario, era tentado a quitarle esa vida tan "mala" en la que moraba. No podía creer que alguien que poseía una sombra tan poderosa, tuviese tiempo para dudar de sí mismo. Pues incluso él que no reconocía la fortaleza de nadie más, podía decir con seguridad que no había nadie tan fuerte como Byako—. Es realmente un desperdicio —lanzó, sin darle importancia a nada más. Continuó su camino, sin siquiera mirar por un momento hacia atrás. Esperaba que aquello le hubiese servido de calmante al contrario, por lo menos para hacerlo despertar de esa pesadilla del pasado en la que vivía sumergido.

Con la ayuda de Byako, Atsushi terminó por ponerse de pie nuevamente… Respiró con lentitud y se dirigió hacia la puerta, tocó primero, dejando que su mano se deslizara hacia el sensor de huellas. Al ser reconocido las puertas se abrieron para él, la sala estaba iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba a través del ventanal principal que daba hacia afuera —ventajas de estar en el piso más alto de uno de los mejores edificios de la ciudad— en la parte central de la habitación y dando hacia al frente se encontraba el enorme escritorio de madera de roble que pertenecía al líder, y más allá, casi al otro lado de la habitación un sillón de terciopelo rojo.

— ¿Sigues vivo, Atsushi? Pensé que seguramente Dazai había acabado contigo~ —murmuró la pequeña niña de cabellos rubios y grandes orbes azules. Elise estaba totalmente entretenida dibujando a Byako desangrándose en el suelo y a su contratista ahorcado junto a él. Sabía que se veía adorable para Mori en esos momentos, pues no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que se había puesto ese amplio vestido rojo con encaje negro y un adorno en forma de rosa en su cabello, que hacía juego con su vestimenta.

—Espero tengas una buena explicación para tal descuido, no puedo creer que un miembro tan antiguo de la Port Mafia haya cometido un descuido tan grande —y allí estaba el tan temido Mori Ougai, líder de la Mafia Portuaria, que se encargaba de velar por esa ciudad que debía mantenerse bajo su total control. Su cabello negro estaba debidamente arreglado con una coleta justo por encima de su nuca y sus orbes rojizos brillaban levemente. En esa ocasión su gabardina negra estaba guindada, y solamente llevaba una camisa de botones blanca que hacía resaltar su corbata azul.

—Yo no tengo justificación, señor… Caí en su trampa y fui descuidado al alimentar a Byako… Y… Yo lo siento, de verdad, lo siento mucho… ¡No quiero que me echen de aquí! —apretó sus manos… Formando un par de puños y cerró sus orbes con fuerza, manteniéndose siempre cabizbajo. Su corazón golpeaba ansioso contra su pecho e inevitablemente temía por su futuro… nada más pensar que terminaría nuevamente en la calle, lo hacía querer llorar como un niño. Él que conocía lo más profundo de la soledad, deseaba olvidarla completamente… Volver a ella no era una opción.

— ¿Qué se supone está diciendo Atsushi, Mori? Estoy escuchando un zumbido molesto en mis oídos —se burló Elise mientras sonreía ampliamente. Había muchas cosas que le eran desconocidas, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que el pelinegro no echaría a nadie de la Port Mafia, es que nada más recordaba todas las veces que Akutagawa había fallado contra Dazai, y aún seguía allí.

—No lo sé, ciertamente está diciendo algo estúpido —aseguró el pelinegro mientras su expresión cambiaba a una de completa tranquilidad, relajó su mirada antes de golpear suavemente la mesa para que el peligris subiera la mirada. Lo que había ocurrido esa noche era un encuentro que en algún momento tendría que darse, pues ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que ese niño había llegado a sus manos, considerando eso, debía admitir que Dazai había permanecido completamente ignorante durante más tiempo del que había supuesto en un principio.

—Pero… —quiso responder pero fue callado con el dedo del mayor, que le dictaba una sola palabra "silencio".

—Creo que hemos tenido esta conversación en el pasado, la Port Mafia no abandona a sus miembros, sin importar nada ¿Entendido? —esperó a que el menor asintiera para continuar. Después de todo, parecía un cachorro asustado en esos momentos—. El hecho de que te hayan descubierto no es el fin del mundo, sin embargo, confrontarlo fue un terrible error. Si Akutagawa no hubiese intervenido ese hombre te hubiese llevado a la estación de policía, y bien sabes lo problemático que es rescatar a alguien de ese lugar —hablaba con tranquilidad, incluso se había recargado en el espaldar mientras dejaba que sus manos reposaran sobre la mesa—. En fuerza podría decirse que tienes el poder más monstruoso entre todos los miembros, pero, también eres el que posee la mayor inseguridad. Quiero que trabajes en tu autoconfianza, porque ahora que ese hombre sabe de tu existencia, no querrá dejarte en paz.

—Sí… Lo siento, muchas gracias, señor —murmuró el de orbes amarillos con una muy leve sonrisa, el saber que por lo menos tenía una cama asegurada para los siguientes inviernos lo hacía terriblemente feliz… No obstante… no podía bajar su rendimiento, debía demostrar que era un alguien en el que podían confiar, no nada más una carga a la que siempre alguien debía rescatar… Debía probar su valía de alguna manera o por lo menos hacer algo que le diera el derecho de estar vivo.

—Mori, parece que no ha comprendido del todo lo que le estás diciendo —señaló la pequeña Elise mientras se acercaba hasta el líder para dejar la hoja con el dibujo encima de su escritorio. Una risa inocente escapó de sus labios a la vez que se daba la vuelta para dirigirse hacia el sillón de terciopelo en el que se sentó sin mucho problema.

—Parece que es de esa forma, Elise-chan~ —con calma se levantó de su asiento hasta ponerse frente al menor que simplemente lo observaba con ansiedad. No era diferente al niño que había llegado 4 años atrás tan inseguro y temeroso como lo recordaba—. Creo que no es necesario que lo repita en cada ocasión, pero tú eres parte de esta familia, así que no tienes que preocuparte de ser abandonado de nuevo. Mientras no traiciones a la Port Mafia, siempre tendrás un hogar al cual volver, incluso si cometes los mismos errores vez tras vez —palmeó la cabeza ajena una sola vez, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la rubia—. Elise-chan~ probemos otros vestidos —pidió, siendo recibido por un puchero y un grito suave de: "¡No quiero!" era terriblemente adorable.

Inevitablemente se quedó plantado allí, con el corazón casi en la garganta… Era realmente algo atemorizante tener al líder de la organización allí… no obstante, como siempre ese hombre era tan amable y paciente con él como si se tratase de un padre. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron de sus orbes ante la caricia, pero se apresuró a limpiarlas, no queriendo ser visto ni por la niña que siempre se burlaba de su mala suerte ni por el hombre que le había dado la oportunidad de ganarse un lugar en la vida—. De verdad lo agradezco, yo nunca traicionaré a la Port Mafia —sentenció, antes de darse la vuelta para caminar de regreso al pasillo.

— ¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba, Atsushi. Ten mucho cuidado con Dazai Osamu, no es un hombre común y corriente, ya debiste haberlo notado. También deberías disculparte con Akutagawa, el pobre incomprendido estuvo a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso cuando Elise-chan le avisó de tu situación —casi pudo ver cómo el sonrojo se extendía por el rostro del menor, que por un momento se había volteado a verlo de reojo. Le parecía realmente graciosa la situación, pero no seguiría prestándole más de su atención. Las agujas del reloj empezarían a girar de ahora en adelante, y el tigre tendría que decidir hacia qué lado se inclinaba su balanza.

Con un "Bien" dicho en un murmullo el menor se dispuso a abandonar el recinto.

—Mori malcrías demasiado a ese chico, por eso es que no ha cambiado desde que llegó. Tanto Akutagawa, Chuuya y tú… Hasta yo. De esa manera, nunca veremos al tigre dominar la selva y la sábana, derrocando al león —la ojiazul sonreía ladinamente mientras fijaba esos zafiros en el rostro ajeno, que parecía complacido—. ¿Ya lo habías pensado?

—Claro que sí. Atsushi trabajará mejor bajo presión, si lo forzamos a enfrentarse contra Dazai, de un momento a otro su habilidad podría exponerse al cien por ciento. Ni siquiera nosotros somos capaces de saber cuán lejos llegará esta excepción, además, hay otro punto a considerar ¿cuánto tardará en abrirse su propia tumba? Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, pero al final para nosotros la vida es una cuerda floja, un paso en falso y caeremos al abismo que originó nuestras mismas existencias —comentó el mayor, recibiendo una risa por parte de la niña. Era realmente adorable.

Por su parte el peligris había empezado a caminar por los pasillos hacia su habitación, en esos momentos no tenía la voluntad para enfrentarse a Akutagawa y tener que pedirle perdón… Después de todo lo había golpeado, y aún le dolía la mejilla—. De verdad que recibir su amor duele —refunfuñó, antes de levantar la mirada por el sonido de un silbido. Justo allí frente a él se encontraba su superior; Chuuya Nakahara, con las manos sobre sus caderas y ese sombrero que tanto lo caracterizaba.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas sin antes hablar también conmigo? Mira que intentar escaparte, tienes agallas —aseguró el pelinaranja con el cabello atado en una coleta. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de botones con un chaleco de color negro que hacía juego con los pantalones y con los botines que llevaba. Sus orbes azules brillaban con levedad.

—Iba a descansar… Lo siento, por haber sido descuidado —sonrió levemente ante la mirada que el contrario le dedicó, y pronto fue arrastrado hacia un abrazo. Era extraño por parte del mayor tomarlo de esa forma justamente en el medio de un pasillo, donde todos podían verlos.

— ¡Diablos, Atsushi! ¡Me tenías realmente preocupado! Si algo te ocurría, Mori seguramente iba a reprenderme tan severamente que me haría rogar misericordia ¡Piensa en mi seguridad! —aseguró, moviendo al menor desde los hombros. Luego simplemente lo soltó, carraspeando con suavidad—. Volviendo al tema principal, ¿crees que sea imposible para ti enfrentar a ese monstruo?

Por un momento el ojiamarillo sintió que sus orbes empezaban a dar vueltas, y al ser soltado su expresión cambió a una de frustración. El pelinaranja era realmente un ser extraño, pero era una buena persona que siempre se preocupaba de que tuviese todo lo necesario para estar tranquilo. Desde el inicio de sus días como mafioso había estado bajo el mando de ese chico, tanto él como Akutagawa, aunque ambos habían estado en diferentes niveles—. Lo siento, pensaré en tu jubilación la próxima vez.

Lo normal era que el menor saliera completamente deprimido de la oficina del líder, pero en esa ocasión se veía bastante bien… Tal vez era su imaginación pero en la mirada del contrario parecía haber una extraña luz que no reconocía… Simplemente sonrió ladinamente, antes de rodear los hombros de Atsushi con su brazo—. Vayamos a comer algo mientras me cuentas cuál fue tu impresión sobre Dazai.

— ¿Eh? Supongo que está bien, muero de hambre… —aquello no era precisamente lo que necesitaba, estaría feliz en esos momentos con ir a su habitación y recostarse en el suave pelaje de Byako, pero comer era una de sus actividades favoritas, además que era inútil decirle que no al contrario, de igual forma lo hubiese arrastrado al comedor como siempre hacía—. Sobre Dazai, pues es un hombre particular, mi encuentro con él fue realmente extraño… Bueno, supongo que era raro en muchos aspectos.

Chuuya no pudo evitar sonreír ladinamente, con el tiempo había aprendido que al peligris había que tratarlo como un niño para obtener resultados, nada ganaba con presionarlo, debía dejar que él hablara por sí mismo… que abriera su pensamiento hacia los demás miembros. Sin embargo, casi nunca hablaba de sus problemas a menos que Q o Kyouka estuviesen por allí. Ambos eran los miembros de menor edad en la mafia, pero no por ello no eran de temer. Al contrario, era justamente por lo destructivo de sus poderes que los mantenían en un área aislada donde no estuviesen sometidos a ningún estrés—. Sí, lo es. Siempre lo ha sido.

— ¿Conoces a Dazai desde hace mucho? —la curiosidad ya lo había vencido antes de poder callar su lengua, bajó suavemente la mirada, creando nuevamente la abertura entre sus cuerpos para impedir que el brazo ajeno siguiera estando por encima de sus hombros. No le molestaba, sin embargo, la cercanía se le hacía un tanto incómoda cuando era por demasiado tiempo.

—Desde la universidad —no pudo evitar sonreír ante la sorpresa del contrario, y tampoco se quejó cuando éste se separó de su agarre. Era natural, pues el menor casi siempre estaba a la defensiva, signo del hambre y las dificultades que había pasado desde pequeño. A diferencia de él, que podía ser considerado como un "bendecido" desde la cuna. Y sin embargo, luego de haber quedado huérfano había optado por explotar el talento que era suyo y de nadie más: su sombra—. Sí, ambos estudiamos durante los primeros años. Él luego se retiró para hacerse un nombre como detective independiente y yo me uní a la Port Mafia.

—Eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Por qué decidiste unirte a la mafia? ¿Eras buen amigo de Dazai? Ese hombre no parece del tipo que pueda hacer amigos con facilidad.

—Porque era lo más divertido —sin esperar por el menor había empezado a caminar, siendo seguido de inmediato por Atsushi que siempre le prestaba mucha atención a sus historias del pasado. Era evidente que esa no sería la excepción—. Éramos mejores amigos, él solía molestarme todo el tiempo pero siempre que estaba en problemas podía contar con él. Es una persona realmente fiable, no obstante, crecimos… Tomamos caminos diferentes, y nos reencontramos, esta vez en lados opuestos de la justicia.

—Pero la justicia en este mundo es relativa ¿No? Sobre todo porque la justicia siempre está en contra de las excepciones y las criaturas de las sombras, incluso cuando ellas son las víctimas de los humanos normales. Por eso, a mis ojos, el único lugar seguro y justo es la Port Mafia. Desde que nací fui repudiado, odiado, juzgado, incluso a veces me pregunto si realmente está bien para alguien como yo estar vivo. No obstante, me siento feliz aquí con todos, hasta he llegado a creer que mi existencia no está realmente mal —una sonrisa leve apareció en su rostro mientras ladeaba el rostro con suavidad. Era verdad, el frío que siempre sentía al dormir sobre el suelo había sido sustituido por la calidez de una cama hacía cuatro años. No había sido la policía quienes lo habían rescatado, los que le habían dado una razón para vivir eran precisamente los villanos de esa ciudad.

—Claro que es relativa —escuchó atentamente al contrario e inminentemente se sintió molesto—. Simplemente deberías olvidar el pasado, Atsushi. El niño que mendigaba un pedazo de pan no debería existir en este mundo ya. Si no me equivoco, Mori te lo ha dicho también en varias oportunidades, hasta Akutagawa ha mencionado lo mucho que le molesta tu actitud depresiva. En algún momento el pasado tendrá que quedar en el pasado —sentenció estirando su mano para acariciar la cabeza ajena, deteniendo su paso por unos segundos antes de continuar.

Atsushi se quedó en silencio unos momentos, observando la espalda que se alejaba de él, y casi por inercia se apresuró a seguirlo más de cerca. No quería ser dejado atrás nunca más —Lo intentaré —comentó con una sonrisa. El lugar que era conocido por ser la fortaleza impenetrable de la Mafia Portuaria, era también un cálido hogar lleno de buenos momentos. Tenía la calidez de la que carecía el mundo exterior, donde había tenido que pasar interminables inviernos acurrucado en algún rincón del orfanato o incluso en la calle. Aun si todos en su nueva familia le pedían que olvidara, él no podía hacerlo. Su memoria y su corazón no podían dejar ir esa terrible experiencia.

—En algún momento la vida te obligará a avanzar, son cosas que aprenderás con el tiempo, así que no te sientas obligado a hacerlo. Claro, si lograras tener mayor confianza en tu habilidad, Byako ganaría todavía más poder del que tiene, y eso nos serviría de mucho ¿No piensas igual?

—Lo hago… Quiero hacerme más fuerte para estar a la altura de todos aquí —vio al mayor negar con uno de sus dedos y declarar _:_ _ **"Esa no es una razón de peso, tienes que quererlo para ti mismo. Debes ser egoísta y querer superarnos a todos, de otra forma no podrás protegernos"**_ Aquellas palabras lo hicieron caer en cuenta de lo débil que era, pero Chuuya estaba en lo cierto… ¿cómo podía él ayudarles? Cuando tanto Akutagawa y Chuuya lo superaban por mucho… Era débil, era inútil… si eso no cambiaba su vida perdería completamente el significado.

—Ya lo estás pensando demasiado de nuevo —aseguró el pelinaranja con seriedad, dedicándole una mirada de reojo. Las huellas dejadas en un niño eran difíciles de borrar, más cuando el corazón de esta era tan blando y puro como el del peligris. Era ese, uno de los rasgos que lo diferenciaban completamente de Akutagawa, quien había matado a su "yo" del pasado y a todo aquel que en ese entonces lo miró desde arriba.

—Lo siento —de inmediato se disculpó mientras se frotaba la nuca, avergonzado. Cuatro años habían sido suficientes como para que el mayor descubriera sus malas costumbres. Su sexto sentido se activó, provocando que volteara justo al momento en que Ozaki Kouyou lo abrazara y empezara a frotar el rostro con su cabello—. ¡Eh! ¡No ataques a la gente de esa forma!

—Hoy también estás adorable, Atsushi~ —la alta mujer de cabellos rosados y orbes violetas abrazaba al menor con suavidad. Tanto él como Kyouka eran sus consentidos en la oficina principal, Q no se quedaba atrás pero el pequeño niño podía ser el demonio cuando algo le molestaba. Por eso, ella también mantenía la distancia para no hacerlo cabrear—. Me contaron que te encontraste con Dazai, es un alivio que no hubiese dañado tu rostro.

—Para con eso, además ¿qué hacen este par fuera? —Chuuya dirigió su azulada mirada hacia los dos chicos detrás de la molesta mujer; uno era Yumeno Kyusaku, mejor conocido como Q y la otra era Kyouka Izumi. Ambos los dos casos especiales de la Port Mafia, cuyo poder era tan inestable que lo mejor para la isla y para ellos mismos era dejarlos dentro de ese edificio e impedir que por algún error fuesen a salir al exterior, una masacre podía generarse en cualquier momento por ellos.

Q lucía su cabello mitad blanco mitad negro y unos singulares ojos con pupilas diferentes, entre tanto Kyouka llevaba el largo cabello atado en dos coletas hacia al frente y unos ojos celestes brillantes. Ambos simplemente se mantenían sonriendo.

—Jejeje —Atsushi tuvo que soltar una risa algo forzosa, y apenas pudo liberarse del agarre de Kouyou, se apresuró con los menores, sonriendo con tranquilidad. Rara vez podía pasar tiempo con ellos fuera del recinto en donde los tenían recluidos, aunque claro, ese lugar parecía más una ciudad en miniatura que una prisión de alta seguridad para dos chicos—. Ya que estamos todos reunidos, vayamos a comer juntos —su mirada no pudo evitar desviarse hacia el final del pasillo, donde cierto pelinegro con mechones blancos se dirigía también hacia el comedor. Era una buena señal.

—Atsushi —Kyouka buscó la mano del peligris, dedicándole una pequeña y discreta sonrisa. Sin que Atsushi lo supiera todos estaban reunidos para celebrar por una única razón: que estuviese vivo.

—Me muero de hambre, apresúrense —llamó Yumeno, jalando al tigre por el brazo. En ese lugar donde todos eran monstruos, podían comer, reír, y simplemente hablar de trivialidades. Dentro de la Port Mafia, todo era como un sueño para las excepciones como ellos. Sin embargo, el mundo exterior lo llamaba, la destrucción, el caos, imaginar a esos ignorantes humanos pedir clemencia o matarse entre ellos. Nada más pensarlo, un escalofrío de placer recorría su infantil cuerpo.

—Bueno, qué más da, ¡Vayamos a beber! —terminó por concluir Chuuya, encaminándose nuevamente hacia la entrada al comedor. Rara vez coincidían todos, por eso aceptaría que por esa vez, divertirse no estaba mal.

Mientras en la Port Mafia los miembros se disponían a celebrar una cena, lejos de allí en la estación de policía cierto detective se encontraba recargado en la silla del escritorio, con los pies sobre este y un lápiz balanceándose sobre su nariz. El encuentro con el tigre había generado un sinfín de dudas, y tan pronto había pisado el edificio policial había puesto a todos a trabajar para buscar el origen de esa excepción. Increíblemente nada había aparecido hasta esos momentos.

— ¿Pudiste comunicarte con Ranpo? —preguntó casi molesto el detective. Odiaba no tener respuestas, pero odiaba más ni siquiera poder formular una teoría acerca de ese chico. ¿Cómo diablos a todos se les había pasado por alto una excepción de esa magnitud? No tenía ningún sentido para él.

—Sí, pero ha dicho que está con Fukuzawa y que se niega a hacer cualquier trabajo en su día de descanso, ha dicho: "¿No es ese el campo de Dazai? Que lo resuelva por sí mismo" —aseguró Kunikida con una leve sonrisa—. Todavía no puedo creer que ni siquiera hayas traído una prueba de su existencia más que tu mugroso estado y esos pelos.

—Silencio, estoy pensando —por actitudes como esa, era que debía tener a Ranpo cerca, solamente le lanzaría un poco de halagos y este le daría lo que necesitaba: su ultra deducción. Para un hombre que no era una excepción, el detective era todo un especialista en resolver casos con una efectividad de un cien por ciento. Nunca había visto al contrario equivocarse, pero más allá de una mente brillante, su actitud dejaba mucho que desear.

—Si nos dieras alguna pista podríamos trabajar más rápido, pero ni siquiera sabemos de dónde llegó ese chico a la isla o si nació aquí. Hay un millón de posibilidades, y tú no nos ayudas en nada a reducirlas —aseguró el rubio, subiéndose los lentes con dos de sus dedos. No obstante, nunca había visto una mirada tan seria en el castaño, por eso sentía curiosidad por ver a la excepción que había causado tal reacción en él. ¿Qué tan fuerte era ese tal Atsushi? No estaba seguro, pero debía ser especial para que justamente el loco de los suicidios se interesara por él.

Puso su diestra con la palma hacia arriba y la mano izquierda la cerró en un puño para golpear la primera—. ¡Ya veo! Kunikida empieza a buscar los registros de orfanatos en esta isla y en todos los lugares cercanos a ella. Por un momento casi olvido cuál es el lugar para las excepciones —obviamente se refería a que los niños eran abandonados apenas manifestaban su naturaleza, porque en el mundo los humanos le temían a lo desconocido, él mismo había sido repudiado muchas veces, y ahora, esas mismas personas clamaban por su ayuda y lo financiaban para que fuese en contra de los de su misma naturaleza. Irónico ¿no?

El rubio soltó un suspiro de exasperación—. No puedo creer que esta isla cuente contigo para ser el héroe —comentó. Era increíble la capacidad del castaño para hacerlos sentir insatisfecho, si tan solo se tomara el trabajo en serio… eso definitivamente no ocurriría. Ese hombre era todo un raro, por supuesto que tanto como pudiese buscaría cosas de su misma naturaleza extraña.

—De todas maneras yo no estoy buscando ser un héroe para ellas —el castaño mantenía una sonrisa relajada mientras dejaba que el lápiz cayera al suelo—. ¿Qué esperas? Necesito pronto los resultados de tu trabajo, también empezaré a trazar un plan para capturar al tigre. Si logramos obtenerlo, tengo el presentimiento de que muchas cosas acerca de las sombras van a empezar a tener sentido _**—**_ _ **solo debo deshacerme de su guardaespaldas**_ terminó la frase mentalmente, sabiendo que lo único que le impediría obtener al peligris sería Akutagawa. Por lo menos eso creía.

—Pareces realmente emocionado con esto, es repugnante —aseguró el hombre de mirada severa al notar la sonrisa soñadora que había aparecido en los labios de Dazai.

—Sí, es como haber encontrado la llave de la caja de pandora —una leve risa abandonó sus labios, dejando que el contrario se retirara. Su plan original empezaba a tomar forma, y con cada paso llevaría a la isla entera _**Al borde del abismo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Los ojos indiferentes del mundo se han hecho ciegos.**_

 _ **Esos oídos no pueden escuchar sus gritos de auxilio.**_

 _ **Las manos que no pueden ayudar a levantar a nadie.**_

 _ **Y la boca que simplemente guarda silencio.**_

 _ **En el zoológico un enorme tigre se frota contra los barrotes de su prisión.**_

 _ **Atrapado, obligado, alejado de la gran selva que amaba.**_

 _ **El tigre está llorando, pidiendo clemencia, pidiendo libertad.**_

 _ **El tigre aprendió lo que era el odio.**_

 _ **Todos disfrutan del espectáculo, aplauden, ríen.**_

 _ **El animal salvaje ruge de frustración, más nadie teme.**_

 _ **Abandonado por la libertad, ha decidido resignarse.**_

 _ **Un hombre le ha dado la libertad, un disparo en su cabeza.**_

 _ **El tigre sigue debatiéndose, la oscuridad le ha sonreído.**_

" _ **Bienvenido al mundo de las sombras"**_

 _ **Susurraron las penumbras.**_


	5. IV Aquello que no se ve

Dazai Osamu estaba de un pésimo humor ese día, debido a que había pasado los últimos tres días en busca de respuestas dentro de las oficinas de la policía de Yokohama y odiaba eso. Sobre todo porque su único acompañante fijo era el estirado de Kunikida que le repetía una y otra vez sobre lo difícil que se estaba haciendo encontrar información sobre ese tal Atsushi. Dazai ya era consciente de eso, porque desde el momento en que se encontró con el chico tigre sabía que era prácticamente un fantasma. Era más que obvio que no era un miembro reciente de la Port Mafia debido a la familiaridad con la que lo trataba Akutagawa, sin embargo, nunca lo había visto, no había tenido nunca ni siquiera la más mínima información sobre la existencia de una excepción con tal sombra. Era un misterio, uno que necesitaba desvelar.

No obstante, ese día durante el transcurso de la mañana habían encontrado la primera pista: el orfanato en el que había estado el tigre bajo el nombre de Atsushi Nakajima. Sin embargo, era una información completamente inútil. No hablaban de su condición como excepción, ni sobre sus padres o cómo había llegado al orfanato. Al final del archivo simplemente había una nota que aseguraba: _Desaparecido, posiblemente muerto._ ¿Cómo diablos podía haber algo tan mal hecho en la vida? No estaba seguro, pero la ironía no mejoraba su humor.

—Esto es en verdad patético, no puede ser que no haya absolutamente nada sobre la existencia de ese chico ¿siquiera es humano? —aquella última duda había estado rondando la mente de Dazai durante las últimas veinticuatro horas. Claro que ante sus ojos era un humano normal, es más, debía serlo para tener una sombra ¿o no? Dado que nunca se había presentado una situación parecida no podía ayudarse de datos antiguos, pero había algo en su interior que no lo dejaba simplemente estarse quieto e indiferente. Debía encontrarse de nuevo con Atsushi.

— ¿No deberías ser tú quien responda eso, Dazai? —Kunikida tenía la mirada fija en su libreta pero había dedicado unos segundos a ver el rostro del castaño que parecía estar a punto de salir corriendo de allí a buscar al chico tigre. Nunca lo había visto así, por lo que él también había empezado a sentir curiosidad por ese tal Atsushi.

—Podría hacerlo si no fuese porque no tengo nada para guiarme, no hay una base en la que pueda apilar mis hipótesis. Crear una teoría a partir de nada… Eso es algo que lastimosamente solo Ranpo podría hacer, pero supongo que no piensa ayudarme. Ha estado dando excusas todos estos días para no tener que relacionarse con el caso. Eso me hace sospechar que él ya sabe algo que no quiere compartir —aseguró Dazai.

—Pienso que sencillamente lo hace por molestarte —afirmó el rubio sin voltear a verlo. Sorprendentemente durante esos días la ciudad se había sumido en una tranquilidad extraña. No había habido ni un solo informe sobre ataques de la Port Mafia, lo que hacía que Kunikida tuviese un mal presentimiento. Era como esa frase _**"La calma antes de la tormenta"**_ y si ese principio se cumplía, la tempestad que vendría sería algo terriblemente fuerte.

—Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder. Encontraré la base de mi teoría incluso si el "súper detective" no me ayuda —echó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó para estirarse levemente y sonreír. No perdería nunca contra Ranpo y si este no pensaba ayudarlo; le demostraría que no necesitaba su apoyo de todas maneras.

— ¿Cómo piensas hacer tal cosa? No creo que encuentres mucho más de lo que hemos hallado nosotros —cuestionó el policía con el ceño levemente fruncido. De verdad odiaba aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro de Dazai.

—Te sorprenderías de lo fácil que es conseguir información del cielo, Kunikida-kun~ —anunció con voz cantarina mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida con una de sus manos levantada y sacudiéndola en forma de despedida hacia el rubio. Claro que él tenía sus "contactos" en caso de que Ranpo se negara a colaborarle –lo que no era raro en realidad –

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Doppo. El castaño que se alejaba por la puerta simplemente le respondió con una palabra: "Cielo"… Suspiró, prefería no averiguar a dónde iba, pues casi estaba seguro de que Dazai Osamu obtenía información a través de una excepción ilegal o a partir de alguna figura que no estaba precisamente del lado correcto. Por eso, era mejor si él no sabía nada con respecto a eso.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, caminando con un maletín negro en brazos se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el miembro más temido de la Port Mafia: Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Para ese día tenía una misión, explotar un edificio que era propiedad de la policía de Yokohama, hasta donde sabía no había más de veinte personas allí, por lo que podría encargarse sin problemas él mismo. Además, aquello era parte de un plan mayor para desviar la atención de las autoridades del tigre… A nadie le convenía que Dazai se hiciera con el control de Atsushi.

— ¿Hasta cuándo van a seguirme? Son realmente estúpidos si piensan que no voy a darme cuenta —el de cabellos oscuros volteó a ver de reojo a Chuuya que salía de una esquina junto a Atsushi—. No deberías estar sacándolo del edificio central ¿qué vas a hacer si Dazai se lo lleva?

—Solo me aseguro de que no vayas a fallar ¿Ah? Para ser tan "inteligente" haces preguntas bastante tontas. Es obvio que yo voy a cuidar de él, por eso estamos los dos aquí —al ver al menor gruñir, simplemente sonrió ampliamente y empezó a seguirlo. Era normal para él lidiar con Akutagawa.

—El jefe dijo que sería mejor que trabajáramos en grupo por un tiempo mientras las cosas se calmaban —el de cabellos grises llevaba en esa ocasión una capa con capucha de color negro que cubría su rostro. No era para menos… pues debía evitar a toda costa ser cazado por el detective que representaba un peligro para las excepciones como ellos. Y, aunque Mori no había dado ninguna orden, prefería estar al lado de Akutagawa por si algún problema surgía.

—Entonces no tengo elección, pero es innecesario, así que no me estorben. Sobre todo tú, Atsushi, el segundo que duras dudando sobre si asesinar o no, podría costarte la vida a ti o a mí —el azabache volvió la mirada al frente, ignorando casi por completo la tristeza reflejada en los orbes amarillos del tigre. Aquello era lo mejor… mientras más lejos estuviese del centro del enfrentamiento, menos posibilidades habría de que saliera herido.

—Simplemente déjalo ser, necesitamos que se acostumbre a las misiones al exterior. Mori sugirió primeramente que Atsushi saliera de la isla por un tiempo, pero él no puede salir de la isla en primer lugar ¿o sí? —Chuuya mantenía una sonrisa relajada y ante la mirada de furia reflejada en los plateados orbes de Akutagawa, supo que él era consciente también de la condición que se encontraba ligada a la existencia de la excepción que portaba a Byakko.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no puedo salir de la isla? —Atsushi ladeó el rostro… No entendía a lo que el pelinaranja se refería con eso y parecía que el azabache también sabía algo que él ignoraba. No le gustaba sentirse ajeno a aquella información que lo incluía, no obstante, si le era ocultado… seguramente era por su propio bien.

—Porque fuera de esta isla no puedes ser protegido. Sería problemático para nosotros que un miembro sea secuestrado y sacado de nuestro territorio, así que no nos causes problemas —se excusó el poseedor de Rashōmon con el ceño fruncido. El edificio frente a él era alto, de color gris y a través de sus ventanas cristalinas podía apreciarse que la gente en su interior era escasa—. No me estorben.

Al estar de acuerdo con la excusa de su discípulo no interrumpió hasta que este se dispuso a entrar al lugar que era en esos momentos su objetivo principal. A diferencia de Atsushi; Akutagawa y él se encontraban vistiendo sus ropas comunes, sin cubrirse la cara. ¿Para qué? Si ya toda la isla conocía sus identidades y la organización a la que pertenecían—. Nos quedaremos por aquí para asegurarnos de que nadie entre, así que ten un buen viaje —anunció el pelinaranja con una sonrisa ladina y moviendo su diestra en señal de suerte para el menor.

Un chasqueo de lengua fue todo lo que el de cabellos negros respondió a las palabras de su molesto superior. No los necesitaba, podía protegerse muy bien solo y sobre todo había demostrado que podía defender también al de cabellos cenizos sin problemas… a veces. Con la mente en blanco se introdujo en el edificio a través de la puerta de cristal. Al verlo los dos guardias sacaron sus armas y le gritaron un "¡Levanta las manos!" a lo que sonrió ladinamente mientras sus orbes plateados se cerraban.

—Ustedes los humanos son realmente patéticos ¿Creen que tienen alguna oportunidad contra mí? Yo soy un monstruo, soy la oscuridad que nació de sus propios corazones —su mirada plateada se volvió visible y una sonrisa amplia apareció en su rostro. Apenas sus palabras resonaron, aquellos humanos empezaron a dispararle. Sin embargo, nada lograron pues Rashōmon había hecho acto de presencia, cubriendo con su forma de escudo a su excepción—. Es tan inútil… ¡Rashōmon!

La sombra rugió con fuerza y en forma de cadenas atravesó los cuerpos que atacaban al niño que había poseído, la sangre que brotó hacia sus extremidades recién creadas lo hizo excitarse por la fuerza que llenaba su existencia. Un nuevo rugido provocó una onda que rompió los cristales de las ventanas de ese piso.

—Es verdad, hace tiempo que no te alimento bien. Come todo lo que necesites, solo asegúrate de que ninguno se salve —al anunciar aquello su sombra se convirtió en algo parecido a un lobo hecho de flamas negras y rojas. Rashōmon a correr hacia el pasillo y los gritos tardaron en hacerse escuchar. Akutagawa simplemente caminaba con una sonrisa en el rostro—. No importa lo que hagan… esta batalla no es algo que los humanos puedan ganar.

El de cabellos azabaches subió por los pisos con indiferencia, disfrutando de las manchas de sangre con las que su sombra había decorado las paredes. No sentía absolutamente nada al ver tal escena, simplemente quería terminar esa misión para retirarse a su habitación e investigar. El misterio que envolvía el barco en el que había conseguido a Rashōmon se estaba aclarando poco a poco y aun así seguía encontrándose en penumbras. Cada vez que parecía lograr entender algo de lo que Mori le había dado, una nueva duda aparecía y derrumbaba toda su hipótesis.

Abrió el maletín negro apenas estuvo en la azotea y sin problemas se subió al lomo de su sombra, que parecía relamerse la sangre del hocico—. Vámonos —fue lo que murmuró mientras la sombra empezaba a correr hacia la salida, dándole libertad de lanzar una bomba en cada piso hasta encontrarse nuevamente afuera… donde Chuuya rodeaba al de cabellos cenizos con uno de sus brazos y reía mientras el menor parecía estar algo avergonzado—. ¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Oh, volviste rápido. Si sigues usando a tu sombra de esa manera acortarás tu vida —al escuchar el gruñido de la sombra ajena junto al de su excepción no pudo evitar reír levemente. A pesar de que Akutagawa no tenía un cuerpo fuerte como el de Atsushi, había obtenido una oscuridad tan fuerte que hasta él debía admitir… respetaba.

—Chuuya estaba comentando lo divertido que era verme dormido en el sofá —comentó Atsushi mientras una gotita de sudor aparecía en su frente. Era un alivio que el azabache hubiese llegado, Chuuya siempre lo molestaba cuando estaban solos y se aburría. Suspiró suavemente para soltarse del brazo ajeno y apenas lo hizo, el edificio se derrumbó acompañado de una fuerte explosión.

—Cof* Cof* Cof* —la tos invadió su garganta y pronto se cubrió los labios. No le había costado bajar del lobo que había vuelto a convertirse en una simple sombra que se mantenía totalmente oculta sobre el suelo—. Es tu culpa por permitírselo. Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí —comentó mientras avanzaba entre sus dos compañeros para alejarse del lugar. Ya no había nada de importancia.

—Es cierto—encogió sus hombros antes seguir a Akutagawa, Chuuya tampoco tenía interés en seguir allí. Iría a tomar una copa con Mori para relajarse y conversar acerca del futuro que el tigre tendría. Antes habían sido cuidadosos para cubrir su existencia, pero había llegado una carta desde el otro lado del mar que les informaba acerca de una excepción muy particular, un detective llamado Sakunosuke Oda. Por lo tanto, Atsushi ya no podría simplemente ser un miembro con una posición defensiva…

La excepción poseedora del tigre miró por un momento la estructura destruida… y por unos segundos sintió lástima por las personas que yacían sepultadas bajo los escombros de cemento. Pero eran humanos… y ante ese recuerdo la compasión lo abandonó para convertirse en rencor hacia esa especie—. Esto es lo que se merecen… —susurró para sí mismo antes de apresurar el paso para no quedarse atrás.

El sonido de las sirenas no se hizo esperar más de unos quince minutos, pero ya para ese momento los tres miembros de la Port Mafia se encontraban a un par de kilómetros. Chuuya se había adelantado, dejando a los dos menores en su camino hacia la sede principal de la organización.

El de cabellos cenizos se detenía de vez en vez, admirando algunas cosas en las cuales nunca había reparado pues eran contadas las veces que se le había permitido salir de día—. Hay muchas cosas interesantes por aquí.

— ¿Eso crees? Solo hay humanos haciendo vida de humanos. Deja de mirarlos, no es algo que puedas tener siendo un monstruo —anunció con indiferencia el azabache y al notar de reojo como su compañero bajaba la mirada con una sonrisa completamente nostálgica, suspiró. No iba a cambiar sus palabras ni a retractarse, pues esa era la situación en la que se encontraban. Ellos eran odiados, marginados y la humanidad lo único que podía desearles era una pronta muerte. Los humanos y las excepciones no podían estar del mismo lado. Ese era un hecho.

— ¿Tan imposible es hacerse pasar por un humano? Aunque fuese por un segundo… sería lindo experimentar algo así… Aunque, no me prestes atención es simple curiosidad —pronto sintió un golpe en su pecho y cayó sobre su trasero. Se quedó allí… mirando aquella expresión de asco que el contrario le estaba dedicando. Byakko salió rugiendo hacia el azabache justo frente a Atsushi, la sombra podía sentir el temor de su contratista y su deber era protegerlo, incluso si la persona que lo amenazaba no le desagradaba.

Apenas el tigre apareció los gritos de la gente que los rodeaba empezaron a resonar.

—Maldición… ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejar de causarme problemas? —Akutagawa gruñó con molestia. En realidad había reaccionado con demasiada violencia pero no podía creer que después de todo lo que había vivido cuando niños, Atsushi todavía tuviese ese pensamiento estúpido de poder disfrutar de actividades humanas—. Vámonos, antes que alguien problemático aparezca.

El de orbes amarillos se mantuvo en el suelo con los labios temblorosos, no sabía qué era peor… si haber sido empujado o tener que escuchar las crueles declaraciones del más alto… — ¡No voy a regresar contigo! —fue todo lo que abandonó sus labios mientras se levantaba y empezaba a correr hacia el lado contrario.

—Estúpido —declaró Akutagawa al ver cómo el tigre volvía a convertirse en la sombra de Atsushi y este desaparecía entre la multitud. Mori definitivamente iba a molestarse cuando volviera sin el tigre, pero ya aprendería ese mocoso malcriado a sobrevivir sin él. Fue en ese momento en que simplemente se dio la vuelta, para dirigirse hacia la dirección contraria. Ya encontraría ese felino la manera de regresar a la base. Eso creía el azabache.

Atsushi había corrido con tanta fuerza que no había tardado en internarse en un bosque, sin embargo no paró de correr hasta que su vista se encontró con el mar. Había llegado a uno de los extremos de la isla. Su mirada amarilla se fijó sobre la arena e instintivamente cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Por qué debían ser tratados como monstruos? Las excepciones también sentían dolor…

— _ **La oscuridad no es más que dolor acumulado… Esas emociones tan pesadas se convierten en cruces para las almas… y estas al morir desean con tanta fuerza la venganza que se convierten en una sombra. Somos los monstruos nacidos de los humanos… ¿Somos realmente tan asquerosos como nos ven?**_ —No pudo evitar dejarse caer al suelo, siendo recibido por el suave pelaje de Byakko que le sirvió de almohada—. Gracias… lo siento…

El tigre simplemente empezó a ronronear, rodeando con su cuerpo el origen de su tranquilidad _. ¿Por qué estás dudando? No entiendo. Los humanos son malvados siempre lo han sido… ¿Qué tiene de buenos poder estar junto a ellos?_

—Hace unos días que no hablabas conmigo, Byakko… No lo sé, es un sentimiento extraño parecido a nostalgia… Aunque no lo comprendo… No debería ser capaz de sentir nostalgia por algo que nunca viví. No tuve amigos, el calor de un hogar o padres. Mi felicidad está con la Port Mafia y aun así tengo el descaro de dudar al jalar el gatillo. No entiendo qué fue lo que viste en mí —y es que nunca lo había entendido… Sus recuerdos del pasado estaban borrosos, pero aún podía ver la espalda de Akutagawa protegiéndolo en el pasado… Su corazón debía dejar de dudar y sumirse en la oscuridad a la que lo habían lanzado…

 _Lo estás pensando demasiado. Tú no lo recuerdas, pero yo nunca he estado separado de ti. Porque nosotros somos uno, Atsushi. Te protegeré y a cambio me darás tu vida, eso es lo único que debe preocuparte. Incluso si eres herido de muerte, te salvaré y a través de tu existencia seguiré llevando mi propio deseo al mundo humano_ Byakko gruñó al sentir un olor familiar y apenas una silueta se acercaba desde uno de sus lados se levantó, poniendo al chico debajo de su imponente pecho.

Cuando quiso responder a las palabras de su sombra, fue puesto contra el piso pero al asomarse pudo notar unos pantalones de color beige que reconoció de inmediato… Se puso en posición defensiva apenas pudo levantarse—. No te acerques más, demonio —amenazó el menor al hombre de cabellos castaños.

—Realmente me costó encontrarte, esperaba que la Port Mafia cuidara mejor del niño tan preciado que encontraron. Aunque debo agradecer que te separaras de tu guardaespaldas justo a tiempo. Sería una molestia tener que lidiar con Akutagawa también —admirar al menor con la mano en el lomo del gran tigre era algo increíble de ver, pero nada se comparaba a la primera vez que se habían encontrado—. Hablemos.

Inevitablemente tenía el ceño fruncido y su cuerpo se había tensado ante el extraño encuentro—. No tengo nada que hablar contigo —si hubiese tenido orejas seguramente las tendría echadas hacia atrás en señal de amenaza. Sin embargo, tendría que conformarse con lucir "amenazador" para mantener a Dazai a raya.

—Si no hay nada, podemos hablar de cualquier cosa. Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes como piensas, podríamos llegar a ser grandes amigos ¿no te gustaría? —pudo notar de inmediato un segundo de duda en los orbes amarillos del más bajo y supo que podría corromper su corazón. No importaba, el tigre ya era hermoso e incluso si su pelaje blanco se cubría de carmín seguiría siéndolo.

—Tú eres el enemigo de la Port Mafia, por lo tanto eres mi enemigo —sentía curiosidad por el castaño, quería conocer acerca más de la naturaleza de tan extraña habilidad pero lo menos que quería era causar más problemas a su familia. Sabía que si no regresaba Mori iba a mandar a buscarlo de una forma u otra, por lo que prefería simplemente no dejarse llevar por un deseo infantil.

—Yo soy un simple detective al que le piden ayuda con la oscuridad y las excepciones. No es mi culpa que la Port Mafia sea una organización criminal que se encarga de atentar contra la paz de la isla —escuchó el gruñido del menor y apenas lo vio montarse en el tigre para huir de él, suspiró… Era un niño demasiado inocente todavía, por eso iba a tomarse su tiempo para desmantelar la naturaleza real de Atsushi.

No había dudado en subirse en el lomo de Byakko para escapar, y solamente volteó para darse cuenta de que el castaño no lo estaba siguiendo. Le parecía extraño… ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de ese hombre? ¿Por qué intentaba acercarse a él? No lo entendía… Como un miembro más de la policía debería estar conforme con atraparlo y encerrarlo para siempre, no obstante, eso era lo que menos parecía querer hacer ese hombre. No entendía….

—Ese hombre es todo un misterio… —simplemente escuchó el gruñido en de su sombra y un: "Ese sujeto es peligroso, será mejor que te cuides de él" esas palabras lo hicieron asentir con levedad y no pudo hacer más que relajarse en el amplio lomo de su oscuridad mientras era llevado por este hacia la seguridad de su cuartel. Algún día encontraría qué era lo que había hecho que ese detective fijara su mirada en él…

Dentro del edificio principal de la Port Mafia, más precisamente en la oficina del presidente, Chuuya se encontraba con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido. Justo frente a él se encontraba Akutagawa que parecía más molesto que arrepentido por el hecho de ser reprendido por culpa del de cabellos cenizos que ni siquiera se encontraba allí en esos momentos.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no te dejes influenciar por tu temperamento. Sé que te preocupas por Atsushi, pero reaccionar de manera tan agresiva solo va a hacer que se aleje —comentó el de cabellos naranjas.

—Es porque siempre está diciendo cosas estúpidas que no puedo quedarme tranquilo. ¿Qué harás si decide que quiere vivir una vida como la de un humano? ¿No te das cuenta que es estúpido para nosotros que somos monstruos? Simplemente no quiero que todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho para mantenerlo vivo se vaya a la basura porque es un idiota que no entiende nada de su situación.

Un suspiro de desesperación abandonó los labios de Chuuya, de verdad que sus novatos eran problemáticos—. Tienes suerte de que Atsushi ya venga en camino —declaró luego de haber revisado un mensaje en su celular. Por lo menos de esa manera su corazón estaba más tranquilo—. Mañana iré a hacerle una visita a Dazai ¿Vienes? Te dejare entretenerte con los policías.

—Voy —aseguró antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar fuera de esa oficina. No había nada más que aclarar en ese lugar… Lo primero en su lista era entrenar con el tigre, por lo menos iba a recordarle cómo debía defenderse. Lo trataría siempre como se le diese la gana, pues ya era suficiente con los demás miembros para malcriarlo.

Apenas la puerta se cerró, Chuuya volteó hacia el presidente de cabellos oscuros—. ¿Qué opinas? Esta situación se está volviendo difícil de controlar.

—Lo harán bien, el niño que fue salvado y el que lo salvó. Nadie supondría que el niño que fue salvado fue en realidad Akutagawa. Dazai está buscando en un pozo sin fondo queriendo atrapar a Atsushi, porque mientras Akutagawa viva no permita que sea herido herido.

—Son la pareja más poderosa de la Port Mafia cuando se ponen serios, pero últimamente me he empezado a preocupar… Desde que Atsushi se encontró con Dazai parece haber despertado un interés hacia la humanidad y hacia el propio Dazai. No quiero que se siga encontrando con él o algo malo podría terminar ocurriendo.

—Deberías tener un poco más de confianza en tus novatos, Chuuya —el líder sonreía con tranquilidad, dejando su mentón recargado sobre sus manos. Él sinceramente no estaba preocupado, sabía que el tigre no era como cualquier excepción, él era especial… Por lo tanto no caería ni siquiera si su enemigo era el detective que podía borrar las sombras—. Deja que abra un poco más sus alas, seguramente lo que encontrara en el mundo humano lo lanzará de vuelta a la seguridad de nuestro hogar.

—O Dazai terminará quedándose con el poder que tanto nos costó obtener —la voz del de orbes azules resonó con suavidad, sinceramente no podía dejar de pensar en que Osamu quería usar al albino…

—Yo pienso que sería bueno que Atsushi encantara a Dazai~ Podríamos tenerlo de nuestro lado y el mundo perdería su única esperanza~ —la voz de Elise brotó desde detrás de un vestidor y se acercó con pasos alegres y una sonrisa—. En caso de que Atsushi se vaya a su lado, seguramente ocurrirá una desgracia.

— ¡Oh, Elise-chan! Es una gran idea. Sin embargo, hay un problema con tener a Dazai de nuestro lado. Él no es una pieza, por lo que se querría convertir en el maestro del juego y definitivamente nos traería problemas. Por otro lado debemos dejar de adelantarnos, seamos pacientes y todo llegara cuando deba llegar ¿Entendido, Chuuya? —al ver el asentimiento por parte del contrario, lo imitó con una leve sonrisa. En esos momentos preocuparse no estaba en sus planes.

—Bien, entonces mañana simplemente iré a tener una alegre charla con mi viejo amigo —una sonrisa ladina apareció en sus labios, obviamente iba a aclarar puntos con ese estúpido hombre que creía poder hacer todo lo que se le ocurriera sin ser detenido nunca…

Un golpe a la pared seguido de una maldición fue todo lo que pudo escucharse en el pasillo principal hacia la oficina de Mori Ougi, era nada más y nada menos que la excepción cuyo cabello negro con mechones blancos anunciaba un baño de sangre cada vez que salía del edificio—. Entiéndelo, maldita sea… —estaba frustrado, ya no sabía cómo darle a entender al de cabellos grisáceos que quería que fuese consciente de que corría peligro… Simplemente quería protegerlo, se lo debía.

.

 _ **Los niños perdidos juegan en el bosque**_

 _ **El bosque protege a los inocentes**_

 _ **La oscuridad habré los brazos para aquellos que lloran**_

 _ **Los niños perdidos se han quedado solos.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Uno de los niños nunca nació**_

 _ **El otro fue abandonado por todos.**_

 _ **Uno de ellos lloraba con fuerza**_

 _ **El otro nunca lo hizo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **La oscuridad había abrazado un feto**_

 _ **Ese niño nació muerto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **La oscuridad abrazó a un niño pequeño**_

 _ **Ese niño creo una coraza de sombras.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aquel que nació con la bendición**_

 _ **Aquel que recibió la maldición**_

 _ **Los dos lados de una moneda**_

 _ **Los dos lados de**_ **la** _ **vida misma.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **El niño muerto, vive**_

 _ **El niño vivo, muere.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **La oscuridad del primero salvó al segundo**_

 _ **La coraza del segundo protege al primero.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **En un mundo de penumbras**_

 _ **Dos historias paralelas**_

 _ **Dentro de las sombras de un barco**_

 _ **Ambas se reflejan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Un_ agradecimiento especial a mi querida Beta, que me tiene una paciencia de oro con mis errores de dedos

.

También a todas las personitas que esperan con paciencia a que actualice aunque me tarde un mundo~ .u./


	6. V Viejos Amigos

Un nuevo día empezaba en la Port Mafia, dejando atrás el desastre de las veinticuatro horas anteriores, donde Atsushi no había aparecido sino hasta después de casi cuatro horas de espera. Todos habían estado ansiosos de verlo llegar y saber que Dazai Osamu no se había llevado uno de los secretos más importantes de la organización. Sin embargo, el miembro más molesto había sido Akutagawa que le había reclamado una y otra vez al de cabellos cenizos apenas había cruzado por la puerta. No obstante, esa noche el tigre pasó de largo con la mirada gacha hacia su habitación. Los gritos del azabache se habían perdido en el pasillo sin ser escuchados.

Eso tenía a Akutagawa como una fiera que caminaba de un lado al otro por el pasillo… y, hubiese seguido así si no hubiese visto a Chuuya salir demasiado temprano y con un ánimo asquerosamente alegre. Algo estaba planeando y seguramente, tendría que ver con Atsushi… No lo dejaría pasar, por lo que lo siguió en silencio. Se aseguraba de mantener una distancia prudente, aunque Rashōmon siempre se adelantaba un poco más de la cuenta.

.

.

Chuuya Nakahara iba de salida, caminando por los vacíos pasillos del cuartel de la Port Mafia. En su mente solo había una cosa: Dazai Osamu, su viejo compañero de clases, y la persona con la que podía combatir mano a mano a pesar de ser un especialista en varias artes marciales. El de cabellos naranjas estaba encendido de emoción, iba a aprovecharse de la situación con Atsushi para enfrentarse una vez más a él.

El día era perfecto para un reencuentro de amigos después de seis meses, pues apenas Chuuya sintió la suave brisa acariciar su rostro, sonrió ampliamente. El sol brillaba con fuerza, cubierto por algunas nubes gruesas que atenuaban los rayos proyectados hacia la tierra. Inevitablemente pensó que estaba bien, un cielo levemente nublado y el viento soplando constantemente.

"¿A dónde vas?" escuchó preguntar a una voz que reconoció de inmediato—. A ningún lugar que te importe, Akutagawa. No es correcto que sigas a tu superior como si fuese una persona sospechosa. Deberías ser un chico bueno y no meter tu nariz donde no te llaman —su voz sonó tan alegre que se sorprendió a sí mismo.

Las palabras de Chuuya lo hicieron gruñir levemente—. Si tiene que ver con Atsushi, tiene que ver conmigo. No tengo miedo a tus amenazas —porque a pesar de que el de cabellos naranjas hablaba con buen ánimo, sabía que había una advertencia implícita allí. No obstante, quería respuestas y no iba a quedarse tranquilo hasta que él se las diera.

—En eso te equivocas. El encargado del cuidado de Atsushi no es otro que yo, así que conoce tu lugar y no te metas —por el rostro de Akutagawa, podía saber que estaba tocando las cuerdas correctas de la melodía de la desesperación… Sonrió ladinamente para concluir aquella delicada tonada con la mejor sinfonía—. De todas maneras, tú no puedes protegerlo. No puedes ni siquiera estar a la par de Dazai.

Akutagawa lanzó lo que se asemejaba a un gruñido antes de soltarle un golpe a Chuuya, el que acabó por supuesto detenido por una de las manos del mayor—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Te voy a matar! —empezó a forcejear con el de cabellos naranjas que se reía descaradamente en su cara. Estaba frustrado de muchas maneras y, sobre todo, molesto porque ese maldito hombre tenía razón.

—De verdad que a veces eres más problemático que Atsushi —jaló el puño del menor hacia sí mismo, y rodeó con su brazo el cuello ajeno. Un par de segundos después, Akutagawa se hallaba inconsciente sobre el suelo—. Si no aprendes pronto a controlar ese carácter tuyo, no podrás ganarle nunca a Dazai —tomó a Akutagawa del cuello de su camisa y empezó a arrastrarlo de regreso hacia el pasillo. Lo dejó recargado a una pared mientras Rashōmon daba vueltas alrededor del cuerpo en forma de una sombra.

Chuuya revisó el reloj, aún tenía tiempo de sobra. Por lo que acomodó su sombrero y se retiró hacia las afueras del cuartel. Había citado al detective en una zona completamente neutra, donde no serían interrumpidos por la policía o por otros miembros de la mafia. Incluso las organizaciones malvadas tenían sus reglas a la hora de tener una pelea. Una de esas normas era precisamente no meter a terceros en enfrentamientos internos.

.

.

Ya para esos momentos Dazai Osamu se encontraba en el que había sido designado como el campo de batalla para su reunión con Chuuya. Le había parecido extraño cuando al llegar a su departamento se había encontrado con una carta muy peculiar, y al abrirla se había encontrado con que era un reto. Claro, sabía que en algún momento el de orbes azules iba a intentar resolver las cosas por mano propia, pero no se esperaba que fuese tan descarado como para enviar el reto por escrito, y directamente al que consideraba su hogar.

Por eso había llegado un poco más temprano al sitio, encontrándose con un prado a las afueras del parque. La zona de pasto corto estaba delimitada por el inicio de un bosque con frondosos árboles y arbustos que lo hacían parecerse a una jaula. Estaba bien, allí podrían enfrentarse sin herir a otras personas. No obstante, tenía curiosidad ¿acaso todos los miembros de la Port Mafia estaban encantados con el tigre? ¡Vaya fastidio! Iba a tener que pasar encima de todos ellos para obtener lo que quería… Bueno, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Por su parte, Chuuya ya se encontraba de camino al prado. Se había decidido por una vía rápida e improvisada, por lo que saltaba de rama a rama con una precisión y elegancia digna solo de alguien tan perfecto como él. La suave brisa no era suficiente como para mover el sombrero que iba bien acomodado sobre su cabeza, y la sonrisa en sus labios era completa. Podía decir que incluso estaba excitado por esa batalla, soltó una risa al divisar una silueta entre las densas ramas y de un salto se plantó frente a él.

—Parece que llegaste antes de lo planeado, Dazai —comentó el alto mando de la Port Mafia mientras llevaba las manos a sus caderas. En esa ocasión no llevaba la gabardina negra sobre sus hombros, sino que su chaleco negro quedaba a la vista completamente al igual que la camisa blanca debajo de este.

—Como siempre llegas creyendo que esto es un desfile de moda —un suspiro escapó de los labios del castaño mientras se encogía de hombros exageradamente. No obstante, era inevitable cuando el de cabellos naranjas siempre quería hacer una entrada "fabulosa" con sus ridículos sombreros. Era toda una damisela—. La próxima vez deberías invitarme un café, hace tiempo que no nos reuníamos.

Chuuya chasqueó la lengua ante el comentario de ese molesto hombre—. Esta no es una reunión cordial. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de Atsushi? Sea para lo que sea, no voy a dártelo —tronó sus dedos, mostrando en sus labios una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba emocionado por pelear con el detective que quería "erradicarlos".

— ¿Por qué lo proteges tanto? ¿Tan poderoso es el tigre? ¿O hay algo más que necesitan de él? —Dazai no apartaba la mirada del pelinaranja, pero tampoco parecía estar a la defensiva. Su cuerpo seguía tan relajado como antes de que su antiguo compañero apareciera—. ¿No me vas a decir, Chuuya? —entrecerró su mirada, afilándola… sabía que el contrario ya empezaba a sentirse incómodo ante él.

—Eso, temo decirte, no es algo que necesites saber. Tuviste tu oportunidad de escoger este camino y no lo hiciste. Atente a las consecuencias de pertenecer al lado equivocado —declaró con voz arrogante. Sin embargo las palabras de Dazai combinadas con aquella intensa mirada, lo hicieron fruncir el ceño. Había heridas del pasado que esa mirada le hacía recordar… —Definitivamente sea lo sea que tengas planeado hacer con Atsushi… ¡No voy a permitirlo! —tomó impulso con sus pies y se lanzó contra el detective. Primero una patada al rostro.

 _Chuuya enojado, vaya que Atsushi tiene a todos encantados. Voy a robarles su tesoro, quieran dejarme o no…_ pensó el castaño para sí mientras esquivaba aquella patada. Tuvo que dar un salto, pues el pelinaranja había girado, lanzando otra patada, esta vez hacia sus pies. Con movimientos rápidos esquivaba las patadas de Chuuya, que parecía desesperarse con cada fallo nuevo. Conocía demasiado bien los movimientos del contrario…

—Parece que no has perdido la práctica, Dazai. Esto lo hace mucho más interesante ¿no? —el de orbes azules sonreía, eso quería decir que no tenía que contenerse—. Vas a decirme tu razón de ir tras Atsushi, quieras o no… —esta vez cambió su estrategia, fue primero con un puño al costado de Dazai, provocando que este esquivara hacia la izquierda. A lo que Chuuya soltó una patada a esa misma dirección, logrando por fin lanzar al castaño hacia el suelo.

Un gruñido escapó de los labios del detective mientras se levantaba del suelo. Debía elogiar aquel ataque de su antiguo amigo, no pensó que estuviese tan concentrado como para querer guiar sus movimientos—. Esta no es la manera de tratar a un viejo compañero —murmuró con suavidad… Iba a tener que neutralizar la sombra del contrario, si la usaba, estaba seguro de que salir ileso sería imposible. Y no tenía ganas de pasar un íntimo rato con Yosano.

—Así que vas a negarte a contarme… Entonces, no voy a contenerme contigo —aseguró Chuuya con una sonrisa ladina y amplia. Se preparó a tomar impulso, y se lanzó contra Dazai, que parecía completamente tranquilo, como si subestimara su poder. ¡Realmente le cabreaba verlo tan relajado!

Dazai sonrió apenas el de cabellos naranjas se lanzó contra él, cada movimiento de Chuuya ya había sido previsto. El primer golpe a la derecha y la patada a la izquierda. No caería de nuevo, por eso, en vez de lanzarse hacia la izquierda para esquivar el golpe se agachó, y subió su cuerpo sujetando con su diestra el rostro ajeno desde abajo—. Con tu permiso, voy a bloquearte —susurró, antes de unir sus labios con los ajenos en un beso que desarmó completamente a aquella princesa de la Port Mafia. Separó sus labios, relamiéndose, y empujó al dueño de esos profundos orbes azules hacia atrás para abrir espacio entre ellos.

Chuuya no se había esperado la reacción de Dazai… Claro, esperaba en cualquier momento un ataque, pero no precisamente bajo la forma de un beso que le restringiría el uso de su sombra por unos treinta minutos... No fue hasta que sintió el empujón que volvió en sí e inmediatamente la rabia subió a su cabeza—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Maldito Dazai! —su mente fue nublada y sin pensarlo empezó a atacar al castaño de nuevo. Esta vez con patadas, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre sus cuerpos. Lo maldeciría hasta la muerte por haber causado un sonrojo de vergüenza en sus mejillas.

Como esperaba el detective, su antiguo compañero perdió todo el cerebro que tenía ante sus acciones y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras esquivaba certeramente sus patadas—. Como siempre eres como una doncella, pierdes la calma con un simple beso —ah… mala idea. Por poco una de las patadas lo manda a volar.

—Esta doncella va a patearte el trasero. ¡¿Quién crees que soy?! ¡Puedo ganarte incluso sin mi sombra! —gruñó el de cabellos naranjas, sin notar que su sombrero había volado con el viento. Un golpe luego otro, hasta que por fin logró golpear… El desgraciado de Dazai estaba sujetando su puño cerrado. Lo molestaba,

—Oh… ¿En serio? Pienso que aún no es suficiente, Chuuya. Además ¿por qué lo proteges tanto? ¿Tienes interés en él? No sabía que bateabas para ese lado —jaló el brazo ajeno hacia su cuerpo y se apartó, para empujarlo contra el suelo de manera eficaz—. En caso de que solamente lo estén utilizando, yo puedo darle mejor uso a su misteriosa naturaleza.

Chuuya estiró su brazo para jalar también al contrario, sin embargo falló, y cayó al suelo con las caderas levantadas. Posición que tardó menos de un minuto en cambiar, para volverse a levantar. Ahora su traje estaba sucio… —Cierra la boca. Una excepción que le dio la espalda a su propia naturaleza, nunca podrá entenderlo —volvió a lanzarse, esta vez, Dazai no esquivó el primer golpe. Logró lanzarlo a un par de metros y ya estaba preparándose para correr y dejarlo irreconocible.

—Owwww…. ¡Cada vez que peleamos te pareces más a un monstruo! —el detective se fue incorporando hasta quedarse sentado y se frotó la mejilla; roja e hinchada por el reciente golpe. Sabía de antemano que no podía ganarle en fuerza, pero jugaría con él, algunas palabras más y Chuuya terminaría por equivocarse y abrir su defensa—. Parece que has olvidado la razón por la que me citaste aquí.

—Voy a descargarme contigo y luego me encargaré de hacer un interrogatorio muy bueno —el joven de cabellos naranjas ya había empezado a caminar hacia el castaño cuando sintió sus pies ser alzados del suelo—. Eh… ¡¿Quién diablos es?! —ahora un alto hombre lo sujetaba, luciendo terriblemente serio.

— ¡Ah! ¡Odasaku! Gracias por la ayuda, aunque esto era un asunto personal entre Chuuya y yo —comentó, antes de levantarse y sacudirse lentamente las ropas. Aquello no había sido preparado, pero no importaba.

—No puedo creer que de verdad estés jugueteando el día que se supone nos íbamos a reunir —suspiró. Oda Sakunosuke estaba allí únicamente para ayudarle en una investigación a su viejo amigo Dazai. De orbes rojizos y cabellos castaños rojizos era un hombre con expresión seria, hasta severa casi.

Chuuya giró su cuerpo y fue a golpear a aquel hombre que reconoció apenas su nombre fue mencionado. No obstante, fue soltado y esquivado… Como los gatos cayó con las rodillas flexionadas y se levantó, sacudiendo su cabello—. Así que el famoso Oda, tú tampoco serás capaz de capturarlo —amenazó de inmediato. Aunque aquello era problemático, había dos excepciones en su contra allí, y él no podía usar su sombra aún… Maldición.

.

.

—Sí, sí, lo siento. Es que Chuuya me invitó a jugar ¿Lo conoces no? ¿La doncella de la Port Mafia? Es un antiguo amigo mío —la sonrisa de Dazai era absoluta. Su victoria estaba asegurada si lograba capturar a Chuuya en ese momento, todos los secretos serían suyos y podría tomar incluso aquello que ya poseía dueño… Como la misma organización conocida como Port Mafia. Una risa abandonó sus labios de inmediato al pensarlo.

—Así que este es Chuuya. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con él? No creo que nos dé tiempo de capturarlo. El tigre ya está aquí —Odasaku señaló de inmediato hacia los árboles y con rapidez jaló a Dazai, evitando que el gran felino lo aplastara. Sobre la espalda de la bestia iba un niño… Inevitablemente viejos recuerdos volvieron a su mente… el accidente de hace casi cinco años… —así que esa es la excepción que posee el tigre…

El de orbes azulados ya estaba preparado para emprender la huida cuando su subordinado apareció. Aquello no tenía sentido, sin embargo, simplemente sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros. Los jóvenes de ahora realmente eran problemáticos—. No se suponía que vinieras a rescatarme cuando trato de cuidarte, Atsushi —se quejó, yendo a recoger su sombrero. El cual sacudió antes de acomodarlo cuidadosamente sobre sus cabellos.

Atsushi había montado sobre Byakko apenas Mori le había dicho en dónde se encontraba su superior… Y todo había comenzado con unas palabras de su sombra: "Una excepción poderosa pisó la isla, vamos". Ahora estaba allí, en medio de lo que parecía ser una discusión muy tensa—. Byakko dijo que había algo raro… Y Akutagawa también comentó que saliste sospechosamente esta mañana.

—Ah~ ¡Atsushi! Tanto tiempo, ven únete a nuestra reunión —lo invitó Dazai, recibiendo un gruñido por parte de Byakko. Observó la actitud de Odasaku, que no había podido quitarle la vista de encima al chico que montaba el tigre. Era evidente para él, lo había reconocido… Ya no necesitaba capturar a Chuuya, no en esa ocasión.

—Bueno, entonces volvamos. Esto no va a quedarse así, Dazai. La próxima vez, no vas a tener la suerte de esconderte tras ese hombre —anunció mientras se subía sin problemas al lomo del tigre. Aunque se había puesto delante de Atsushi, obligando al de cabellos cenizos a sujetarse de su espalda—. No me preguntes nada.

—Ah… Atsushi, soy Oda. Nos conocimos hace unos años —por fin el detective visitante se había decidido a hablar. Sin embargo, aquello que vio en los ojos del chico fue un terrible temor. Antes de que pudiese preguntar, el gran felino ya estaba sacando a los miembros de la Port Mafia de su rango de visión—. Es efectivamente el niño que salió del barco.

Dazai sonrió y rodeó con uno de sus brazos los hombros de Odasaku—. ¡Vaya alivio! Pensé que tendría que tomar un rehén para obtener respuestas, pero parece que tú y yo nos las arreglaremos para formular la teoría sobre el tigre~ Pero antes vayamos a beber —soltó de inmediato con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

—Oh, bueno, ¿qué más da? —sonrió levemente ante la actitud del castaño a su lado. Como siempre, los planes de Dazai eran todo un misterio para él, y, sin embargo, él siempre lo ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese—. Por cierto, ¿qué vas a hacer con ese niño? —preguntó con voz suave.

—Voy a convertirlo en algo mucho más hermoso. Ah… Es que tú no lo viste, el tigre que se convertía en un chico mientras un rayo de luna lo bañaba. Parecía brillar tanto que repentinamente quedé encantado, fue como hechizo ¿sabes? —a pesar de lo locas que podían parecer sus palabras, estaba hablando en serio. Todo comenzó con aquella visión, pero lo que tenía planeado para el tigre, era algo que se guardaría para sí mismo hasta que fuese completamente suyo.

—Suenas como todo un romántico… Sé cuidadoso de todas formas, a mi parecer no eres el único que quedó encantado bajo el hechizo de ese joven niño —lo que más le sorprendía a Odasaku era precisamente el cambio que había sufrido ese niño desde el momento en que lo conoció hasta ese. La mirada de un perro callejero abandonado por su dueño había desaparecido, y, aunque, seguramente seguía siendo un perro callejero, tenía algo tan valioso que mataría por protegerlo… Si Dazai pensaba sacar al tigre de la mafia, tendría que conseguir un milagro.

—Lo seré~ no te preocupes~ Sabes que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero —aseguró mientras afilaba la mirada y sonreía. Definitivamente el tigre caería en sus redes y se volvería su pequeña marioneta, dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por él. Solo debía mover las cuerdas correctas y no caer más encantado por Atsushi. Enamorarse estaba completamente prohibido para alguien como él "Indigno de ser humano"

.

.

Entre tanto los viejos amigos se retiraban hacia el bar que habían designado como su sitio de reunión, Chuuya junto a Atsushi estaban apenas entrando al edificio principal de la mafia, donde eran esperados por Akutagawa.

Byakko desapareció, dejando tanto a su excepción como a Chuuya de pie frente al azabache que tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión llena de frustración. Él también había querido ir a buscar al de cabellos naranjas, pero aún no había hecho las paces con Atsushi, por lo que no le pediría que lo llevara.

—Apuesto a que te patearon el trasero, hubiese sido mejor que me llevarás contigo —la voz de Akutagawa sonaba grave, molesta, y, aun así en su rostro estaba la frustración reflejada… porque sabía muy bien que el único de ellos que podía enfrentarse a Dazai Osamu sin ser una vergüenza para la mafia era su superior. Sin su sombra, ni él ni Atsushi tendrían alguna oportunidad.

—Los niños deberían quedarse en casa y portarse bien. Además, no tengo que decírtelo. Ya sabes que hubiese sido inútil, te sigue faltando experiencia y hubieses acabado por ser una carga. Aunque… Si entrenas un poco más, puede que acceda a llevarte la próxima vez ¿No te parece justo? —al ver que el azabache desviaba la mirada y asentía, sonrió—. Entonces, dense prisa ustedes dos y hagan las paces —con suavidad revolvió los cabellos de Atsushi y después los de Akutagawa. Él debía ir con Mori, ahora que Oda estaba allí, las cosas cambiaban.

.

.

Mientras veía alejarse a Chuuya, Atsushi, suspiró resignado. Sin embargo, se encontró con la mirada de Akutagawa, que lo veía con el ceño fruncido. No conocía muy bien la expresión que le estaba mostrando, pero supuso que no sería nada bueno para él… Por lo que desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y frunció levemente sus labios. Él no sentía que debía disculparse… Era ese chico el que se enojaba con él todo el tiempo y nunca le daba ninguna explicación.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Ya te diste cuenta o tengo que explicarte a la fuerza? —pudo notar que la mirada del contrario volvía a posarse sobre la suya, parecía que el tigre quería decirle algo, sin embargo… nada salía de esos labios, por lo que gruñó suavemente—. Maldición, no puedo creer que realmente seas tan estúpido —tomó del cuello a Atsushi y lo jaló, golpeando sus labios en un intento de "beso" —. Te golpeo porque nunca entiendes que es peligroso para ti andar solo por ahí —y con esas palabras soltó de golpe al más bajo, para después cubrirse el rostro con una de sus manos y salir caminando hacia su habitación, dejando al de cabellos cenizos en shock.

.

.

Atsushi tenía la mente completamente en blanco—. ¿Ah? ¿Ah…? ¡¿Ah?! —cuando despertó estuvo a punto de reclamarle al de cabellos azabache, pero él ya no estaba. El índice de su mano derecha fue a parar hacia sus labios, estaban sangrando… como siempre su compañero carecía de tacto—. Así que esta es su manera de disculpa… ¡Maldito bruto! —se quejó, esperando que sus réplicas fueran escuchadas. Sus pálidas mejillas ahora estaban sonrojadas y su corazón había dado un vuelco extraño. No entendía nada.

—No lo pienses, Atsushi, piensa que esa fue una disculpa y ya. Luego no podremos dormir cómodamente —declaró Byakko, antes de removerse para salir de la sombra ajena. Y como si Atsushi fuese su cachorro, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa con su hocico y empezó a caminar hacia la habitación de este. Escuchar las quejas en voz baja de su excepción era de alguna forma gracioso.

.

.

 _ **El tigre es amado por todos**_

 _ **Cada uno lo quiere de forma diferente.**_

 _ **El tigre no puede amar a nadie**_

 _ **Cada uno puede destruirlo de manera distinta.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **El tigre no olvida el pasado**_

 _ **En aquel entonces estaba vivo.**_

 _ **Ahora no es más que una sombra**_

 _ **Su amor no es más que una venganza.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **La llave al infierno existe**_

 _ **El infierno está lleno de buenos deseos.**_

 _ **La sombra no es más que un ser que habita en el inframundo.**_

 _ **La llave del infierno comunica ambos mundos.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Quién es realmente indigno de ser humano?**_

 _ **¿No es culpable aquel que regó a la flor con veneno?**_

 _ **¿Es la flor que se convirtió en un monstruo y mató al humano?**_

 _ **Indigno de ser humano, es algo que definitivamente no puede ser dicho a una sombra.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ***La apariencia de Odasaku es la del manga, me decidí por esa en vez de la del anime~**

 ***Muchas gracias por seguir el fanfic~ Saludos a todos los lectores~ incluso a esos fantasmas que no dan señales de vida (?)**

 ***Por supuesto el respectivo agradecimiento a mi beta, sin ella sería un desaste** ~


	7. VI La verdad de cada uno

La oficina del líder de la Port Mafia se mantenía a puertas cerradas ese día. ¿La razón? Una reunión con los otros dos miembros de la directiva de la Port Mafia: Kouyou Ozaki y Chuuya Nakahara. Con el último ya había tenido una conversación el día anterior, luego de que regresara con una noticia que lo hizo fruncir el ceño: Oda Sakunosuke estaba en la isla y tenía la intención de aliarse con Dazai Osamu.

Debido a eso se encontraban allí reunidos: la hermosa mujer de cabellos rosáceos lucía bellamente arrogante sentada en un mullido sillón de color verde oliva; en su mano derecha llevaba una estilizada pipa de madera y en la izquierda mantenía cerrado un abanico de color lila; tenía las piernas cruzadas y sus labios delineados con un brillante carmín. Esa era Kouyou Ozaki, la única mujer que podía rivalizar con el mismo jefe de la Port Mafia y poseedora de la sombra "Demonio de Oro".

Chuuya estaba sentado sobre el brazo de otro de los sillones oliva, sus orbes de un tono azul profundo estaban fijos en el escritorio, donde el líder se encontraba. Había algo que faltaba en ese lugar, pero no supo qué hasta que recordó a la pequeña y grosera rubia que siempre acompañaba al pedófilo de Mori. Aunque supuso que era por petición del azabache.

Mori pudo descifrar fácilmente qué era lo que Chuuya buscaba con la mirada, pero para esa ocasión, había mandado a su adorable y preciosa Elise a cuidar de los niños traviesos de la Port Mafia, alguien debía asegurarse de que no fuesen a causar problemas mientras los adultos discutían. De todas maneras, la pequeña rubia ya era consciente de todas las opciones que tenía como plan.

—Entonces, para iniciar con esta reunión… Hay que ver todo desde el inicio, desde el momento en que Dazai Osamu se interesó por nuestro querido niño. No teníamos previsto que eso ocurriera, al contrario, me hubiese gustado que Atsushi nunca se encontrara con él —tenía ambas manos unidas justo por debajo de su mentón, estas estaban cubiertas por guantes de seda perfectamente blancos.

—Fue un error que ninguno esperaba. Pero no entiendo qué fue lo que realmente atrapó la atención de ese idiota… A menos que realmente se haya enamorado de Atsushi… — "¡Nunca!" fue interrumpido Chuuya por el grito de Kouyou, que se había incorporado levemente pero sin levantarse de su puesto.

— ¡Mientras viva Atsushi no estará con ese depravado! —aseguró la mujer de orbes violetas con seguridad. ¿Cómo iba a dejar a uno de sus niños en manos de Dazai Osamu? Eso era una locura.

—Bueno, lo que dice Chuuya no es algo tan loco… Atsushi es un niño lindo… —comentó Mori mientras asentía, manteniendo la expresión seria en su rostro—. Pero en caso de ser así, deberíamos usarlo a nuestro favor para traer a Dazai a nuestras líneas o por lo menos acordar una "tregua" ¿No es un mejor uso de nuestro querido tigre? Así podríamos tener un ojo siempre sobre su relación e impedir que abuse demasiado de él.

—No puedo creer que de verdad estemos contemplando la opción de usar a Atsushi como sacrificio —el de cabellos naranjas tenía la diestra su rostro, demostrando lo frustrado que esos comentarios lo tenían—. La cosa es en no permitir que ellos estén juntos… —"¿por qué? ¿Te pondrías celoso, Chuuya?" las palabras del líder de la Port Mafia lo hicieron indignar—. ¡Yo no soy un pedófilo como tú o el idiota de Dazai!

La risa de Kouyou no se hizo esperar, era suave y de alguna manera digna de una persona elegante como lo era ella, que hasta el acto más atroz en sus manos podía volverse sublime—. ¡Vaya! No sabía esas facetas tuyas, Chuuya —era inevitable querer molestar al de orbes azules, cuando se avergonzaba tan fácilmente por un par de bromas.

Mori también soltó una risa, antes de recargarse totalmente sobre su silla y dejar las manos en su regazo—. Bueno, hablando seriamente y sin tener que caer en el mal hábito de recriminar los defectos de los demás —dijo el mayor, refiriéndose a lo de "pedófilo"—. Las cosas se nos han complicado, pero el secreto de Atsushi sigue completamente sellado… Por lo menos Dazai no lo sabe, todavía…

—¡Tsk! —Chuuya chasqueó la lengua ante el cambio de tema por parte del azabache. Realmente era un hombre difícil de tratar—. Ya que no me queda de otra que soportar tus burlas… Yo pienso que tendríamos que hacer un movimiento para despejar la atención de Atsushi, si una bomba no es suficiente dos podrían ayudar o tres…

—No es una mala idea, pero carece de tacto. Tal vez podríamos movilizar a Atsushi a otro lado de la isla, por lo menos así tendrían que correr un poco tras él. Sin embargo, la idea de intentar atrapar a Dazai y tenerlo de nuestro lado no es mala. Lo único que realmente me preocupa es si ese hombre podría algún día estar del lado de las excepciones… —comentó la mujer de orbes violáceos mientras se cubría los labios con el abanico abierto, que lucía un diseño de flores blancas.

—Esas son tres posibilidades, pero ninguna será eterna. Atsushi no puede salir de la isla, si lo hace, todo el mundo podría terminar lleno de sombras… así que movilizarlo solamente sería algo pasajero que terminaría por agotarlo y estresarlo innecesariamente. Esa pregunta es interesante, Kouyou… ¿Podemos hacer que la excepción que destruye a su propia raza le dé la mano? Es necesario hacer el experimento.

—Eso es algo difícil, conozco a Dazai desde hace mucho, y ese hombre es fiel a sus convicciones sin importar nada. No ha cambiado en todos estos años, y lo que pasa por su mente es realmente un misterio para mí. No obstante, ninguno ha dado la cuarta opción… y eso es algo que me preocupa… ¿Por qué no matar a Dazai Osamu? Sin él, la Port Mafia definitivamente se haría con todo el dominio de la isla —declaró Chuuya.

— ¿Y quién va a hacerlo? Porque te recuerdo que no has podido en años… Podríamos mandar a Akutagawa pero tú mismo lo has dicho, es demasiado joven para ello. Mientras no pueda expandir su sombra hasta el rincón más oscuro de su corazón no podrá dominarla y aprovecharla en su totalidad. Atsushi podría, pero si lo intenta y no lo logra... todos sus secretos serán expuestos al mundo, la humanidad querría su destrucción y el estrés verdadero podría llevarlo a convertir este mundo en un abismo de dolor, frustración y sufrimiento… Eso por un lado; por el otro, nos queda Oda Sakunosuke, que no creo quiera ayudarnos o ponerse de nuestro lado. Él también será una molestia —Kouyou estaba siendo consciente. Había muchos puntos a considerar.

—Ya estamos pensando con un poco más de realismo. Ambos tienen parte de razón, pero como dice Kouyou, matar a ese hombre será difícil. Y eso que no puedo decir que tiene las nueve vidas de un gato, a él no lo he visto hablando con ninguno… —aquel comentario tenía un segundo sentido oculto, pero ninguno de los presentes allí entendería el verdadero significado de "hablar con gatos". Mori se estiró, manteniendo una sonrisa—. Lo que ha pasado ciertamente no estaba en nuestros planes, pero hay que ver las cosas buenas. Esto podría darnos mucho más poder sobre la isla y las excepciones que aquí habitan… Además, Atsushi parece más alegre desde que no tiene que ocultarse.

Chuuya no pudo evitar gruñir con frustración. Aunque no quería admitirlo, la mujer de cabellos rosados llevaba la razón… Si fuese tan fácil deshacerse de Dazai, ya lo hubiese hecho. Más no lo era, y de Odasaku tampoco… A pesar de que era un detective de otro lugar, todos conocían acerca de la excepción que podía ver el futuro, incluso si era unos cuantos segundos, le daba la ventaja en todo tipo de situación—. Al final no hemos terminado de acordar nada… Entonces, ¿dejaremos que sea Atsushi quien lleve el control de la situación? —En ese momento vio la cara de ambos presentes, y no pudo más que sonreír ladinamente, imitándolos…—. Ya veo… Sí, me parece bien.

—Te estás volviendo lento, ¿es la edad? —se burló, Kouyou, recibiendo un "No me hagas mencionar qué edad tienes, bruja". Ese pequeño arrogante—. ¿Quieres pelear? Hace tiempo que mi precioso demonio no corta una cabeza —con esas palabras retó al menor a volver a decirle bruja. Además de insinuar que estaba vieja… ¿Cómo se atrevía?

—Pues no me molestaría patearles el trasero a tu demonio y a ti —anunció con la mirada en alto y una sonrisa leve en sus labios. No es como si tuviese miedo de enfrentarse a la mujer que estaba a la par de Mori Ougi… En la Port Mafia había habilidades de todo tipo, y el hecho de estar en diferentes rangos, no quería decir que alguno fuese más que otro. Después de todo, aquello que alimentaba el poder de la sombras era la oscuridad del corazón de su contratista. Eso era un hecho que Chuuya había visto con sus propios ojos.

—Ustedes dos dejen de comportarse como un par de niños caprichosos, en esta oficina la única que puede hacer tal cosa es Elise-chan —intervino el de ojos carmín, sonriendo—. Es bueno que se lleven tan bien. Pero es hora de empezar a movernos, como los perros callejeros que somos, buscaremos entre los rincones más sucios de esta ciudad y convertiremos las pesadillas en realidad para nuestros enemigos —anunció.

"Entendido" resonaron al unísono las voces de Chuuya y Kouyou, ambos mostraban sus mejores sonrisas, llenas de una extraña motivación.

—Entonces, empezaré a mover a las lagartijas negras para limpiar el terreno en la zona cercana al muelle —declaró el de cabellos naranjas mientras se levantaba y se quitaba el sombrero por unos momentos para dedicar una inclinación a manera de respeto hacia Mori. Con la cabeza gacha y el sombrero en el pecho sujetado por su diestra, los orbes azules de ese hombre parecían brillar.

—Yo llevaré a los míos hacia las zonas más cercanas a las montañas, definitivamente la policía no sabrá qué hacer —soltó una suave risa—. Oh, y aprovecharé de poner en su lugar a algunos delincuentes que han estado haciendo grafitis en mi zona —la mujer de cabellos rosáceos se levantó, dejando caer las mangas de su hermoso kimono, el cual lucía en colores pastel. Cerró el abanico con un sútil movimiento de mano y llevó el pico de la pipa a sus labios.

—Está bien, vayan. Hagan una presentación explosiva, digna de la Port Mafia —movió su diestra para indicarles que podían retirarse. Y al verlos salir, no pudo evitar sonreír aún más ampliamente.

.

.

—Es repugnante la forma en la que todo parece estar saliendo según tu plan —fue lo primero que comentó la pequeña Elise al entrar por la puerta. Había estado esperando que los acompañantes de Mori salieran para poder entrar.

— ¡Oh! Eres muy cruel conmigo, Elise-chan. Ven, siéntate en mi regazo y dime qué te parece el escenario que se está formando frente a nuestros ojos —estaba extremadamente conforme con todo lo que habían hablado. Aunque pudiese parecer una reunión trivial, no lo era.

—No quiero —la pequeña rubia le dedicó un puchero, antes de ir y subirse al escritorio para sentarse en el borde y mover sus piernas con suavidad—. A este paso, los monstruos como yo vamos a tener el poder sobre la humanidad ¿No es gracioso? Después de todo, en algún momento fuimos sus víctimas —sonrió ladinamente, mientras el hombre la observaba.

—Las niñas lindas no deberían tener tal vocabulario—Mori soltó una suave risa, antes de levantarse y acercarse hasta el ventanal que daba hacia la ciudad—. ¿A dónde nos llevará la voluntad del tigre? ¿Será al abismo o al paraíso? Estoy tan ansioso por ver cómo resulta esto que de verdad estaría dispuesto a aceptar que Dazai venga a nuestro lado.

—Eso depende únicamente de Atsushi, aunque ya que él también es algo parecido a un monstruo… Seguramente convertirá este lugar en el castillo digno de una bestia, si es que no lo matan o se suicida primero~ jijijiji~ —la risa de la niña resonó en la oficina, provocando que Mori le acariciara la cabeza con un: "Ya veremos, ya veremos. Tal vez el beso del príncipe convierta a la bestia en humano" —. Eso es poco probable, pero sería algo realmente digno de presenciar.

—Por lo menos no me gustaría que muriera… o tener que matarlo —comentó aquel hombre, volviendo a voltearse hacia la ventana desde su posición. La ciudad estaba terriblemente calmada, como si supiera que dentro de poco el infierno podría desatarse. Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

.

.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Dazai Osamu se encontraba bebiendo con su viejo amigo Odasaku. Ambos sentados en unos taburetes de madera oscura frente a una barra del mismo material. El bar donde se reunían poseía un estilo rústico y elegante, con paredes de ladrillo rojo y muebles de madera. El viejo bartender ignoraba completamente a los presentes a la vez que limpiaba eficientemente un vaso que seguramente había contenido whisky.

Lupin era el lugar que había visto a lo largo de los años sus diferentes reuniones, aunque claro, en ese momento no se encontraba el sujeto anticuado de lentes redondos, por lo que faltaba un integrante. Sin embargo, esa persona tal vez nunca volvería a sentarse en el taburete sobrante de la barra.

—Y entonces fue así como te enamoraste de Atsushi, vaya manera de quedar hechizado por un niño. Si no te cuidas, terminarás en la cárcel —declaró a modo de juego Odasaku. Y es que él tenía una muy buena relación con el castaño que sonreía después de haberle contado sobre el primer encuentro que había tenido con el tigre—. Sin embargo, me preocupa lo que quieras hacer con alguien como él.

Estaba fantaseando con el rostro lloroso del chico de cabellos cenizos cuando Oda lo regresó a la realidad con aquella pregunta—. No es sabio preguntar eso a estas alturas del partido, apenas vamos en el primer tiempo —con su diestra mecía el vaso con un líquido amarillento en su interior. El rostro del hombre de cabellos rojizos le decía que aun así quería saber—. Si te lo digo no será divertido ver tu rostro luego.

—Cada vez me estoy preocupando más —Odasaku suspiró pesadamente antes de beber un poco de su whisky, no creía que nada bueno resultara de aquello que tan pensativo tenía a Dazai, más tampoco le negaría su ayuda. Eran amigos, y le debía bastante al hombre que podía eliminar la oscuridad—. Bueno, sólo espero que tus planes no dañen aún más a ese niño.

—Hablando de dañar… ¿No me darías una copia del reporte sobre el accidente de hace cinco años? —las pupilas de Dazai se dilataron de inmediato mientras le hacía su mejor cara de "cachorrito" a Oda. Definitivamente no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Ante el nuevo suspiro del contrario, sonrió. Había asegurado lo que necesitaba para el día siguiente.

—Aunque es un caso antiguo y sinceramente los directivos del gobierno no quieren que vuelva a salir a flote… Pero ya que estás tratando tan desesperadamente de aprender sobre el tigre, no me queda más opción que darte tantas herramientas como pueda —con esas palabras el visitante bebió otro poco de su bebida. Había algo en su interior que no le permitía quedarse tranquilo.

—Y a pesar de eso, la Port Mafia tiene la primicia. En esa ocasión ellos se llevaron a los dos niños que lograron sobrevivir a ese incidente, y con esos niños la verdad también desapareció. Por lo menos de la mano del gobierno —comentó Dazai con voz suave y la mirada fija en su propio vaso—. Aunque entre los mismos gobernantes hay quienes quieren hacer uso de las excepciones. Así que quién sabe lo que realmente planeaban hacer con ellos cuando los tuviesen.

—Por ese comentario podrían asesinarte, Dazai —ante el "ya lo sé" de su acompañante, Odasaku sonrió ladinamente. Ese hombre no cambiaba incluso cuando pasaban los años —. Pero es la verdad —sentenció con tranquilidad—. Por otra parte, ¿piensas que tu estrategia está dando resultado con Atsushi?

—Sí, por un segundo ha dudado en responderme cuando me lo encontré el otro día… Sólo un segundo de duda es suficiente para mí, lo demás está en acercarme poco a poco hasta ganarme el instante que lo cambia todo —su sonrisa en ningún momento menguó, pues era cierto. Un segundo de duda al jalar el gatillo podía poner la balanza a favor del contrario. Así era la vida de impredecible.

—Entiendo, pero es difícil tener oportunidades cuando los más fuertes de la Port Mafia están cuidándole las espaldas durante casi todo el día—. "No me preocupa, Akutagawa sin su sombra no es nadie y puedo manipular a Chuuya, no es nada nuevo" aquellas palabras hicieron que Odasaku se diera cuenta de que Dazai estaba realmente interesado en el tigre, era muy extraño—. Parece que realmente te gusta ese niño. Nunca te había visto ir tan lejos por un capricho.

— ¿Mm? Ya te he dicho que he sido capturado por la hermosura del tigre, simplemente no lo puedo dejar de esta forma… — «Además de que él podría darle sentido a este remolino que llevo de vida» pensó para sí Dazai Osamu. Él, que no tenía más ley que la suya propia, pensaba darle un espacio al tigre a su lado. Debía estar agradecido—. Quiero saberlo todo de él, y no me importa matar a todos a su alrededor para lograrlo.

—Si haces algo tan radical seguramente lo asustarás y no lograrás nada con él —comentó Oda con tranquilidad mientras bebía otro trago de whisky… Ahora el vaso quedaba vacío, por lo que lo dejó en la mesa, fijando su mirada sobre Dazai. Este parecía estar totalmente inmerso en sus palabras, pues de algún modo sus orbes parecían tener hasta un toque carmín en su brillo. Sabía que ese hombre podía ser realmente peligroso y no sólo para aquellos que fuesen excepciones.

—Oh, tienes razón. Eso es lo que no me gustaría, quiero que me siga fielmente como un buen corderito a su pastor —comentó el castaño con voz relajada—. Pero hay varios puntos que he querido descubrir también, aunque creo que todo quedara claro para mí cuando pueda leer el reporte del incidente. Sin embargo, me gustaría escuchar una teoría de tu parte sobre la razón por la que la Port Mafia se toma tantas molestias para proteger al tigre.

—Hemos llegado a la hora de las teorías, me gusta. ¿No tienes ni una formada? ¿No es amigo tuyo el súper detective, Ranpo? —Odasaku no pudo evitar reír ante la expresión que había puesto Dazai. Parecía ciertamente frustrado con el dueño de aquel nombre—. Bueno, entiendo. Entonces, es obvio para cualquiera que ellos buscarían dominar tantas excepciones como fuese posible, y en particular, Atsushi tiene un enorme potencial. Nada más con estar en su presencia puedo notar que su sombra es muy distinta a las demás, pero no es solo su sombra, tal vez sea talento natural… Imagino que la Port Mafia está esperando desarrollar poco a poco ese poder, por eso no lo están forzando —en realidad esa era la explicación más lógica y, sin embargo, nada aseguraba una cosa u otra. En ocasiones como esa, le hubiese gustado poder ver mucho más allá en el futuro.

No pudo evitar escuchar atentamente a Odasaku, en realidad era una teoría muy acertada y cercana a la suya propia. Asintió suavemente un par de veces y de un solo trago vació el contenido de su vaso—. Otro, para ambos —pidió con una sonrisa al bartender y luego volvió la vista hacia el de cabello castaño rojizo. Por algo se comenzaba, y al no tener la colaboración de Ranpo era mejor irse por teorías más seguras.

—No creo que beber hasta emborracharnos y seguir haciendo teorías sea buena idea —quería mantenerse cuerdo esa noche, pero apenas Dazai rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, suspiró. Definitivamente esa noche no iba a regresar en una pieza a su casa. Bueno, no importaba. Sonrió calmadamente, y asintió ante la petición del castaño de "disfrutar" de su reencuentro. Parecía que por esa noche el trabajo quedaba en segundo plano.

— ¿Y por fin encontraste a una mujer para tener una vida pacífica y aburrida luego de jubilarte? —aquella pregunta salió de sus labios sin ser si quiera pensada por Dazai. Había sido lo primero que había pasado por su mente, pues no le era ajeno el deseo que tenía Odasaku por tener una vida tranquila y lejos del peligro. Qué aburrido.

—Claro que no, casarme no va conmigo. Además, por lo que veo tú tampoco encontraste a una hermosa mujer que esté dispuesta a suicidarse junto a ti —se burló aquel hombre de expresión seria, sin haberle quitado la vista de encima a Dazai. Para Odasaku era algo entretenido intentar descifrar qué era lo que realmente quería el castaño.

—Puede que termine llevando a Atsushi conmigo —bromeó Dazai, recibiendo una mirada perpleja por parte del contrario —. Es una broma, una broma, no te exaltes —calmó a Oda con sus palabras, sin embargo, en el fondo de su pecho… No sabía si de verdad estaba jugando o iba muy en serio…

—No juegues conmigo y esas cosas, sabes lo que opino sobre herir a niños… En ningún caso, incluso si es la única forma de detenerlos… Los niños no deben ser heridos —el rostro de Odasaku se había tornado completamente serio, no estaba bromeando, ni mintiendo… esa era su manera de pensar.

— ¡Oh, estás siendo muy severo conmigo! —llevó una de sus manos al pecho justo sobre el corazón y el brazo contrario lo pasó por encima de su cabeza, siendo "dramático"—. Siempre pensando lo peor de mí, y yo que confío ciegamente en tu amistad —continuó Dazai, siendo callado por el nuevo vaso de whisky frente a él.

—No tienes remedio, de verdad —el detective Sakunosuke sonrió con levedad, en su mirar se reflejaba cierta nostalgia. Aún recordaba muy bien la primera vez que había cruzado miradas con Dazai, en aquel entonces ambos eran un par de novatos en ese mundo y apenas eran considerados niños que "jugaban" a ser detectives… En aquellos días el castaño a su lado tenía una mirada sombría, y abiertamente decía odiar a las excepciones. Dazai había cambiado, tal vez para bien… pero ¿quién le aseguraba que esa buena actitud no era más que un acto bien montado? Suspiró. No pensaría más en eso.

—Brindemos por nuestra reunión, Odasaku~ ¡Para que se repita! —tomó el vaso con la mano izquierda, imitando al de orbes rojizos y con un choque de cristales resonó "Salud" por parte de los dos.

—Para que este año ninguno de los dos muera —pidió en voz baja, causando la risa del cazador de excepciones. Compartir un par de copas, hablar sobre trivialidades… Aquello era una rutina que ambos disfrutaban cada que tenían tiempo libre. Eso estaba bien, lo disfrutarían más de esa manera.

.

.

Lejos de allí, el inigualable detective Ranpo estaba despertando de una siesta y se hallaba en la sala con cierto hombre de cabellos grises y pasado dudoso. El escenario para tal pareja era una antigua mansión japonesa con caminerías de piedra gris y estructura de madera. Las habitaciones de esta, estaban divididas por fusumas, esas estructuras deslizantes que cumplían con la función de las puertas. En el amplio patio había faros de piedra y más atrás un estanque que daba a una pequeña sala cubierta por el techo y cuyo suelo daba hacia el fino pasto por medio de escalones. El dueño de tal propiedad era Yukichi Fukuzawa, el hombre que compartía hogar con el súper detective Ranpo Edogawa.

Ranpo estaba en un supuesto retiro vacacional, aunque en realidad simplemente estaba siendo caprichoso y no quería ir a trabajar. Por otro lado a Yukichi no le molestaba que el azabache pasara más tiempo en casa, al contrario, se sentía mucho más tranquilo cuando podía mantener un ojo o los dos sobre Ranpo.

—Me niego a ir al trabajo, todo lo que escucho es Dazai esto, la Port Mafia aquello, Atsushi esto, Dazai lo otro —se quejó aquel chico de cabellos negros desordenados. Estaba echado sobre el suelo de madera clara, usando un yukata de verano de color azul con rayas verticales blancas. Sus orbes verdes se hallaban cerrados, aunque no parecía molestarle para dirigir su rostro hacia su interlocutor.

—No vayas, nadie te está obligando. Además, el que más sufre por el hecho de que no estés en la oficina es Dazai, que no puede obtener las respuestas que quiere acerca del tigre —aquel hombre de cabellos plateados y orbes azules pálidos mantenía una expresión completamente seria. Se encontraba sentado sobre un sillón justo al lado del detective.

— ¿Y tú? No has tenido trabajo en un tiempo ¿verdad? —preguntó el de cabellos azabaches con una sonrisa relajada. Pasar tiempo con el presidente de la agencia de investigadores, era lo que más disfrutaba ¿cómo no? Si ese hombre era su pareja—. Ya que no estoy ayudando a la policía, soy todo tuyo.

—Aunque estés ayudando a la policía, eres todo mío —comentó aquel hombre sin cambiar la expresión seria de su rostro. A pesar de que él podía parecer completamente indiferente, era sumamente posesivo con lo que quería—. Soy el presidente, sería muy extraño que pasara mi tiempo en el campo teniendo personal —él solamente era un intermediario entre las organizaciones que requirieran su servicio y tanto la Port mafia como la policía eran parte de sus clientes.

Ranpo abrió sus ojos por primera vez en todo ese rato, dejando brillar su iris verde. Inevitablemente la sorpresa se había reflejado en su rostro, para luego volver a su expresión sonriente—. Vaya… eso realmente no lo esperaba —soltó una suave risa y luego se incorporó para poder ocupar el regazo ajeno—. Quiero hacer sufrir un poco a Dazai, ahora con más razón cuando ha traído una excepción de otro lugar para que lo ayude. Ese tal Oda no se compara a mí.

Apenas el menor se sentó sobre sus piernas, cerró los ojos—. No deberías ser tan duro con tus amigos —ante la réplica del menor "Ese no es mi amigo" simplemente ladeó el rostro—. ¿Seguro? Te llevas muy bien con él —comentó, recibiendo un puchero por parte de Ranpo… Seguía siendo un niño.

—Claro que no, es más, no me ignores… ¿acaso piensas que ese Oda Sakunosuke es mejor que yo? —tenía el entrecejo levemente fruncido y en su expresión se notaba que estaba muy inconforme con las palabras del mayor.

—Ambos tienen cosas diferentes, Oda es una excepción que prevé el futuro, y, aunque posee una habilidad de deducción… no es nada comparada con la tuya —declaró el de orbes azulados, recibiendo un "por supuesto" por parte del detective y una sonrisa que lo hizo sentirse bien—. De todas formas no creo que Dazai sepa en realidad donde se está metiendo, por lo menos no creo que sepa ni la mitad de lo que nosotros ya conocemos.

Estaba regodeándose de halagos, cuando su dicha fue interrumpida por comentarios sobre un tema que estaba evitando tratar—. Yo tampoco creo que Dazai encuentre la verdad sin ayuda de nosotros. Aunque de igual manera no quiero ayudarlo, tengo el presentimiento de que nada bueno saldrá de que él tenga a Atsushi bajo su mano. Y, sin embargo, las probabilidades no mienten.

—Lo sé, es probable, que el hecho de que él obtenga tanto poder lo cegue. No obstante, es culpa suya por haber huido de su naturaleza al inicio. Si él hubiese escogido un bando desde el principio, tal vez esto no estuviese pasando. En estos momentos él parece estar en medio de su humanidad y de su forma de excepción… Las decisiones que tome en ese estado me preocupan.

—Sí, pero siempre ha sido así. Él mismo se ha convertido en un ser indigno de ser humano. Oh, pero dejemos de hablar de Dazai. Estoy cansado de escuchar su nombre en todos lados, deberían decir Ranpo esto, Ranpo aquello, pero no, están distraídos con ese suicida —se quejó volviendo a hacer un puchero.

Yukichi acarició suavemente el cabello ajeno, sonriendo muy levemente aún con el ceño levemente fruncido—. Es algo que es necesario comentar, estamos hablando del futuro de nuestra ciudad ¿no? —ante el asentimiento ajeno, volvió a su expresión neutra—. El problema en sí es que está buscando los orígenes de Atsushi nada más en vez de indagar más allá y preguntarse… ¿Cómo nacieron las sombras? ¿En qué momento aparecieron? Si él pudiese encontrar la respuesta a esas dos preguntas, el panorama se aclararía completamente.

—Pero son cosas que debería buscar por sí mismo, además, las cosas hubiesen sido muy diferentes si en aquel entonces él hubiese aceptado la oferta de Chuuya. Dazai en la Port Mafia ¿Lo imaginas? —Ranpo soltó una suave risa ante el pensamiento—. Mori Ougi tendría que cuidar sus espaldas durante todo el día.

—Tendría ventajas y desventajas, pero no es tarde para que algo así ocurra. Sin embargo, nosotros sólo tenemos que quedarnos tranquilos y ver cómo corren en círculos buscando la puerta oculta hacia el futuro —Yukichi abrazó suavemente al de cabellos azabaches y recargó el mentón sobre esa cabeza que ocultaba una enorme inteligencia.

—Definitivamente tengo que seguir de vacaciones —comentó y alzó la mirada suavemente, frotando suavemente su nariz con el mentón ajeno.

—No me molesta —comentó el de cabellos plateados. Ranpo era parecido a un gato, y por ello había que seguirle el ritmo sin imponerle nada que no quisiera. Él lo hacía, le daba su espacio, lo alimentaba y le proporcionaba algo con que jugar… De esa manera había capturado a ese detective hacía un par de años. Así que estaba bien.

.

.

 _ **La obra montada en este mundo es un buen escenario**_

 _ **Este escenario tiene muchos espectadores**_

 _ **Hay planes malos y planes buenos**_

 _ **Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos es verdadero.**_

 ** _._**

 _ **El misterio sigue envuelto en la sombras**_

 _ **Solo el súper detective sabe la verdad.**_

 _ **Todos los hombres son iguales, dijo la razón**_

 _ **Este misterio no tiene comparación.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **La lógica y el detective van de la mano**_

 _ **Sólo ellos saben lo que pasa en el escenario.**_

 _ **Aquel que no es digno de ser humano quiere conocer la verdad.**_

 _ **Pero el detective no se la revelará.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **La razón habla con gatos**_

 _ **El detective lo sabe todo**_

 _ **Bajo la luz de la luna, el tigre se asoma**_

" _ **Es hora" susurran las sombras y los engranajes del reloj empiezan a girar.**_


	8. VII El secreto del tigre 1-2

—Así que lo que acabo de leer fue lo único que pudieron obtener los policías y el gobierno del incidente de hace casi cinco años… Esto es realmente interesante.

Dazai Osamu lucía una sonrisa amplia en ese momento en el que compartía el sillón de cuero negro con Odasaku, que lo miraba como si fuese alguna clase de experimento extraño. Esa tarde después de un par de horas de preparación para poder estar de pie debidamente, habían decidido tomar un almuerzo pesado antes de analizar el caso. Por eso el detective con orbes color caramelo había soportado la ansiedad de hacerse con la "verdad" de ese papel. Y ahora que la conocía, el panorama que estaba a su alcance parecía haberse aclarado un poco… Y, sin embargo, seguía habiendo zonas tan oscuras como la misma noche.

— ¿Me dirás qué es lo que parece tenerte tan inconforme con lo que descubriste entonces? —Oda preguntó sin siquiera dudarlo. Conocía demasiado bien a ese hombre como para no saber que algo lo había inquietado. Ya anteriormente le había dicho que a ese reporte le faltaba muchísimo, ya que no estaban los puntos de vista de los supervivientes. Todo lo que podía obtener de ese simple papel era una buena descripción del escenario.

—No me ayuda en nada a conocer a Atsushi, sinceramente… Pero no todo es malo, me hace querer preguntarle directamente todo lo que desconozco sobre su existencia. Es decir, mira este desastre ¿cómo se explican más de setenta cadáveres de niños más los agentes del gobierno que escoltaban la "carga"? sinceramente tengo mi teoría, ya que casi el noventa y seis por ciento eran excepciones o tenían capacidades para serlo —Dazai frunció levemente el ceño, si su teoría era cierta, tal vez el peor lado para jugar era el de los humanos.

— ¿Y esa teoría es? Ya te lo he dicho, pero rebuscar en pozos abandonados no te va a asegurar una vida tranquila en el futuro… —murmuró el detective de cabellos castaños rojizos con el entrecejo fruncido. Sabía que Dazai lo notaría… Las heridas de los cadáveres, las marcas en la estructura del barco… la intensidad con la que el gobierno quiso ocultar el incidente…

—Que en realidad el barco fue un coliseo de pelea para esos niños. Tal vez el gobierno pensaba reclutarlos, pero solo podían tomar a los más fuertes… ¿Y qué mejor forma que haciéndolos matarse los unos a los otros? Con tanto estrés acumulado aquellos que eran potenciales excepciones tuvieron la oportunidad de pactar con sombras atraídas por los lamentos y la muerte. Sin embargo, algo no salió bien y prácticamente casi todos terminaron muertos… Por el tipo de heridas pareciera que algunos fueron atacados por bestias, y casualmente los dos sobrevivientes de ese incidente tienen sombras de esa naturaleza… —explicó Dazai con voz suave.

Odasaku sonrió ante la explicación y asintió—. Es parecido a lo que yo pensaba, una fuerza conformada por excepciones poderosas definitivamente sería muy difícil de vencer. Pero tanta oscuridad en un mismo lugar podría incluso cegar al más experto, y todos ellos eran unos niños… Esa situación debió llevarlos al borde de la locura, y cuando pienso en ello, no puedo evitar sentir pena por Akutagawa y Atsushi. Seguramente su vida no ha sido nada fácil.

—Eres demasiado considerado, Odasaku. No sabemos qué ocurrió con certeza en ese lugar, pero seguramente en las manos de esos chicos hay tanta sangre como en las de un soldado. Si llegamos a encontrarnos de nuevo con ellos, por favor, no vayas a subestimarlos, sería una pena que el gran Oda Sakunosuke muriera en manos de unos niños —se burló Dazai, antes de sonreírle con levedad—. La curiosidad me está carcomiendo, así que creo que invitaré al tigre a una cita.

— ¿Ah? ¿Es en serio? ¿Qué te hace pensar que va a aceptar reunirse contigo? Incluso si fuese a hacerlo, dudo que alguno de sus guardaespaldas se lo permitiera —comentó Oda con la mano en la frente. No había duda de que Dazai poseía una seguridad inquebrantable, además de una suerte que parecía casi monstruosa. Desde que lo conocía se escapaba de la muerte como un profesional.

—Va a ir, porque sus queridos guardaespaldas están muy ocupados causando desastres por toda la ciudad, Kunikida me pidió que les echara una mano, pero son cosas de bombas y a menos que las muertes sean causadas directamente por una excepción no me voy a meter —Dazai sonreía, pues la verdad ya le había mandado una nota al tigre para que se reunieran más al rato. La había escrito de manera que no pudiese negarse a asistir.

—Siento pena por tu actual compañero. Ahora que lo pienso, Kunikida es una excepción… Pero nunca lo he visto usar su sombra ¿por qué? —sentía una sana curiosidad por ese rubio, ya que incluso Dazai que decía odiar a las sombras, usaba la suya con regularidad…

—Dice que no es necesario, que puede hacerlo solo como siempre. La sombra de Kunikida tampoco es que sea la gran cosa, y estoy seguro de que en realidad la sombra no lo escogió. La última vez que su vida fue amenazada, la oscuridad no brotó ni siquiera una vez para evitar que fuese herido… Normalmente si la excepción se ve amenazada por instinto su sombra lo protege, pero esta vez no… Así que pienso que él es una de las excepciones creada a través de experimentos. De verdad que el equipo científico del gobierno no funciona nada bien —Dazai se levantó con pereza, antes de estirarse.

— Así que al final, Ango ignoró nuestras peticiones… Entonces estuvo bien que fracasaran, un contrato no es algo que pueda ser forzado… Después de todo, las sombras escogen a aquella persona que sea más compatible, estar con una persona por la que no sienten más que repulsión no resultará en nada bueno… Ya imagino la razón por la que Kunikida rechaza ser llamado excepción… Tal vez no es que no quiera usarla, tal vez es que no puede —los pensamientos de Odasaku estaban concentrados en cierto hombre anticuado de montura vieja. El dueño del taburete vacío en Lupin…

—No vale la pena mencionarlo —de entre sus bolsillos sacó su placa y se la dejó a Odasaku sobre el regazo—. Bueno, llegó tarde a mi cita. Y a ti te esperan en la estación de policía… Así que… ¡buena suerte con la Mafia! —el cazador de excepciones se fue corriendo rápidamente para salir por la ventana a toda prisa. Caer de pie y continuar con su huida no le supuso ningún problema.

Oda Sakunosuke se había quedado completamente perplejo, tanto que le fue imposible reaccionar antes de que Dazai abandonara el departamento—. Maldición… Siempre que vengo me deja todo su trabajo y escapa… —suspiró con exasperación y acarició sus cabellos. Al diablo, tendría que lidiar con los miembros de la mafia él.

.

Entre tanto, dentro del cuartel de la Port Mafia reinaba la soledad. Tanto Chuuya como Kouyou se encontraban en la ciudad mientras que Akutagawa se hallaba en los muelles. Los más poderosos miembros de esa organización estaban encargados de plantar bombas y causar un gran revuelo en la población. De una u otra manera debían mantener la atención de Dazai lejos del tigre.

Atsushi era el único que momentos atrás había estado transitando los pasillos del cuartel de la Port Mafia, pues Mori Ougi rara vez abandonaba su oficina durante el día. Sin embargo, la excepción que poseía al tigre se hallaba caminando hacia las afueras del territorio que representaba su hogar. ¿La razón? Había llegado a sus manos una nota extraña, que lo invitaba a reunirse con Dazai Osamu, el cazador de excepciones.

Byakko iba un metro detrás de su protegido, al principio le había parecido una muy mala idea ir, pero había cambiado de opinión apenas había visto aquello que contenía la nota. En ella había una frase que realmente habría querido olvidar: "En este abismo sólo uno puede permanecer vivo", ese era el grabado en una de las paredes del barco en donde por primera vez Atsushi lo reconoció. Ese había sido el escenario donde la verdad de Atsushi salió a la luz por primera vez… Nadie nunca debía saber lo que había ocurrido dentro de ese barco en aquella ocasión…

—¿Estás preocupado por ello, Byakko? —preguntó el chico de cabellos cenizos. Su corazón latía a mil por segundo y estaba sintiendo un terrible pavor al pensar que el cazador de excepciones pudiese lastimarlo… No obstante, aquello era algo que debía enfrentar en ese momento… Porque era su verdad, su vida, nadie más aparte de Akutagawa sabía realmente lo que había pasado allí… Ni siquiera él mismo. "¿Y tú no? Tus piernas tiemblan" atacó con voz gruesa su sombra—. Más que preocupado, estoy aterrado… Pero voy a enfrentarlo con la verdad. Al final… yo no recuerdo prácticamente nada de ese día.

El tigre soltó un gruñido bajo y se apresuró a tomar a Atsushi por el cuello de la camisa, ubicándolo sobre su lomo. Esa era la manera correcta en la que debían estar si su niño tenía miedo. Él era el escudo de su excepción, era su vida y no iba a permitir que sintiera miedo nunca más—. Lo que pasó aquel día es algo que algún día te explicaré, cuando estés preparado para cargar con el peso de esos recuerdos… No antes, no después. Así que sé paciente.

Siempre que sentía ese vacío en su pecho, Byakko estaba allí para ayudarlo… Incluso cuando sus palabras no eran las más dulces, estaba allí para él. Abrazó el cuello del animal desde su posición y recargó la frente justo por debajo de las orejas del enorme tigre—. Sí… confío en que me lo dirás cuando llegue el momento. Gracias, me siento mejor —desde que tenía memoria esa sombra estaba a su lado, cuidándolo, protegiéndolo, mimándolo… Aquello que el mundo llamaba monstruo era su más preciado tesoro.

—Eres un buen niño, por eso eres el único que puede cargar conmigo —la voz de Byakko resonó fuerte y clara. Algún día le aclararía todo a su excepción, incluso le contaría cómo se enamoró de esa alma que había abandonado su cuerpo terrenal… Atsushi era único, era tan puro, tan inocente… Y con una amabilidad que podía matar a cualquiera con sólo un pestañeo… Las sombras que usaban el corazón de las personas para alimentarse y hacerse poderosas no conocían cuánta oscuridad podía llevar una sonrisa.

—Me tratas como si tuviese cinco años… —se quejó Atsushi, mientras se levantaba suavemente, posicionándose de manera recta sobre el lomo. Byakko era mucho mejor que cualquier criatura sobre la que pudiese cabalgar, por favor ¿quién más podría ir encima de un tigre a donde quisiera? Absolutamente nadie.

—Para mí sigues siendo un niño de cinco años —aseguró la sombra sin duda alguna mientras movía su pesado cuerpo con facilidad entre los troncos del bosque. No estaba seguro de qué quería realmente el cazador de excepciones, pero si movía un solo músculo contra el menor, lo destrozaría como había matado a los monstruos que amenazaron la vida de su niño años atrás. _Todo estará bien mientras sea yo quien se manche de sangre_ aseguró mentalmente el tigre.

—No soy un inútil —gruñó con voz suave la excepción, antes de sonreír y acariciar suavemente el pelaje del cuello de su sombra—. Ya no soy incapaz de matar a nadie… —con una sonrisa nostálgica entrecerró los ojos… En algún momento de su vida había deseado vivir una vida normal, lejos del peligro y el dolor de la discriminación… No obstante, ese camino no estaba abierto para una excepción.

—Nunca lo has sido, sin embargo, estás pensando en cosas inútiles en estos momentos, Atsushi. Nunca podrías vivir libremente, no podrías alejarte del dolor ni conocer la paz de lo que llamas una "vida normal" porque tú no eres normal —Byakko no entendía cómo su preciada excepción podía desear una vida humana cuando ellos eran el origen del abismo. Presionó el suelo con las almohadillas de sus poderosas patas y aceleró, pasando sin problemas entre árboles y arbustos.

Atsushi se sujetó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos. Lo entendía, entendía el odio que Byakko sentía por la humanidad, porque compartía sus recuerdos y conocía perfectamente el dolor que el poderoso rey de la selva había sufrido al ser encerrado en una jaula. Incluso queriendo una vida tranquila, odiaba a los humanos… Ellos le habían robado algo que no podía ser pagado con nada más que la vida—. Nunca voy a traicionarte…

Byakko simplemente rugió, deteniéndose justo al límite del bosque con la ciudad. A unos diez metros se hallaba Dazai Osamu recargado en un poste con los brazos cruzados. Agachó su cabeza, dejando bajar a Atsushi y rozó su enorme cabeza con la pierna de su excepción—. No bajes tu mirada ante nadie, incluso si esa sombra es capaz de neutralizar a otras… Definitivamente no podrá conmigo.

.

Y con aquella declaración el tigre volvió a convertirse simplemente en la sombra de ese chico, que tembloroso se acercaba al detective. Atsushi aspiró con fuerza y soltó el aire en un pesado suspiro. Ya había tomado una decisión y no retrocedería. Era un miembro de la Port Mafia, era el tigre que podía tener un duelo mano a mano con Akutagawa… Definitivamente a comparación de ese azabache, Dazai no infundía temor.

—Llegas tarde, pensé que estarías más desesperado por verme —sonrió de manera burlona Dazai, antes de separar la espalda del poste y relajar los hombros para acercarse al chico—. También creía que me mostrarías una expresión mucho más aterrada… Me gusta esa mirada retadora —estiró su mano apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, recibiendo un manotazo junto a un "¡No me toques!"—. Tenemos un gatito arisco, vaya problema.

Atsushi sujetó su propia mano como si él hubiese sido el golpeado, y fijó sus orbes amarillos en el detective. Era cauteloso, un movimiento en falso… o una duda podría costarle todo por lo que había luchado hasta ese momento—. Deja de husmear en mi pasado, ni yo tengo idea de qué ocurrió ese día. Mis recuerdos son borrosos y están incompletos, no puedo responder nada de lo que quieras saber. ¡Así que déjanos en paz! —gritó casi con desesperación antes de voltearse, pretendiendo escaparse de tal situación.

Dazai no se había esperado que el de cabellos cenizos fuese a decirle algo con tanta facilidad, pero parecía que había ido allí nada más para rechazarlo. Inevitablemente una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en sus labios. Antes de que el menor pudiese huir, lo tomó del hombro y lo giró hacia él. Casi de inmediato sus labios fueron a los ajenos, deteniéndose apenas cuando sus respiraciones comenzaban a mezclarse.

Aquel momento hizo que el corazón de Atsushi diera un salto dentro de su pecho, provocándole dolor… No recordaba nunca haber estado tan aterrado como en ese momento… Sus orbes temblaban, bailaban queriendo evadir la intensa mirada de esos orbes color caramelo—. No…

.

Nunca en su vida el castaño se había detenido antes de completar un sello, pero aquella expresión de alguna manera lo había detenido… Atsushi de verdad veía la muerte reflejada en su rostro y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a romper en llanto—. Si me acompañas por las buenas entonces no tendré necesidad de sellarlo… —apenas el menor asintió lentamente, sonrió. No podía creer que realmente fuese tan ingenuo.

—Y… Ya te dije que no puedo responder a tus preguntas… —Atsushi repitió con suavidad, recibiendo una extraña caricia en la cabeza. Su corazón volvió a saltar… repentinamente creyó haber sentido calidez a través de mano.

—Sí, ya escuché, pero de todas maneras quiero saber otras cosas sobre ti, así que ven —soltó el hombro ajeno, tomando esta vez su mano con firmeza. Empezó a guiarlo hacia el interior del café, no le resultaba ningún problema considerando la diferencia de alturas y que la sombra del menor parecía no tener intenciones de intervenir.

—Pero… Está bien… No queda de otra ¿o sí? —ante las sonrisa de Dazai, supo que de ninguna manera podría escapar de allí. ¿En qué diablos se había metido? Se supone que fuese a aclarar todo y regresara antes de que notaran su ausencia. Suspiró pesadamente antes de observar al hombre que lo llevaba de la mano. No debía confundirse, el castaño era el enemigo.

El detective sonrió, antes de abrirle la puerta al pequeño tigre que entró a la cafetería observando todo con cierta cautela. No le sorprendía, era un felino entrando a territorio desconocido. Un mal movimiento suyo podría causar que la sombra debajo de ese chico convirtiera ese lugar en un charco de sangre. Estaba muy seguro de ello.

Los muebles de la cafetería eran de una madera lisa cubierta por delicadas capas de pintura de color blanco… Un par de mesas estaban ocupadas y en la barra los cuatro puestos también. Aunque en una de las esquinas contra la pared rosa había una mesa para dos desocupada. Atsushi por inercia se dirigió hacia ese lugar, donde su espalda estaría protegida por la pared… Estar arrinconado era mejor que dejar tantos ángulos de ataque desprotegidos.

— ¿Qué tal? ¿No es un lugar bonito? Sirven postres deliciosos también —apenas el albino tomó asiento, Dazai lo imitó, quedando frente a ese pequeño y cobarde niño. Podía sentir la intensa mirada de su sombra desde debajo de la mesa—. ¿No me lo dirías, Atsushi? —al ver el desconcierto en el rostro ajeno, sonrió ladinamente—. Ya sabes, tú secreto… El secreto del tigre…

Lejos de allí, en el centro de la ciudad, Kouyou Ozaki terminaba de darle los toques maestros a su obra: una flor hecha de restos humanos… Los cuerpos de aquellos que se habían atrevido a manchar las paredes de su territorio con pintura barata de aerosol. Frente ella estaba plasmada su sombra: el demonio dorado. Aquella figura humana de Kimono amarillo, máscara de porcelana y ojos brillantes en tono oro… Su sombra blandía una katana que brillaba más que cualquier diamante.

—Es un trabajo hermoso ¿Verdad? —se acercó a su sombra y con lentitud se posó frente a ella para tomarle el rostro con delicadeza—. Un trabajo tan hermoso sólo puede venir de nosotros… tal vez de Chuuya, si se concentrara en vez de volverse un perro rabioso —no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo el demonio ladeaba el rostro. A diferencia de otras sombras, la suya era realmente callada. Eran raras las ocasiones en las que le dirigía alguna palabra.

—Así que esta vez tengo el placer de toparme contigo —comentó en tono sarcástico Odasaku. Había sido enviado por Kunikida a revisar el reporte de un "accidente" y ahora se encontraba frente a una de las cabezas de la Port Mafia… Sabía perfectamente quién era la mujer frente a él: Kouyou, la excepción del demonio dorado. ¿Por qué diablos todos los de la mafia debían tener monstruos como sombras?

Kouyou volteó con delicadeza, antes de dedicarle una mirada de reojo al detective y volver a dirigir sus orbes hacia el rostro de su sombra cubierto por una máscara—. Así que Dazai Osamu manda a otros a hacer su trabajo ¿Qué clase de hombre cobarde es ese? Definitivamente no vamos a entregarle a Atsushi —murmuró únicamente para que ella y su sombra pudiesen oírlo.

— ¿Eso significa que no vas a pelear contra mí? —suspiró de alguna manera aliviado, en realidad no tenía intenciones de pelear con ninguno de los miembros de la mafia. Ese no era su trabajo, además de que estaba seguro de que si él no lo hacía, Dazai mucho menos. Por eso seguía con vida. Tuvo que hacer un repaso a la mujer a unos pocos metros de él, estaba completamente limpia… No tenía ni una gota de sangre sobre ella… tampoco su sombra… Era realmente extraño.

Inevitablemente una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kouyou—. ¿Por qué debería mancharme las manos? Ese no es el trabajo de una dama como yo —aseguró aquella hermosa mujer mientras cubría sus labios con su abanico—. Los forasteros no son bien vistos en esta isla, ni ahora ni hace cinco años —su mirada se afiló y con un movimiento del abanico, su sombra atacó.

Odasaku no les había quitado la mirada de encima, por muy bien que pareciera ir todo, sabía que confiar en un miembro de la mafia tan experimentado como lo era ella, sería un acto suicida. Por eso, no tuvo problema en esquivar cada movimiento de aquella poderosa sombra—. ¿No es algo inútil? Puedo esquivarte las veces que sea necesario… Oh, cierto, aquella vez… Tú te los llevaste junto a Chuuya.

—Las excepciones no tienen un lugar en el mundo humano, ¿por qué dejaríamos que esos preciosos niños se volvieran títeres de seres inferiores? Como ciertos detectives con talento desperdiciado —Kouyou había vuelto a cubrirse la parte inferior de su rostro con el abanico. Ella siempre se mostraba digna, con su mirada en alto. Ella no estaba equivocada.

— ¿Es eso lo que les enseña la mafia a esos niños? —Oda tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en la ajena, no iba a retroceder ante un miembro de una organización criminal.

— ¿Por culpa de quién esos niños son como son? —contraatacó Kouyou con el ceño levemente fruncido—. ¡Ja! Y yo que creía que Oda Sakunosuke era más listo. Es obvio que eres otro ignorante que no conoce el mundo en el que está parado. Las excepciones no pueden vivir normalmente en este mundo, serían odiados, repudiados, cazados, utilizados. Es realmente patético creer que estarían mejor con los humanos que les dieron la espalda que con la Port Mafia —sin dudarlo ni un segundo le dio la espalda al detective para empezar a caminar hacia un auto negro estacionado a unos metros de allí. Por supuesto su fiel sombra la seguía de cerca, cubriendo cada flanco desprotegido de su excepción.

Odasaku no respondió, no porque no pudiera hacerlo sino para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento. Él no dudaba que esos niños estuviesen bien cuidados allí, porque al final las excepciones se reunían como perros callejeros, abandonados, tristes, solos… Formaban manadas y se convertían en familias que protegerían a sus miembros a cualquier costo—. Mi trabajo es simplemente mantener la paz, no más no menos. De todas maneras en el momento en que empiece a dudar, seguramente mis propios superiores cortaran mi cabeza —murmuró para sí mismo, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura.

Ya era hora de ir a informar sobre sus progresos al rubio que seguramente lo esperaba en la estación.

Lo único que Oda esperaba era que la policía le hubiese dado suficiente tiempo con Atsushi. Eso era todo.

.

 _ **Cada excepción con su sombra**_

 _ **Cada sombra lleva el deseo de una venganza**_

 _ **Cada venganza una vez estuvo hecha de amor**_

 _ **Ese amor fue asesinado por los humanos.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **La flor que apenas abría fue cortada**_

 _ **Aquel samurái fue traicionado por los suyos en el campo de batalla**_

 _ **El guerrero se volvió la sombra de la flor**_

 _ **La flor por fin conoció la luz.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aquel chico abandonado no tenía nada**_

 _ **La sombra del futuro se enamoró de su tristeza.**_

 _ **El chico sabe lo que pasará en cinco minutos**_

 _ **La sombra lo ha hecho olvidar el pasado.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Una cruz para cada uno**_

 _ **Un deseo para cada corazón**_

 _ **Dos bandos al borde de una línea**_

 _ **Una ciudad al borde del abismo.**_


	9. VIII El secreto del tigre 2-2

Kunikida Doppo se estaba volviendo loco en la oficina de policía, acababa de regresar de uno de los peores escenarios en los que había estado: un almacén lleno de cuerpos desmembrados y arrojados por todos lados… Las marcas de sangre en las paredes eran algo con lo que soñaría esa noche, estaba seguro. También había tenido que enfrentarse al tan temido Akutagawa, por suerte había logrado salir casi ileso de ese encuentro, teniendo un par de moretones y rasguños. A pesar de que esa excepción era sumamente poderosa, no usaba mucho el cerebro, era una suerte para el rubio.

— ¡Maldición! ¡¿Puede alguien ir a buscar al desgraciado de Dazai?! —ya estaba harto, pelear con las excepciones no era su trabajo, era el de ese inútil desperdicio de vendajes, que ni siquiera tenía la decencia de mostrar su cara por allí cuando la policía se encontraba en crisis.

—Es temprano para que estés haciendo escándalo, Kunikida —cierto detective se acomodaba la gorra mientras se acercaba al rubio que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse debido al estrés. Era nada más y nada menos que el súper detective: Ranpo Edogawa. Para ese día llevaba su atuendo "profesional": un gorro y una "capa" de color marrón claro. Debajo de ésta, lucía una camisa blanca de botones y sobre esta última un chaleco de color negro. En su parte inferior utilizaba unos pantalones cortos, que dejaban ver sus largas medias blancas y sus mocasines de color negro. Tenía un atuendo digno de un detective.

— ¡Ranpo-san! Por fin vuelve, estamos en crisis —se apresuró a decir el policía. Era un milagro que el azabache apareciera en esos momentos en los que de verdad necesitaban de una excepción poderosa para poder contrarrestar los ataques de la Port Mafia a la ciudad.

—De verdad que ustedes son una banda de inútiles. Ya tienes a Oda Sakunosuke para enfrentarlos y aun así eres incapaz de ordenarle adecuadamente. Eres un buen policía hasta que se trata de excepciones —Ranpo lanzó un suspiro antes de llevarse las manos a los bolsillos. Nunca se erguía completamente y siempre parecía estar encorvado como un anciano; era un sujeto raro, no era algo que el mundo a su alrededor desconociera.

—No es como si pudiese saber dónde van a atacar… y tampoco soy tan fuerte como para enfrentarme en una batalla mano a mano con ellos mientras puedan usar sus sombras. Si Dazai estuviera, no habría problema, podríamos capturarlos sin mucho esfuerzo —comentó Doppo con el ceño levemente fruncido. Sabía que dependían demasiado del asesino de excepciones, pero era inútil que un humano intentara combatir a un monstruo.

—Los humanos son realmente inútiles —no tardó en sacar sus lentes de entre su camisa y abrió sus ojos… Una brisa misteriosa lo rodeó como si fuese un remolino alrededor de Ranpo, y apenas se detuvo, éste guardó los lentes nuevamente y su verde iris desapareció gracias a los párpados—. Muy bien, apenas regrese Oda, lo mandarás a interceptar esta dirección. Allí va a reunirse Chuuya con Akutagawa, así que ve con él de todas formas. Odasaku no tiene una sombra ofensiva como ellos, así que podría enseñarte un par de trucos para que dejes de ser una carga —aseguró aquel prodigio que mantenía una sonrisa ladina. Él tenía otras cosas que hacer, pero ya que Yukichi le había pedido que echara una mano a la policía… simplemente no había podido negarse.

Las palabras de Ranpo lo hicieron bajar levemente la mirada, no es que no fuese consciente de lo inútil que era, pero ser llamado de esa forma por alguien menor era patético. No importaba cuánto Kunikida se esforzara en ser más y más fuerte, pelear contra las sombras siempre le recordaba que era inútil. Maldición… —. Muy bien —tomó el papel con la dirección que el detective le dio—. ¿Sabes dónde está Dazai?

— ¿Oh? Ese estúpido está intentando ganar el favor del tigre, pero si no se apresura a dejarlo solo va a recibir una visita no grata por parte de la Port Mafia. Ese hombre definitivamente tiene muchas ganas de morir a manos de ellos —el de cabellos azabaches realmente no estaba interesado en lo que Dazai Osamu hiciera con su vida. Todo alrededor de esa excepción se convertía en locura, era mejor mantener la distancia—. No te sugiero que intentes mandar personal para capturar a Atsushi, es muy sensible al estrés y seguramente los mataría a todos. Además, si tú y Odasaku lo hacen bien, nadie irá a atacar al suicida —con esas palabras Ranpo guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y salió con la misma prisa que había entrado.

Kunikida se mantuvo en silencio mientras sus orbes seguían la espalda ajena, de verdad que todas las excepciones eran extrañas. Incluso aquellas que se habían... de alguna manera adaptado a una sociedad humana, como Ranpo y Dazai. Entendía que las excepciones no pudiesen sentirse completamente a gusto rodeadas de seres humanos, pero cada uno parecía haber creado una burbuja en la cual nadie podía entrar… No lo entendía.

.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Kunikida? Parece como si estuvieses pensando algo demasiado a fondo —Oda Sakunosuke dejó el informe en la mesa del rubio, éste lo había escrito a mano durante el viaje de regreso a la oficina. Perder tiempo no estaba en sus planes, además de que necesitaba terminar rápido para poder reunirse con Dazai. Era cuestión de tiempo para que la Port Mafia se enterara de que Atsushi no estaba en el cuartel.

— ¡Ah! Justo a tiempo, Odasaku. Hace nada estaba Ranpo por aquí, vas a acompañarme en lugar del desperdicio de vendajes —el rubio se acomodó los lentes antes de encaminarse hacia afuera, donde un auto ya esperaba por ellos.

Lejos de allí, en una zona poco concurrida de la ciudad se encontraban Chuuya junto a Akutagawa, ambos habían acabado con sus asignaciones para ese día, sin embargo, habían recibido un mensaje de Kouyou, donde les decía que Atsushi no estaba en ningún lado del cuartel y tampoco había dejado algún rastro de su paradero. Por supuesto eso había alertado de inmediato a ambos chicos que se encontraban formulando un plan de búsqueda para encontrar lo antes posible al tigre. Un segundo de retraso podría costarle la vida a ese chico tan preciado para la mafia.

—No puedo creer que ese idiota saliera solo, ¡por eso te digo que deberíamos encerrarlo en su habitación! —gruñó Akutagawa mientras Rashōmon parecía serpentear detrás de la silueta de ese joven chico. Estaba cabreado al nivel más alto, quería ir a buscar a Atsushi y arrastrarlo de vuelta a la fuerza.

—Mori se molestaría si hiciéramos eso. Me siento frustrado también, pero no podemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas y actuar como seres sin raciocinio. Además, seguramente Atsushi tendrá una razón de peso para lo que hizo. La Mafia es su hogar, no su prisión y quiero que tú empieces a entenderlo ¿de acuerdo? —Chuuya era como siempre el pensamiento racional de ese equipo. Confiaba plenamente en que Byakko no permitiría que nada malo le pasara a Atsushi.

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Por eso él debería tener cuidado por dónde anda! —gruñó nuevamente el azabache—. Siempre hace cosas estúpidas que lo ponen en peligro, no lo soporto… —estaba empezando a impacientarse. Estar allí sin hacer nada lo hacía poner aún peor—. Chuuya, destruyamos la ciudad hasta encontrarlo.

Un suspiro de frustración abandonó los labios del pelinaranja, definitivamente su subordinado necesitaba una pastilla de paciencia—. Nunca cambias, en ese entonces cuando los recogimos en el barco tú también te interpusiste para que no pudiésemos acercarnos a Atsushi —en ese entonces él era mucho más joven y Akutagawa apenas un niño desnutrido. Las cosas no habían cambiado del todo desde ese momento. Akutagawa seguía siendo un perro rabioso y él continuaba desbordante de fabulosidad, la vida era egoísta con algunos, pero no con él; sonrió ladinamente ante el recuerdo, en ese entonces aún no era un enemigo declarado de Dazai.

—Ya te he dicho, se lo debo —se quejó aquella feroz excepción mientras empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro como una bestia enjaulada.

—Vas a hacer un pozo en el suelo —se burló Chuuya con una sonrisa—. Los jóvenes son tan apasionados en sus amoríos, pero si te duermes, Dazai se llevará a Atsushi —de un salto esquivó el golpe de Rashōmon que había dejado un agujero en el pavimento. Definitivamente tenía un monstruo bajo su mando.

Akutagawa tenía el ceño fruncido al igual que sus labios. Era evidente que no le hacía gracia aquello, el tigre era la existencia que deseaba derrotar incluso cuando no entendía del todo su naturaleza—. Él no puede tenerlo, nadie puede tenerlo, ni siquiera yo… Porque Atsushi le pertenece a Byakko, no lo comprendo, yo soy una mejor excepción que él, pero su sombra es más fuerte que la mía.

Chuuya se llevó las manos a su nuca y sonrió ladinamente—. Incluso así, pienso que Byakko dejaría que Atsushi estuviese con ese estúpido. Con respecto a tu duda, Mori y yo tenemos nuestra propia teoría, sin embargo, prefiero dejar que mi lindo alumno lo descubra por sí mismo ¿no es mejor? —esta vez dio un corto salto hacia atrás, esquivando nuevamente la zarpa que había golpeado el suelo, destrozándolo.

—Cállate, no necesito que me facilites nada. Además, nada inteligente sale de tu boca cuando estás con ese pedófilo —aseguró Akutagawa, cubriéndose los labios apenas una fuerte tos lo invadió. Maldición, debía dejar de desperdiciar energía con Chuuya. Incluso cuando lo trataba de esa forma, no odiaba del todo al pelinaranja frente a él.

—Eres tan poco honesto —se apresuró con pasos gráciles hacia el azabache y con suavidad acarició la cabeza de la sombra de ese violento niño—. Vamos, Rashōmon… Yo no soy un enemigo, es malo que sigas ciegamente esas emociones tan impulsivas de tu excepción —no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir cómo la sombra se movía para que continuara acariciándolo.

— ¿Quién te crees para darle órdenes a mi sombra? —Akutagawa estuvo a punto de empujar a Chuuya, más simplemente desvió la mirada, ignorando tanto al de orbes azules como a su sombra que parecía disfrutar de esa atención—. ¿Está bien que Atsushi haga lo que quiere? Dazai podría llevárselo.

—Te preocupes demasiado por eso… ¿Cuántos años crees que Atsu ha estado con nosotros? Incluso si Dazai intenta engañarlo para que vaya a su lado, es muy poco probable que lo escoja por encima de la Port Mafia. Atsushi puede no ser muy listo, pero es tan fiel como Hachiko —declaró Chuuya mientras movía su diestra.

—Ya lo sé… —terminó por aceptar el molesto Akutagawa. Tal vez se estaba preocupando demasiado, pero quería evitar a toda costa que la tragedia de hace cinco años se repitiera. No quería ver al Atsushi que había matado a casi toda la tripulación… aquel ser monstruoso carente de emociones… ese que simplemente había estallado debido al estrés y de alguna manera le había perdonado la vida. Nadie más que la mafia sabía sobre eso… Nadie podía saber nunca que tal monstruo se escondía bajo la figura de ese niño.

Ver a Akutagawa con la mirada baja, lo hizo consciente de que seguramente aquella situación se prestaba a llamar recuerdos de un oscuro pasado. Por eso como hacía Kouyou cuando se sentía perdido, acarició la mejilla de Akutagawa con suavidad—. Busquemos a Atsushi juntos, él también es importante para mí, así que no pienses que nosotros no vamos a apoyarte —apenas sintió como el azabache quitó su mano de un golpe; Chuuya sonrió, disfrutando de ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas pálidas de Akutagawa.

—Bastardo —murmuró el menor mientras su mirada plateada se dirigía hacia un par de figuras que se encontraban entrando al almacén. Pobres inútiles si creían que iban a interponerse en su camino cuando Chuuya ya había dado luz verde para que buscaran al de cabellos cenizos.

—Vaya, vaya. Kunikida Doppo, el triste experimento de este miserable gobierno y Oda Sakunosuke, el detective infalible. Siento decirlo, pero tenemos que ir a buscar al cachorro de la mafia, así que mejor se apartan —Chuuya se alejó de Akutagawa para poder mirar de frente a los recién llegados. Oda parecía querer evitar el enfrentamiento, evidentemente se encontraba incómodo y mantenía una mano acariciando su nuca.

—Me gustaría decir que sí, pero tengo que darle tiempo a Dazai con el tigre, aunque siendo sinceros él no planea hacer nada malo contra Atsushi —aseguró Odasaku con una expresión un tanto forzada, en realidad se encontraba realmente frustrado. Lo menos que quería era enfrentarse a esos dos juntos.

—Así que Atsushi realmente está con ese desgraciado —Akutagawa le dirigió una mirada a Chuuya, y este asintió, dándole la señal para desatar la destrucción sobre las personas frente a él—. ¡Rashōmon! —la sombra que hasta ese momento se había mostrado tranquila, se había dividido en varias cabezas de lobo que se precipitaban hacia los presentes.

Kunikida no tardó en reaccionar, lanzándose al suelo en una voltereta simple para poder escapar de la sombra de Akutagawa. Volteó a ver a Odasaku, que simplemente se había movido un par de centímetros. Su habilidad era realmente útil, no como la suya… Chasqueó la lengua con frustración antes de levantarse—. Son unos monstruos… —murmuró, recibiendo una punzada en el pecho, a lo que puso su mano sobre éste.

— ¿No es patético? —preguntó Chuuya, volteando a ver a Akutagawa—. Ni deberíamos perder el tiempo con él.

—Hmp… —Akutagawa de por sí solamente estaba mirando al detective de cabellos castaños rojizos—. Es tan patético como para servirles a esos considerados humanos que implantaron la oscuridad en su cuerpo a la fuerza. Alguien así es más que patético —estiró su brazo y los señaló—. Dejen de estorbarme, basuras —chasqueó la lengua, y fue la señal para su sombra.

Oda se apresuró a correr hacia a Kunikida y lo jaló hacia detrás de unas cajas. Segundos después pudo ver como la zona era bombardeada por el famoso Rashōmon en forma de largas dagas. Las sombras como esa eran las más difíciles de tratar, cambiaban su morfología sin problema, además de su manera de atacar—. ¿No vas a decirles nada? —preguntó Odasaku, antes de voltear a ver a Doppo que apretaba su mandíbula con frustración.

Si pudiese soltar un grito de desesperación ese sería el momento perfecto, pero no era tan patético como para luchar en contra de lo que era más que obvio. Kunikida Doppo no era más que un experimento fallido—. Maldición… —fue todo lo que pudo salir de sus labios, antes de recibir una caricia en su cabeza como si fuese un niño.

—Las sombras también sienten dolor, si pudieses dejar de rechazarla tal vez ella te aceptaría. Mientras tanto, serás solo un gran policía sin ningún talento especial ¿no? —Oda Sakunosuke era partidario de reconocer el esfuerzo de los humanos que trabajaban a su lado, era justamente por ello que su oficina lograba tantos arrestos anuales.

—Awww voy a llorar de ternura. Una poderosa excepción reconocida incluso por los enemigos adulando a un bueno para nada —Chuuya se encontraba "parado" sobre el techo. Dando una voltereta, se dejó caer sobre ellos en la posición perfecta para asestar una patada a cualquiera de los dos… Sin embargo, se vio detenido por el antebrazo de Oda, haciéndolo retroceder con un pequeño impulso—. Realmente eres una molestia —con una sonrisa y el ceño levemente fruncido el de cabellos naranjas expresaba su excitación ante aquella batalla.

—Eso duele —murmuró Odasaku, sacudiéndose el brazo levemente ante el dolor—. Si fuese posible, quisiera evitar la pelea tanto como fuese posible.

—Ya basta, aléjate más —Kunikida se había puesto de pie, y ahora apuntaba a Chuuya con su arma de servicio. Sabía desde el principio que aquello era una mala idea…

Akutagawa odiaba que lo ignoraran ¿por qué toda la atención se iba a Chuuya? Él era igual de peligroso—. Rashōmon —murmuró y la sombra se arrojó contra Kunikida, golpeándolo y arrastrándolo hasta la pared donde lo estampó. Pudo ver la pistola rodar por el suelo mientras mantenía cautivo al rubio contra la pared.

Oda no había podido evitar el golpe contra Doppo, si él se movía, Chuuya aprovecharía para golpearlo… Prefería no exponerse a esos golpes más de lo que fuese estrictamente necesario—. Debería preguntar ahora que tengo la oportunidad… ¿Qué ocurrió en el barco? —se mantenía imperturbable en una posición defensiva. Tenía al de cabellos naranjas frente a él y a Akutagawa en el costado, estaba rodeado.

—Maldición… —gruñó Kunikida removiéndose entre las garras de la sombra de Akutagawa. Era inútil pelear con una fuerza que lo tenía completamente inmovilizado.

— ¿Por qué deberíamos revelarte eso? Además ¿No deberías saberlo a la perfección? El experimento número uno que fue un completo fracaso, las sombras de los muertos fueron capturadas para ser implantadas en nuevos sujetos de prueba. Pero ¿puedes imaginarlo? Una sombra que apenas acaba de hacer contrato con su persona destinada, tiene que verla morir para luego ser implantada en un cuerpo que ni siquiera quiere. Las excepciones que protegen el bien son culpables de las muertes de todos esos niños —el rostro de Chuuya no delataba la rabia que aquella situación le causaba realmente—. Ya basta de juegos, tenemos que buscar a Atsushi, no estorben.

El detective frunció el ceño levemente, lo que había ocurrido en aquel barco era algo que incluso él desconocía. Ningún alto mando quería recordar aquel fracaso, era obvio que lo mantendrían en secreto de él, que respetaba la vida de los infantes como si fuese el más sagrado de sus principios—. Si ustedes están en lo correcto, su forma de actuar no lo es.

Akutagawa ya empezaba a cabrearse—. Cof* Cof* —se cubrió los labios y luego estiró su mano abierta, para segundos después cerrarla. El grito que se escuchó resonar entre esas paredes, hizo al menor sonreír para luego simplemente dejar que su sombra soltara ese cuerpo inútil y ensangrentado.

El dolor de mil agujas perforando su piel fue todo lo que sintió antes de hacer contacto con el frío suelo, no podía ponerse ni siquiera de pie—. M… Me voy a vengar —la rabia que sentía en esos momentos por aquel miembro de la Port Mafia no era nada comparada con la frustración de su pecho. Golpeó el suelo con la diestra hecha puño.

—Bueno, ahora creo que deberías llevar a tu amigo al hospital ¿no? —la voz de Chuuya sonó más alegre de lo que él mismo se imaginaba. Ahora en sus labios lucía una sonrisa mientras veía a Oda ir con Kunikida para ayudarlo a poner de pie, fue en ese momento en que fue consciente de que el policía no era tan inútil: de otra manera, estaría muerto.

—Esto no va a quedarse así, Chuuya. La Port Mafia caerá —Oda Sakunosuke estaba haciendo una declaración que seguramente le costaría su pacífico futuro, pero hasta el fin de sus días pensaba defender sus ideales o por lo menos eso pensaba en esos momentos. Era incapaz de ver lo que el futuro traería para ellos.

—Eso no pasará, porque el mismo infierno está de nuestro lado —aseguró Akutagawa manteniendo su expresión de "póker", en realidad no estaba interesado en pelear con alguien tan débil que solamente estaba vivo por intervención de su sombra—. Atsushi nos espera, Chuuya.

—Yo no habría podido decirlo mejor —comentó Chuuya, adelantándose hacia su subordinado—. Las sombras son criaturas muy misteriosas ¿no crees? Incluso siendo completamente rechazada, está dispuesta a mantener con vida ese recipiente inútil —con un gesto completamente delicado acomodó su sombrero, sonriendo.

.

Los dos miembros de la Port Mafia se disponían a salir cuando un par de siluetas se situaron en el portal, haciendo que la sombra de Akutagawa rugiera en furia.

— ¿Cómo les va chicos?~ —Dazai Osamu había llegado acompañado de Atsushi. Por voz de cierto súper detective se había enterado de lo que ocurría en el almacén, así que había decidido echar un vistazo.

—Atsushi, ¿Ese imbécil te lastimo en alguna parte? —la mirada de Chuuya ahora era completamente fría, comparable a la de una serpiente en plena cacería.

— ¿Eh? No, no. En realidad me invitó a comer, estuvo delicioso —comentó Atsushi con algo de nervios, apenas vio la señal de Chuuya para que fuera con ellos, asintió—. Gracias —murmuró para Dazai, recibiendo una sonrisa y un movimiento de despedida de la mano de éste.

— ¡Eres tan estúpido! ¿Cómo se te ocurre aceptar algo del enemigo? —le recriminó Akutagawa al borde de un ataque de ira. Sin embargo, una mirada de advertencia de Chuuya bastó para que el fuego se apagara.

.

—Ves, soy una buena compañía para él, Chuuya, lo robaré, sin importar quién se meta en mi camino —Dazai lucía completamente relajado, metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón antes de pasar de largo a un lado de Akutagawa, que le dirigió una mirada llena de odio—. Hoy no te daré el placer —fue todo lo que pronunció, antes de entrar hacia lo profundo del almacén donde se encontraba Odasaku —. Como siempre evitas cualquier pelea. Nada mal, tratándose de ese par. Uff A ti no te fue nada bien Kunikida, bueno, la próxima vez espero que dejes de andar jugando y luches en serio —la sonrisa de Dazai Osamu era absoluta.

—Espero que tuvieses suficiente tiempo —aseguró Odasaku, escuchando los diversos insultos que murmuraba un adolorido Kunikida hacia Dazai que simplemente parecía estar ridículamente alegre.

—Sí, prepárate, vamos a revelar la verdad así que tendremos que robar a la bestia de la Port Mafia para obtenerla —Dazai afiló su mirada con una sonrisa un poco más leve. Secuestrar a Akutagawa no era problema para él, le sacaría la verdad incluso si eso hacía que Atsushi lo odiara por un rato.

—Vaya, cada vez vienes con planes más descabellados —si aquello fuese una serie de televisión seguramente se podría apreciar una gotita en la frente de Odasaku. Hacía demasiado por su amigo.

—Saldrá bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse~ —movió su mano con una sonrisa. Se había divertido aunque la sombra del tigre no había dejado de observarlo en ningún momento.

.

Entre tanto en la entrada del almacén Chuuya tenía a Atsushi completamente rodeado con sus brazos, estaba siendo caprichoso y se negaba a dejarlo escapar nuevamente—. ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estábamos? No vuelvas a desaparecer así. Ya sabes que Dazai es peligroso, no debiste ir a reunirte con él.

Atsushi no pudo evitar reír suavemente ante la actitud de su superior, realmente Chuuya era como una madre—. Lo siento, de verdad… No iba a durar tanto tiempo fuera, pero realmente necesitaba aclarar unas cosas con Dazai. Porque él está tras la verdad de hace cinco años y yo de verdad no podía responderle nada —se dejó acariciar y pudo notar la mirada molesta de Akutagawa, era obvio que estaría realmente enojado.

—Eres un idiota, aprende a utilizar tu cerebro —se quejó Akutagawa antes de jalar a Atsushi para quitarlo del pegajoso abrazo de Chuuya—. Regresemos, ya no hay nada que hacer fuera —entrelazó sus dedos con los de contrario. Sujetar la mano del tigre le recordaba a su escape del barco.

—Pero no fui un cobarde, al menos —no pudo evitar aferrarse a la mano de Akutagawa como en el pasado. Esa mano lo había salvado una vez, y por ello sabía que aunque el de cabellos negros no fuese del todo sincero se preocupaba por su existencia. Eso estaba bien para alguien que había sido rechazado desde su nacimiento… porque esa era la razón por la que lo habían llevado al barco, nadie lo extrañaría.

Chuuya no pudo evitar seguir a los menores con una leve sonrisa, en aquel entonces cuando fue a salvarlos también se encontraban tomados de la mano… Lo recordaba claramente: Un pequeño Akutagawa con el ceño fruncido regañando a un Atsushi con lágrimas en los ojos—. Realmente no han cambiado —se apresuró a ponerse entre ellos, rodeándoles los hombros con sus brazos.

—Cállate —mencionó el de cabellos azabaches apenas sintió a su superior pegarse a ellos e inevitablemente una muy leve sonrisa se formó en sus finos labios.

Una risa nerviosa se escapó de los labios de Atsushi, definitivamente ahora consideraba que podía juzgar mejor a Dazai Osamu, el cazador de excepciones… No había sido una mala persona con él, al contrario, parecía tratarlo como si pudiese romperse. Ah… Ese hombre en verdad era inocente.

.

 _ **El bien lleva una máscara**_

 _ **La máscara de la justicia**_

 _ **Esta justicia tiene un precio**_

 _ **Esta balanza se vende al efectivo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Un grupo de niños abandonados**_

 _ **Un barco como escenario de la tragedia**_

 _ **El deseo de los ricos**_

 _ **Solo dejó una pila de cadáveres**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **El tigre saborea el odio de su propio corazón**_

 _ **El corazón del niño que lo cuida desconoce lo que es el odio**_

 _ **Ahora el tigre ha descubierto un nuevo alimento**_

 _ **La tristeza tras una sonrisa, la frustración tras su propia existencia.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Los ojos que no ven maldad en el mundo**_

 _ **Un corazón remendado que late**_

 _ **Pobre de ti, inocente alma.**_

 _ **El cazador de excepciones anhela cazarte.**_

.

.

.

 ** _Un saludo a todos los que siguen el fic (lectores fantasmas incluidos) espero estén disfrutando de la trama tanto como yo y que no se desesperen, el romance tarda pero llega~_**

.

 ** _Y el mayor agradecimiento a mi beta que me tiene una paciencia mundial y se toma el tiempo de ayudarme~_**


	10. IX Pesadilla

—Las sombras no siempre fueron los monstruos de las pesadillas… Algunas de ellas fueron en su tiempo humanos; otras… criaturas abandonadas, maltratadas… La naturaleza de la oscuridad es tan variable como la personalidad de cada individuo —murmuró el enorme tigre que observaba dormir a su pequeña excepción en la cama.

Byakko pensaba en quedarse toda la noche disfrutando de los dulces sueños de los que era presa la mente de Atsushi, sin embargo, una mancha parecía querer opacar la felicidad de su pequeño, por lo que emitió un suave rugido, despejando de cualquier pesadilla a su protegido. Sabía el origen de ese mal sueño: aquellos recuerdos que quería mantener muy lejos del niño de cabellos cenizos…

No obstante, él mismo sabía que era inútil intentar mantenerlo lejos del dolor y de la tristeza que enterarse de aquello le causaría… El tigre abandonó la forma de sombra en la que había permanecido hasta ese momento y tomó la de la bestia que tan temida se había vuelto entre las calles de Yokohama. Tomó su puesto, rodeando con su enorme cuerpo a Atsushi y éste como si fuese un instinto automático se acurrucó contra su pelaje.

—No tienes que recordar nada… No tienes que saber cuál es tu naturaleza… —Byakko cerró sus ojos, disponiéndose a proteger incluso los sueños de Atsushi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **La pesadilla se arrastra por los pasillos de cierta agencia, la oscuridad del odio la está llamando… Encontró un pequeño niño retorciéndose entre sus cobijas y no desaprovechó la oportunidad, Morfeo no le proporcionaría un buen sueño a tal monstruo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **En aquel momento cuando sus orbes se abrieron, se encontraron con la más profunda oscuridad, podía sentir a otros niños a su alrededor… Algunos de ellos gritaban, otros murmuraban y la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. El aire en esa ocasión era tan pesado que le costaba respirar correctamente.**

 **Escuchó su estómago rugir, seguido de un grito de desesperación. Fue la primera vez que Ryuunosuke Akutagawa veía una verdadera sombra, desde su punto podía notar que parecía tener la forma de una especie de animal deforme, tenía las patas extendidas hacia una niña que temblaba… Y entonces escuchó las palabras que convertirían esa embarcación en un baño de sangre: "Hagamos un pacto ¿no soy igual a ti?"**

 **Hasta ese momento todo lo que había ocurrido era una locura, había estado buscando una oportunidad para robar cuando un sujeto de traje y lentes oscuros lo había capturado ofreciéndole la oportunidad de vivir tranquilamente protegido por el gobierno. Para él que era un huérfano abandonado a su suerte era la luz al final del túnel. No obstante, no era estúpido y por ello no había abierto la boca para decir que tenía una hermana, si aquello funcionaba iría por ella, de lo contrario no la arriesgaría.**

 **No pudo evitar creer que había sido muy listo, pues desde el momento en que lo habían llevado a una embarcación y su consciencia fue tomada por alguna droga, sabía que salir de allí no sería tan fácil como robar comida en el mercado.**

 **Su mente retornó al momento e inmediatamente empezó a correr, aquella chica ahora era una excepción y parecía estar siendo controlada por la sombra. Algunos niños eran despedidos por los golpes que aquella sombra lanzaba y otros empezaban a lanzarse al suelo. El pánico parecía contagiar de uno a uno a los niños de esa sala, por eso no pudo hacer más que correr mientras a sus espaldas se escuchaba: "Ven conmigo, juntos nos salvaremos" "Jugaremos eternamente, así que sé mi amigo". Sombras de todos los tipos parecían estar aprovechando las malas vibras de la situación, pero ninguna parecía mirarlo a él.**

 **Pudo salir de la primera sala a través de una puerta que daba hacia un salón con muchas mesas, sorprendentemente allí también había gran cantidad de niños… Algunos temblaban bajo las mesas y otros empezaban a atraer sombras hacia sus personas. No obstante, en un rincón había un niño que de inmediato capturó su atención, estaba sentado, con la espalda hacia la pared y de sus orbes amarillos simplemente caían lágrimas.**

 **Inevitablemente los ojos de Akutagawa se dilataron, la luz de la luna parecía atravesar la estructura de ese barco para bañar a ese extraño niño… ¿por qué las sombras no iban hacia él? No lo entendía, sus ojos podían identificar la desesperación, la maldad y la oscuridad con mucha facilidad, eran cosas a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero no había nada de eso en el niño de cabellos cenizos.**

 **Sin embargo, podía notar algo realmente extraño… las sombras que se acercaban a otros, se alejaban como si estuviesen siendo espantadas por algo ¿Qué podía tener de tenebroso ese niño llorón? ¿Por qué su corazón se inquietaba al verlo allí tan indefenso? No lo entendía, pero definitivamente haría algo al respecto.**

— **Muévete, las sombras van a matarnos —comentó el pequeño Akutagawa, recibiendo una mirada del contrario que negaba—. Muévete, te estoy diciendo —por alguna razón creyó que ese niño no debería morir allí: era delgado, estaba sucio y tenía moretones… Era un huérfano como él… como muchos de los que estaban allí, pero era diferente, su aura no estaba perturbada.**

— **No… De todas maneras me mandaron aquí a morir, nadie va a extrañarme —Atsushi se abrazó a sus rodillas con suavidad, tenía miedo de morir y sin embargo volver al orfanato no era una opción… Lo habían vendido al gobierno, no entendía la razón, pero sabía perfectamente que ya no había vuelta atrás.**

— **¡Cállate! Nada más oírte es deprimente —sin problemas jaló al contrario del cuello de la camisa obligándolo a levantarse. Al voltearse se dio cuenta de que había una excepción observándolos, ese chico parecía lucir unas garras enormes que brotaban de su espalda—. Mierda… ¡Corre!**

 **Atsushi apenas pudo reaccionar cuando el niño de cabellos negros empezó a correr, llevándolo con él. Tuvo que intentar seguirle el paso, sin embargo, era inútil, tenía tanta hambre… Estaba tan cansado que su cuerpo simplemente no soportaría una carrera. Fue alcanzado por un golpe que lo mandó contra una pared—. Vete… —murmuró al ver que su acompañante se había devuelto hacia él.**

— **Tsk… ¿Quién se supone que te crees para darme órdenes, enano? —se devolvió hacia el de cabellos cenizos, sin entender la razón por la que iba a ayudarlo. Normalmente nunca ayudaría a nadie de manera gratuita, por favor… en ese mundo nadie le tendía la mano a nadie, a menos que hubiese alguna ganancia de por medio. Nadie conocía mejor esa situación que él, quien vivía su día a día robando comida para subsistir.**

 **La excepción estaba a punto de arremeter nuevamente contra el indefenso Atsushi, pero fue golpeado por otro hijo de la oscuridad que acababa de nacer.**

 **Akutagawa aprovechó la oportunidad para volver a jalar al de cabellos cenizos, no podía dejarlo allí a su suerte. A parte de él parecía el único que no estaba cegado por la oscuridad o presa del pánico—. La próxima vez que escuche una queja, te voy a golpear.**

 **Por alguna razón las amenazas de ese chico desconocido habían hecho que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus amarillos orbes, era ignorante y desconocía la razón por la que el azabache lo ayudaba. Pero si alguien no lo rechazaba eso significaba que estaba bien para él vivir ¿no?**

— **¿Acaso eres una niña? ¡Deja de llorar! —aprovechando el altercado de las excepciones arrastró al contrario por un pasillo angosto, las paredes tapizadas eran reemplazadas por unas completamente de metal, adornadas únicamente por los tornillos y las uniones de las láminas que las conformaban.**

— **Pero… Es que me estás pidiendo que viva… Nadie nunca me pidió eso —sollozó el pequeño Atsushi, sin soltar la cálida mano que lo había rescatado en esos momentos.**

— **Mi nombre es Ryuunosuke, si sobrevivimos a esto ni se te ocurra olvidarlo —pudo escuchar un par de voces a lo lejos, por lo que le hizo señales al contrario de mantenerse "callado"**

— **Soy Atsushi… —a diferencia de él, el contrario parecía estar demasiado cómodo con toda aquella situación. No obstante, por mucho que quisiera dejarse caer al piso para llorar, no lo hizo… Se mantuvo siguiendo al contrario y apenas éste se agachó, lo imitó. Podía escuchar la conversación de los que parecían ser los únicos adultos en el barco.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Parece que ya esos monstruos han empezado a matarse unos a los otros" decía la voz que parecía más grave.**_

" _ **Esa es la idea, los que sobrevivan se convertirán en grandes soldados para el gobierno. De todas formas si ya estaban predispuestos a ser excepciones significan que son monstruos y no humanos" le contestaba la otra voz.**_

" _ **Aunque sinceramente eso de usar niños no me parece… pero bueno, nos pagan por mantenerlos en mar abierto por unas horas nada más" concluyó la primera voz.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atsushi pudo escuchar el gruñido suave de Ryuunosuke y casi seguidamente empezaron a correr hacia otro de los pasillos, siempre en dirección contraria a donde se encontraban las sombras y sus excepciones. No entendía, le era muy difícil aceptar que alguien le tendiera la mano sin conocerlo.**

 **La amabilidad era completamente desconocida para esa alma solitaria que vagaba desde hacía doce años por el mundo… en su mente sólo se hallaban recuerdos del orfanato, cuyos sacerdotes lo golpeaban, insultaban y repudiaban. Desconocía la dulzura de una madre, el sabor de la comida caliente, el cobijo de una cama… En su vida todo se reducía a un cuarto vacío, al suelo frío y al pan duro… Estaba bien si alguien como él desaparecía del mundo.**

— **¡Diablos, que te muevas, algo viene! —jaló varias veces al de cabellos cenizos por el brazo, pues parecía que su mente había abandonado ese inútil cuerpo, mal momento. Habían encontrado la sala de máquinas, y por allí podría sabotear algo para obligar al gran barco a dar la vuelta, pero para eso necesitaba que Atsushi lo ayudara.**

 **Un miedo irracional empezó a invadir a Atsushi mientras volteaba a ver hacia el pasillo por el que habían entrado, algo muy grande se aproximaba… Empujó a Ryuunosuke, haciendo que ambos cayeran hacia un costado justo en el momento en que una enorme sombra con forma de araña entraba por allí—. Vamos a morir…**

 **Akutagawa no se esperaba esa tacleada por parte del contrario, y fue tomado de sorpresa también por la repentina aparición de esa enorme sombra, que entre sus patas llevaba partes de cuerpos… Definitivamente volver sobre sus pasos sería un suicidio. Se levantó rápidamente poniéndose alerta…**

 **Por su parte Atsushi estaba completamente en shock, le era imposible ponerse de pie cuando sus piernas temblaban de pánico. Iba a morir, iba morir—. V… Vete, seguramente viene tras de mí… —murmuró el lloroso chico de orbes amarillos. Porque soy un monstruo concluyó para sí mismo.**

— **Cállate, eres un cobarde, pero te crees tan importante como para ser el objetivo —se quejó Akutagawa sin prestarle demasiada atención a la advertencia de ese chico. De todas maneras no podía dejar a ese bebé llorón allí para ser devorado por esa araña, hasta pena le daba.**

— **T… Te lo estoy diciendo, es mejor que te vayas ahora… —las piernas le fallaban, no podía ponerse de pie… y para ponerle la cereza al pastel podía sentir otras sombras acercándose lentamente hacia ese sitio. Gimoteó suavemente y justo ante sus ojos pudo ver la muerte. La sombra dirigía una de sus patas afiladas hacia él, cerró los ojos, esperando el tan merecido final.**

 **Más esta nunca llegó, al abrir sus ojos tuvo una visión que seguramente nunca olvidaría: Ryuunosuke atravesado por la pata que era para él… Sus orbes amarillos se abrieron de sorpresa y no fue hasta que el arácnido lanzó a su compañero contra una pared y la sangre de éste lo manchó, que un grito de pánico abandonó sus labios.**

 **¿Quién lo diría? El lobo solitario, el ladrón más hábil del mercado, atravesado por un bicho mientras intentaba proteger a un niño que acababa de conocer. Maldición, era tan patético, los odiaba tanto… los aborrecía, quería matarlos, quería destruir a esos malditos que lo habían puesto en ese barco. Tosió, sintiendo cómo sus pulmones se llenaban de sangre, moriría ahogado… sintiendo cada maldita respiración como si fuese un infierno… —. Largo…**

 **La mente de Atsushi estaba en blanco, su vista fija en aquella sombra que ahora dirigía un nuevo ataque hacia él. Por primera vez rogó al protector de sus sueños que lo salvara—. Por favor… no quiero morir… quiero vivir… quiero vivir ¡Por favor! ¡Te necesito Byakko! ¡Te necesito! —de aquel último grito su consciencia desapareció.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akutagawa no fue capaz de distinguir lo que ocurrió pues como si fuese un hechizo lanzado frente a sus ojos un rayo de luz azul atravesó el lugar. Ante sus platinados orbes ahora se encontraba la enorme silueta de un tigre que pronto se movilizó, despedazando a la araña como si no fuese la gran cosa… Esa sombra era abrumadora…**

 **Se volteó de costado, volviendo a toser… manchando el suelo con su sangre… Seguramente sus pulmones habían sido perforados y todo lo que le quedaba era desangrarse hasta la muerte o más patético aún… ahogarse con su propia sangre—. Quiero poder, quiero el poder para destruirlos… voy a vengarme, los voy a matar… —con cada dolorosa respiración sus párpados se sentían más pesados y pronto le fue imposible mantenerlos abiertos. Lo único que podía escuchar claramente eran los gritos y una risa… la risa de alguien que estaba siendo consumido…**

" **¿Quieres vivir? Puedo salvarte, puedo darte el poder para destruir todo lo que se cruce en tu camino. Vamos… susurra el nombre del monstruo que todo lo devora" La voz que resonó en la mente de Akutagawa lo hizo estremecerse de un extraño placer, la oscuridad por fin lo había reconocido… Por fin tendría la fuerza para vengarse, inevitablemente una sonrisa ladina se formó en sus labios antes de susurrar: "Rashōmon"**

 **Como si ese nombre se tratara de un hechizo, fue sintiendo su cuerpo arder y pronto se encontró rodeado de una total oscuridad. El tigre, Atsushi, las otras sombras… Todo había desaparecido: justo frente a él estaba un lobo negro con ojos y fauces en color carmín… Entonces lo entendió: esa era su sombra… Ese lobo que parecía haber sido deformado le pertenecía.**

— **Rashōmon, seamos uno —no pudo evitar sonreír ladinamente al ver al lobo correr hacia él con las fauces abiertas como las de un monstruo y solo pudo sentir cómo esos afilados colmillos perforaban su piel. El ardor era terrible, insoportable, pero tenía una amplia y perturbadora sonrisa—. ¡Devórame! ¡Seamos uno!**

 **Akutagawa pudo ver cómo aquel, cuyo hocico estaba manchado por su sangre, se transformaba en algo parecido a una quimera. Cerró los ojos y la oscuridad cayó sobre el mundo.**

 **.**

 **Al abrir sus orbes nuevamente, se encontraba en el suelo… La sangre ya no fluía, su herida había desaparecido… Sin embargo, había algo nuevo en todo aquello: su sombra ahora era un monstruo. Un fuerte rugido seguido de una risa lo hizo levantar la mirada, justo frente a él estaba el enorme tigre blanco y a su lado Atsushi con las manos ensangrentadas mientras reía… El de orbes amarillos murmuraba "desaparezcan, desaparezcan" como si fuese alguna clase de mantra para aliviar su dolor**

 **La visión lo hizo levantarse de golpe, frunciendo el ceño y provocando que Rashōmon se levantara en modo de una enorme cabeza detrás de él.**

 **Byakko observó al niño frente a él, tan arrogante y cargado de odio—. No me sorprende que seas la excepción de la pesadilla, tienes suerte. Gracias a ti, Atsushi por fin ha pedido por mí, hoy tú no vas a morir —murmuró el enorme tigre antes de tomar a su excepción por el cuello para poder montarlo sobre su lomo.**

— **¡Espera! —Akutagawa estiró sus manos apenas vio al gran felino comenzar a correr con el de cabellos cenizos que parecía estar completamente fuera de sí. Casi por inercia salió corriendo tras ellos, sin saber que se arrepentiría de hacerlo.**

 **Ryuunosuke corría tras el tigre que llevaba a Atsushi, lo siguió de salón a salón siendo testigo de la forma en la que despellejaba a cada a una de las otras sombras y a los niños que recién se convertían en excepciones. El niño sobre el tigre seguía riendo, estaba riendo y también llorando, pues gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. De alguna manera podía intuir que Atsushi sufría y quería que se callara…**

 **No fue hasta que el tigre se detuvo que pudo usar a su sombra para tumbar a Atsusy sin dudarlo se lanzó contra él, golpeándolo una y otra vez hasta que la risa se detuvo. Un jadeante Akutagawa observaba al niño debajo de él con indiferencia—. ¿Qué diablos eres…? —preguntó, volteando a ver al tigre que parecía mirarlo con cierto reproche.**

— **Una excepción especial —Byakko movió su cabeza, empujando con suavidad a Akutagawa de encima de su preciada excepción y como una madre a un hijo, lamió suavemente su rostro hasta que éste simplemente buscó el calor de su cuerpo, acurrucándose—. Cuando despierte no recordará nada y más te vale que tú no se lo digas.**

— **¿Por qué? No entiendo ¿qué tiene de especial ese llorón? —no entendía al tigre, solamente podía decir que esa era una sombra poderosa y que ese chico era demasiado débil.**

— **Él no es como tú. Atsushi murió antes de nacer y yo lo salvé, él es una excepción desde antes de dar su primera respiración. Debido a que su cuerpo es pequeño, mi poder lo hace volverse así de inestable. El estado de shock en el que entró es causa de ello —frotó su nariz con el rostro del pequeño dormido e inevitablemente volvió la mirada hacia Akutagawa—. A pesar de que he estado con él desde el inicio, es la primera vez que me usa por voluntad propia…**

— **¿Me estás diciendo que él ya está muerto? —todo aquello era demasiada información junta para un chico de apenas doce años... "Su existencia actual está ligada a la mía, Atsushi solamente moriría si yo llego a desaparecer" le había aclarado el tigre como si se hubiese dado cuenta de su desconcierto—. Así que es un monstruo…**

— **Tú también lo eres. La única diferencia entre nosotros como sombras es que Rashōmon no puede regenerar tejidos a gran velocidad, si quieres sobrevivir tendrás que saber utilizarlo. Lograste ser salvado únicamente por el poder que el pacto recién formado te dió —al escuchar un "cállate" por parte del menor simplemente gruñó. Era sumamente altanero, pero no importaba, había sido decisión de Atsushi dejarlo vivir.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala, Byakko simplemente se encontraba mimando a su cansada excepción mientras Rashōmon le murmuraba un par de cosas a Akutagawa que lo escuchaba mientras procesaba todo lo ocurrido ese día. Era increíble que todo cambiara así de rápido.**

 **Pasaron un par de horas hasta que Atsushi por fin despertó, haciendo que el enorme tigre volviera a su estado de sombra, no sin antes haberles dicho que se movilizaran hacia la proa del barco.**

— **Gracias por salvarme, Ryuunosuke, muchas gracias de verdad —murmuraba un meloso Atsushi mientras sujetaba la mano del azabache que simplemente le dedicaba una mirada de reproche.**

— **Ya cállate, vamos a esperar que alguien nos saque de este lugar —y como si hubiese sido una orden el barco tembló y pronto había un extraño chico de cabellos naranjas y sombrero ridículo caminando hacia ellos. Por inercia Akutagawa puso a Atsushi detrás de él sin soltar su mano. A pesar de que era el contrario quien le agradecía, él era quien había sido salvado. Pagaría su deuda, eso era todo—. Mantente alejado.**

 **Por órdenes directas del líder de la Port Mafia, Chuuya se encontraba allí junto con Kouyou para recoger a los que se convertirían en los nuevos integrantes de la organización. Sin embargo, solamente había dos niños—. ¿Ustedes son los únicos supervivientes? Bueno, qué más da. Vamos, los llevaré al lugar donde sus deseos podrán volverse realidad —comentó Chuuya con una leve sonrisa.**

 **Atsushi se mantuvo detrás de Akutagawa, observando con desconfianza a aquella persona que ni siquiera se había presentado—. ¡Eh! —se sintió elevado y pronto estuvo contra un suave pecho. "No hay nada que temer, es hora de volver a casa" inevitablemente las lágrimas se acumularon en los orbes de Atsushi mientras se aferraba a aquella persona.**

 **Akutagawa se volteó de golpe al sentir que el menor soltaba su mano y se vio justo frente a una mujer. Definitivamente esas personas no eran normales—. ¿Quién diablos son ustedes? ¡Suéltalo! —gruñó Akutagawa antes de ser levantado por el hombre al que le había dado la espalda.**

 **Kouyou sonrió apenas el pequeño de cabellos cenizos se acurrucó—. Deben estar cansados, pero les responderemos todo cuando lleguemos al cuartel. Vinimos a sacarlos de aquí para que el gobierno no vaya a utilizarlos —el sonido de las sirenas acercándose la hizo fruncir el ceño—. Chuuya, vamos.**

— **Sí, muévete —anunció Chuuya mientras sujetaba de manera correcta al pequeño Akutagawa, sin problemas siguió a Kouyou, saltando desde la altura máxima del barco a tierra y cayendo perfectamente bien, igual que su compañera. Un auto los esperaba pero pudo divisar a alguien que acababa de llegar: Oda Sakunosuke los había visto—. Llegas tarde —anunció con voz gruesa, antes de asegurar a esas pequeñas excepciones.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lejos de allí en la oficina más alta de un edificio gubernamental cierto hombre de lentes gruesos y mirada caída, chasqueaba la lengua al recibir la llamada que tanto temía: el plan había sido un fracaso.**

— **Maldición, entonces tendremos que pasar al plan B… Vamos a implantar las sombras artificialmente, no hay otra manera. Mucho menos ahora que el tigre se ha revelado en la ciudad —murmuró Ango Sakaguchi, uno de los integrantes del gabinete de gobierno de Yokohama. Pasó la diestra por entre sus negros cabellos y suspiró.**

 **Si el plan hubiese salido como esperaba, podría seguir yendo a Lupin sin ningún arrepentimiento, pero ahora ya no podía, mucho menos cuando en poco tiempo llevaría a cabo aquello que sus compañeros de copas le habían pedido que no hiciera: La experimentación para la creación de sombras artificiales.**

— **Parece que esta será la última vez —murmuró antes de colocarse su gabardina marrón sobre el traje negro que llevaba para esa ocasión. Estaba bien si ese día era el final de esa amistad, era consciente de que ellos y él no podían estar del mismo lado para siempre, ese era un hecho innegable.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ryuunosuke Akutagawa abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con la cara de Rashōmon lo que lo hizo suspirar.

"¿Tuviste un mal sueño?" murmuró la sombra mientras flotaba de un lado a otro con lo que parecía una sonrisa.

—Deja de llevarme a ese momento, solo haces que recuerde que aún no he podido pagar mi deuda con el estúpido tigre —declaró Akutagawa recibiendo un "No fui yo, alguien se coló en tu sueño"… Inmediatamente se puso de pie, chasqueando la lengua. Solamente había un hombre tan estúpido como para intentar algo así: Dazai Osamu.

.

.

Kunikida Doppo estaba como siempre en la oficina de la policía, ya había acabado su informe y sorpresivamente estaba bastante bien pese a las heridas sufridas el día anterior. Como siempre Dazai Osamu brillaba por su ausencia aunque tenía entendido que regresaría para esa tarde después de haber arreglado un asunto con Ranpo. Justamente por eso el único que lo acompañaba era Oda Sakunosuke, que llevaba un rato observándolo como si quisiera decir algo—. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres?

—La sombra te salvó ¿por qué insistes en rechazarla con tanta fuerza? —Odasaku observó la frustración en Doppo y simplemente continuó—. Si ha decidido que vale la pena salvarte es porque te ha aceptado de alguna manera ¿no es hora que dejes de verla como si fuese alguna cosa ajena a ti?

—Ya lo sé… Ya sé que le debo un debido agradecimiento por salvarme a pesar de que fue encadenada a mí por la fuerza —el rubio acomodó sus gafas y luego simplemente miró de reojo al detective de cabellos castaños rojizos—. Siento haber sido tan patético el día de ayer. No se repetirá, te lo aseguro —aquello lo dijo con una leve sonrisa, pues había visto su sombra moverse. Eso significaba que no estaba luchando solo ¿verdad?

—Ah… Sí, es lo mejor —inevitablemente Odasaku sonrió. No sabía de dónde había salido la seguridad que Kunikida demostraba en esos momentos, pero eso era lo que menos importaba. Si podía mostrar esa determinación, significaba que el camino para dar todo de sí se había acortado un poco más.

—De todas maneras, gracias. A pesar de que fui una molestia no te has quejado ni una vez, tampoco te has burlado o algo parecido —comentó Doppo, antes de tomar asiento nuevamente y anotar algunos memos en su libreta de mano.

—No hay problema, estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con cosas como esta —Odasaku tenía la vista fija en el periódico que tenía entre sus manos. Tú sufrimiento es la cruz que Dazai y yo cargaremos por no haber detenido a Ango ese día declaró mentalmente para sí… Posiblemente a Dazai no le importara, pero él simplemente no podía dejar pasar los pecados de Ango… porque era su amigo.

.

.

 _ **A veces como lobo**_

 _ **Otras como dragón**_

 _ **En algunas parezco quimera**_

 _ **Nunca sabrás quién soy…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **El odio de mi excepción nutre mi forma**_

 _ **Él sabe sobre mi naturaleza**_

 _ **No tengo forma, soy las tinieblas**_

 _ **La pesadilla, eso es Rashōmon**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **La pesadilla es el más terrible de los monstruos**_

 _ **Toma la forma del temor más grande en tu corazón**_

 _ **Silenciosamente se arrastra por tu mente**_

 _ **Al darte cuenta el sueño terminó.**_


	11. X El lado correcto es relativo

Dazai Osamu se encontraba saliendo de la mansión Fukuzawa después de haber pasado varias horas dentro buscando aquellas respuestas que necesitaba casi con desespero… Aunque si no fuese así no hubiese pensado en secuestrar a Akutagawa para obtenerlas. Por eso suspiró al ver a Junichirou acompañarlos a Odasaku y a él hacia la salida, los estaban echando de una manera cordial.

—Bueno, muchas gracias~ Tu sombra siempre es útil para casos como éste~ —anunció Dazai con una amplia sonrisa. En esos momentos su interior se estaba debatiendo entre los celos que sentía por Akutagawa y la felicidad de haber aclarado el panorama alrededor de la misteriosa existencia del tigre.

—De nada, gracias por preferirnos para realizar el trabajo —Tanikazi Junichirou era un joven delgado de cabello corto y color naranja. Desde joven trabajaba para la Agencia del presidente Fukuzawa, siendo su sombra bastante útil para casos como el que les había llevado Dazai. Dirigió sus orbes color avellana hacia Odasaku, que parecía verlo de reojo con bastante frecuencia—. ¿Ocurre algo?

— ¿Eh? No, es solo que estaba pensando que serías una buena adquisición para la policía ¿no te interesa? —Oda estaba bastante interesado en esa excepción, no todos los días se encontraba a alguien con un lazo tan fuerte como ese y era mucho más extraño que hubiese una sombra con la capacidad de alejarse tanto de su dueño.

—Lo siento, soy fiel a esta agencia y no tengo interés alguno en pertenecer a la policía o a otra organización del gobierno —Tanikazi hizo una leve reverencia para despedir a ambos hombres y volver dentro de la mansión. No tenía mucho que hablar con ese par.

— ¿Qué se siente ser rechazado por un chico? —preguntó Dazai con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, y simplemente soltó una suave risa a la vez que caminaba junto a su viejo amigo.

—Por un momento olvidé a dónde pertenecía Tanikazi —Oda suspiró con suavidad, era evidente que la mayor parte de las excepciones de la isla se negaban fervientemente a ayudar al gobierno. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había hecho una pregunta estúpida—. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya estás conforme?

Dazai soltó una suave risa, antes de dirigir sus orbes hacia Oda—. De cierta manera estoy satisfecho, sin embargo, ver eso me hizo consciente del lazo que une a Akutagawa con Atsushi, y definitivamente el primero no va a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. Pensaré una forma de lidiar con eso en lo que resta de la noche.

Un nuevo suspiro abandonó los labios de Odasaku, el hombre frente a él era un completo misterio. ¿Por qué estaba pasando por tantos problemas sólo para obtener a ese chico? No lo entendía completamente y aun así lo estaba ayudando ciegamente. En ese preciso momento deseó que Dazai no cometiera un error imperdonable como lo había hecho Ango en el pasado—. Seguramente Akutagawa debe estar como una fiera después de que se metieran en su sueño.

El detective de excepciones no pudo evitar observar de reojo a su compañero, Oda parecía estar pensando demasiado las cosas y a nadie le convenía que eso sucediera. Él mismo empezaba a dudar de la verdadera razón por la que había buscado a Atsushi en primer lugar, y un nuevo deseo para con el tigre había nacido… Un anhelo que quería intentar borrar antes de que se convirtiera en un sentimiento estúpido—. Ya debe estar haciendo arder cosas por allí, pero no creo que sea tan estúpido como para venir tras de mí de inmediato.

—Eres un caso perdido, lo sabes ¿no? —al escuchar el "muchas gracias" por parte del contrario, Oda sonrió. Con suavidad palmeó el hombro ajeno—. Sé que lo sabes y que no debería decirlo… no obstante, es necesario que lo haga o no podré estar tranquilo. Dazai, no vayas a romper a ese chico, no dejes que tus decisiones hagan de este mundo un lugar peor… No repitas lo de Ango —esa era la única petición que le haría a su querido amigo.

Por unos momentos Dazai se mantuvo en silencio antes de sonreír levemente y devolverle el palmeo al de cabellos castaños rojizos—. No puedo romperlo, ya fue roto hace mucho tiempo. Yo voy a darle una razón para luchar, le daré una nueva razón para vivir y luego cometer un verdadero suicidio doble~ —aseguró el detective con voz cantarina para adelantarse unos cuantos pasos y luego volteó muy sutilmente, dedicándole una media sonrisa a Odasaku—. Dime, si yo fuese a volverme el villano de esta ciudad ¿me detendrías?

Oda Sakunosuke no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño ante aquellas palabras y la expresión de Dazai, no podía decir con seguridad si estaba siendo serio o no—. Te detendría, haría lo que fuera para que estuvieses de nuevo del lado correcto —entre la oscuridad que los amparaba, creyó haber escuchado un "tsk" por parte de castaño… —. ¿Estás pensando hacer alguna locura?

—Oda, querido Oda, ¿puedes decir después de ver el sueño de Akutagawa que estamos del lado correcto? —se giró suavemente, dedicándole una sonrisa a su viejo amigo —. Tengo un asunto que atender, sabes el camino de regreso ¿no? Nos vemos más tarde~ —y con esas palabras se apresuró a perderse entre la noche.

Un fuerte suspiro de frustración abandonó los labios de Odasaku—. Par de idiotas, siempre soy yo quien tiene que cargar con las consecuencias de sus actos… Tanto Ango como tú están equivocados, no se puede salvar el mundo a base de simple destrucción —murmuró para sí mismo mientras llevaba las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta para comenzar a caminar de regreso hacia el departamento de Dazai.

Entre tanto Tanikazi había vuelto dentro de la mansión, donde Yukichi Fukuzawa lo esperaba sentado tranquilamente en un sillón de cuero marrón. El de cabellos naranjas no entendía la razón por la que el presidente había decidido aceptar una solicitud tan repentina, más nunca cuestionaría su juicio.

—Ya sé que debes estar confundido, pero tengo una buena razón para no haberme negado —suspiró el de cabellos plateados que como siempre vestía un kimono verde oliva.

—No lo estoy cuestionando… pero meter a mi sombra en los sueños de Akutagawa fue agotador —Junichirou simplemente se sentó en un sofá al costado del presidente y se relajó un poco. Su hermana Naomi seguramente lo estaría esperando en casa con una cena caliente, así que debía apresurarse a irse.

—Fue una locura, estoy consciente. Siento haberte pedido algo tan egoísta, pero es por el bien de Ranpo… —Fukuzawa sacó un sobre de entre sus ropas y lo dejó encima de la mesa para rodarlo hacia el pelinaranja.

—Dice eso… pero desde que Ranpo vio a Dazai se encerró en la habitación y no ha querido salir —al ver el sobre de efectivo, simplemente suspiró. Tomó el incentivo para guardarlo en uno de sus bolsillos y levantarse para hacer una leve reverencia; era obvio que había sido un soborno para que "olvidara" el asunto —. Hasta mañana, presidente, que tenga buenas noches.

—Hasta mañana —aseguró Yukichi, no tenía tiempo para lidiar con las preguntas de Junichirou cuando su adorado Ranpo estaba molesto con él por haber ayudado a Dazai, pero había sido totalmente necesario. No podía dejar que Dazai le dijera al súper detective sobre la verdadera naturaleza de su habilidad.

.

.

— **Necesito un favor de ustedes. Sé que la sombra de Tanikazi tiene la habilidad de inducir ilusiones tanto a un grupo de personas como a alguien en particular, también podría mostrarme los recuerdos de alguien ¿no? —Dazai había recurrido al único lugar en el que sabía podía encontrar todo lo que estaba buscando: la agencia de informantes para la que trabajaba cierto súper detective.**

— **Estás en lo correcto, no obstante, el uso de esa habilidad no es barata y tampoco planeamos colaborar con tus deseos, Dazai —Yukichi Fukuzawa bebía tranquilamente una taza de té mientras prestaba atención a su inesperado invitado.**

— **¿Uh? Así que las cosas no serán fáciles… Pues sería una lástima que Ranpo se enterara de que detrás de su habilidad no hay ninguna sombra. Sería un problema para ti ¿no? —el rostro que le mostró aquel hombre seguramente hubiese intimidado a cualquiera, pero no a él. Después de todo, no le temía a las excepciones, estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ellas—. Imagino que eso cambia las cosas.**

— **Ven esta noche, prepararemos todo. Si algo se escapa de tus labios o Ranpo sospecha de eso… Definitivamente voy a matarte, Dazai —Fukuzawa tenía el ceño fruncido y la rabia hirviendo en su pecho como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Él era una persona tranquila que mantenía la calma sin mucho esfuerzo… Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de Ranpo perdía la cordura.**

— **Muy bien~ te lo agradezco mucho, Fukuzawa~ mis labios permanecerán sellados~ —Dazai mantuvo una sonrisa alegre mientras se levantaba para abandonar la enorme mansión. Hubiese querido mantener esa carta bajo su manga por un tiempo más, pero la situación requería de tales medidas. Si quería seguir acercándose a Atsushi, tenía que saber la verdad, debía conocerla a toda costa.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Si no hubiese sido por eso, jamás le hubiese ayudado… —Yukichi suspiró con pesadez antes de levantarse para caminar a través de uno de los solitarios pasillos de su hogar... Al llegar a la puerta que daba hacia su propia habitación, la golpeó suavemente—. Ranpo, voy a pasar. Tenemos que hablar de esto —rodó con cuidado la entrada corrediza, encontrándose con Ranpo parado justo detrás.

El detective de cabellos azabaches tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. — Quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora —anunció con evidente mal humor. ¿Cómo se atrevía Yukichi a ocultarle algo? Ellos eran amantes y como tal tenía todo el derecho de saber cuándo su novio iba a hacer tratos con el hombre que despreciaba. Odiaba sentirse echado a un lado cuando hasta Tanizaki participaba.

Un suspiro abandonó sus labios, sabía que Ranpo no iba a ponérsela fácil, siempre que se trataba de Dazai, ambos terminaban discutiendo, y sin embargo, no podía ser de otra forma. Prefería enfrentar una pelea con su pareja, antes de que éste conociera la verdad tras su sombra —. Las cosas cambiaron, ya sabes… Dazai amenazó a alguien de "arriba" del gobierno y tuve que ceder ante sus amenazas. De otra forma se hubiesen puesto contra nosotros, y sabes que no podemos permitir que los chicos corran peligro. Fue algo de último momento, y cuando iba a explicarte simplemente te encerraste.

Ranpo había entreabierto sus orbes verdes para poder prestarle la atención debida a Fukuzawa, pues desde el momento en que se conocieron, él era la única persona a la que miraba sin perderse detalle alguno. El único ser que podía ser digno de su compañía era Yukichi, por eso no podía permitir que éste le empezara a guardar secretos… No, de ninguna manera debía hacer cosas que lo hicieran perderle confianza…—. ¡Debiste seguirme de inmediato y decirme! ¿No somos amantes? Debiste darme prioridad a mí —exigió el de cabellos azabaches, negándose a aceptar que era su actitud terca la culpable de aquello.

Para Yukichi, Ranpo era sin duda un niño pequeño y mimado; amaba eso, quería que no pudiese vivir sin él—. Lo siento, ¿podrías perdonarme? —sí, así de fácil cedía hacia él. Sin embargo, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, simplemente lo observaba. Le gustaba ver la ansiedad en ese iris esmeralda que apenas y se asomaba.

Inevitablemente sus párpados se cerraron ante la disculpa ajena y fue directamente a los brazos de ese alto hombre para hundir el rostro en su pecho, rodeando aquel cálido cuerpo con sus delgados brazos. Era su manera de pedir disculpas cuando se equivocaba tontamente y ponía el peso del perdón sobre los hombros de Fukuzawa que cargaba sin quejarse con todos sus errores… Siempre era así—. Yukichi elógiame…

Inevitablemente una imperceptible sonrisa se formó en los labios del albino, antes de acariciar con suavidad el cabello de Ranpo. Era un alivio que creyera en sus palabras, y aunque fuesen mentira… todo era para protegerlo —. Vamos a descansar, ha sido un día duro para ambos, llegaste tarde porque el caso se complicó ¿no? —preguntó sin soltar el abrazo ajeno.

—Claro que no… No hay nada complicado para el súper detective Ranpo Edogawa, simplemente la policía dudó de mí… Son tan estúpidos, ellos no deberían dudar de mí que poseo una habilidad tan especial —gruñó mientras poco a poco aflojaba su abrazo para soltar al más alto y poder caminar hacia la cama. Llevaba una pijama completa con camisa de botones manga larga en seda—. Apresúrate, quiero descansar. Mañana también será un día ocupado.

—Debes intentar ser un poco más paciente… —con tranquilidad se dirigió hacia el closet apenas el menor lo soltó. Con calma fue retirando una a una sus prendas para dejarlas en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Tomó un yukata ligero de color azul cielo para colocárselo apenas y no tuvo nada debajo—. Cálmate un poco, no voy a ir a ningún lado.

Ante las palabras de Fukuzawa, suspiró un poco, volteándose hacia ese lado para observarlo. Yukichi era todo un hombre, le gustaba la musculatura finamente marcada en su espalda. Inevitablemente aquello desató cierto deseo en su interior, no obstante, el agotamiento no lo dejaría soportar más de una ronda—. Me parece bien… Vayamos a un lugar fuera de Yokohama —anunció Ranpo, antes de sonreír por la expresión que le mostraba Yukichi.

Fukuzawa había volteado apenas y había escuchado las palabras de Ranpo. Nunca antes habían salido de la isla para unas vacaciones, pero si el de cabellos azabaches lo pedía, no tenía por qué negarse—. Lo que tú quieras, aunque me da curiosidad por conocer la razón que te lleva a desear eso —con calma se encaminó hasta el lado contrario de la cama y se acostó para abrazar desde atrás al menor.

—Quiero conocer el mundo fuera de este pozo llamado Yokohama —comentó Ranpo con voz suave antes de voltearse y acurrucarse en el pecho ajeno como cada noche que dormía a su lado desde el tiempo en que ni siquiera eran pareja… Ya no recordaba la última vez que había dormido sin Yukichi, tampoco necesitaba esos recuerdos. Por eso mentiría, le diría todas las mentiras que fuesen necesarias para que salieran de Yokohama antes de que el "Abismo" apareciera.

—Si ese es tu deseo, entonces te sacaré de este pozo un rato —aseguró Fukuzawa mientras cerraba los ojos, tener a Ranpo entre sus brazos siempre lo hacía sentir tranquilo y le recordaba el momento en que lo había conocido. En ese entonces tal como lo habría hecho un gato callejero, el súper detective lo había arañado apenas había intentado tocarlo. Tal vez era eso lo que lo tenía atrapado en las redes de ese bajito azabache: su parentesco a los gatos.

—Eso es lo que quiero —anunció Ranpo y subió la mirada para poder ver el momento en el que el contrario cerraba los ojos. Ni siquiera en esa situación parecía relajarse, pues su ceño seguía fruncido. Simplemente sonrió, le gustaba ese hombre de duro exterior que lo había rescatado en el pasado. _En caso de que Dazai cumpla su cometido, será mejor que no estemos por aquí… Por eso mantendré esta mentira hasta que estemos tan lejos que no puedas venir a sacrificarte por todos…_ y con ese pensamiento egoísta se aferró a su más importante persona.

Entre tanto la pareja se disponía a descansar, en una zona central de la ciudad sobre las cabezas de todos los habitantes ignorantes, cierto hombre maquinaba un nuevo plan para acabar con la esperanza de todas las excepciones que dormían creyendo en un futuro brillante. Ese hombre era el causante de muchas penurias: Ango Sakaguchi.

—Esto se pone cada vez peor, parece que pronto nadie podrá ser capaz de detener a Dazai y todo se irá al carajo… —suspiró el de gafas anticuadas mientras con uno de sus dedos los subía de forma correcta sobre el tabique de su nariz. Fue a tomar asiento justo frente a su escritorio y movió su vaso de whisky —. No hay más opciones, el tigre debe desaparecer por el bien de esta ciudad, por tu propio bien, Dazai.

Cada vez que bebía recordaba con nostalgia los años en los que podía beber con sus viejos amigos, las conversaciones triviales carentes de temas laborales, las risas sinceras, extrañaba todo aquello y, sin embargo, era consciente de que el único que había destrozado todo era él mismo. Si tan solo hubiese podido deshacerse del tigre como lo tenía planeado desde un inicio todo hubiese sido diferente, pero Atsushi había sido inesperadamente un hueso duro de roer desde la infancia.

Bebió de su vaso con tranquilidad antes de salir hasta la terraza para recargarse en el barandal de madera y observar el paisaje nocturno. La luna llena había salido bastante tarde esa noche y ahora cubría con su luz azul la ciudad que había visto nacer a tantos monstruos…

—En este mundo no hay espacio para ellos… —sentenció, dándole nuevamente un sorbo a su vaso de whisky. El fuerte sabor de la bebida no era suficiente para hacerlo olvidar la inconformidad con la que cargaba desde hace años. En esos momentos vivía preguntándose si en realidad había tomado las decisiones correctas a lo largo de su vida.

—De todas formas ya no importa, es demasiado tarde —sentenció apenas vio a lo lejos la silueta de un gran felino blanco moverse entre los techos de las casas. Ese era el peor monstruo de todos: la inocencia.

.

.

Byakko se encontraba saltando de un techo a otro, poniendo su peso sobre las almohadillas de sus patas para evitar hacer algún ruido cuando pasaba sobre las tejas rojizas. La vista nocturna luego de alimentarse era uno de los mayores placeres que podía disfrutar desde su regreso al mundo humano. En el abismo donde había abandonado su naturaleza normal para convertirse en una sombra, no existía la luna o las estrellas tampoco un cielo que admirar. En ese lugar no había nada más que oscuridad.

Las cosas en ese momento eran tan diferentes para él que le era imposible no caer en la calma que le traía sentirse seguro en esa ciudad acompañado por su adorable excepción que en esos momentos era uno con él y dormía en su interior, ignorante de toda la sangre que había hecho correr esa noche: un violador, un ladrón, un asesino serial, todos habían sido parte de su cena para esa hermosa velada de luna llena. Aún podía sentir el dulce sabor de la yugular ante la primera perforación… Era tan excitante…

Saltó hacia el suelo desde uno de los techos con la sutileza que sólo podía poseer un gran felino y al subir la mirada se encontró con una silueta que ahora conocía bastante bien.

— ¿Te han dicho que eres una molestia? —ante la sonrisa que aquel hombre le dedicó empezó a caminar hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Entre las calles vacías la sombra que provocaba la enorme criatura parecía un fantasma.

—Oh~ Me alegro de que nos llevemos bien, Byakko~ tuve que ser muy listo para poder triangular tu ubicación pero estaba seguro de que aparecerías~ Después de todo, hay luna llena —Dazai Osamu empezó a caminar justo al lado del enorme felino que sobrepasaba su altura por varias cabezas.

—Entonces… ¿Qué planeas hacer con la información que obtuviste del sueño de Akutagawa? No creía que alguien fuese tan estúpido como meter a una sombra a la cabeza de ese perro rabioso. Sin embargo, has superado mis expectativas —rodó levemente la cabeza para observar al hombre con sonrisa permanente. El cazador de excepciones no era un ser común.

—Eso es algo que decidiré a su tiempo, pero no te preocupes, no tengo intención de decírselo a Atsushi. Eso es lo que te molesta ¿no? Incluso si yo destruyera este mundo… todo estaría bien si Atsushi no sufre ¿verdad? —Dazai Osamu le sonrió al tigre mientras lo seguía hacia lo profundo del bosque. No le temía, estaba más que seguro de que obtendría lo que quería siempre y cuando usara las palabras correctas—. Te alimentas de humanos porque Atsushi no posee nada de maldad en su alma ¿no?

La excepción que lo seguía sinceramente era bastante lista, había visto a través de él sin ningún problema. Dazai Osamu era un ser molesto definitivamente. Byakko gruñó con levedad ante las palabras del contrario—. Es evidente, las sombras necesitan una fuente constante de maldad para poder mantener una forma física en este mundo. ¿Qué quieres? No creo que hayas venido a tener una conversación trivial conmigo.

—Quiero ver a Atsushi —el detective ni siquiera se molestó en seguir intercambiando palabras inútiles con el tigre, la única razón por la que había ido allí era para ver al de cabellos cenizos e invitarlo de nuevo a una cita. A pesar de que quería evitarlo, parecía que su corazón había confundido la curiosidad con un sentimiento extraño. No obstante, no debía perder nunca su objetivo de vista… incluso si eso lo hacía perder por completo el cariño de Atsushi.

—De cierta manera tú me recuerdas a una persona del pasado, su mirada estaba tan nublada que simplemente saber lo que pensaba era imposible. Creo que está de más, pero si amenazas a Atsushi de alguna manera, voy a destrozarte hasta que no quede nada más que una masa deforma de carnes, huesos y sangre —con esa sentencia Byakko se posicionó en el prado para pararse en sus dos patas traseras. El rayo de luz lunar bañó su cuerpo.

Ver aquello definitivamente era una maldición para Dazai, pues nuevamente sin poder evitarlo se había quedado embelesado ante la conversión del tigre a la delgada figura del chico que con suavidad posaba sus pies descalzos en la grama y entreabría los ojos como si acabase de despertar del más profundo sueño—. Bienvenido Atsushi~ —anunció con voz cantarina para después acercarse al chico.

—Mm… ¿Dazai? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Atsushi frotó suavemente sus ojos antes de ladear el rostro y fijar sus orbes amarillos en el rostro tranquilo del detective.

—Oh, encontré a Byakko y pensé que era la oportunidad perfecta para invitarte de nuevo a comer algo~ ¿Vendrás? —al ver la duda del contrario creyó que posiblemente se negaría pero el menor terminó por dedicarle un muy leve asentimiento y el sonrojo en sus mejillas no pasó desapercibido para Dazai ¡Lo tenía!

—Está bien… Suena divertido, la última vez también me entretuve mucho. Pero ¿está bien que vayamos juntos? Después de todo se supone que tú debes darme caza ¿no? —preguntó el de cabellos cenizos mientras bajaba la mirada. La amabilidad de Dazai hacia su persona lo hacía sentirse raro…

—No te preocupes por eso, no soy parte de la policía, simplemente les echo una mano cuando se me antoja —aquello no era del todo mentira, pues siempre se saltaba aquello que le parecía aburrido—. Ven pasado mañana a esta dirección, ponte algo lindo —Dazai le tendió la mano donde tenía una tira de papel con las indicaciones completas para su reunión.

—Sí, está bien… —tomó el papel y lo guardó en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Nunca pensó que nadie fuera de la Port Mafia le tendería la mano de esa manera, y sin embargo, Dazai lo hacía… Inevitablemente había empezado a sentir simpatía y curiosidad hacia él, quería conocer los misterios detrás del cazador de excepciones.

—Bueno, eso era todo, nos vemos~ —hizo su rostro hacia delante mientras deslizaba su diestra por el cuello ajeno hasta ese fino mentón. Lo sujetó con suavidad antes de depositar un beso en la comisura de los labios ajenos. Apenas fue consciente de sus acciones, lo soltó, antes de fugarse velozmente, sabiendo que seguramente Atsushi estaría desconcertado. Había sido un impulso, estúpido y demasiado humano para él.

El rostro normalmente pálido de la excepción del tigre se tiñó por completo de carmín, y tuvo que dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas en la grama antes de cubrirse el rostro. No lo entendía, Dazai era todo un misterio para su inocente mente.

Desde la sombra de su excepción Byakko observaba toda la situación sin muchas ganas de intervenir, pues podía sentir la emoción recorrer cada rincón del cuerpo de Atsushi. Lo entendía perfectamente, esa confusión que sólo el amor podía provocar en un corazón tan inexperto como el de su pequeño niño. Intervenir no era una opción, incluso cuando tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de las verdaderas intenciones de Dazai Osamu…

.

.

 _ **La decisión se formó esa noche**_

 _ **Las sombras perciben el cambio en el aire**_

 _ **El tigre es sin duda la señal**_

 _ **La cacería empieza ya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Desde la cima a todos observa**_

 _ **Desde su puesto todo quiere manejar**_

 _ **Sin embargo, para eso**_

 _ **Al tigre debe erradicar.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿A dónde se dirige este túnel?**_

 _ **Nadie lo sabe con seguridad**_

 _ **Bajo el puente está el abismo**_

 _ **Al que nadie se quiere acercar.**_


	12. XI Fuertes lazos

El sol de la mañana apenas y empezaba a asomar por el horizonte de Yokohama, sin embargo, en la sede principal de la Port Mafia ya había bastante ruido. Los más jóvenes se reunían en la cafetería para desayunar junto con Kouyou, mientras Chuuya se encontraba reunido en la oficina del presidente con el mismo Mori, Elise y Akutagawa. La situación había cambiado drásticamente a lo largo de las últimas doce horas, todo por culpa de Dazai Osamu. Ignorante de lo ocurrido el día anterior con Akutagawa, Atsushi dormía plácidamente, a nadie le extrañaba pues pasaba lo mismo después de cada luna llena.

—Quería tomarme las cosas con calma, pero sinceramente esto no es algo que pueda dejar pasar después de todo —Mori Ougai se encontraba completamente relajado con los codos sobre la fuerte madera de su escritorio. Sus orbes rojizos estaban paseándose entre los dos subordinados que estaban frente a él, mientras la pequeña Elise coloreaba.

—Obviamente no podemos seguir esperando, Dazai Osamu hizo un ataque directo contra la Port Mafia, ya es suficiente. No pienso entregarle a Atsushi, tampoco puedo dejar que haga lo que se le venga en gana con Akutagawa —Chuuya estaba cabreado, estaba al borde de su paciencia y lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era estampar sus puños contra el rostro del cazador de excepciones.

— ¡No necesito que tú me protejas! Yo mismo voy a ir por Dazai —gruñó Akutagawa con rabia. Esa noche no había podido volver a conciliar el sueño y había tenido que ir con Chuuya, al igual que en el pasado se quejaba, liberaba toda su frustración y terminaba por dormirse con él. Incluso cuando le gritaba, lo intentaba golpear o lo atacaba sin razón, la persona que siempre velaba por su bienestar y el de Atsushi era ese hombre de cabellos naranjas, inevitablemente sentía cariño hacia él, a su manera claro. Por eso estaba allí, apoyando su noción para ir tras Dazai.

Un suspiro fue todo lo que Mori pudo dejar salir de sus labios. Había querido evitar una guerra innecesaria en Yokohama, quería librarse de la responsabilidad que nacía de provocar un derramamiento de sangre. No obstante, las cosas se habían complicado y era su deber velar por la tranquilidad de todos los miembros de la Port Mafia. —Muy bien, tienen el permiso de ir tras él. Sin embargo, no metan a Atsushi en nada de esto, tampoco tendrán refuerzos. Hay algo que me está molestando últimamente y no quiero dejar a muchos jugueteando por allí.

— ¡Moo! ¡Ya cállense, no dejan que me concentre! —la pequeña Elise levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido para dirigirse a ese grupo de tontos que discutían por algo ridículo—. En vez de estar molestando aquí deberían moverse y hacer algo con el estúpido de Dazai Osamu o acabar con el molesto sujeto del gobierno que siempre se oculta mientras da órdenes.

— ¡Oh, Elise-chan! ¡Eres tan linda! Bueno, ya escucharon, pueden irse a jugar por allí —Mori de inmediato se levantó con una sonrisa para ir a sentarse junto a Elise mientras esta le repetía: "pedófilo" en la cara.

Chuuya fue el primero en asentir y movilizarse hacia la puerta que conectaba la oficina con el pasillo, seguido de cerca por un sorpresivamente callado Akutagawa. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero el brillo asesino que se reflejaba en sus orbes no dejaba dudas de lo emocionados que estaban ante la idea de atacar.

—Son como un par de perros callejeros viendo un trozo de carne luego de semanas sin comer —murmuró Mori apenas ambos abandonaron su oficina.

— ¡Ja! Al final son los cachorros que tú recogiste —aseguró Elise mientras continuaba con su dibujo, en él solamente había dos cuerpos decapitados en un charco de sangre: uno era Dazai Osamu y el otro… Oda Sakunosuke. Si la mafia quería gobernar la isla entera debía acabar con esas dos excepciones, al terminar el siguiente objetivo sin lugar a duda era Ango Sakaguchi.

—Mi pequeña Elise es tan inteligente~ —el líder de la Port Mafia acarició con suavidad la cabeza de la pequeña rubia, sonriéndole alegremente todo el tiempo. En esa ocasión ella llevaba la razón… Todos esos niños que crecieron conociendo el odio y el rechazo se habían arremolinado a su alrededor, curaron sus heridas lamiéndose unos a los otros y poco a poco fueron volviéndose fuertes—. He creado unos monstruos.

—Tienes una sonrisa desagradable en tu rostro, Mori —la pequeña Elise solamente soltó una suave risa antes de estirar sus manos hacia arriba con cuidado—. La sombra que entró a los sueños de Akutagawa era sin duda de una de las excepciones de la agencia… No pensé que Yukichi fuese a ayudarlo hasta ese punto.

Mori mantuvo aquella sonrisa en su rostro, sin duda alguna las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más interesantes y él no podía evitar querer ver en qué terminaría aquella disputa entre los dos bandos que compartían la isla—. La agencia sirve al mejor postor, además, la prioridad de ese hombre es sin duda el pequeño gato que recogió.

—Piensa como quieras, estúpido pedófilo —comentó la pequeña niña con una sonrisa alegre antes de empezar a tararear una melodía. _Las sombras vivían entre las excepciones, las excepciones eran capaces de vivir entre los humanos, sin embargo, existían sombras que podían vivir entre humanos y al mismo tiempo dentro del corazón contaminado de su excepción_.

.

.

Apenas habían salido de la oficina del líder de la Port Mafia, Chuuya y Akutagawa se dispusieron a abandonar el cuartel pues debían actuar antes de que el tigre se levantara. Por suerte para ambos el pequeño Atsushi no tenía planeado despertar antes de mediodía debido al cansancio que le causaba la unión con Byakko durante las lunas llenas.

—Si vas a dejarte llevar por Rashōmon, al menos ten presente que los errores serán castigados. Esta es la única batalla contra Dazai que me niego a perder ¿entendido? —Chuuya caminaba al frente como siempre, siendo seguido de cerca por Akutagawa. Se dirigían hacia el departamento del castaño, pues no tendría la decencia de mandarle una invitación en esa ocasión.

—Voy a destruirlo, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir —gruñó el de cabellos azabaches, antes de recibir una caricia en el cabello por la que tuvo que detenerse para observar los orbes azules que parecían sentir lástima por él—. No necesito tu lástima, maldito loco de los sombreros —y con un manotazo apartó aquella mano que intentaba reconfortarlo. No era débil.

—No tienes remedio… —Chuuya suspiró apenas su mano fue apartada con violencia, sin embargo, dejó que Akutagawa se adelantara un poco para poder analizar su lenguaje corporal desde atrás. El contrario tenía el cuerpo rígido mientras caminaba y sobre todo podía ver cómo Rashōmon se removía en forma de sombra. Ambos estaban sedientos de sangre, por lo que él tendría que ser el ancla que mantuviese a la pesadilla dentro de sus cabales como siempre.

— ¿A ti qué te importa? No entraron a tu cabeza —el humor de Akutagawa no hacía más que empeorar y estaba muy seguro de que eso no se arreglaría a menos que le diera una paliza a Dazai Osamu… porque ahora ese detective inútil sabía qué era Atsushi… Aquel secreto que solamente le pertenecía a él había sido robado, y mataría por mantenerlo lejos de las manos equivocadas. Con ese pensamiento apretó ambas manos formando dos puños.

—Sé cómo te sientes… pero, Akutagawa, el hecho de que Atsushi está muerto no es un secreto para nosotros —las palabras salieron por inercia de sus finos y refinados labios… Apenas el menor se quedó congelado continuó caminando, adelantándose sin prestarle atención a la mirada desorientada que el de cabellos azabaches parecía lucir—. Desde el momento en que ustedes llegaron, no obstante, ese es un tema del que está prohibido hasta pensar dentro de la Port Mafia. Así que analízalo tranquilamente si en realidad no es mi problema.

Akutagawa se había quedado congelado, en ese momento sólo podía ver la espalda del estúpido Chuuya avanzar. Dentro de él algo se había quebrado, dando paso a la realidad que desde hace mucho ignoraba: quisiera o no, ya no estaba solo. Fue en ese instante en el que reconoció algo tan estúpido y evidente… Una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro y avanzó con firmeza tras el de cabellos naranjas—. Cállate, te estás poniendo viejo.

Hasta ese momento Chuuya no había presionado nunca a ninguno de "sus" niños para que entendiera que ya no estaban solos, tampoco hacía énfasis en que se volvieran una familia pegajosa y había una razón especial: una excepción carente de odio sería consumida y destruida por su propia sombra—. Ja, cómo si eso fuese a suceder.

.

.

Fue en ese instante que dos siluetas familiares salieron del edificio al que apenas iban a llegar; para Akutagawa fue una sorpresa **,** pero no para Chuuya. Era evidente que Dazai podría prever una situación así sin requerir la ayuda de Oda. No se necesitaba una bola de cristal para saber que después de una infiltración en la Port Mafia, se tomarían acciones en represalia.

—Vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo a solucionar esta disputa, no quiero que las personas inocentes tengan que sufrir por nuestras acciones —pidió Odasaku siendo completamente racional, esta vez no iba a pedir una tregua o algo así pues sabía perfectamente que esos dos seres habían ido por sangre. La mirada en los orbes de Akutagawa se lo decía.

— ¿Tú qué dices? —preguntó Chuuya, observando de reojo a Akutagawa que ahora se había posicionado a su lado con una seguridad que no había visto en mucho tiempo en él. En esos momentos pudo ver que algo había cambiado, no sabía si para bien o para mal **,** pero el pequeño cachorro herido que recogieron parecía estar convirtiéndose en un buen perro.

Los orbes platinados de Akutagawa simplemente miraron hacia la calle donde un auto pasaba, estiró su mano—. ¡Rashōmon! —la maldición recitada fue una orden inmediata y la enorme sombra tomó forma de garra para aplastar el auto, convirtiéndolo en un montón de chatarra, debajo de éste un claro charco de sangre se extendía. Había pensado que sería detenido, pero Chuuya había mantenido a Oda a raya igual que a Dazai.

Los gritos de los ciudadanos no tardaron en resonar y Dazai entrecerró los ojos. Ni siquiera había intentado seriamente ir por Akutagawa, pues era obvio que su antiguo amigo no lo iba a permitir—. Así que tantas ganas tienes de enfrentarme, vaya~ —no importaba cuánto quisiera esa excepción matarlo, no podría.

— ¡Eso no era necesario! —Oda Sakunosuke no podía simplemente aceptarlo, Dazai estaba dispuesto a pelear justo allí donde muchas personas podrían resultar heridas. Definitivamente eso no estaba bien… —. Las personas inocentes no tienen que morir por una pelea de excepciones, cambiemos la locación.

— ¿Y qué? No sé si lo has notado, pero a ninguno de nosotros nos importan las vidas de los humanos —comentó con voz amarga Chuuya, él había pensado que Odasaku era un hombre más inteligente **,** pero resultaba que su corazón lo volvía un completo inútil y él odiaba a los inútiles—. Alguien como tú no debería tener una sombra. ¿Acaso sabes lo que es el hambre? ¿Conoces el desprecio? ¿Puedes decirme cómo se siente el suelo frío por las noches? —tenía el ceño fruncido y su sonrisa se había deformado hasta asemejarse a la de un perro rabioso mostrando sus dientes.

Dazai había aprovechado que Chuuya parecía haber puesto sus ojos sobre Odasaku para prepararse y atacar a Akutagawa, sin embargo **,** cuando ya estaba a casi un metro se encontró con la pierna de Chuuya que lo mandó a volar—. ¡Tsk! Como siempre tienes una fuerza monstruosa… —se quejó Dazai mientras se levantaba para sacudirse los pantalones.

—Lo siento, incluso si me movía iba a mandarnos a volar a ambos —Oda tenía la mandíbula tensa, pues era incómodo para él pelear en un lugar donde los civiles pudiesen resultar heridos. Tampoco podía responder sinceramente a ninguna de las preguntas que el contrario le hacía, él cargaba con sus propios demonios y ninguno parecía ser lo suficientemente pesado como para ser comparado con los que llevaban esas excepciones pertenecientes a la Port Mafia.

—En verdad me molesta tu estúpido sentido de la justicia ¿A quién proteges? Porque mientras yo robaba comida para sobrevivir con mi hermana ningún policía vino a ayudarnos, al contrario, me repudiaban, me golpeaban. ¡Voy a maldecirlos hasta que este cuerpo se pudra! —con el fuerte grito de Akutagawa, Rashōmon rugió con fuerza tomando la forma de la cabeza de un dragón que fue directamente hacia Odasaku. Apenas éste lo esquivó, la sombra se sacudió para volver a atacarlo.

— ¡Je! Les llevaré flores a su tumba en agradecimiento por despertar esa mirada en Aku, lástima que tendré que conformarme contigo y dejarle toda la diversión a Akutagawa —en esos momentos el hecho de que Dazai era la presa principal había pasado a segundo plano. Lo primero sin lugar a dudas era eliminar al hombre que defendía la justicia desde el lado incorrecto. Por el bien de las excepciones, destruirían al infalible Oda Sakunosuke.

—Como siempre tienes un sentido del humor pésimo —comentó Dazai con una sonrisa relajada. A él en realidad no le importaba el escenario en donde se llevara a cabo el enfrentamiento, solamente quería dejarles en claro a ese par de idiotas que no iba a alejarse de Atsushi pasara lo que pasara. No le importaba ser odiado por todos o volverse un villano imperdonable, tendría al tigre en sus manos y nadie podría detenerlo.

—Y tú siempre has tenido una enorme seguridad —Chuuya optó por una posición defensiva, debía mantener lejos a Dazai para que no interfiriera con la pelea de Akutagawa. Sabía que en el estado actual del azabache, era muy posible que incluso Odasaku tuviese problemas conteniéndolo. Y mientras él fuese más rápido que su antiguo compañero, no sería neutralizado por completo.

—Eso es raro en ti, vas a dejarme tomar la ventaja. No voy a contenerme ni siquiera contigo, Chuuya. Voy a tomar a Atsushi de tus manos, y definitivamente no lo siento ~ —el castaño tenía un ojo sobre la pelea que se estaba llevando a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Akutagawa estaba alejando a Odasaku cada vez más de él y por lo tanto él también ponía su distancia. Parecía que la Port Mafia nunca se cansaba de sacar cartas nuevas.

—Siento reventar tu estúpida burbuja, pero incluso si Atsushi es tonto nunca dejaría que alguien como tú lo controlara. Aún si fuese a permitirlo, nosotros iríamos tras él las veces que fuesen necesarias —aquella era su declaración de guerra para Dazai, esa era la única pelea que no podía dejarle ganar. No era como en el pasado cuando lo había dejado irse al lado del gobierno como si nada, en aquel entonces todavía creía en el Dazai que dijo que las excepciones encontrarían su lugar en el mundo. Chuuya no le permitiría a ese estúpido detective hacer lo que se le viniera en gana con su pequeño cachorro.

—Eso no va a ocurrir —Dazai no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer de ninguna manera. Respiró profundamente, antes de lanzarse en un ataque directo hacia Chuuya. Fue completamente bloqueado y empujado hacia atrás. Y antes de que se diera cuenta el de cabellos naranjas estaba usando su habilidad para moverse rápidamente tras él y soltarle una nueva patada que lo lanzó de nuevo contra el piso. Maldijo en voz baja antes de ponerse de pie tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió. Soportar una patada de Chuuya no era cualquier cosa.

.

.

Entre tanto los viejos compañeros arreglaban sus diferencias de la manera más primitiva posible, Akutagawa mantenía a Odasaku a raya además de haber conseguido herirlo un par de veces cuando mandaba a Rashōmon en forma de largas cadenas con puntas afiladas. El de cabellos negros lucía una sonrisa escalofriante mientras parecía excitarse con cada pequeño rasguño que conseguía hacer en la piel de aquel hombre que desconocía el sufrimiento de los nacidos bajo la estrella de una sombra.

—Alguien como tú que no entiende nada y quiere hacerse el bueno frente a todos... ¡Desaparece de una vez! —Ryuunosuke estaba completamente inmerso en la rabia que sentía por Odasaku y su forma de pensar. ¿Quién se creía ese hombre con complejo de héroe? No era nadie, no importaba qué tan buena fuese su sombra, nunca podría escapar de la imponente fuerza de una pesadilla descontrolada.

—Simplemente no veo la necesidad de herir a personas inocentes… Por cosas como esta es que somos unos monstruos para los humanos… —murmuró para sí mismo Odasaku mientras esquivaba el nuevo ataque de Rashōmon que parecía no cansarse en esa ocasión. Ni siquiera había visto a Akutagawa toser. Ese Akutagawa era muy diferente al que había enfrentado poco tiempo antes ¿era posible para alguien cambiar tan rápido? No lo sabía… No entendía.

— ¿Dónde está tu odio? ¿Tu deseo de venganza? Alguien que no conoce la desesperación definitivamente no va a ganarme —Akutagawa no podía creer que existieran excepciones como Oda. ¿Es que ellos no sentían pena por sus sombras? Las sombras que seguramente eran vestigios de la ruin naturaleza humana. Tanto Byakko como Rashōmon no eran más que criaturas torturadas, abandonadas y heridas por el hombre que terminaron convirtiéndose en monstruos. Las excepciones eran verdugos en ese mundo donde la justicia apuntaba al lado incorrecto.

Rashōmon era sinceramente el que mejor se lo estaba pasando, destruir sombras inferiores era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos y por ello fallaba golpes directos a Odasaku para poder golpear a su sombra que esquivaba incluso mejor que él sus ataques.

—No necesito de eso para mi sombra —una mentira más clara que el agua, incluso él tenía sus rencores del pasado y un enemigo que derrotar para buscar la igualdad de todos. No obstante, sabía que para excepciones como Akutagawa o Chuuya esa no era una solución, por lo menos no luego de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar a manos de los humanos. Evitó un nuevo ataque y esta vez contraatacó, esquivando fácilmente con ayuda de su sombra las cadenas que atentaban contra él.

Akutagawa frunció el ceño al ver a Oda acercarse con tanta seguridad, sin embargo **,** no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa apenas estuvo dentro de su rango de ataque. Rashōmon rodeó al de cabellos castaños rojizos, atrapándolo en un ataúd de pesadilla—. Esto no me lo esperaba, Oda Sakunosuke corriendo directamente a su tumba. Pero seré amable con tu sombra y te daré una muerte rápida —era increíble la sensación de tener atrapado a ese hombre que el mundo idolatraba.

— ¡Grr! —Odasaku maldijo el momento en el que había olvidado la naturaleza cambiante de Rashōmon, simplemente se había dejado llevar por el instinto y allí estaba, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por hacer que el demonio de la pesadilla lo soltara.

Akutagawa mantuvo la mirada en aquel hombre de cabellos rojizos, sin embargo, el sonido de una queja lo hizo voltear, encontrándose con un Dazai en el suelo y sobre la espalda de éste el pie de Chuuya, que jadeaba mostrándose orgulloso incluso con una marca de golpe en la mejilla—. Parece que ya hay un bando ganador —estaba muy orgulloso de aquello, tanto Chuuya como él ahora eran vencedores.

—Ja… No pienses que con esto vas a hacer que me rinda respecto a Atsushi —Dazai mantenía su seguridad a pesar de la posición en la que se encontraban tanto él como su compañero. No obstante, no quería que Oda muriera por su culpa. Tal vez había subestimado a las excepciones de la Port Mafia en esa ocasión…. Pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, el tigre sería suyo.

Chuuya ladeó el rostro, presionando con su pie la espalda de su antiguo compañero—. De lo único que puedo arrepentirme sinceramente es de haber creído que tú querías la igualdad de todos. El Dazai que dijo algo sobre buscar algo mejor para las excepciones está muerto y tú también deberías estarlo —fue cuando por fin blandió su cuchillo que escuchó un rugido, sin haber ubicado el sonido ya sabía quién era: el cachorro había despertado.

.

Después de haber escuchado sobre el paradero de su superior y su compañero, Atsushi había ido a toda prisa hacia la ciudad, usando aquello que se le había prohibido mostrar: la metamorfosis. Tanto sus piernas como sus pupilas eran las de Byakko, el tigre ahora alejado de la realidad se comunicaba con su compañero directamente desde su subconsciente—. ¿Qué se supone están haciendo ustedes dos? ¡Esos hombres son excepciones también! No deben matar otros como nosotros ¡está mal!

Akutagawa fue el primero en gruñir en respuesta a la aparición de Atsushi, claro que no iban a matar a esos malditos, no ahora que el tigre estaba allí… La mafia tenía una estricta política sobre el trato a otras excepciones, y normalmente matarlas estaba prohibido… No obstante, Dazai Osamu y Oda Sakunosuke eran excluidos de esta regla—. ¿Por qué está mal? —preguntó el compañero de Rashōmon mientras dirigía su mirada a Atsushi que se encontraba a unos cinco metros de él—. Ellos están en contra de nosotros y obviamente intentan arrastrarte a algo malo.

— ¡Sigue estando mal! Si rompes una regla como esa, definitivamente no voy a perdonarte. Para mí una excepción que mata a otra es peor que los humanos… Si haces de eso, te mataré —incluso si su corazón temblaba, Atsushi estaba siendo sincero. La razón por la que él nunca traicionaría a la Port Mafia era por esa regla, porque cada uno de los usuarios con sombras era una víctima… Incluso Oda y Dazai seguramente eran engañados por los humanos. Eso quería creer.

Chuuya chasqueó la lengua apenas una risa escapó de los labios de Dazai. Por mera rabia presionó más el pie contra esa delgada espalda que lo había humillado tantas veces. Aun así sabía que Atsushi tenía razón, la Port mafia mantenía la supremacía de las excepciones así como también las protegía. Matar a alguien que poseía una sombra estaba en contra de sus principios **,** pero al mismo tiempo era necesario según su criterio…

—Así que vas a ponerte del lado de esta basura… Entiendo… muy bien, si esa es tu elección entonces espero que te atengas a las consecuencias de ella —la rabia de Akutagawa había empezado a fluir fríamente por sus venas. No quería ver sufrir a Atsushi y por ello no le importaba su odio si así podía protegerlo de Dazai Osamu. Alzó su mano y sin más la apretó…

Al mismo tiempo que el azabache levantó su mano, Atsushi rogó a Byakko para que lo detuviera. Lo menos que deseaba era que Akutagawa perdiera la poca bondad que quedaba en su corazón… Matar otra excepción era el más pesado de los pecados, por eso no permitiría que alguien preciado para él llevase esa carga—. ¡Detente! —aquel grito brotó como un rugido, uno diferente a cualquier otro. Ese fue el sonido que hizo temblar la zona y también fue la particularidad que desvaneció a Rashōmon, liberando a Odasaku.

El silencio reinó entre los cinco presentes y no fue hasta segundos después que el cuerpo de Atsushi se desplomó al suelo, seguido inmediatamente de la aparición de Byakko que lo rodeó protectoramente. Chuuya había olvidado completamente a Dazai, yendo directamente hacia la poderosa sombra que mantenía bien vigilado a su bello durmiente.

—Q… ¡¿Qué diablos me hiciste?! —Akutagawa de la sorpresa se había dejado caer de rodillas… No podía escuchar a Rashomon y la desesperación ya lo había cubierto con su oscuro manto. Ni siquiera prestó atención a Oda que se había levantado con dificultad y se reunía en esos momentos con Dazai a unos metros de él.

—Parece que no te fue tan mal, Odasaku~ —comentó Dazai apenas su compañero estuvo cerca de él. Apenas aquel hombre le dedicó una mirada extraña, negó. Él tampoco sabía qué había ocurrido en ese momento—. No lo sé… Yo no puedo escuchar a mi sombra ¿y tú? —al ver a Oda negar, frunció el ceño ¿el tigre podía anular a las demás sombras? Y también… Atsushi había unido su cuerpo parcialmente a la de Byakko logrando transformaciones de lugares específicos… ¿qué clase de monstruo podía soportar eso? Solo de pensarlo se sentía mucho más emocionado por tenerlo.

—Simplemente he mandado a todas sus sombras a dormir un rato. Levántate del suelo, Akutagawa, ya es hora de volver —Byakko le había dado un espacio a Chuuya que con suavidad había acomodado a Atsushi entre sus brazos. No iba a dejar que su excepción presenciara la muerte de alguien a quien le había tomado cariño, no podía dejar que un evento como ese desatara un nuevo descontrol en su pequeño bello durmiente.

Akutagawa le dirigió una mirada de odio puro a Dazai Osamu apenas se había incorporado de nuevo—. Esta vez tuvieron suerte… no siempre será así —con esa amenaza se apresuró a ir junto a Chuuya. Como siempre no le fue difícil montarse en el lomo del poderoso tigre, seguido del pelinaranja que dejó al inconsciente Atsushi entre ambos cuerpos—. No lo entiendo…

— ¿Acaso querías ver de nuevo al Atsushi del barco? Incluso en su estado actual él es incapaz de soportar el peso de mi poder en un cien por ciento. El hecho de que se desmayara es prueba de ello, sin embargo, si dejaba que tú matarás a ese hombre algo en él se rompería… Algo que seguramente nadie sería capaz de reparar. Para evitar que él se desmorone haré lo que sea necesario.

Chuuya suspiró ante las palabras de Byakko—. ¿Cuántos trucos como ese tienes ocultos? —no pudo evitar sonreír de lado al escuchar un "más de los que cualquiera de ustedes podría imaginar en sus cortas existencias", como siempre era una sombra a la que no le podía ganar—. Lo entiendo, está bien. Si es por Atsushi hasta tú puedes comportarte ¿no, Aku?

Sentir la mano ajena revolviéndole el cabello lo hizo bajar la mirada, ocultando el muy leve sonrojo que había aparecido—. Cállate, maldito anciano… —fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras se aferraba suavemente al pelaje de Byakko, que de un suave impulso empezó a alejarse de la zona. Dejando aquel desastre sin resolver como algo sin importancia. Para todos ellos, lo era.

.

.

Odasaku se quedó con la mirada fija hacia la dirección en la que el tigre desaparecía. El cuerpo le dolía como nunca, más lo que realmente le molestaba en esos momentos eran las palabras de Akutagawa… Incluso en la Port Mafia tenían una regla tan humana, ¿eso en qué convertía a la policía? Esos hombres de la ley que matarían a cualquiera siempre que fuese una amenaza—. ¿Sigues queriendo a ese niño?

—Lo deseo más que nunca… Alguien que puede dormir incluso a mi sombra ¿no es gracioso? Atsushi debe ser mío pase lo que pase… Quiero todo de él —algo había cambiado, su necesidad se había convertido poco a poco en un anhelo incontrolable. Quería tener a su alcance la sonrisa de la excepción que poseía al tigre. Deseaba mantenerlo encerrado y que solo mostrara ante él esa inocencia que parecía caracterizarlo.

—Nunca aprendes ¿verdad? Lo único que vas a conseguir con esto es tu muerte… Aunque es posible que como en épocas pasadas todo salga a tu favor —poco a poco la voz de su sombra fue resonando como un niño al despertar de un buen sueño. Y eso fue reflejado en sus heridas que empezaron a arder, esta vez para sanar—. El efecto no es muy largo…

—Porque es como Byakko comentaba, "los envió a dormir". Ya que el tigre tiene control sobre la puerta del abismo no sería extraño que hasta cierto punto pudiese influenciar a los seres que de allí salgan. No obstante, son teorías y ni siquiera yo puedo acercarme a saber qué tan fuerte es en realidad esa sombra. ¿No es increíble?

—Si Atsushi decidiera hundir la isla, seguramente estaría dentro de sus posibilidades… Lo que me parece realmente increíble es su inocencia. En vez de tacharnos como traidores simplemente dijo: "ellos son excepciones". Creo que es la primera vez que tener una sombra no hace que quieran matarme.

—Hump… Poseer una sombra ¿no? —aquel pensamiento resonó en su mente y suspiró. Las sirenas se acercaban a la zona y con ellas seguramente Kunikida. No obstante, lo que había pasado hoy no era un hecho aislado. Era simplemente el resultado de molestar una y otra vez al mismo perro. Estaba bien, nadie había muerto, por lo menos no en esa ocasión.

.

.

 _ **Tic tac suena el gran reloj**_

 _ **Tic tac el tiempo corre y no se detiene**_

 _ **Tic tac… se acerca el momento de la verdad**_

 _ **El reloj ha dejado de sonar.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Un vaso de whisky es olvidado**_

 _ **Un taburete vacío en algún bar**_

 _ **El hombre ya está preparado**_

 _ **La manzana de la discordia pronto despertará.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Todos son ignorantes**_

 _ **El hombre del pasado todo quiere arrasar**_

 _ **Ya no le importa siquiera**_

 _ **A sus amigos volver a mirar.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **La humanidad en decadencia**_

 _ **Alguien quiere salvar**_

 _ **Las lágrimas de las sombras**_

 _ **El tigre quiere evitar.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **El abismo se acerca**_

 _ **Eso quiere el inhumano**_

 _ **Eso es lo que teme Ango**_

 _ **Tic tac, el reloj se ha arreglado.**_


	13. XII Creencias

**Un desorientado Atsushi caminaba sin rumbo en lo profundo del bosque. La suave brisa acariciaba la delgada silueta de la excepción mientras ésta avanzaba, perdida entre las penumbras de ese extenso territorio.**

 **¿A dónde iba? No lo sabía**

 **¿A quién buscaba? No podía recordarlo…**

 **Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que Byakko no estaba con él. Atsushi miró hacia la derecha, seguidamente a la izquierda… No había nada más que las temibles sombras de los árboles. Su corazón latía… no estaba muerto ¿entonces?**

— **¿Byakko? ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó con voz temblorosa mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia los diversos puntos cardinales. En ese bosque no existía nadie más que él. Las aves no cantaban, los animales no se movían entre los arbustos, ni siquiera podía escuchar los aleteos de las polillas en la oscuridad.**

 **Repentinamente la desesperación nació en su corazón y como si fuese una condición para que la tragedia se aproximara… Un ruido nació del silencio: el de pisadas acercándose… Sus piernas por inercia empezaron a moverse e inició la huida hacia el frente.**

 **Fue mientras corría que cayó en un agujero y terminó sobre algo pegajoso… Atsushi no podría expresar correctamente el horror que sintió ante el penetrante olor que inundaba el lugar y apenas levantó su mano para fundamentar sus miedos se dio cuenta de que era sangre…**

— **¡Byakko! ¡No es gracioso! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —se levantó, llevando las manos a su pecho—. ¡Chuuya! ¡Akutagawa! ¡¿Dónde están?! —estaba aterrado, no conocía ese paisaje, estaba solo… Y lo peor de todo era que las pisadas seguían acercándose. Y fue cuando parpadeó que al abrir los ojos se encontró rodeado de niños.**

" **El pecado que cometiste no puede ser borrado", "el asesino debe pagar con su vida", "no te perdonamos" se escuchaba repetir a los niños. Atsushi no entendía, no comprendía quiénes eran o por qué parecían querer atormentarlo.**

— **Yo no he hecho nada… ¡Yo no hice nada! —movió su mano para apartarlos, pero terminó desgarrándolos pues su mano ahora era la de Byakko.**

" **Este es tu pecado, carga con él"... "Porque eres un monstruo como nosotros".**

 **Atsushi deseaba hacer que las voces se detuvieran de una manera u otra, por eso movía sus manos intentando escapar de aquellas palabras que de alguna manera hacían su pecho arder. El silencio por fin llegó, sin embargo, al levantar la mirada se encontró con los cadáveres de todos bañados en sangre y la silueta de un sacerdote que conocía demasiado bien: aquel que lo vigilaba en el orfanato.**

— **¡Aléjate! ¡No me toques! —Atsushi empezó a correr, no obstante, cada vez que volteaba aquel hombre seguía a pocos metros de él.**

" **Eres un bueno para nada". "Eres una maldición". "Te quedarás encerrado para siempre". "Nunca debiste nacer". Esa fuerte voz resonaba en sus oídos como si estuviese susurrándole directamente… Fue en ese momento en que sacudió su mano, desgarrando también a ese hombre y manchándose de la sangre oscura… Claro, Atsushi no era malo, ellos eran malos… eran los demonios que lo perseguían…**

 **Se detuvo jadeante y con su desesperada mirada intentaba dar con alguna salida, sin éxito… el sonido de su pesada respiración era todo lo que podía escuchar. Sin embargo, cuando Atsushi vio la luz se encontró con Dazai Osamu cubierto de sangre, a los pies de éste los cadáveres de Chuuya y Akutagawa…**

 **Un grito de desesperación fue arrancado desde lo más profundo de su pecho, no lo perdonaría**.

.

.

Atsushi abrió los ojos y un par de lágrimas brotaron de éstos hacia la cama. Lo primero que encontró fue la suavidad del pelaje de Byakko que le estaba sirviendo de almohada. Por inercia y buscando la protección de su sombra se acurrucó contra ese peludo cuerpo, respirando por fin con tranquilidad. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido una pesadilla, pero seguramente ninguna del pasado sería tan aterradora como esa.

— ¿Despertaste? Siento no haber detenido la pesadilla, pero de otra forma seguirías siendo el bello durmiente de la Port Mafia —comentó el poderoso tigre con voz suave. Ante la mirada extrañada de su excepción, rozó su nariz contra la cabeza de éste—. Llevas tres días dormido…

— Oh… ¡¿Eh?! —se levantó de golpe, incorporándose sobre la cama y un mareo lo invadió, haciendo que sujetara con suavidad su cabeza. No recordaba mucho, simplemente había ido a detener a Chuuya y a Akutagawa para que no hicieran una locura… —. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Liberaste mi poder para mandar a dormir a las sombras de todos, pero fue demasiado exigente para tu cuerpo. Por eso te digo que debes controlarte un poco más. Te dejas llevar con mucha facilidad por tus emociones.

—Entiendo, lo siento… seguramente te he hecho preocupar mucho —con suavidad cerró sus ojos nuevamente, frotando el rostro contra el suave pelaje frente a él. Entonces la imagen de los niños regresó a su mente—. Yo no reconozco a esos niños… ¿quiénes eran, Byakko? Es el único de los tres miedos que no recuerdo…

Seguramente si el tigre tuviese una forma humana habría fruncido el ceño ante aquel comentario por parte del menor. Cerró sus ojos por un momento antes de abrirlos—. Me niego a responder esa pregunta… Atsushi, hay cosas que es mejor nunca recordar. Ese no es tu pecado, es mío… Así que si algún día encuentras esa respuesta, por favor no te odies.

Atsushi sintió una punzada en el pecho ante la dudosa explicación que el tigre le daba, sin embargo, no había razón para dudar de su sombra. Por eso, asintió sin estar completamente convencido. No obstante, Byakko era su guardián y confiaba ciegamente en su deseo por protegerlo—. Está bien, tú siempre has sabido qué es lo mejor para mí. Gracias por siempre cuidarme.

Byakko inevitablemente lamió la mejilla de su excepción, porque ese niño no había cambiado desde el inicio. Mantenía la inocencia y la pureza que lo habían cautivado años atrás, era un alivio para él que fuese así—. Sí, nunca te fallaría…

.

.

Fue en ese momento en que Chuuya entró en la habitación, sorprendiéndose al encontrar al menor despierto. Con el paso de los días su preocupación no había hecho más que aumentar. Nunca pensó que la decisión que había tomado con Aku causaría tal consecuencia en su cachorro. Por eso, estaba sumamente arrepentido—. ¡Aku, Atsushi ha despertado! —fue todo lo que gritó antes de correr y abrazar al de cabellos cenizos.

Atsushi no pudo evitar impresionarse ante la manera tan desesperada como Chuuya lo abrazaba. Con suavidad rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del pelinaranja y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas—. S… Siento haberlos preocupado… estoy bien… —aquella muestra de cariño parecía un "no desaparezcas".

—Yo también lo siento… por nuestra culpa te desmayaste, pero no debiste… Tendrías que habernos dejado deshacernos de ellos… —Chuuya acariciaba con ternura el cabello de Atsushi. Todo siempre lo hacían para que él estuviese bien, sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta de un dato muy importante: ninguno había preguntado su opinión. Sencillamente habían tomado la decisión por su propia cuenta.

—Claro que debió dejarnos matarlos, siempre tienes que entrometerte en todo ¿no? —Akutagawa había entrado a la habitación, manteniéndose junto a la puerta. Siempre que intentaba hacer algo por Atsushi, todo salía mal, para la excepción de la pesadilla era frustrante.

Una risa incómoda escapó de los labios del menor mientras desviaba un poco la mirada hacia el recién llegado haciendo Chuuya lo soltara—. Lo siento, pero… no podía permitir que ustedes mataran excepciones. No tendría sentido entonces todo lo que hacemos en la Port Mafia… ¿No se supone que debemos tomar la isla para hacerla un lugar para los poseedores de las sombras?...

Un aplauso se escuchó resonar en la habitación mientras Mori Ougi hacía acto de presencia—. Es un alivio que uno de nuestros cachorros sepa claramente cuál es la razón por la que nuestra organización existe. A pesar de que efectivamente Oda y Dazai son un estorbo, siguen siendo excepciones. Los dejé hacer lo que quisieran porque estaban tan decididos que pensé sería una buena experiencia para ustedes, no obstante, fueron incluso en contra de nuestras propias reglas.

—Solamente estábamos viendo por el bienestar de Atsushi, eso es todo —Chuuya se apartó para dejar que Mori se sentará en la orilla de la cama y fue junto a Akutagawa, recargando su espalda en la pared—. Sigo pensando que Dazai no planea nada bueno…

—Eso es algo que debe decidir Atsushi ¿no? Sé que ambos están acostumbrados a velar por él todo el tiempo, pero sin que se dieran cuenta ese cachorro golpeado ha estado convirtiéndose correctamente en un confiable perro —Mori Ougi sonrió calmadamente mientras palmeaba con suavidad la cabeza de Atsushi.

—Pienso que Dazai Osamu no es del todo malo… sé que posiblemente el rostro que ha mostrado ante mí es falso, pero él no odia a las sombras, por lo que no puede amar a la humanidad del todo. Si él quiere a las sombras ¿no es correcto pensar que está bien que viva? —Atsushi simplemente había dicho lo que creía, lo que sentía… Byakko no atacaba a Dazai y su instinto de defensa no se activaba tampoco…

—Estás equivocado y eso podría costarte la vida —comentó Akutagawa después de un chasqueo de lengua. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. No sabía cómo hacerle entender al estúpido de Atsushi que si seguía siendo tan iluso moriría estúpidamente. Sin embargo, la cálida mano de Chuuya sobre su cabeza lo hizo calmarse.

—Mori tiene razón, hemos estado tratando a Atsushi como si fuese un bebé que no puede hacer nada por sí mismo. Tal vez inconscientemente no queríamos que cargara con ningún peso, no obstante, de esa forma él nunca crecería ¿no? —una sonrisa relajada apareció en el rostro de Chuuya. Esperaba ser rechazado de inmediato por Akutagawa, pero éste tardó unos minutos en reaccionar y apartar la mano.

—Voy a salir, apúrate para que podamos ir a trabajar de nuevo, tigre estúpido —fue todo lo que murmuró el de cabellos negros antes de abandonar la habitación. Akutagawa todavía no había pagado sus deudas con Atsushi, por lo que aún no podía simplemente dejarlo morir… No obstante, ahora debía preocuparse también por la manera en la que su interior se agitaba ante el estúpido Chuuya. Maldita fuera la pubertad tardía.

—Me alegro de que por lo menos tú lo entiendas, Chuuya —Mori suspiró suavemente, antes de voltear a ver a Atsushi, dedicándole un leve sonrisa—. En cuanto a ti, debería castigarte por entrometerte directamente con mis órdenes. No obstante, lo dejaré pasar ya que estar desmayado durante tres días es suficiente. Así que deja de hacer lo que te da la gana sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias.

Atsushi asintió suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa. Todas las personas allí se preocupaban por su salud, y no tenía palabras para agradecerles. Ellos querían que viviera, inevitablemente empezó a llorar de nuevo… Esas personas eran sin duda la familia que había anhelado hasta la desesperación.

—Vaya y yo que creía que los niños dejaban de ser llorones en algún momento —Chuuya sonrió levemente, algunas cosas cambiaban y otras no. Si pudiese pedir algo al universo sería que Atsushi nunca perdiera la inocencia que lo caracterizaba—. Iré a buscarte algo de comer, debes estar muriendo de hambre ¿no? —el verlo asentir mientras intentaba detener el llanto provocó que Chuuya riera.

.

.

Apenas Chuuya abandonó la habitación, Mori carraspeó. Por fin estaba solo con el tigre—. Está bien que tengas tu propia opinión de Dazai, nosotros nunca hemos querido que todos compartan un solo pensamiento. No obstante, tampoco quiero que seas una víctima así que si vas a continuar viéndote con él, ten un plan B en caso de emergencia ¿me entiendes? —mientras decía aquello sonreía levemente y entre sus dedos sostenía una grulla de papel.

Atsushi gimoteó un par de veces mientras limpiaba los restos de las lágrimas en su rostro. Era un llorón sin remedio… lo sabía y en algún futuro quería cambiar. Sin embargo, se sorprendió ante las palabras de Mori aunque debería haberlo sabido, para el hombre de cabellos oscuros no había nada desconocido… Asintió suavemente antes de tomar con suavidad la grulla—. ¿Por qué?...

—Es porque de nada sirve que yo juzgue a esa persona por ti ¿verdad? Tú encárgate de decidir qué es Dazai. No obstante, si al final resulta que es un villano ¿serás capaz de matarlo? —ante la duda en el rostro del chico, suspiró, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el tigre que se mantenía en silencio—. Entonces Byakko lo hará, porque incluso si es una excepción… se convertiría en un monstruo digno de la humanidad actual.

El de cabellos cenizos tenía una molestia en el pecho al pensar siquiera que Dazai Osamu pudiese ser un malvado digno de la pena de muerte… A pesar de ello, no debía sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Hasta ahora ese hombre no le parecía un monstruo, al contrario, le agradaba, por eso se prometió a sí mismo ejercer un juicio correcto—. Está bien, lo haré lo mejor que pueda. Porque todos ustedes confían en mí ¿no? —ver asentir a Mori lo hizo sonreír. Él era una persona importante en esa organización.

—Entonces, dejaré que leas tu carta tranquilamente. Iré a jugar con Elise así que no esperes que venga a darte consejos todo el tiempo~ —con esas palabras Mori Ougi abandonó la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _Sería bueno que el tigre trajera al detective a nuestro lado, definitivamente no me aburriría con él por aquí_ ~

—Todos parecen estar bastante animados con ese hombre ¿no? —Byakko por fin había decidido abrir su boca. No le gustaba entrometerse demasiado en las cosas de la organización, pues él solamente velaba por Atsushi.

—Es porque su habilidad es peligrosa para todos, además de que está del lado equivocado… —comentó Atsushi a la vez que se volvía a recargar en el pelaje de su sombra mientras desdoblaba la grulla, encontrándose con los datos para reunirse esa noche. Suspiró suavemente, su cuerpo se sentía pesado por lo que no estaba muy seguro de querer asistir.

—Creo que más que eso, todos están a la espera de su siguiente movimiento. Ya sabes, en este mundo no nos podemos dar el lujo de simplemente ignorar a alguien que está cerca de nosotros. Un error en tus decisiones y todo podría terminar —explicó Byakko antes de negar un poco—. Pienso que la caminata te haría bien, pero prefiero que te quedes reposando dentro.

—Mmm… podría ser, pero ¿no sería más fácil para Dazai haberme atacado ya? Solamente necesita ponerme bajo el estrés suficiente… —con calma Atsushi se fue incorporando hasta sentarse para empezar a estirarse. Su cuerpo se sentía rígido, pero ya no tenía sueño—. Solo será un ratito… Yo quiero ver a Dazai y preguntarle directamente qué es lo que necesita de nosotros…

—A veces olvido que estás siendo atraído por ese hombre. No obstante, verte emprender algo por cuenta propia me hace consciente de que has crecido. La persona que vas a ser está totalmente en tus manos, yo soy tu sombra mas no tu voluntad —aseguró el enorme tigre mientras movía de un lado a otro su cola. Sinceramente prefería que el menor se quedara allí, pero Atsushi ya no era un niño y él no se convertiría en una cadena que atara esas alas en pleno crecimiento.

Las palabras del felino lo hicieron sonrojar, no estaba preparado para que incluso Byakko fuera consciente de ello… Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba era estúpido pues su sombra seguía siendo parte de él—. Algún día debo crecer ¿no?... Siempre estoy escondido detrás de ti, los demás siempre tienen que protegerme… Me gustaría ser la persona que pueda protegerlos…

El tigre con lentitud rozó el hocico con la espalda del contrario—. Incluso si te conviertes en alguien que pueda proteger a los demás, no tienes que llevar esa carga por ti mismo. Está bien apoyarse en los demás cuando lo necesites, ese es también un tipo de fuerza —con suavidad ayudó al menor a levantarse de la cama.

Atsushi se puso de pie apoyándose en el enorme cuerpo del tigre y movió un poco sus piernas. Haber estado tanto tiempo en cama dormido no era bueno para la circulación. Sonrió ante ese tonto pensamiento—. Yo… solamente no quiero perder el lugar al que pertenezco.

Byakko emitió un suave gruñido antes de desaparecer, volviendo a la sombra del chico.

.

.

Chuuya recién entraba con una bandeja con dos emparedados, justo tras él iban los dos menores de la mafia: Yumeno y Kyouka. El de cabellos naranjas había tenido que llevarlos con él para que ambos se quedaran tranquilos, después de todo, ambos poseían sombras capaces de explotar el cuartel si se salían de control.

—Estaban preocupados —comentó Chuuya mientras dejaba la comida en la orilla de la cama. Hubiese querido preguntarle para qué se había levantado, pero prefirió no escuchar la respuesta. De alguna manera tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquello, pero respetaría las elecciones del tigre.

—De alguna manera despertaste, siempre has tenido un talento innato para huir de la muerte —Q sonreía levemente mientras observaba a Atsushi. La persona frente a él era tonta y por eso siempre hacía que estuviese preocupado.

—JeJe… —una risa incómoda abandonó los labios de Atsushi mientras se sentaba en el banco frente a su mesita para comer. Como siempre Yumeno tenía una manera especial de ver las cosas.

—Cuando te sientas mejor, ven a visitarnos ¿Bien? —lo invitó Kyouka desde su sitio, no había hecho ni siquiera el intento de acercarse más a su "hermano mayor".

—Por lo menos, Kyouka es un poco más consciente —inevitablemente Chuuya soltó una pequeña risa al ver el puchero que Yumeno hacía—. Bueno, chicos, vamos a dejar que Atsu descanse, ya luego podrá ir a jugar con ustedes ¿bien? —ante el asentimiento de los dos, le dedicó un guiño a Atsushi seguido de un movimiento de labios que aseguraba un: "Me la debes", mientras abandonaba la habitación junto a los dos menores.

.

.

Ante la salida de Chuuya con los niños, Atsushi se dispuso a disfrutar de la comida que había sido preparada para él. No tardó demasiado en desaparecer todo el alimento del plato y con un suspiro satisfecho se acarició con lentitud el estómago. Definitivamente no había nada mejor que comer. Sin esperar mucho más, abandonó también su habitación.

Sorpresivamente los pasillos del edificio estaban completamente vacíos, por lo menos aquellos por donde pasaba. Pronto se encontró fuera y no pudo evitar pensar que el sol ocultándose en el horizonte también era hermoso—. Byakko, vamos.

El tigre pronto hizo acto de presencia permitiéndole a Atsushi ocupar el puesto en su lomo, y pronto se encontraron atravesando hacia el sitio de encuentro. Era la primera vez que Dazai lo citaba en un lugar tan alejado del bosque, pero no le pareció extraño. Después de todo, posiblemente estuviese cuidándose las espaldas.

No obstante, al llegar al lugar se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba del todo bien. El escenario era una arena entre los restos de una estructura que seguramente en el pasado había servido como un estadio. Bajó de Byakko con un pequeño impulso, sintiendo que los ligamentos de sus tobillos volvían a cobrar fuerza—. Esto es muy extraño…

El silencio reinaba y no podía encontrar la silueta de Dazai en ningún sitio, fue entonces que alzó la mirada encontrándose con la mirada de un hombre de anteojos que no reconocía. La sonrisa que le mostró fue tan amplia y escalofriante que hizo a Atsushi tragar seca. El sonido de un chasqueo de dedos y la oscuridad cubriéndolo fue la señal de un prematuro final: era una trampa.

.

.

 _ **La desgracia cayó sobre la isla**_

 _ **El tigre fue engañado por la injusticia**_

 _ **En una jaula de acero**_

 _ **El abismo despierta.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Cuidado con lo que deseas!**_

 _ **Gritó desde la penumbra un alma.**_

" _ **El mundo estará mejor sin él"**_

 _ **Sin saberlo, el hombre de lentes condenaba la isla.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **La tragedia está al borde del acantilado**_

 _ **La línea entre el cielo y el infierno empieza a desaparecer**_

 _ **El equilibrio podría romperse**_

 _ **Todo recae en un hombre.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **La voluntad humana**_

 _ **La tristeza de las sombras**_

 _ **El pobre tigre parece gritar**_

 _ **¿Será que una vez más desaparecerá?**_


	14. XIII La llave del abismo

Las penumbras reinaban en la vista del tigre, quien pronto se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien… La superficie en la que estaba parado empezó a temblar y, mientras intentaba sujetarse, sintió una fuerte corriente recorriendo su cuerpo y causando ardor. Un grito grave resonó de sus labios. Atsushi no supo cómo pudo controlar ese fuerte e intenso dolor para no perder la consciencia, pero allí estaba, buscando entre la oscuridad una salida.

—¡Byakko! —un nuevo grito abandonó sus labios y pronto aquel lugar le fue despejado. Las tinieblas poco a poco fueron volviéndose menos densas y pronto descubrió lo que estaba cubriendo la luz: un saco hecho de sombras… "Una barrera creada a partir de esa oscuridad, donde esas sombras se debatían y lloraban porque habían sido cosidas unas contra otras. ¿Qué clase de monstruo podía tomar sombras y hacer tal aberración? El corazón del tigre se achicó dolorosamente al pensarlo. Sus ojos ahora lucían una pupila diamantada propia de un gran felino y con un par de zarpazos rompió la barrera que le impedía ubicarse.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar por parte de cierto hombre de cabellos azabaches que se mantenía en las alturas observando a su prisionero—. Debo admitir que creí por un momento que con eso podría llevarte hasta el laboratorio, pero creo que te subestimé un poco —Ango mantenía una sonrisa leve en su rostro y con otro chasqueo de dedos, las puertas que comunicaban el estadio hacia el interior del edificio se levantaron: dejando salir a unas bestias… monstruos nacidos de un pacto fallido con sombras.

Atsushi desconocía quién era ese hombre, la razón por la que hacía eso o el por qué deseaba atraparlo… El tigre no lo entendía y aun así no perdonaría a ese sujeto. El llanto de las sombras que rogaban descanso era suficiente para hacer que el chico de cabellos cenizos quisiera quemarlo todo—. ¡No sé qué estás tramando, pero no voy a permitir que hagas sufrir a las sombras! —ante la sonrisa tétrica que el de cabellos oscuros le dedicó, frunció el ceño. Estiró sus brazos y estos se tornaron rayados, musculosos, terminando en una pata con grandes rayas.

—Vaya, vaya ~ Así que este es el poder de la "llave" que traerá el abismo. Bueno, es una pena… creía que podría utilizarte un rato para aclarar mis dudas antes de deshacerme de ti —un suave suspiro abandonó los labios de Ango y con tranquilidad le dio la espalda al fondo del coliseo artificial que había elegido para dar final a la batalla contra las sombras. Apenas la excepción del tigre sucumbiera, todo mejoraría y las sombras desaparecerían de la tierra—. Parece que lo he vuelto a hacer. Algo imperdonable ¿no, Oda? —dirigió su intensa mirada hacia la pared desgastada y una amplia sonrisa terminó por formarse.

—Las sombras no son juguetes de los humanos… —Atsushi tuvo que cerrar los ojospues los gritos de las sombras en pena resonaban en su cabeza pidiendo auxilio… Supo en ese momento que la humanidad rechazaba la salvación, ladeó el rostro levemente y se posicionó. De un impulso se lanzó hacia los monstruos y éstos como si respondieran a los deseos del chico, perecían uno tras otro.

Ango volvió la vista a la arena para encontrarse con varios monstruos en el suelo y con el tigre luchando por hacer caer a los demás—. Esas criaturas contaminadas: los pecados que volvieron por la humanidad, definitivamente no dejaremos que nos juzgen —un chasqueo de dedos abrió una de las puertas que contenían un equipo especializado de hombres con buen armamento y otro… abrió la puerta del pasado dejando libre a un monstruo amorfo parecido a un pulpo con pinzas, colas, ojos y filos regados—. La muerte del tigre es el único desenlace.

.

.

Entre tanto Atsushi se encontraba peleando por su vida, en el edificio de la Port Mafia se estaba haciendo un escándalo debido a una visita no prevista por parte de Oda Sakunosuke y Dazai Osamu. El revuelto había terminado en un Chuuya a punto de cortar la garganta a cierto detective de cabellos castaños y un Mori Ougi profundamente consternado.

—Esto es un problema grave, estás diciendo que tú no enviaste ninguna nota a Atsushi para verlo ¿me equivoco? —ahora el líder de esa peligrosa organización estaba nervioso. Había dado por hecho que el único que enviaría descaradamente una nota para Atsushi era Dazai. Sin embargo, Mori sabía que otra persona podría haber hecho esa misma deducción para llegar al tigre—. Hmph… Buena jugada, pero no será suficiente.

Chuuya de inmediato se acercó a Mori—. Por fin hizo su movimiento ¿no? Ese maldito cuatro ojos me las va a pagar apenas lo tenga entre mis manos —y como si estuviese imaginando ese hermoso momento… apretó los puños con rabia. Ya sabía que tarde o temprano el gobierno de esa ciudad iría tras Atsushi, pero no creyó que fuera justo en ese momento.

—Vaya~ vamos, compartan la información~ yo también quiero ir a salvar a Atsushi —Dazai estaba totalmente relajado hasta que leyó el nombre de Ango Sakaguchi en los labios de Mori Ougi. Fue en ese momento en que cruzó miradas con Oda para simplemente asentir. Sin esperar ninguna invitación empezaron a correr hacia el auto en el que habían venido, no necesitaba esperar, porque un minuto podría hacer la diferencia entre la vida o la muerte del tigre. No obstante… tal vez Ango desatará el infierno al que tanto le rehuía, pero que Dazai anhelaba…

—Tú también muévete, Akutagawa ya está en el auto. Ya sabes lo que debes hacer: si Atsushi se sale de control, no habrá nada qué hacer… ¿Entendido? —para Mori, perder al tigre no era una opción, sin embargo,… si había que neutralizarlo serían ellos y nadie más quien lo hiciera.

—Las posibilidades son de 40% contra 60% y sinceramente hemos ganado batallas con menos probabilidades de vencer… Aunque en aquellos casos todo dependía del desempeño de las habilidades —Elise observó el rostro absorto de Mori… En esos momentos todo lo que había construido se estaba balanceando sobre el filo de una aguja. Si el tigre caía, las sombras volverían al abismo; pero si el tigre se descontrolaba… la oscuridad consumiría Yokohama y nada quedaría a su paso.

—Pienso que 40% es una cifra demasiado alta… No obstante, lo que en verdad me preocupa es qué clase de infierno nacerá de la inocencia —Mori sabía mejor que nadie lo difícil que era construir algo de cero y lo fácil que era destruir eso en un instante. Como todos aquellos que poseían sombras, él también cargaba pecados de los que no quería hablar.

.

.

Ignorante de los planes que se estaban llevando acabo para salvarlo, Atsushi estaba combatiendo ferozmente tanto con humanos como con sombras… y parecía que aquel ejército era interminable. Jadeaba levemente manteniendo la mirada al frente y la mandíbula tensa, ignorando el ardor de los golpes recibidos. Por mala suerte no podría utilizar completamente su poder mientras aquella barrera continuara tapando la luz lunar.

—Eres un hueso duro de roer ¿no? —con un movimiento de dedo le indicó a las bestias que se movieran para volver a rodear a Atsushi, atacándolo sin darle descanso. Apenas el primer disparo resonó en el estadio, sonrió. La sangre salpicando y el tigre luchando ferozmente contra el dolor… La siguiente bala dio en el blanco y las ganas de reír se estaban volviendo incontenibles. Tenía que admitir que haber preparado francotiradores era una idea genial, digna de su persona. Después de todo, ese era su escenario final.

Atsushi estaba intentando desesperadamente defenderse, pero los disparos eran realizados desde el segundo piso del estadio y con aquellas sombras fuera de control atacándolo era muy difícil saltar. No supo en qué momento el dolor cedió, pero fue suficiente para que, en un arranque de rabia, cortara los cuellos de varios monstruos con sus gruesas garras—. ¡¿Qué diablos estás tratando de hacer?! —Atsushi no entendía… ¿Por qué esa excepción lo atacaba con tanta rabia? ¿Por qué estaba tratando de matarlo? ¿Era verdaderamente un pecado haber nacido?

—Ja… ¿No es obvio? ¡Porque eres el árbol de la desgracia! Alguien como tú nunca debió caminar entre los vivos —Ango estaba harto de escucharlo y fue con un movimiento de dedos que dio la orden que acabaría con la paz de la isla entera.

 _Desde lo más alto fue disparada una bala. Una bala que pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a través de la cabeza de cierto joven que no era más que un niño inocente: Un cuerpo lanzado al vacío por el impacto y la oscuridad que consumió a la razón._

—Sorprendentemente esto fue demasiado fácil… ¡Argh! —Ango tuvo que sujetarse el pecho con fuerza, algo en su interior se estaba removiendo dolorosamente. No obstante, sabía que ese dolor le pertenecía a su sombra y no a él, por lo que lanzó un gruñido mientras se recargaba contra la pared subyacente.

.

.

 **Byakko había estado soltando tanto poder como podía a los miembros de Atsushi, pero no había sido suficiente… Su excepción había caído y ahora no podían más que esperar un milagro para que la luna lo tocara antes de que pasaran treinta minutos…**

— **Lo siento, fallé —fue todo lo que murmuró el joven de cabellos cenizos mientras caminaba lentamente entre la oscuridad hacia el enorme tigre que parecía llorar en silencio—. Pero esto no es todo… ¿verdad?**

— **Todavía puedes regenerarte, tenemos treinta minutos antes de que perdamos por completo el cuerpo… Sin embargo, ya es hora, apenas tu consciencia vuelva vamos a juzgar a esta terrible humanidad… ¿Entiendes eso? —el tigre bajó la cabeza antes de asentir… La mirada de Atsushi se había opacado casi por completo, cayendo en cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.**

— **Quiero la cabeza de esa persona… Yo no hice nada… ¡Todos dijeron que vivir estaba bien! —mientras recordaba la amplia sonrisa del hombre de anteojos… algo en su corazón se rompió… —Las sombras están llorando… las sombras rogaban ser destruidas… Voy a destruirlos… —las lágrimas fueron llenando lentamente la comisura de sus ojos.**

 **Byakko no podría mentir… le dolía tener que inyectar el odio en el corazón de su inocente excepción, pero ya no había tiempo. La humanidad había desperdiciado la última oportunidad de salvación que se le había dado—. "Porque los humanos son ciegos al dolor ajeno… definitivamente no podrán salir del agujero que cavaron" la persona que me liberó del sufrimiento en el que vivía dijo eso antes de salvarme. Atsushi, traeremos el juicio final y posiblemente muchas muertes se desencadenarán. ¿Estás preparado para llevar ese peso sobre tus hombros?**

 **Atsushi asintió suavemente—. No puedo perdonar a la persona que me hizo esto… pero no todos los humanos son malos… ¿cómo puedo juzgar a todos basándome en los errores de uno? —no entendía la razón por la que sus lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas ni tampoco el dolor en su pecho.**

— **Las sombras aparecimos para dar una nueva oportunidad a la humanidad… podían cambiar, podían ser mejores… podían haberse convertido en humanos de nuevo… No obstante, escogieron seguir cavando sus tumbas. Nosotros, que fuimos destruidos, echaremos tierra para que nunca más puedan salir —entendía la preocupación de su excepción, pero debía hacerle entender que esa era la misión para la que habían nacido.**

— **¿Qué debo hacer? —fue todo lo que Atsushi preguntó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Aunque el pecho le doliera como si estuviese siendo consumido por las llamas, nada podía hacer. Después de todo, Byakko le había dado otra oportunidad de vivir, lo había salvado… Proteger a la humanidad sería alta traición al tigre y a sí mismo como sombra que era.**

— **Vamos a abrir la puerta… aparecerá para nosotros cuando despiertes… Nos volveremos uno y seremos la llave que desate el infierno —murmuró el tigre. "Si es que el candado no vuelve a cerrarse para nosotros".**

— **Está bien… Las excepciones estarán bien ¿no? —al ver a su sombra asentir, sonrió. Le preocupaban los miembros de la Port Mafia y cierto castaño que se había vuelto el centro de sus pensamientos. Dazai Osamu era una persona misteriosa que nunca dejaba ver cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones. Incluso de esa forma estaba bien para Atsushi que solamente quería seguir divirtiéndose a su lado.**

— **El juicio se extenderá por el mundo lentamente. Las sombras exterminarán a la mayor parte de la raza humana y se unirán a los elegidos para formar nuevas excepciones. Un mundo nuevo va a nacer a raíz de esto… Nuestras vidas empezaran a correr más deprisa y terminaremos desapareciendo dentro de unos cinco años… Viviremos lo suficiente como para saber si tomamos la decisión correcta —aseguró Byakko con una expresión tranquila. No temía a la muerte.**

— **Estoy de acuerdo, de no ser por ti… de todas maneras hubiese muerto joven. Agradezco inmensamente el haber podido llegar a esta edad —sonrió nuevamente mientras limpiaba las nuevas lágrimas que amenazaban con abandonar sus ojos. Atsushi se dejó caer sobre el pelaje de su amada sombra y cerró los ojos… Los recuerdos empezaron a pasar frente a él… Había tenido una buena vida.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ignorantes de lo que sucedía en la mente de Atsushi; Chuuya y Akutagawa al fin habían llegado a las afueras del estadio. Habían logrado alcanzar a Oda y a Dazai que se encontraban buscando una entrada. Chuuya tenía un mal presentimiento… las nubes negras arremolinándose en el cielo sobre estadio se lo decían.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto. Hay que ir a buscar a Atsushi —la luna parecía brillar con una intensidad extraña… el viento demasiado frío. No sabía si eran sus sentimientos o los de su sombra, pero estaba ansioso… Chuuya chasqueó la lengua e inmediatamente dejó brotar su poder y tomó a Akutagawa para empezar a correr. Le importaba una mierda la gravedad, por lo que la pared del estadio era perfecta para subir en vertical.

Akutagawa gruñó al ser llevado como si fuese un saco, pero le restó importancia debido a la prisa que ambos tenían. No fue hasta que llegaron a la cima que algo espeluznante se posó sobre sus visiones: un techo hecho de sombras—. Hmph… Esto no me gusta. Rashōmon —la enorme sombra se convirtió en una enorme cabeza de dragón—, destrúyelo.

Chuuya se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño… Algo allí estaba mal. Y no fue hasta que vio los inútiles intentos de la sombra de Akutagawa que lo entendió. Aquello necesitaba fuerza bruta desde el cuerpo de un humano—. Haz que Rashōmon me suba unos diez metros. Voy a romper esto ya mismo.

—Tsk… como quieras —su sombra obedeció alzando al de cabellos naranjas hasta la altura pedida.

—Ahora —apenas fue soltado, sonrió, usando su sombra para concentrar el peso en su puño. Como si fuese un vidrio, Chuuya lo rompió, cayendo hacia el vacío y siendo seguido de cerca por Akutagawa. Al caer al suelo del estadio, sus ojos celestes se abrieron completamente.

Akutagawa siguió la mirada de Chuuya hasta un bulto en el centro, rodeado de sangre—. ¡Atsushi! —fue cuando quiso correr hacia él que un rayo lunar descendió con fuerza desde el cielo, elevando el cuerpo de chico de cabellos cenizos.

Chuuya se apresuró a pegar su espalda contra la de Akutagawa para recordarle que no estaban solos y pronto el azabache se cegó por la rabia. Él mismo se desconocía… tenía la mandíbula apretada y sentía a su sombra removerse dolorosamente. Tomó impulso antes de empezar a matar a esas bestias como si se tratara de un juego.

— ¡Rashōmon! —la enorme cabeza se dividió en varias y pronto todo lo que se atravesaba en su camino o intentaba alcanzar al tigre era destruido. "¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!" era todo lo que podía repetirse mientras su sombra se encargaba de arrasar con todo lo que se le interpusiera.

Desde las alturas, Ango estaba realmente molesto… la opresión en su pecho no hacía más que aumentar y para el colmo estaba viendo cómo el chico parecía estarse convirtiendo lentamente en tigre… Definitivamente eso no estaba en su plan, el chico que respondía al nombre de Atsushi debía morir… Fue cuando sintió que el suelo temblaba que supo lo que estaba ocurriendo… Quisiera o no… el abismo se había desatado. El sonido de unos aplausos lo hizo voltear para encontrarse con los fantasmas de su pasado.

—Bravo~ y pensar… que harías todo el trabajo por mí. No sabía que tenías tantas ganas de hundir el mundo, Ango —Dazai había dicho aquello con una expresión serena en su rostro, aunque estaba molesto… sinceramente molesto.

—¿Por qué? No había necesidad de eso… —Oda por su parte estaba realmente decepcionado del hombre al que una vez había llamado amigo. Ir tan lejos como para matar a Atsushi… a un niño… eso era algo que no podía perdonarle.

—¡Ustedes deberían entenderlo mejor que nadie! Todo ha sido un maldito infierno desde que las sombras aparecieron, yo quería desaparecerlas de una vez por todas —Ango tenía el ceño fruncido… su salida para escapar estaba cubierta por ese par. Tenía que ser una mala broma.

—Sabes~ normalmente no estaría tan molesto~ pero hiciste dos cosas que realmente colmaron mi confianza~ —la sonrisa en el rostro de Dazai estaba fuertemente arraigada mientras se acercaba a su antiguo compañero de tragos. Le soltó el primer golpe, luego de haberle arrebatado el arma que guardaba entre su abrigo—. Nunca te hagas pasar por mí para cumplir tus planes y segundo… —levantó a Ango del cuello, ignorando los intentos de soltarse de éste—. Es un insulto que alguien tan débil tenga aspiraciones así de altas —y estampó otro golpe, lanzándolo contra una de las paredes.

—¡Tsk! —aquello había dolido… su mandíbula tensada y sus manos apretadas en puños… Todo le estaba saliendo mal ese día.

Fue en medio de ese buen reencuentro entre amigos que el sonido de una explosión hizo a Dazai asomarse hacia el exterior.

Algo le decía que era estúpido decirlo, pero haría una advertencia inútil de todas formas—. No vayas a dejarlo escapar, Oda —murmuró al ver cómo una enorme puerta de mármol brotaba desde el suelo y el enorme tigre yacía victorioso sobre un montón de cadáveres… Se veía hermosamente majestuoso mientras la luna iluminaba su perfil. Ah, parecía que se había vuelto a enamorar. Sin prestar atención a la altura, saltó, cayendo perfectamente de pie para caminar hacia donde se encontraba el gran felino.

.

.

—No pongas esa cara, Odasaku. En algún momento teníamos que elegir —Ango Sakaguchi miraba a Oda con tranquilidad, como si ya hubiese estado preparado para esa escena. Estaba resignado a ser el perdedor en esa ocasión donde la vida era la mayor apuesta.

—Al final voy a tener que darle la razón a Kouyou… Al parecer yo siempre estuve equivocado. El lado correcto era el de las excepciones. Espero que cuando te des cuenta de tu error no sea demasiado tarde —Oda se mordió el labio y simplemente le dio la espalda a Ango, dejándole libre la salida. Él no podía matarlo… y tampoco deseaba que Dazai cargara con el peso de hacerlo.

—Oda… Espero que en el futuro no tengas que arrepentirte de esas palabras —se levantó dificultosamente, ayudándose con la pared… Sabía que la próxima vez que se encontraran… uno u otro tendría que morir—. Gracias… —murmuró con pesadez mientras empezaba a caminar hacia afuera. Uno de los francotiradores no tardó en ayudarlo a escapar. Y antes de subir al automóvil que los esperaba abajo, le dedicó una mirada al estadio—. Definitivamente… no hay un lado correcto… —sentenció.

.

.

" _ **Atsushi, la puerta"**_ murmuró Byakko desde la profundidad de su mente. Miró a Chuuya junto a Akutagawa, ambos simplemente asintieron mientras iban al encuentro de Dazai. Él también hubiese querido ir a saludarlo… a decirle que estaba bien, pero no. Había una urgencia mayor—. _El juicio ha terminado… el ser humano ha rechazado sus propios pecados, intentando destruirlos una y otra vez… Los retazos de esta despreciable raza lloran… gritan… todo mientras son masacrados. No olvidaremos, no perdonaremos…_ —el tigre empezó a correr hacia la puerta y con la presión de su cuerpo… éstas se abrieron y la oscuridad brotó.

Las sombras desesperadas empezaron a salir… Algunas volando, otras corriendo… Portales como ese se empezaron a abrir en distintas zonas de Yokohama… del mundo… La luz azul de la luna amparaba a cada uno como su protectora…

.

.

 **Atsushi ahora flotaba envuelto en una cálida luz… Abrió los ojos encontrándose en un prado cubierto de diferentes flores… era una visión maravillosa—. ¿Byakko? —llamó al darse cuenta de que estaba en su forma humana.**

— **Maravilloso ¿verdad? Aquí vamos a esperar mientras el mundo es cubierto por la oscuridad —anunció el gran felino que apareció lentamente recostado entre las flores. Ese lugar era el perfecto aislamiento para que su excepción no tuviese que ver el horror que se desencadenaba en el exterior.**

— **Sí… Es un lugar hermoso —Atsushi se agachó para recoger una de las flores y no tuvo que jalarla para poder despegarla del suelo. La llevó hasta su rostro y aspiro lentamente ese dulce aroma, antes de sentarse con la espalda recargada en el pelaje del tigre—. Esto es lo correcto ¿verdad?**

— **Lo es… —aseguró Byakko con una expresión desinteresada.**

— **No te escuchas muy convencido… —comentó Atsushi mientras se acurrucaba entre el suave pelaje de su sombra. Estaba bien, si la muerte de todos esos humanos era lo que Byakko necesitaba para ser liberado de su sufrimiento… eso haría.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Muévanse —la voz de Dazai carecía de cualquier duda. Si quería detener a Atsushi debía apartar de una u otra forma a esos molestos de la Port Mafia—. Voy a detener toda esta locura.

—Me gustaría decir que no te lo voy a dejar a ti, pero… —Chuuya volteó a ver a Atsushi de reojo y sintió una fuerte punzada en su interior. No quería que ese pequeño e inocente chico cargara con un peso tan grande. Por lo tanto y aunque fuese patético… se lo dejaría a Dazai—. Te dejaremos intentarlo, si hay una forma de retrasar este suceso, que así sea.

Akutagawa por su parte no estaba demasiado emocionado por seguir las órdenes de Chuuya. No obstante, lo primordial en ese momento era cerrar la puerta y salvar a Atsu. Gruñó con levedad, estaba realmente de mal humor—. Así que mejor apresurate y deja de andar tonteando —hubiese querido él salvar al tigre, pero solo había una excepción que podría detener aquello y era precisamente Indigno de ser humano.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo… Dazai estaba siendo sorprendido… no obstante, simplemente sonrió como si desde el principio lo hubiese sabido—. Supongo que esto es una tregua temporal —murmuró antes de apresurar sus pasos hacia Atsushi que estaba suspendido justamente en la entrada de la puerta al abismo. Debía admitir que se veía hermoso… tan hermoso como el día en que se habían conocido. _Si no te hubiese encontrado, seguramente mi visión no hubiese cambiado_ pensó para sí el detective. Respiró profundamente y se apresuró a correr hacia el contrario. Tomó impulso y saltó, tomando al chico entre sus brazos y sacándolo de la luz para caer con el menor en brazos.

Chuuya no había podido despegar la mirada de Dazai… La persona que había conocido en sus años como universitario definitivamente no hubiese hecho eso por nadie. Sin embargo, algo no estaba bien… la puerta seguía abierta de par en par y las sombras seguían brotando una tras otra. Fue entonces que volteó a mirar a ambos lados… Nada había cambiado.

— ¡Suéltalo! ¡Dazai, suéltalo! —volvió a gritar Akutagawa, antes de toser y cubrirse los labios. Tenía un presentimiento familiar y por eso no tardó en caminar deprisa hacia donde se encontraba el estúpido detective.

Dazai había subido la mirada hacia Akutagawa por unos segundos pero al bajarla se encontró con unos orbes amarillos con una pupila diamantada… Cuando se dio cuenta fue muy tarde… pues un zarpazo lo había mandado contra el piso—. ¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió, Byakko! —no lo dudaba ahora… él que estaba dominando ese cuerpo no era el dulce Atsushi.

—¿Por qué nos molestas? ¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir, Dazai Osamu? —Byakko estiró los brazos… Hacía mucho tiempo que no tomaba el cuerpo de Atsushi—. No te entiendo ¿esto no es lo que estabas buscando? El final del mundo humano —no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante la sorpresa en los rostros de Akutagawa y Chuuya.

Akutagawa gruñó—. Así que esto era lo que querías de Atsushi… eres hombre muerto apenas esto termine.

—Ja… Así que un mundo sin humanos. ¿Me estás diciendo que compartías el mismo objetivo de la mafia? —Chuuya estaba más confundido que molesto. Entonces ¿por qué Dazai no había ido a la Port Mafia con él desde el inicio? Definitivamente nunca podría entenderlo.

—No esperaba nada menos de la llave que lleva al abismo. Aunque eso de que mis deseos sean revelados a todos realmente me molesta. Así que déjame hablar con Atsushi, estoy seguro de que él no quiere esto —Dazai sacudió sus ropas para después caminar hacia el tigre. No importaba si se trataba de Byakko o de otra sombra poderosa, él lo detendría todo.

—¿Y qué arruines la venganza que he estado planificando desde el inicio? Les di la oportunidad, pero la humanidad continuó golpeándonos una y otra vez… De nuevo mataron a Atsushi ¡¿Crees que voy a perdonárselos?! —el cuerpo del chico poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en el de un tigre que mantenía la mirada fija en Dazai.

—Ya que lo sabes todo, entonces estarás consciente de que si alguien debería poder juzgar a la humanidad soy yo. Si hubieses hecho esto un mes atrás, seguramente hubiese estado encantado. Pero ¿no es egoísta? En este mundo tal como está, Atsushi también ha reído y disfrutado —Dazai con calma fijó sus orbes en los del tigre, no le temía… tal vez lo respetaba, pero definitivamente no le temía a Byakko.

Byakko presionó sus almohadillas contra el piso y de inmediato saltó contra Dazai, siendo bloqueado por su sombra. Inmediatamente volvió a atacar una y otra vez… _Byakko no…_ la voz de Atsushi en su interior lo hizo detenerse por unos momentos… No obstante miró de reojo a Chuuya y a Akutagawa que parecían bastante tensos… Gruñó con fuerza, borrando la voz de su excepción y por fin rompió la barrera de Dazai, mandándolo de un zarpazo hacia el suelo. Inevitablemente la sangre en sus garras era signo de victoria.

—Je… Realmente eres fuerte, pero no tengo otra opción más que vencerte si quiero liberar a Atsushi —Dazai fue a incorporarse cuando una de las grandes patas de Byakko lo presionó de nuevo contra el suelo—. Tsk… Se vale algo de ayuda —declaró mirando hacia donde se encontraba aquella pareja de la Port Mafia.

—Ni siquiera lo intentaríamos, de todas maneras a nosotros no nos importa si este mundo es librado de los humanos —aseguró Chuuya con frialdad. Ese no era problema suyo o de Akutagawa… era verdad que querían respetar la voluntad de Atsushi, pero Byakko no lo dañaría y si había que matar a un montón de humanos… no importaba.

Akutagawa no estaba del todo conforme, hubiese querido ser él quien destruyera a Dazai… Sin embargo, no iba a meterse en la voluntad del tigre. Sabía de lo que era capaz y no tenía ningunas ganas por morir a allí.

—Deja de intervenir. Te estás convirtiendo en una molestia —aseguró Byakko antes de gruñir levemente. Atsushi parecía haber despertado demasiado pronto. _Suelta a Dazai… ya basta ¡Ya basta!_ Inevitablemente el poderoso tigre tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás mientras movía la cabeza, intentando hacer dormir a su excepción.

Atsushi fue capaz de recuperar el control de su mente y pronto su cuerpo fue separado de Byakko. Jadeaba levemente mientras veía al tigre—. Byakko… vamos a detenernos… —fue lo que murmuró mientras bajaba la mirada—. Vamos a cerrar la puerta antes de que el mundo sea consumido… Por favor… —rogó el de cabellos cenizos.

—Atsushi… —Byakko inmediatamente asintió, sabiendo que no podría contra esa mirada llena de amor por el mundo… presionó sus patas contra la arena para rugir… el suelo tembló mientras las puertas se cerraban y las mismas regresaban a las profundidades del abismo. Las nubes negras en el cielo poco a poco fueron disolviéndose, dando paso al azul despejado, que lucía adornado tanto de estrellas como de la hermosa luna llena.

—Gracias… ¡gracias! —inevitablemente fue a abrazar la enorme cabeza de su sombra, frotándose contra él… Sabía que estaba siendo muy egoísta, pero deseaba darles otra oportunidad… Claro que había una persona a la que definitivamente no iba a perdonar… ese hombre de lentes.

—La próxima vez no puedes detenerme —anunció el tigre mientras ronroneaba acariciándole su cabeza a su excepción. Inevitablemente su mirada se dirigió hacia Dazai Osamu que se levantaba sujetándose la herida del costado—. Tienes mucha suerte.

—Es que el destino ha dictado que vamos a estar juntos para siempre —soltó Dazai acompañando sus palabras de una suave risa. Ante la disculpa de Atsushi simplemente le acarició el cabello—. Me alegra que estés bien y consciente.

Atsushi tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle al hombre de cabellos castaños, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para eso, por eso guardó silencio… suprimiendo el remolino de emociones que azotaba su inquieto cerebro.

—Tengamos una cita mañana. A partir de ahora si quiero verte iré directamente. No vuelvas a caer tan fácilmente en una trampa ¿bien? —Dazai no comprendía del todo el sentimiento que lo llevaba a proteger a Atsushi de esa manera, pero le gustaba… le gustaba a tal punto que había cambiado su forma de pensar.

—¡Me niego a que salgas con este patán! —como siempre Chuuya se negaba a aceptar esa relación.

Akutagawa asintió levemente—. También me opongo.

Ante las personalidades tan particulares de las personas a su alrededor, no pudo evitar reír. Si tan solo pudiese estar por siempre rodeado de sus amigos tal vez no tendría que pensar en que ese mundo era algo terrible… pero lo era. Había personas malas y esas personas construían círculos de odio, dolor y venganza… Suspiró para poco después sonreír al notar las miradas preocupadas de sus acompañantes.

Byakko permanecía con la mirada fija en el rostro de Atsushi, había algo diferente… más nada diría. Simplemente seguiría apoyándolo y protegiéndolo, su inocencia seguramente era lo único que podía controlar la oscuridad de su propio corazón.

.

.

 _ **El tigre ha sido salvado**_

 _ **Indigno de ser humano ha sido salvado.**_

 _ **La pesadilla ha sido salvada.**_

 _ **El mundo ha sido salvado.**_

 _ **La oscuridad vuelve a su abismo por ahora.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Las sombras nacen de los pecados**_

 _ **Los pecados nacen de los seres humanos.**_

 _ **El avance de las excepciones no cesa…**_

 _ **Poco a poco cubren el mundo**_

 _ **Tarde o temprano el telón caerá sobre este.**_


	15. XIV La inocencia corre peligro

—Esto ha dado un giro interesante, ¿no? —comentó Kouyou Ozaki sentada sobre uno de los sillones de color verde oliva en la oficina del líder de la Port Mafia. Habían pasado dos días desde que el mundo había visto su posible final a manos de ese chico que no despertaba más que cariño entre los distintos miembros de la organización. Atsushi no era más que un niño perdido para ellos.

—Un giro conveniente querrás decir —Mori Ougi se mantenía sentado en su escritorio con el mentón recargado sobre la unión de los dorsos de sus manos. Como siempre lucía un aire "pensativo". Durante los días anteriores habían ocurrido distintas situaciones que iban más allá de su imaginación.

—La Port Mafia ahora tendrá el camino libre y podremos continuar con nuestra expansión como se tenía planeado al principio —con tranquilidad desvió su mirada hacia la ventana. Desde allí se podía ver claramente la ciudad de Yokohama sumida en la paz desatada por la tormenta de hacía dos días.

—Ustedes dos como siempre están olvidando algo muy importante. Dazai Osamu no se ha unido a nosotros, simplemente está con Atsushi —la pequeña Elise estaba coloreando un charco de sangre debajo del dibujo de un Oda Sakunosuke en su hoja de papel. Había estado escuchando las aburridas conversaciones de Mori con Kouyou, pero era más entretenido pintar.

—Pero eso es suficiente, mi pequeña y linda Elise. Incluso si no lucha de nuestro lado, no habrá nadie que pueda detenernos ahora. Odasaku no será un impedimento mientras no esté junto a Dazai y éste sólo tiene ojos para Atsushi. Debemos aprovechar esto para recordarles a los humanos que esta isla le pertenece a las sombras y a sus excepciones —Mori Ougi sonrió complacido ante sus propias palabras.

—Debo admitir que el Demonio Dorado dentro de mí se está removiendo de emoción con sólo pensar que podremos pintar Yokohama con flores de sangre. No obstante, las cosas están resultando demasiado bien y no hemos pensado que las acciones de Atsushi han tenido repercusiones —Kouyou suspiró suavemente.

—Claro que hemos pensado en eso, ¡no nos compares contigo! —Elise se levantó del suelo con las manos en la cintura y una enorme sonrisa en su infantil rostro—. Lo tenemos todo bajo control. Hasta ahora los que quieren con más desesperación a Atsushi son los peces gordos del gobierno. Los demás son grupos de excepciones aislados, nada de qué preocuparse.

—Parece que hiciste correctamente la tarea entonces —se burló Kouyou, ignorando el pequeño puchero que Elise le dedicaba. Sonrió con calma mientras se levantaba con pereza—. Entonces no hay razón para que me quede aquí, tomaré el control de la zona sur y aprovecharé de llevar a los chicos a hacer algo de ejercicio. No es bueno para Kyouka y Q no salir.

—Me parece bien, llévate a Chuuya o a Akutagawa entonces. Sé que eres muy capaz de cuidar de ambos por tu cuenta, pero deseo evitar cualquier herida innecesaria por ahora. Cuando estemos totalmente fuera de amenaza… Ellos también podrán salir tranquilamente —Mori se recostó con calma en su silla mientras observaba la madera oscura de su escritorio. Las cosas iban viento en popa.

—Muy bien —Kouyou se retiró tranquilamente de la oficina. Ya no había más asuntos que tratar allí por el momento.

—¿Realmente está bien que los dejes salir? —preguntó Elise, deslizando su azulada mirada hacia la rojiza del hombre sentado en el escritorio. Ahora que Kouyou no estaba, ese lugar volvía a ser su sitio confortable.

—Bueno, muchas personas siguen sin querer salir de sus casas, por lo que las calles no estarán tan concurridas. No creo que haya muchos problemas. De todas formas no los podemos tener encerrados para siempre. Kyouka es lo suficientemente madura como para comportarse y Q… bueno, esperemos que no cause demasiados problemas —Mori en realidad no estaba preocupado por los dos menores de la Port Mafia, siempre y cuando estuvieran bien supervisados, todo debía salir bien.

—Es un poco riesgoso, tomando en cuenta que se acerca la noche sin luna. Si yo fuera Ango Sakaguchi usaría eso para terminar el trabajo —comentó Elise con tranquilidad.

—Eso no va a pasar —Mori sonrió con superioridad. "Sabes algo que yo no ¿verdad?" ante la pregunta de su adorable y pequeña rubia, solamente dejó escapar una profunda risa—. Sé paciente, no importa cuán desesperado esté Ango por matar a Atsushi, eso es algo que no va a suceder. Es más, dudo que sea capaz de hacer una movida en mucho tiempo.

—Hmph… De todas maneras me enteraré aunque no quieras —sonrió Elise mientras caminaba hacia uno de los mullidos sillones donde se dejó caer para descansar. Ella lo sabía, porque era parte de Mori Ougi tanto como él era parte de ella. Las sombras y sus excepciones poseían vínculos más allá de la comprensión de cualquier humano corriente. Incluso así, prefería enterarse de manera correcta y no abusar del lazo que los mantenía unidos.

 _ **Las sombras son el pecado. El hombre es el pecador. Las excepciones son nada menos que los verdugos.**_

* * *

.

Para cuando Kouyou llegó a la cafetería parecía que el ambiente estaba cargado de una inusual presión y solamente pudo suspirar al ver de qué se trataba. Atsushi comía alegremente junto a Dazai y del otro lado de la mesa Chuuya junto a Akutagawa parecían querer arrancarle la cabeza.

—¿Hasta cuándo planean meterse entre nosotros? Por aquí intentamos tener un buen ambiente —se quejó Dazai mientras movía su diestra para "echar" a esos perros guardianes que tanto le incomodaban.

—En tus sueños, bastardo. Ya es hora de que te largues, la Port Mafia no es tu patio de juegos —Chuuya tenía la vista fija en Dazai, que parecía entretenido viendo a Atsushi comer. La excepción del tigre ya iba por su tercer plato de arroz.

Akutagawa por su parte tenía el ceño fruncido y la vista fija en Dazai mientras Rashōmon se movía alrededor de su cuello en forma de una pequeña cabeza de dragón—. Deberías morirte.

—Lo haré si Atsushi decide cometer doble suicidio conmigo —comentó Dazai, sonriéndole a Atsushi apenas éste volteó a verlo con las mejillas llenas de arroz. Si tuviese que decidir acerca de lo que más le gustaba de esa excepción tan extraña, definitivamente sería la inocencia con la que actuaba incluso después de haber sido sometido a una situación de estrés tan profunda como la que había vivido dos días atrás.

Atsushi tragó tanto como pudo antes de negar suavemente—. No puedo hacer algo así. Él único que puede disponer de mi vida es Byakko —anunció antes de volver a centrar su atención en el plato de arroz. En realidad no le daba mucha importancia a la tensión del lugar. No creía que fuesen a matarse allí de todas maneras. Tarde o temprano aprenderían a vivir con ello.

—Hmph ¡No sólo vuelvas a comer! ¡Dile que se vaya, Atsu! —Chuuya golpeó con sus manos abiertas la mesa, incorporándose levemente. En el pasado hubiese querido que Dazai se uniese a la Port Mafia, pero él ya no era su amigo tampoco un miembro de su familia… simplemente estaba allí porque quería a Atsushi.

—Déjalo comer en paz —Kouyou se acercó a la mesa con total tranquilidad, dedicándole apenas una mirada de reojo a Dazai—. Mori ordenó que tanto tú como Aku me acompañen a la zona Sur. Llevaremos a los niños a pasear —por esa vez iba a ser amable con el detective de excepciones y a permitirle que demostrara cuánto podían confiarle al tigre.

—No quiero —Akutagawa estaba totalmente en contra de aquello. Si iba tendría que dejar a Atsushi con el bastardo de Dazai.

—Entonces tendremos nuestra tan esperada cita, Atsushi~ —Dazai no iba a desaprovechar aquella oportunidad frente a él.

—Hmph. Si es por los niños no hay más remedio. Tú también vienes, Aku —Chuuya suspiró. Por la mirada que aquella mujer de cabellos rosáceos les estaba dirigiendo, no había más opción que obedecer.

Un sonoro chasqueo de lengua abandonó los labios de Akutagawa y al levantarse fijó sus orbes platinados en Dazai—. Si algo le pasa será toda tu culpa.

—Quiere decir que si le ocurre algo a Atsu, vamos a partirte la cara, Dazai —Chuuya lo observó con una sonrisa para después simplemente levantarse y revolverle el cabello a Atsushi que parecía ciertamente avergonzado con aquello. Definitivamente era adorable.

Kouyou esperó que tanto Akutagawa como Chuuya se hubiesen adelantado lo suficiente para asentir—. A Mori no le importa que andes paseándote por aquí siempre y cuando Atsushi esté feliz. Si decides o no quedarte con nosotros es cosa tuya… Sin embargo, esperamos que no intentes interferir con nuestros planes.

Atsushi suspiró—. Pienso que todos son muy sobreprotectores conmigo…

Dazai sonrió ante aquella amenaza y simplemente movió su mano en señal de despedida—. Todos ustedes son demasiado estrictos, estoy cuidando apropiadamente de Atsushi —comentó con tranquilidad. Para él todas esas advertencias eran el resultado del hechizo que había usado la excepción del tigre para encantar los corazones de todos.

—Es porque todos te amamos mucho, Atsu~ Nunca se es demasiado precavido cuando se trata de perros callejeros —Kouyou levantó la mano en señal de despedida para caminar detrás de Akutagawa que discutía animadamente con Chuuya. La mujer de cabellos rosáceos sonrió complacida ante el sonido. Así debía ser siempre ese lugar: animado.

* * *

.

—Entonces nosotros también deberíamos irnos —sonrió Dazai con tranquilidad mientras observaba al contrario limpiarse del rostro los granos—. Parecía que tenías mucha hambre.

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó Atsushi con tranquilidad. No podía negar que el hecho de tener a Dazai acompañándolo lo hacía terriblemente feliz—. ¿Está realmente bien que estés aquí conmigo?

Dazai siempre era sorprendido por Atsushi. El chico de cabellos cenizos con frecuencia causaba que su corazón palpitara. Alguien como él no estaba acostumbrado a sentir nada más que rencor por el mundo… No obstante, la persona que había sufrido más que cualquiera era capaz de perdonar. Atsushi sin saberlo lo había salvado de sí mismo—. Será bueno, no te preocupes. Claro que sí, de todas maneras no puedo volver después de haber atacado a un poderoso miembro del gobierno ¿o sí?

Atsushi no pudo evitar mantener por unos minutos la mirada en el rostro de Dazai. El castaño parecía estar pensando en algo muy profundo como para que pudiese entenderlo—. Oh… ese hombre está libre todavía ¿no? —el hecho de recordar a Ango provocó que el interruptor en su interior fuera presionado.

Dazai suspiró al notar la mirada perdida de Atsushi y se levantó para revolver el cabello ajeno—. Ese hombre es un viejo amigo mío. No creo que vaya a molestarte de nuevo en mucho rato.

Atsushi elevó la mirada, sonrojándose un poco ante la preocupación que causaba en el detective de cabellos castaños. La voz de Byakko ahora era acallada por la suya propia que le decía: _"mátalo, destrózalo"_ —. Así que es amigo de Dazai… Esa persona que me asesinó —con calma llevó un dedo a su frente, recordando el impacto. Se levantó sacudiendo la cabeza, en ese momento era incapaz de darse cuenta de la mancha oscura en su corazón.

—Sí, algo así… Por cierto ¿Y Byakko? Hace un rato que no lo veo —preguntó Dazai con calma.

—Está dormido, la noche sin luna se acerca y ambos nos debilitamos mucho. Además, es difícil para mí estar cerca de él en estos momentos… porque lo he decepcionado —Atsushi cerró sus ojos por un momento… No se arrepentía de haberle dado otra oportunidad al mundo, pero sin duda alguna iba a acabar con Ango Sakaguchi y borraría el recuerdo de la bala atravesando su cerebro. Borraría el llanto lejano de esos niños que lo atormentaban.

Por alguna razón un extraño sentimiento invadió el pecho de Dazai… un presentimiento que para esos momentos no tenía sentido alguno—. Oh, así que es eso lo que te tiene tan pensativo. No deberías estar preocupado, estoy seguro que a Byakko no le molesta tanto como piensas… porque para él también eres muy importante.

—Tienes razón, seguramente es por ello que lo pienso mucho —Atsushi sonrió con calma para luego asentir suavemente—. Sí, Byakko seguramente me perdonará.

Dazai asintió suavemente antes de empezar a caminar fuera de aquel recinto, siendo seguido de cerca por Atsushi. Empezó a hablarle del clima, del cielo, de las nubes. Un sinfín de temas salieron a flote mientras lo guiaba hacia una de las cafeterías de la ciudad. A pesar del desastre de hacía dos días, las personas habían vuelto a su vida normal rápidamente. Las muertes en Yokohama no habían sido significativas, nadie sabía la razón, pero él imaginaba que la Port Mafia algo tenía que ver.

Mientras Dazai hablaba y hablaba, Atsu simplemente asentía, reía o comentaba una que otra cosa. Ciertamente el azul del cielo parecía mucho más profundo que de costumbre y las nubes eran cúmulos de tinieblas. La fría brisa estaba cargada de una tensión extraña y por primera vez desde que se había unido a la Port Mafia deseó que su vida no fuese más que una ilusión. Atsushi no entendía el remolino de sentimientos en su corazón, tal vez porque era tonto…

—De verdad que esto está muy callado sin Byakko hablando tonterías —Dazai sonrió al notar la mirada perdida de la excepción de orbes amarillos. Atsu no parecía estar allí con él, parecía haber viajado a un lugar lejano, dejándolo atrás.

—¿Ah? ¡Oh, sí! Tienes razón, es extraño cuando no está —comentó Atsushi con una sonrisa nostálgica. Las personas en esa ciudad continuaban caminando sin miedo, mirando hacia delante a pesar de las dificultades. ¿Por qué él era diferente?...

—Ustedes son un par de ruidosos molestos —la sombra del enorme tigre se reflejó en el suelo con ojos de un amarillo brillante. Byakko podía sentir la contaminación en el corazón de Atsushi… En muy mal momento, pues la noche sin luna era el único día al año en el que tanto su excepción como él caían en un profundo sueño de fragilidad.

— ¡Oh, Byakko! ¡Justo a tiempo! Tengamos una cita los tres~ —bromeó Dazai con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios. A pesar de que prefería tener al menor para él solo, parecía que Atsushi no estaba de humor para tontear con él. De todas maneras, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

—¿Eres estúpido? No pienso ir a ninguna cita contigo —Byakko mantuvo sus orbes fijos en la espalda de su excepción.

Atsushi inevitablemente soltó una risa, relajándose de inmediato. Posiblemente estaba pensándolo demasiado, después de todo, Byakko estaba actuando como siempre—. Debemos aprovechar antes de que el día llegue y tengamos que dormir.

—Oh ¡esa es una buena expresión! Definitivamente me gusta el Atsushi que sonríe de esa manera —Dazai sonrió, tomando la mano de Atsushi para jalarlo hacia el interior de la cafetería.

—¿Eh? —Atsu no tuvo tiempo para quejarse cuando ya estaba siendo arrastrado hacia el interior del local, viéndose obligado a sentarse. Fue entonces que notó la decoración del sitio, era bastante femenina… colores pasteles, muebles blancos y copas llenas de dulces. No era de extrañar que varias chicas soltaran risillas al ver a dos chicos allí—. Éste es diferente al del otro día.

—Obviamente no iba a llevarte al mismo sitio —soltó Dazai de inmediato mientras tomaba asiento y apoyaba el rostro en una de sus manos—. ¿De verdad es la noche sin luna lo que te tiene tan pensativo, Atsushi? —dirigió sus orbes primero hacia Byakko, obviamente éste no parecía dispuesto a decirle nada. Pero era un detective, si pudiese leer mentes sería aburrido.

—Sí, supongo que es eso. Aunque también… —estuvo a punto de cometer un error imperdonable, sin embargo, sacudió su cabeza, negando aquellas palabras que estuvieron a punto de salir—. Olvídalo, vamos a pedir algo delicioso ¿sí?

—No confíes en él, Atsushi. Esta persona que dejó escapar a quien te asesinó es indigno de tu confianza —incluso cuando decía aquello, sabía perfectamente que el corazón de Atsushi palpitaba cálidamente cuando se trataba de Dazai. Aunque la oscuridad llevara a su excepción por el camino incorrecto, seguramente sería ese fastidioso suicida quién lo llevaría a la luz.

—¡Oh! ¡Eres terrible, Byakko! —Dazai simplemente suspiró. Parecía que sabía algo que él ignoraba, pero encontraría su respuesta. Eso era algo innegable—. Puedes pedir lo que quieras, Atsushi~ —no le había quitado la mirada de encima por un rato y con el mismo atrevimiento pasó su mano por encima de la mesa, acariciando los dedos ajenos.

Atsushi apenas fue consciente de que Byakko había abandonado el lugar para volver a su interior… Su mente se había quedado en blanco apenas los dedos de Dazai habían tomado los suyos. Eran delgados, largos y cálidos… ¿Era alguien cruel capaz de destruirlo? No lo creía, no quería creerlo. Sonrió, borrando de su mente las preocupaciones anteriores—. Nunca entiendo qué es lo que pasa por tu mente…

—Pues estoy pensando en lo lindo que te ves —Dazai sonrió en respuesta al comentario de Atsushi e inevitablemente una risa escapó de sus labios. El Atsushi sonrojado, que había retirado su mano y ahora miraba la mesa, era terriblemente lindo para él. Él nunca hubiese considerado un suicidio doble junto a un chico, no obstante, definitivamente Atsushi era la excepción.

—No soy para nada lindo… —Atsushi estaba realmente avergonzado y agradeció enormemente a la maid que se acercó a tomar su pedido. Terminó escogiendo un trozo de tarta de chocolate y un frapuccino. En contraste de Dazai que escogió pie de fresa y café con leche.

—Entonces. ¿Atsushi, me odias? —preguntó Dazai, recargándose mejor en su asiento y sin perder esa sonrisa tan característica suya.

— ¡Claro que no! Me agradas… He pasado tanto tiempo contigo que me he acostumbrado a tu presencia… Incluso cuando todos dicen que debo tener cuidado contigo, siento que puedo confiar en ti —Atsushi sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas. Durante su primer encuentro había tenido miedo, no obstante, la rareza del detective lo había llevado a interesarse más y más… Si esa persona quisiera destruirlo, habría tenido más de una oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. A él le gustaba Dazai.

—Eso es bueno, también me agradas, Atsushi. Desde nuestro primer encuentro fui cautivado por ti. Así que debes tomar la responsabilidad y cuidar de mí ¿Bien? —Dazai le dedicó un pequeño guiño a Atsushi, seguido de una risa al ver al contrario sonrojarse de sobremanera. "Definitivamente esa es una expresión peligrosa".

El "bump" que sacudió el corazón de Atsushi lo hizo mantener la mirada sobre la mesa por un momento. El torbellino de emociones en su interior era catastrófico. Apenas fue consciente de que su orden había sido dejada en la mesa junto a un "disfrute su pedido".

Dazai estaba sinceramente divertido con la reacción del chico de cabellos cenizos. Atsushi nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, causándole los sentimientos que creyó haber perdido hacía más de una década atrás. Si no fuese por su influencia seguramente hubiese dejado que el mundo terminara en el momento en que la puerta del abismo se abrió, porque ese había sido su deseo original: Acabar con la humanidad—. Vamos, Atsushi, eso se ve delicioso. No lo desperdicies~

Como si fuese consciente de lo que estaba haciendo levantó la mirada de golpe, soltando una risa avergonzada—. Oh… Sí, lo siento. Muchas gracias por traerme —fue en ese momento que, contra todo pronóstico, Atsushi empezó a comer. Se sonrojó ante el dulce sabor del chocolate y asintió. Era delicioso. Las palabras de Dazai que no podía responder en ese momento… definitivamente no las olvidaría.

Dazai simplemente dejó que la tensión del ambiente se desvaneciera, comentando lo delicioso de la comida y lo tranquilo del día. Una tras otra las conversaciones triviales empezaron a fluir. Había temido que su confesión fuera demasiado para Atsushi, pero parecía que lo había tomado más tranquilamente de lo esperado.

Las horas se fueron volando y antes de que se diesen cuenta el sol había empezado a ocultarse. Por lo que Dazai sugirió regresar a los cuarteles. Las calles lucían ciertamente solitarias, por lo que seguramente podrían seguir charlando hasta que regresaran. Todo le estaba saliendo demasiado bien.

* * *

.

—Entonces, Atsushi, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir la siguiente vez? Hasta ahora sólo hemos probado las cafeterías, deberíamos intentar algo diferente la próxima vez ¿no? —comentó Dazai con una sonrisa alegre mientras llevaba ambas manos a su nuca. Cuando estaba con Atsushi, era capaz de olvidar todo lo demás. Grave error de su parte.

—¿Eh? Deberíamos ir a comer arroz la próxima vez —soltó con emoción antes de estirar sus manos hacia el cielo rojizo. Atsushi era consciente de que el silencio en esa ciudad era su culpa—. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? Incluso si fue sólo un encanto por la luz de la luna llena… Alguien como yo, un monstruo que puede destruirlo todo ¿Qué tiene de bueno alguien como yo?

Por alguna razón Dazai no se esperaba que Atsushi realmente hubiese tomado tan seriamente la razón de su poder, sin embargo, parecía que se había equivocado… Suspiró suavemente, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa—. Eso era lo mejor. Tú eres el único que podría cumplir mi sueño. Sé que es extraño porque he estado jugando del lado de los humanos por mucho tiempo, pero ¿No es más divertido destruir a alguien desde su interior?

Los orbes amarillos de Atsushi se abrieron de pura sorpresa y detuvo el paso… Entonces… ¿Era eso lo que Dazai había querido desde el principio?—. Oh… Así que eso… ¿Por qué me detuviste? ¿No era ese tu objetivo desde el principio? Lo que querías era eso ¿no? Hacer caer el mundo _**Al Borde del Abismo.**_

Dazai tuvo que detenerse, admirando el terror en los ojos de Atsushi. "Por Dios, es tan fácil de leer" pensó para sí, prestándole toda la atención que éste quería—. Si pudiste descifrar todo eso tú solito también deberías saber esa la razón. Tú estabas sufriendo, además… algo en mí me dijo que si dejaba que aquello ocurriera nunca más podría disfrutar de tu rostro sonriente —antes de que esas preciosas lágrimas en el rostro de Atsushi fueran a desperdiciarse, se acercó a lamerlas.

Las mejillas de Atsushi se sonrojaron apenas sintió la lengua de Dazai, no obstante, se alejó de inmediato. Ese hombre siempre lo tomaba desprevenido… Fue entonces que se limpió las recientes lágrimas… Por un momento olvidaba que estaba bien vivir… que incluso para un monstruo como él había lugar en ese injusto mundo—. Dazai realmente es una mala persona —sonrió Atsushi antes de bajar la mirada.

—Creo que quisiste decir que soy una amable y buena persona —Dazai Osamu sonrió ampliamente antes de tomar el mentón de Atsushi, levantándolo para poder unir sus labios en un leve beso.

— ¡Bastardo, no lo toques! —como si fuese un rayo Chuuya ya había empujado a Dazai al piso, antes de sostener a Atsushi con suavidad—. Nos vamos por cinco minutos y ya intentas meterle mano al pobre Atsushi ¡Maldito Dazai!

Dazai no había previsto aquel movimiento o la presencia de Chuuya, por lo que terminó de trasero en el suelo. Se acarició la espalda—. ¡Ouch! Deberías tratarme mejor, S-U-E-G-R-A~ —comentó en todo cantarín.

— ¡Cállate, basura! —no obstante, antes de que pudiese soltar algún otro insulto al detective, escuchó una risa sonora e inmediatamente volteó a ver a Atsushi al que tenía a su lado. Chuuya sonrió con ternura antes de cruzarse de brazos—. Hmph. Esa es una buena expresión.

Atsushi no había podido evitar soltar una risa. Sus emociones eran una montaña rusa desde que Dazai se había presentado ante él y de alguna manera ese hecho lo llenaba de un cálido sentimiento—. Ustedes se llevan bien como siempre —anunció antes de acercarse a Dazai para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Akutagawa se acercó en ese momento, sobándose la nuca. Ciertamente ir de niñero había sido más trabajo de lo que esperaba, pero todo había salido bien al final… de alguna manera—. Muéranse de una vez. Quiero regresar a casa, así que apúrense —y con el ceño fruncido simplemente empezó a caminar.

—Ah, ¡espera, Aku! —Chuuya se adelantó para situarse junto a Akutagawa, al cual le palmeó el hombro con suavidad. Soltó una risa ante el manotazo que el menor le dio. Pero lo mejor era ver el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas ¡Vaya que los tiempos cambiaban!

—Tomaré esto como la aprobación de nuestra relación —aseguró Dazai antes de dedicarle a Atsushi una sonrisa y tomar su mano.

Atsushi simplemente asintió. No importaba qué tanto dijera Chuuya, seguramente él nunca podría ser tan genial como Dazai… . Así que le devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a caminar de su mano, tras Akutagawa y Chuuya. Esa vida que parecía no ser suya… Definitivamente la viviría con la frente en alto. Porque estaba bien ser feliz…

.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **El cielo azul libre de nubes**_

 _ **La suave brisa que acaricia sus rostros**_

 _ **El cómodo silencio de las palabras que se dicen solas…**_

 _ **La calma antes de la tormenta.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Un corazón cargado de inocencia**_

 _ **Una grieta que lleva dolor**_

 _ **El infantil deseo de no destruir a nadie**_

 _ **La mano que todo envenena.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **¿A dónde fue la felicidad?**_

 _ **Olvidada en algún lejano rincón**_

 _ **¿A dónde fue su cordura?**_

 _ **El odio la transformó en locura.**_

 _ **¿Dónde está el tigre?**_

 _ **Sumido en una interminable pesadilla.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Un agradecimiento súper enorme a mi beta por tenerme tanta paciencia y ayudarme con las correcciones._

 _Muchas gracias a todos también por seguir esta historia a la que le he tomado tanto cariño~_


	16. XV La Bestia Durmiente 1-2

— **¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Atsushi a la sombra de una persona preciada para él. "¿A dónde vas?" repitió mientras con pasos temblorosos lo seguía. No obstante, el alto hombre no respondió. Es más,** _aquél_ **ni siquiera volteó a verlo.**

 **Pronto la distancia entre él y esa alta sombra se hizo más larga… Intentó correr, pero eso solamente la alejaba más de él. Estiró su mano sin prestar atención a las garras del pasado que parecían retenerlo. ¿Por qué no podía avanzar? ¿Por qué no podía sujetar a la persona que estaba frente a él?**

 **Atsushi gruñó con desesperación y aquella sombra se desplomó. Las cadenas que le impedían avanzar desaparecieron con la misma facilidad y poco a poco fue capaz de diferenciar el rostro oculto en las penumbras.**

— **¿Dazai? Vamos, no es hora de dormir. Hay que salir de este sitio —aseguró Atsushi, agachándose para rodar el pesado cuerpo. Sus ojos inmediatamente se abrieron, dándose cuenta de la sangre en el suelo y en sus manos… La mordida en su cuello… ¿Él lo había matado?**

 **Se separó, tembloroso, manchado y con una mirada desesperada. Buscó ayuda… pero en ese lugar no existía nadie más que ellos y, sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de sus ojos hacia sus mejillas—. ¡Argh!**

 **Se sujetó la cabeza ante el fuerte dolor que lo invadía. No entendía, nada en ese lugar tenía sentido. ¿Por qué él atacaría a Dazai? La desesperación de su corazón lo hizo presa del miedo y como un fugitivo empezó a huir entre las penumbras de ese mundo desconocido.**

 **Las risas de niños no se hicieron esperar y los gritos sólo convertían aquello en una terrible pesadilla: "¡Lo asesinaste!" "¡Es todo tu culpa!" "¡Si nunca hubieses nacido!" "¡Tu pecado fue nacer!"**

 **Las voces que condenaban su nacimiento parecían acercarse cada vez más, podía jurar que esas pequeñas manos rozaban los dedos con su espalda, intentando atraparlo. No importaba cuán fuerte corriera, parecía ser incapaz de dejarlos atrás.**

" **Debiste morir en ese momento, pudiste simplemente haberlo dejado vivir". Atsushi se detuvo en seco, reconociendo aquella voz que tanta rabia le causaba. Frente a él la silueta de Ango Sakaguchi se mostró… Esa sonrisa arrogante y esos orbes que lo inquietaban… Así como la desesperación y el dolor habían aparecido, lo abandonaron… Dando paso a una fría ira.**

 **La oscuridad nubló su juicio y** **cuando se dio cuenta** **tenía ambas manos sobre el cuello de Ango Sakaguchi, que para ese momento yacía sin vida bajo su peso. Atsushi simplemente lo soltó. Y mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban, él rió… Una risa amarga, carente de felicidad… carente de vida.**

 **.**

 **.**

Atsushi abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con el hocico de Byakko. Lentamente subió las manos hacia ambos lados, disfrutando del suave pelaje de éste—. Volví a soñar con los niños… Byakko… ¿De verdad está bien que yo viva? Un monstruo como yo… Que ni siquiera es consciente de su pecado.

Byakko estuvo en silencio todo el tiempo… Él lo había presenciado, una pesadilla que ni siquiera él había podido evitar. Aquellos malos sueños no eran externos, venían del mismo corazón de su excepción… Ese hermoso corazón que ahora estaba manchado de negro—. No tienes que cargar con mis pecados, ya te lo he dicho. Esos niños son mi karma, no el tuyo —aseguró el tigre mientras acomodaba a Atsushi sobre su pelaje.

—Pero Ango Sakaguchi no… El hombre que quiere verme desaparecer… para mí él es un problema —Atsushi murmuró aquello mientras se acomodaba mejor en el pelaje de su sombra, que con tanto cariño lo consolaba incluso cuando su dolor no parecía tener sentido.

—Entonces vamos a destruirlo. Es ese tu deseo, ¿no? —Byakko observó el rostro del chico que parecía pasar por alguna contrariedad. Lo entendía… Atsushi nunca había deseado matar a nadie, incluso cuando era torturado en el orfanato había sufrido en silencio manteniendo la oscuridad lejos de su corazón. Sin embargo, ese no era el caso. Algo dentro de su usuario se había roto junto a la mancha en su inocencia.

—Si para él soy un monstruo... ¿No es eso en lo que debería convertirme? Yo… Yo solamente quería vivir junto a todos… pero mientras mi corazón lata… solamente seré un peligro para ellos. Si este poder puede protegerlos asesinando a los enemigos… entonces no me importa mancharme de sangre —sentenció Atsushi, cerrando sus amarillentos orbes.

A Byakko le hubiese gustado que esas palabras nunca abandonaran los labios de Atsushi, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás—. ¿Estás preparado para las consecuencias que tus acciones traerán? —ante el asentimiento de su excepción, lo imitó. De alguna manera ese cambio de actitud por parte del menor lo ayudaría a acercarse cada vez más a su objetivo. La venganza que tanto deseaba junto a la libertad que Atsushi quería.

—Gracias por estar conmigo, Byakko… Gracias por escogerme incluso cuando no tengo nada de especial —comentó Atsushi mientras se acurrucaba en el suave pelaje del abdomen de su sombra… Poco a poco se fue sintiendo adormilado y sus ojos se cerraron. Estaba sin energía.

.

.

Para cuando Chuuya fue a asomarse a la habitación de Atsushi, éste ya se encontraba en un plácido sueño—. Parece que la noche sin luna será mañana.

—Eso es en verdad problemático. Si el enemigo está interesado realmente en matarlo, mañana será el día perfecto —Akutagawa se mantuvo recargado en la pared del pasillo con la vista fija en el rostro de Chuuya, éste parecía estar pensando en algo que le era desconocido.

—Mori decidió que esta vez mandaremos a Atsushi a la zona de alta seguridad junto a los niños, de esa forma será más fácil para nosotros encargarnos si hay problemas —con calma cerró la puerta que daba a la habitación del tigre y se dispuso a caminar por el largo pasillo.

—Hablando de problemas ¿Y Dazai? Hoy no lo he visto —aseguró Akutagawa manteniendo su plateada mirada sobre el rostro del concentrado pelinaranja.

—Ah, la bestia dijo que iba a atender unos asuntos extraoficiales. Así que supongo que va a asegurarse de que Ango no pueda ni siquiera pensar en atacar mañana. Porque Dazai Osamu es un monstruo que podría matar a cualquiera si se interponen en sus planes —Chuuya estaba bastante seguro de que ese hombre iba a hacer algo que lo pusiera en la lista negra del gobierno, porque así era su ex compañero de universidad: iba a su ritmo, dejando tras de sí las huellas sangrientas de sus pasos.

—Hmph. Ese hombre es peligroso… Atsushi debería darse cuenta y alejarse antes de que sea destruido —Akutagawa fue tomado por sorpresa, sintiendo su espalda contra la pared y unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento y se apresuró a empujar con una de sus manos a Chuuya. Cubrió su rostro con uno de sus brazos, avergonzado—. ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

Una suave risa escapó de los labios de Chuuya antes de sacarle la lengua y sonreírle a Akutagawa—. Así como tú no pudiste escapar de eso, Atsushi no puede escapar de Dazai. Porque está enamorado —sentenció el alto mando de la Port Mafia mientras caminaba hacia la sala principal.

Un gruñido fue todo lo que Akutagawa respondió antes de empezar a seguirlo, quedándose en un hosco silencio… ¿Qué tenía de bueno un tipo como Dazai? Bueno, Chuuya tampoco tenía nada bueno y a él le gustaba. Volvió a gruñir de frustración, molestándose ante la risa del mayor—. Cállate.

—Escapar de Dazai es algo que Atsu no puede hacer, solamente quiero que entiendas eso —a pesar de sus propias palabras, Chuuya aún no estaba seguro de que esos sentimientos fueran lo mejor para el pequeño Atsushi que era tan frágil. No importaba si su cuerpo era tan resistente como el acero… El corazón de la excepción poseedora del tigre estaba hecho del más fino cristal.

.

.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, cierto detective se limpiaba la sangre de las manos. Dazai lucía totalmente satisfecho con una amplia sonrisa mientras Ango Sakaguchi yacía en el suelo con el rostro hinchado y sangre brotando de su nariz—. Espero que el mensaje sea claro. No te quiero cerca de Atsushi. Si intentas lastimarlo de nuevo… Creo que no voy a contenerme.

Ango le dirigió una mirada a su viejo compañero de tragos… ¿Tanto le importaba ese chico como para haberlo atacado por sorpresa? Vaya que no había visto venir un secuestro por parte de Dazai—. Así que vas en serio… ¿Desde cuándo ese chico se volvió más que un juguete para ti?

—Ese no es tu problema ¿o sí? —le dedicó una mirada de advertencia a Ango—. Fui tan amable que le pedí a Kunikida que viniese a buscarte. Si en el futuro hay una próxima vez, no voy a ser tan compasivo. Porque tú destruiste nuestra amistad al experimentar con las sombras. Ya que Odasaku es un tonto de buen corazón no pudo condenarte, pero yo no soy él —la sonrisa de Dazai era imperturbable, estaba realmente decidido a no dejar cabos sueltos.

—Ese chico no va a traer más que destrucción a este mundo… Incluso a costa de nuestra amistad, lo que hice fue lo correcto —declaró con seguridad Ango mientras fijaba su mirada en Dazai.

—Atsushi no tenía ninguna intención de lastimar a nadie. El monstruo que tanto buscas… seguramente podrás encontrarlo si miras en un espejo o a cualquiera que te rodee en tu círculo gubernamental. Oh, ya no tengo más tiempo que perder contigo aquí.

Ango Sakaguchi emitió un gemido mezcla de rabia y de dolor. Dazai Osamu acababa de convertirse en su enemigo jurado. No obstante, sabía que la voz de su conciencia era sabia al decirle que no buscara más pelea—. Me las pagarás, Dazai —logró articular mientras desde el suelo lo observaba irse sin arrepentimiento alguno.

Dazai continuó caminando hasta salir del almacén, un Odasaku preocupado lo veía con una expresión demasiado fácil de leer—. Sigue vivo por esta vez. No lo entiendo, simplemente debiste dejarme hacerlo. Nada bueno traerá dejarlo vivo en el futuro.

—No importa cuántos errores cometa, Ango seguirá siendo nuestro amigo… ¿No piensas lo mismo, Dazai? —Oda no podía creer lo calmado que estaba el castaño con toda esa situación. Parecía tan natural para él golpear a alguien, parecía tan desinteresado por la vida y aun así… todo lo hacía por la persona que quería. Dazai era una criatura realmente peligrosa.

—La persona a la que llamaba amigo murió hace mucho tiempo. Ango Sakaguchi no es más que un peón contaminado. Estoy sorprendido de que tú puedas perdonarlo cuando casi te matan por su culpa en el pasado… cuando incluso él quiso robar tu sombra. A veces creo que eres realmente muy raro —aseguró Dazai, soltando una suave risa.

—Es porque yo aún creo que podemos encontrar un equilibrio en toda esta locura… Pero ningún lado va a dar su brazo a torcer, por eso incluso siendo enemigos yo creía fielmente en que nuestra amistad no se vería destruida —suspiró suavemente. Oda era consciente de que sus deseos por sí solos sonaban a ilusión.

—¿De verdad crees que eso puede lograrse? Odasaku es inesperadamente todo un soñador —Dazai soltó una suave risa mientras sacaba las manos de sus bolsillos y las estiraba hacia el ocaso—. Los seres humanos son tan arrogantes, se creen tan superiores que son incapaces de aceptar a las sombras nacidas de sus propios pecados. ¿Crees que realmente las sombras son villanos?

Oda Sakunosuke observó en silencio a Dazai, él hablaba con tanta suficiencia y seguridad… Era como aquella vez que se había enfrentado al demonio dorado. Ella hablaba con firmeza, no dudaba ni un poco de que sus acciones eran las correctas. ¿Cómo podía él negar ese hecho? Cuando esas palabras habían destruido sus ganas de pelear por lo que creía "correcto"—. En estos momentos ya no sé en qué creer. Pero apenas encuentre la respuesta, serás el primero en saberla.

—No has cambiado para nada~ Me alegra que Odasaku sea el de siempre —Dazai caminaba sin ninguna preocupación. La vida era demasiado corta como para desperdiciarla en situaciones tan mundanas—. Estos días, en lo que he podido estar dentro de la Port Mafia me di cuenta de que más que unos villanos torpes, son como una familia cualquiera fuera de la vista de todos. Comen juntos, juegan, hablan, comparten, ríen, lloran… Es una utopía para excepciones. Dentro de ese sitio los niños son niños, no monstruos, no armas…

Oda se había quedado en silencio, escuchando al castaño hablar. En ese momento recordó acerca del pasado de Dazai, el niño genio que logró jugar sus mejores cartas para llegar a la cima del poder utilizando su particular sombra… La excepción que podía salvar a la humanidad. Sonrió, cerrando sus ojos con resignación—. ¿Quién pensaría que el salvador de la humanidad era en realidad su condena?

Dazai no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada ante las palabras de Odasaku, como siempre ese hombre pensaba correctamente las cosas para darle una buena respuesta. Adelantó el paso, llevando ambas manos a su nuca—. ¿Yo? ¿Un salvador? ¡Puff! ¡No me hagas reír! Yo siempre he jugado para el lado que me va a dar la victoria a mí… Los intereses de los demás no son asunto mío. Y sobre todo, querido Odasaku… Yo sólo fui tratado amablemente por conveniencia del gobierno: "Este niño es un monstruo que puede asesinar monstruos". Hubiese sido algo estúpido de mi parte no aceptar la mano que podía salvarme.

—Ciertamente. Pero tus planes no son sólo eso ¿o sí? —comentó Odasaku, sabiendo que no obtendría ninguna respuesta. Era obvio que Dazai nunca iba a dejar todas sus cartas al descubierto… Pero ahora sinceramente podía decir que había sido engañado por ese hombre misterioso. Después de todo había creído en que Dazai disfrutaba plenamente su puesto, cosa que obviamente era mentira—. Eres un hombre impredecible.

Dazai no pudo contener una nueva risa y simplemente volteó a ver a su amigo. Odasaku mostraba cierta confusión en su azulada mirada, haciendo todo más entretenido para el castaño—. Creo que eso era algo que ya sabías~ Espero que cuando obtengas la respuesta que buscas no sea demasiado tarde. Supongo que por hoy, lo dejaremos aquí. Tengo una bella durmiente esperando por mí.

—Has cambiado. Atsushi tiene que ser muy especial si logró perforar en ti —comentó Oda, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia por parte de Dazai. Era obvio que cuando se trataba del chico tigre, todo se volvía más peligroso. Soltó una pequeña risa antes de acercarse y palmearle el hombro—. Asegúrate de no arruinar lo que intentas construir.

—Yo nunca destruyo mis juguetes, Odasaku~ —aseguró Dazai. No obstante, a partir de ese momento debía actuar con mucho más cuidado. Las cosas nunca serían fáciles para alguien como él, eso era un hecho.

.

.

Fue así como Odasaku dejó partir al ahora delincuente más buscado: Dazai Osamu. Sabía que las acciones de su amigo terminarían por ponerlo en la lista negra. No le importaba, había podido ver a Dazai divirtiéndose como nunca. Por eso estaba planeando regresar a su ciudad, dejando esa isla a manos de las sombras pertenecientes a la Port Mafia. Yokohama seguramente no sucumbiría a la oscuridad o por lo menos no era tan malo como los del gobierno lo hacían ver.

—El tigre es sólo un niño bueno, definitivamente los humanos pueden ser terriblemente engañosos. Bueno, todo estará bien. Él siempre tiene un buen plan —murmuró Oda con una sonrisa intermedia en sus labios.

Dazai había regresado a la Port Mafia como perro a su casa. Entró saludando tranquilamente a los que pasaban, poniendo especial atención en el comportamiento de éstos. Nadie parecía estar incómodo con su presencia, ciertamente esos hombres lo ignoraban bastante bien. Por supuesto, no todo era tranquilidad. Subió la mirada, encontrándose con su viejo compañero de secundaria.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Chuuya estaba justo frente a la habitación de Atsushi con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. No obstante, su mirada se relajó al ver la sangre en la ropa de Dazai y sus nudillos enrojecidos—. Supongo que fue una pregunta estúpida. Ya hemos decidido trasladar a la bestia durmiente con los niños. Es cosa tuya donde quieras estar.

—Hoy tienes muchas preguntas estúpidas que hacerme, Chuuya. Obviamente voy a quedarme junto a Atsushi. Hasta que despierte de nuevo, me aseguraré de velar personalmente por él —Dazai Osamu simplemente escuchó un chasquido de lengua por parte del contrario, y se aseguró de entrar a la habitación. Encontrándose con un pequeño albino hecho "bolita" entre sus sábanas.

Con lentitud se acercó, acariciándole con cuidado el cabello y sentándose en la orilla—. No tienes de qué preocuparte, Atsushi. Hasta que la luna vuelva, me aseguraré de que estés bien —aseguró el castaño. No importaba si el mundo desaparecía bajo sus pies, lo importante era asegurarse de que ese niño siguiera sano y salvo. Mataría todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino—. Vaya que soy un tipo fácil, enamorarme de un pequeño niño que no sabe nada.

.

.

Akutagawa iba de camino a visitar a Atsushi cuando escuchó algo que seguramente no debía haber oído. Se asomó, asegurándose de que no estaba delirando y encontró a Dazai acariciando delicadamente el cabello de Atsu, Claro que le molestaba, estaba demasiado cerca… Por esa vez lo dejaría ganar. Como si aquello no fuese con él, decidió continuar su camino, decidiendo que lo mejor era no jugar con su suerte—. Supongo que está bien entonces.

.

.

Los pasillos de la Port Mafia entraron en un completo silencio. Cada miembro estaba demasiado ocupado en sus tareas como para pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Todos estaban preparándose para un ataque desde cualquier ángulo por parte del gobierno. Ahora la Port Mafia tenía a dos posibles blancos para ellos: uno era el tigre, el otro era Dazai.

Sin embargo, más que preocupado… Mori estaba complacido, alegre, quería saber qué planeaba ese organismo para detenerlo ahora que ya no tenía excepciones que pudiesen superar a las suyas. La utopía que siempre quiso estaba más cerca de la realidad que nunca.

—Sólo falta un poco… y esta isla estará bajo nuestro dominio —aseguró el líder de la Port Mafia.

Elise soltó una suave risa—. No falta nada, apenas Atsushi despierte, esta ciudad conocerá realmente lo que es la desesperación.

—Sí, solo necesitamos que Atsushi vuelva a despertar —comentó tranquilamente aquel hombre con una sonrisa.

.

.

 _ **El tigre duerme olvidando todo**_

 _ **El dragón vigila los pasillos de la nada.**_

 _ **La gravedad se vuelve cero.**_

 _ **Las sombras anhelan salir.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **La luna se planta sobre el cielo.**_

 _ **Los ojos del tigre están abiertos.**_

 _ **¿A dónde se fue la inocencia?**_

 _ **La pesadilla no deja al tigre salir.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dormido y despierto.**_

 _ **El sueño no ha terminado.**_

 _ **La mancha en la inocencia.**_

 _ **El tigre ya no parece bueno.**_


	17. XVI La Bestia Durmiente 2-2

— **¿A dónde vamos, Byakko? —preguntó Atsushi mientras caminaba por el bosque junto al enorme tigre. Ya había pasado un día entero desde que habían entrado al mundo de las sombras.**

 **Habían estado recluidos en un antiguo y olvidado castillo perteneciente a la estirpe del tigre. Dentro, bajando por una escalera infinita, se encontraba una habitación que guardaba con recelo el mayor secreto de la oscuridad: el libro que podía cambiarlo todo. Ese era el tesoro oculto tras su existencia, Byakko vivía por el tomo del destino… por lo tanto, Atsushi también lo hacía.**

— **Vamos a dar una vuelta, pronto la luna estará en su punto más alto y podrás despertar. Muero de hambre —anunció el poderoso felino mientras caminaba moviendo su cola de lado a lado. Ver a tal majestuosa criatura desplazarse entre los frondosos arbustos e iluminar la oscuridad a su paso era un espectáculo que muchas otras sombras admiraban a lo lejos.**

— **Está bien… Sí, también tengo la garganta seca y por alguna razón… Me provoca la sangre de un ser contaminado —a diferencia de su usual apariencia, el cabello de Atsu se había teñido de negro desde el momento en que había entrado en su sueño. Nunca antes había cambiado en el mundo de las sombras, por lo que creyó firmemente que algo en su interior había mutado.**

— **Atsushi… de verdad has sido un buen niño todos estos años. Incluso si tu corazón se llena de odio y me es imposible controlarnos… permaneceré a tu lado —sentenció el tigre sin ninguna duda, observó de reojo a algunas "hadas" revolotear entre ambos, jugueteando con el cabello de su excepción que simplemente reía y les brindaba alguna que otra caricia con los dedos. Ese niño era su protegido…**

— **Gracias, Byakko… sabes, en aquella ocasión… Siento haberte pedido que cerráramos las puertas. No fue justo —el menor jugaba con una de las hadas que se había encariñado con su dedo y ahora rozaba su pequeño rostro contra él.**

— **No tienes que pedir perdón… En ese momento también comentaste que por algunos no debían pagar todos. Entiendo tu lógica, pero, Atsushi… Las sombras escucharan la petición que tengas en cualquier momento. Así como hay sombras desesperadas por buscar a su excepción… hay otras que temen que llegue el día de subir nuevamente al mundo de los vivos. Aquí en este reino pueden vivir tranquilamente. En ese momento yo también entendí tu punto de vista, y decidí por mí mismo detenerme —Byakko podía notar claramente que la inocencia de Atsushi estaba manchada, el color negro en su cabello lo gritaba.**

— **Si tú lo dices entonces está bien… Quiero juzgar a la humanidad que ha sido transformada en bestia… Ango Sakaguchi… quiero su cabeza —declaró con expresión seria. Los orbes amarillos de la excepción destellaron con intensidad.**

 **Apenas abandonaron el bosque el paisaje cambió radicalmente a un muelle. Desde allí podía observar a las sombras marinas disfrutar de las oscuras y frías aguas de esa dimensión: sirenas, delfines, ballenas, medusas… un sinfín de criaturas se deslizaban sobre y bajo el agua.**

 **Atsushi no pudo evitar creer que a pesar de lo solitaria que era esa dimensión, había paz. Si tan solo el mundo humano pudiese ser así, tal vez las sombras encontrarían su lugar lejos de las penumbras.**

 **Byakko simplemente negó con su cabeza, elevándola al notar una figura conocida: la de un dragón que serpenteaba hacia ellos.**

— **¿Cuánto más piensa dormir Atsushi? Akutagawa está que lo golpea a ver si despierta, Chuuya y la aberración del detective también están preocupados —Rashōmon dirigía sus orbes rojizos hacia el tigre y su excepción que parecían pasear despreocupadamente mientras los demás se preocupaban por "la bella durmiente".**

— **Estaba teniendo una conversación con Atsushi, las cosas van a cambiar un poco a partir de ahora. Como puedes notar —Byakko señaló con su hocico el rostro de su excepción a lo que la sombra, que en esos momentos tomaba la forma de un dragón, asintió levemente. Era obvio para cualquiera que ese chico tenía una espina en su corazón. Pero nadie lo culparía. Le habían atravesado el cráneo con una bala sin justificación alguna.**

— **Lo siento por preocuparlos, voy a despertar en poco tiempo. Gracias por preocuparte, Rashōmon —Atsu le sonrió a la sombra con levedad. Notando que el dragón simplemente hizo una reverencia y se fue. Normalmente intercambiaba algunas palabras más con él. Volteó a ver a Byakko buscando la respuesta.**

— **Tu rostro parecía el de un ser que estaba anunciando un asesinato. Creo que ese color no te queda —comentó Byakko en modo de broma, haciendo que el menor hiciera un leve puchero. Soltó una suave risa. Atsushi era el mismo, por lo menos ante sus ojos… por lo menos con él. Definitivamente, no podía permitir que esa oscuridad contaminara por completo a su excepción… porque incluso si deseaba el juicio contra la humanidad, Atsushi era su prioridad. Quería abandonar el mundo junto al niño que había cuidado.**

— **No es como si hubiese querido teñirlo o algo así, de esta forma no combinamos —se quejó el menor mientras veía a la sombra de Akutagawa desaparecer. Eran pocas las sombras que podían movilizarse entre ambos mundos sin problemas, sólo aquellas que eran consideradas "monstruos" entre los de su propia raza lo hacían.**

— **Volvamos, vayamos de cacería y luego descansa. Quiero que pienses las cosas detenidamente para seguir actuando a partir de ahora. Sé que tu corazón desea darle prioridad a Dazai y no voy a evitarlo. No obstante, si ese desgraciado te engaña o te hace llorar…. Haré que su sombra lo destruya de adentro hacia afuera —amenazó el poderoso tigre antes de rozar el rostro de Atsushi con su hocico.**

— **Lo haré, usaré el cerebro y no el corazón… Sin embargo, no creo que si me encuentro con él pueda controlarme… Quiero destruirlo… a Ango y a cualquiera que quiera hacer llorar a las sombras. Me encargaré de que dejemos caer el martillo del juicio sobre ellos —se sonrojó un poco al escuchar el nombre de Dazai. En verdad le gustaba, tanto que sólo la mención de su nombre lo hacía sentir nervioso.**

 **Atsushi casi de inmediato se acercó a Byakko, abrazando la cabeza del enorme animal. Antes de cerrar sus orbes, pudo ver a algunas sombras despidiéndose a lo que simplemente sonrió y cubrió sus ojos con aquel suave pelaje. Sintió la brisa detenerse y una punzada en el pecho que lo hizo consciente de que había vuelto a su cuerpo físico.**

 **.**

 **.**

Atsushi entreabrió los ojos, incorporándose con pesadez y frotando su vista.. Encontrándose primeramente con una mirada de tono caramelo… Le sonrió a Dazai antes antes de fijar su atención en los demás presentes. Todos habían pasado un momento difícil por su causa—. Lo siento, parece que los preocupé…

—¡Atsushi! —Dazai no se contuvo cuando el menor habló y de inmediato lo abrazó con cuidado, asegurándose de acaparar al joven. Habían sido las veinticuatro horas más terribles de su vida, teniendo que soportar la compañía de los otros miembros de la Port Mafia—. Estaba tan preocupado por ti.

Una pequeña vena brotó en la frente de Chuuya cuando su pequeño Atsu fue abrazado y sin pensarlo dos veces golpeó la cabeza de Dazai. Aprovechó la confusión para lanzarlo a un lado y sentarse en la cama de su niño, sonriéndole como siempre—. Parecía que estabas teniendo un sueño placentero ¿cómo te sientes?

Atsushi simplemente se cubrió los labios, soltando una suave risa—. Ustedes sí que se llevan bien… Estoy bien Chuuya, por ahora solo tengo hambre así que iré de cacería junto a Byakko. Siento preocuparlos. Aku, ven —llamó al azabache que parecía haberse querido acercar desde el primer momento y apenas lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo abrazó—. Estoy de vuelta.

—Hmph… —Akutagawa simplemente correspondió el abrazo, posando una de sus manos en la nuca de Atsushi… Poder sentir su pulso lo hacía consciente de que estaba vivo. Era un alivio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había creído que ese chico débil y llorón no volvería del reino de los sueños. Sin embargo, allí estaba… consolándolo sin palabras—. Iré a avisarle a Kouyou.

Chuuya vio divertido a Akutagawa, quien salió sin mediar palabras con nadie más, seguramente estaba tan aliviado como él de ver a Atsushi abrir los se levantó, acomodándose a un lado del niño de cabellos cenizos. Parecía estar bastante descansado—. Algo así, somos viejos amigos después de todo. No le respondiste a Chuuya ¿tuviste un sueño placentero?

—Oh… Sí, fue un buen sueño, pero aún tengo que hacer muchas cosas por aquí —comentó Atsushi con una sonrisa relajada. Nadie a parte de Akutagawa sabía que el menor en realidad no dormía y aguardaba en el reino de las sombras hasta que la luna volvía a salir.

—¿Ese sueño era mejor que la realidad? —Chuuya se aventuró a preguntar, suspirando al ver que Atsushi pensaba antes de negar. ¿Tan mal estaba el menor para querer huir de ese mundo hacia el de Morfeo?... Había tardado tanto en abrir sus ojos que por un largo rato… creyó que no despertaría.

—Atsushi, voy a acompañarte a tu cacería ¿no te molesta? —Dazai sonrió como siempre, ignorando por completo la triste reacción que el menor había tenido ante la duda de Chuuya.

—Para nada… Aunque… Sería un problema si quisieras salvar a mi presa —murmuró Atsushi, juntando las palabras e intentando no mirar directamente a Dazai.

—Oh, si es así yo me encargaré personalmente de deshacerme de Dazai —Byakko se manifestó desde la sombra del tigre en la pared.

—Jajajaja~ Siempre eres tan simpático —Osamu suspiró ¿por qué salvaría a una presa? Oh, claro… Atsushi quería la cabeza de Ango.

—Prepárate entonces para salir de caza, Dazai va a echarte un ojo, pero mantendrá su distancia. A menos claro que quiera ser castrado, lo que sería un alivio para todos —Chuuya sonrió, levantándose y acariciando el rostro del menor con delicadeza—. Me alegra que hayas regresado a casa…

Atsu sonrió ante las caricias de su superior y simplemente asintió al verlo salir con calma. Todos estaban felices de que abriera los ojos… Es verdad, él pertenecía a esa disfuncional familia conocida como la Port Mafia. No obstante, hasta ese momento no había deseado quedarse dentro del mundo de las sombras, quedarse dormido no era una opción para él.

—Realmente me alegra que hayas despertado, Atsushi —Dazai le revolvió los cabellos al menor. Era la primera vez que se preocupaba sinceramente por alguien, definitivamente ese pequeño niño era la excepción a todas sus reglas.

Atsushi inevitablemente sonrió. Dazai nada más con unas pocas palabras era capaz de llenarlo de una inmensa dicha que regocijaba su corazón—. ¿Me extrañaste? —se atrevió a preguntar, ignorando a Byakko que se movía en forma de sombra por la pared. Estaba inquieto, lo entendía, él también tenía hambre.

Dazai se sintió complacido ante la adorable reacción del menor: esas mejillas levemente sonrojadas, su nerviosismo y esa sonrisa… Esa maldita sonrisa que acababa de agitar su insensible corazón. Atsushi era increíble—. Sí, no es divertido si no estás por aquí.

Los colores de inmediato subieron al rostro de Atsu que casi por inercia estiró sus brazos hacia Dazai, abrazándose al contrario con cuidado. Recargó la frente en la clavícula ajena y asintió lentamente—. Yo también te extrañé —estar junto a ese hombre hacía que sus decisiones subieran a la cuerda floja… No obstante, estaba seguro de que quería la cabeza de Ango, ni siquiera Dazai lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Tener al menor entre sus brazos era realmente relajante, con suavidad rodeó ese delgado cuerpo, dejando el mentón sobre la cabeza de Atsushi. Realmente había regresado sano y salvo. No le importaba la mirada asesina del tigre, sabía que Byakko no lo atacaría mientras hiciera feliz a Atsushi—. Me alegro.

Atsu hubiese querido quedarse un poco más en esa situación, pero su estómago rugió, haciéndolo avergonzar—. Espérame aquí, voy a tomar un baño para salir.

—Bien, no te tardes —antes de que el menor se fuera se aseguró de besar su mejilla. E inevitablemente Dazai soltó una risa al verlo correr al baño, avergonzado.

.

.

—Entonces, Byakko… ¿Qué está ocurriendo con Atsushi? —Dazai afiló su mirada, volviendo a una expresión serena casi seria. Claro que era un buen detective, nada pasaba desapercibido sin que él se diera cuenta. Y había algo en la excepción del tigre que era diferente.

—¿No te han dicho que eres un sujeto con muchas máscaras? —declaró el tigre, sin volver a su forma física. No tenía las fuerzas necesarias y por ello quería que su niño se apresurara a ofrecerle un par de buenos sacrificios—. Está manchado, gracias a Ango Sakaguchi, Atsushi tiene una mancha difícil de borrar en su corazón. Justo cuando había encontrado paz consigo mismo ese maldito hombre lo hace caer en la misma pregunta que lo ha aquejado durante tanto tiempo. No obstante, luego de su muerte, estoy seguro que la sangre limpiará esa mancha negra.

—Con bastante frecuencia en realidad —se había quedado callado, escuchando atento cada palabra que el tigre le dedicaba. Así que era eso, la inocencia que tanto le gustaba había sido corrompida… En ese momento se arrepintió de haber dejado a Ango con vida—. Es la pelea de Atsushi, no me voy a meter —esa era la decisión más inteligente que podría tomar en su vida. Incluso apreciando la antigua amistad que había tenido con ese hombre, Atsushi era su prioridad.

—Bueno, debo admitir que tus palabras me dan tranquilidad, Atsu no quiere herirte de ninguna manera. Por eso admiro tu inteligente decisión —el tigre desapareció apenas su excepción salió del baño.

—Parece que tenían una animada conversación —Atsu regresó a la habitación secándose el cabello con suavidad. Un refrescante baño era lo que le hacía falta a su cuerpo para recuperar al cien por ciento la movilidad de sus agarrotadas extremidades—. ¿Nos vamos? —ahora estaba más calmado, aunque sus mejillas de inmediato volvieron a teñirse de rosa pálido cuando estiró su mano hacia la ajena, tomándola.

—Claro que sí, Byakko y yo nos llevamos muy bien —con una sonrisa amplia dejó al menor acercarse, sorprendiéndose un poco al sentir los finos dedos de Atsushi rozar los suyos. Inevitablemente sintió ternura cuando lo tomó de la mano. A Dazai no le importaba cometer un delito si era para estar con ese chico. Con su mano libre tomó el mentón ajeno y sin esperar invitación tomó un beso de esos delicados labios.

Atsushi casi sufrió un infarto al sentir el beso robado por parte de Dazai, a lo que simplemente cerró sus orbes. Estuvo a punto de escapar, pero una mano lo estaba sosteniendo firmemente. Sonrió avergonzado mientras volvía a abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con la sonrisa del detective. Parecía bastante conforme—. Vamos…

—Eres tan terriblemente lindo, Atsushi —anunció Osamu mientras se aseguraba de sostener aquella frágil mano. No importaba qué tan fuerte fuera Atsushi físicamente, seguía siendo un niño con una mente frágil que podía ser alterada por cualquier cosa. Aunque claro… él sabía de sobra que lo que había hecho su antiguo compañero no era "cualquier cosa", al contrario. Había sometido a Atsu a una situación de estrés enorme y lo había asesinado… Sí, recordar ese momento lo hacía darse cuenta de que de verdad quería hacer suyo a ese niño.

Atsushi estaba de mucho mejor humor, todas las cosas tristes parecían desaparecer cuando Dazai estaba a su lado… Si tan solo pudiese quedarse a su lado para siempre… Si Dazai fuese suyo, no tendría nunca más que sentir tristeza. Negó suavemente, antes de seguir caminando hacia el exterior de la base. Una persona no era un objeto, hacer suyo a una persona era imposible según su corto conocimiento.

.

.

Ambas excepciones salieron caminando de la base de la Port Mafia. Parecían lejanos a cualquier peligro, tristeza o molestia que pudiese presentarse en el mundo. Chuuya se encontraba ahora en la oficina de Mori, y podía verlos hablar amenamente. Realmente las cosas podían cambiar con la llegada de una sola persona.

—Parece que Atsushi está realmente muy feliz ¿no creen? —Kouyou fue la primera en comentar acerca de la pareja. Odiaba a Dazai, pero amaba a la criatura de cabellos cenizos que se había enamorado del odioso detective.

—Ciertamente se ve alegre, es un alivio que todo esté yendo bien para Atsushi. Aunque, sinceramente, no creo que la mancha causada por su última muerte se haya borrado —Mori estaba acomodado en su escritorio con la espalda fuertemente apoyada en el respaldo de su silla.

—No lo ha hecho, Aku dijo que estaba muy seguro de que la única forma de borrar la impureza en Atsushi era matando a Ango Sakaguchi… Estoy seguro de que tiene razón —comentó Chuuya, volteándose hacia los presentes apenas las siluetas desaparecieron internadas en el bosque.

—Tú te estás llevando mucho mejor con Akutagawa también ¿no? Q dijo que últimamente duermes en su habitación —comentó Kouyou con una sonrisa divertida.

—Eso no es problema de una vieja bruja ¿o sí? —se burló Chuuya, haciendo que la sombra de Ozaki se manifestara blandiendo la katana dorada que conocía tan bien.

—Lo importante es que todos los miembros de esta familia encuentren la felicidad. ¿No es ese el fin de esta organización? —Mori mantuvo su sonrisa todo el tiempo. Él no necesitaba que le comentaran las cosas que ocurrían bajo sus narices, conocía demasiado bien a cada uno de los miembros. Eran todos como sus pequeños y revoltosos hijos. No podían engañar a su padre.

—¿A quién le dices vieja, afeminado? —contraatacó Kouyou antes de hacer un movimiento con su cabeza, provocando que el demonio dorado desapareciera—. Sinceramente, mira que atacar a uno de los niños que criaste. Eres un sinvergüenza.

Chuuya enarcó una ceja con una amplia sonrisa—. Obviamente ¿quién podría hacerlo más feliz que yo? Además, no es como si él me viese como una figura paterna —inevitablemente estaba complacido. Era verdad que dormía con Akutagawa, y era tan lindo cuando se molestaba. Recordarlo lo hacía suspirar de felicidad.

—A mí no me importa, por lo tanto, sigue como vas —Mori siempre se divertía viendo las peleas tontas de Chuuya con Kouyou. Eran cosas que no cambiaban. Sin embargo, el mundo estaba en constante cambio y el sol parecía ocultarse justo desde su lado—. Pronto ya no tendremos que estar recluidos aquí. A este paso, Q y Kyouka podrán salir a jugar sin ningún problema.

—Suenas muy seguro de ello, Mori —comentó Kouyou, provocando que en el rostro del presidente se mostrara una sombría sonrisa.

—Estoy más que seguro de ello, Kouyou. Un pequeño pajarito me ha mandado una nota para confirmarlo —aseguró sin perder la sonrisa maligna en su rostro. Su viejo compañero Fukuzawa había vuelto de sus "vacaciones" y le había hecho llegar las conclusiones a las que había llegado su amante.

Chuuya simplemente asintió—. Eso estaría bien, por fin se cumpliría nuestro objetivo. Atsushi podrá descansar del peso que lleva.

—Todos lo haremos, Chuuya —sentenció Mori, sin perder su sonrisa. La victoria de las excepciones era un hecho.

En algún lugar de la ciudad cierto detective se relajaba sobre una azotea, observando a un tigre saltar en busca de alguna víctima. Dazai seguía creyendo firmemente que no había nada más hermoso que Atsushi siendo bañado con la luz de la luna. Le encantaba la visión del poderoso felino. Nunca iba a aburrirse de ello.

Byakko llevaba el control de ese cuerpo, no obstante seguía la voluntad firme de Atsushi. Apenas consiguió un ser humano lo suficientemente contaminado, se apresuró a darle caza. Un solo mordisco en el cuello. Pudo sentir el momento en que la vida abandonó ese inmundo cuerpo y como todo depredador se dio a la tarea de comer.

" **No es suficiente"** le escuchó decir a su excepción, haciéndolo asentir. Él tampoco estaba satisfecho aún y no quedaban órganos blandos apetitosos en ese envase vacío.

Se limpió las patas y el rostro con su lengua, asegurándose de acicalarse correctamente antes de volver a saltar. Era necesario otro cuerpo, tal vez dos más… ¿Quién sabía?

Dazai se había movido apenas el tigre salió de su rango de visión, no iba a entrometerse en las decisiones de Atsushi. Si su deseo era la venganza, entonces no podía detenerlo.

La luna se mantuvo en su punto más alto, abrazando con su luz la silueta de cierto felino que se había detenido por fin luego de su cuarta víctima.

Atsushi se encontraba sentado sobre el frío pasto, pues habían vuelto al bosque apenas había terminado de comer. Por fin se encontraba satisfecho y hasta cierto punto "tranquilo"—. ¿Me odias?

Dazai no se había detenido en su deber de vigilar al tigre. Atsushi no parecía sufrir mientras desgarraba cuerpo tras cuerpo, al contrario, parecía haber profundizado aún más el lazo que poseía con Byakko—. Por supuesto que no —no había tenido que pensar demasiado para darle una respuesta al asustadizo Atsushi.

—Me alegro —un suspiro de alivio abandonó los labios de Atsu mientras se dejaba caer sobre la grama, era refrescante estar afuera. La brisa soplando a través de los frondosos árboles, el silbido de los grillos, el frío contacto con el suelo… Lo hacían sentirse relajado.

—Parece divertido —Dazai se apresuró a ponerse sobre el indefenso Atsushi que se quedó estático al tenerlo tan cerca—. ¿Me quieres, Atsushi? —sin cohibición alguna rozó su nariz con la ajena, sin perder la hermosa visión de esos vidriosos orbes amarillos.

El corazón de Atsushi casi se salió por su boca. Los nervios parecían querer traicionarlo… Pero todo estaba bien, Dazai no lo odiaba… lo quería…—. Te quiero… —murmuró con voz entrecortada que denotaba su nerviosismo. Pronto sintió los suaves labios ajenos sobre los propios, provocando que cerrara los ojos y correspondiera.

Dazai se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba que Atsushi lo secundara, pero no iba a dejarse opacar por la felicidad. Poco a poco empezó a saborear los labios de Atsushi, rozando su lengua con éstos… De lo único que estaba seguro en esos momentos era que el menor lo iba a arrastrar consigo hasta el mismo infierno. Estaba loco por él.

—D… Dazai… —Atsu jadeó suavemente apenas sus labios se separaron. Por un momento había olvidado que necesitaba respirar, pero la visión que tenía de Osamu era realmente buena… Con esos ojos caramelos cargados de un sentimiento tan intenso que no podía describir, labios entreabiertos y el viento revolviéndole el cabello. Ah, parecía que se había vuelto a enamorar.

Definitivamente Atsushi iba a meterlo en un problema difícil de escapar, nada más verlo en aquellas condiciones lo hacía querer devorarlo allí mismo. Deslizó una de sus manos por el cuello del menor, acariciándolo sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Esos labios enrojecidos y los orbes amarillos que tanto amaba vidriosos… —Atsu, eres realmente lindo…

Atsushi cerró los ojos ante la caricia que el mayor daba a su rostro, sonriendo. Confiaba en esa persona, sabía que no le haría daño de ninguna manera. Él mismo se había encontrado deseando poseer a Dazai para que fuese solo suyo y nadie pudiese apartarlo de su lado—. Gracias por quererme, Dazai…

—Nada de gracias, eres tú quien me sedujo y puso sus garras sobre mí —Dazai estaba tentado a llevar aquella situación a un segundo nivel, pero asustar al tigre estaba fuera de discusión y tampoco iba a ser tan bruto de tomarlo al aire libre, aunque seguramente eso resaltaría la belleza de Atsushi.

—Eso es mentira —comentó el menor volviendo a abrir sus ojos. Sonrió con levedad y rodó con Dazai, quedando sobre él. Sintió vergüenza por lo que inmediato ocultó el rostro en el pecho ajeno. Podía sentir claramente los latidos acelerados del castaño.

—Ves, atacándome otra vez. Eres toda una bestia —se burló Dazai, dejando escapar un suave suspiro mientras posaba una mano sobre la cabeza de Atsushi, acariciándolo. Era un alivio que quedara algo de cordura en él y que Byakko se hubiese materializado con cara de pocos amigos. Soltó una risa para sí mismo, de verdad que nada con el menor era sencillo.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Solo… quedémonos así un poco más —cuando estaba entre los brazos de Dazai se sentía protegido, a salvo… No quería alejarse en esos momentos pues podía caer en la ansiedad de una cacería a muerte por la cabeza de Ango. Cuando estaba con el detective era capaz de quererse tal cual era. De sentirse orgulloso y seguro. Dazai Osamu era su fuente de tranquilidad.

—No hay prisa, podemos quedarnos así todo el tiempo que quieras —aseguró el castaño y suspiró al sentirse jalado por el cuello de la chaqueta. Pronto sintió debajo de su cabeza algo suave y sonrió, al parecer Byakko estaba ayudándolo a estar más cómodo en esa posición—. Cada día somos más amigos, ¿no es genial, Byakko?

—No tientes a la suerte, solamente por Atsu —comentó el tigre mientras se acomodaba mejor, dejando a Dazai recostado en su abdomen. Si Atsushi era feliz, él también. Incluso si más pronto que tarde debía entregárselo al estúpido hombre que hacía feliz a su excepción.

—Es bueno que se lleven bien —murmuró a Atsushi sin despegar el rostro del pecho ajeno, Morfeo lo acariciaba suavemente en esos momentos.

—Déjalo dormir un poco, para un felino nunca es suficiente —declaró Byakko, moviendo de un lado a otro la cola.

—No te preocupes, estoy bastante cómodo con esta situación también —aseguró Dazai con una leve sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos. Realmente podía sentirse bien con Atsu.

.

.

 _ **La bestia durmiente ha despertado por sí sola.**_

 _ **Descansaba dentro de un mundo eterno de oscuridad.**_

 _ **El tigre era esperado por sus amigos.**_

 _ **El niño simplemente debía despertar.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Los deseos de las sombras duermen en el tigre.**_

 _ **El sueño del tigre está dentro de sí.**_

 _ **Un corazón manchado se balancea en la cuerda.**_

 _ **¿Cuál es el sueño que debe seguir?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **La pureza llama a la oscuridad.**_

 _ **El tigre anhela la tranquilidad.**_

 _ **La humanidad sigue esperando su juicio.**_

 _ **La bestia no piensa volver a dormir.**_


	18. XVII Máscara de Justicia

Dazai Osamu estaba de visita en su viejo lugar de trabajo, encontrándose con un "cálido" recibimiento por lo que en esos momentos estaba esposado en una sala de interrogatorio. Las paredes blancas y el enorme ventanal desde donde era observado no eran nada incómodos para el experimentado detective. El ceño fruncido de su ex compañero tampoco le molestaba, al contrario, le devolvía una sonrisa socarrona a Kunikida que parecía confundido al verlo.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí Dazai? No pensé que ibas a entrar por la puerta principal como siempre —Doppo comento en un tono bastante molesto.

Esa mañana su rutina era como siempre, sentarse a ordenar el papeleo que debía ser entregado con urgencia. No obstante cierto hombre castaño había entrado a la estación de policía con un escandaloso "¿Cómo están mis pequeñitos?" a lo que todos los policías y él mismo habían respondido con la única opción disponible: "arrestándolo" y poniéndolo en una sala como lo que era en esos momentos: un criminal buscado.

—Me sorprende que creyeras que iba a escapar de alguna forma. Aunque no es inteligente tenerme aquí ¿crees que vendría de una forma tan tranquila a entregarme? —Dazai sonreía divertido. Solo un tonto apegado a la ley como Kunikida apresaría a un hombre que tenía el amor de la excepción más poderosa.

—No me importa que planes tengas, avisamos al gobierno apenas te arrestamos y al parecer vendrán por ti en cualquier momento. Fuera de esta isla el tigre no podrá protegerte —Kunikida estaba jugando con su suerte en esos momentos, era cierto que los representantes por parte del gobierno estaban en camino a buscar a Dazai Osamu, pero más que eso, él quería otro tipo de respuestas.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres preguntarme? Incluso si me amenazas con esos tontos del gobierno, no creo que sean de mucha ayuda. Soy el detective que caza excepciones, unos simples humanos no serán competencia para mí. Aunque claro, podría usar sus cadáveres para alimentar a Atsushi —sonrió nuevamente mientras levantaba ambas manos, libres de las esposas que hacía unos momentos adornaban sus muñecas. Dazai era excepcional ¿no?

—Bien. Tú ganas —suspiró el rubio con pesadez—. ¿A qué estás jugando? Porque supongo que el ser un "detective" no fue más que una obra mal montada para obtener lo que querías. Por tu causa muchos policías han muerto, cada vez que van a un llamado, las probabilidades de que sobrevivan es baja. ¿Piensas acabar con toda la fuerza policial de esta ciudad? No lo entiendo. ¿Qué estás buscando con todo esto? —Doppo ya estaba cansado de las actuaciones de Dazai, quería por lo menos saber a qué iba a tener que enfrentarse.

—¡Puff! ¡Jajajajaja! —Dazai no pudo evitar explotar en una sonora risa ante la seriedad con la que su antiguo amigo le preguntaba aquello. Realmente le parecía extremadamente gracioso—. Perdón~ es que lo preguntas con tanta seriedad. Parece que realmente no has cambiado en nada tu forma tan cuadrada de pensar, Kunikida. En cierto modo llevas la razón, me convertí en policía solamente para llegar a lo que quería, no obstante… mi venganza es contra los políticos que me usaron a su placer. Lo que la Port Mafia hace, no tiene nada que ver con mis deseos. Ellos se deshacen de todo lo que se interpone en su camino.

Doppo Kunikida frunció todavía más el ceño. La explicación de Dazai lo llenaba de frustración incluso si sabía que llevaba la razón. Chasqueó la lengua y miró la mesa—. Entonces me estás diciendo que mientras intentemos detenerlos, ellos seguirán matando policías por pura diversión ¿no?

—¿Diversión? Puede ser, pero la Port Mafia nunca ha causado muertes de civiles a excepción de humanos normales. Ellos desean convertir esta isla en un paraíso para las excepciones, un sitio en el que no tengan que esconderse o huir. Si lo recapacitas, ¿realmente está tan mal lo que hacen después de todo lo que han pasado? Tú que decidiste convertirte en una excepción a la fuerza deberías saber la cruz que conlleva tal poder —Dazai se levantó con calma para recargarse a una de las paredes.

—Pero esta cruz es la que he decidido cargar para completar mi deseo —comentó Kunikida, suspirando. Desde que había empezado a escuchar la voz de su sombra las cosas se habían aligerado y era capaz de usar su habilidad. Sin embargo, su cuerpo había estado resintiendo esa relación—. Desde mi punto de vista todos ellos son unos criminales y deben ser castigados.

—Eres tan cabeza dura como siempre, Kunikida. Pero está bien, esa es la manera en la que eres. Sí tan solo estuviesen de nuestro lado, podrías utilizar tu cerebro para algo productivo —Dazai sonrió con calma mientras se estiraba un poco y empezaba a caminar de un rincón a otro de la habitación—. Si Oda pudo entenderlo, estoy seguro de que tu momento también llegará. Espero que hasta entonces no vayas a morir.

—Siempre luces tan seguro… Eres molesto —suspiró el rubio mientras se levantaba, saliendo de esa habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No importaba lo excepcional que fuera Dazai, él no podría abrir esa puerta desde dentro. No obstante su sombra desde hacía rato estaba inquieta, se removía en su interior murmurando algo sobre que la hora se aceraba. Por supuesto, para él no eran más que locuras… nada tenía que ver aquello con él.

Dazai sonrió al encontrarse solo dentro de esa habitación. El plan iba justamente como lo habían planeado y sólo faltaba que las excepciones hicieran su mejor entrada para rescatarlo. Soltó una risa alegre antes de ponerse a hacer divertidas muecas hacia el espejo desde seguramente era visto por algún jefe importante. Nada de eso importaba.

.

.

Desde el tejado de un edificio cierto grupo de chicos "malos" vigilaban el perímetro alrededor de la central de la policía. Al parecer todo iba según sus planes y solamente estaban esperando por el grupo del gobierno que se dirigía hacia allí. Chuuya por supuesto que lideraba la operación en ese caso, seguido por sus dos adorables corderos que siempre estaban a sus flancos.

—Esto es molesto, deberíamos simplemente ir y aplastarlos a todo —aseguró Akutagawa mientras Rashōmon en forma de cabeza de dragón revoloteaba por sus hombros como un perro rabioso.

—No. Si hacemos eso nuestra diversión se verá por completo arruinada. Recuerda que la prioridad es empezar a atacar al gobierno directamente. Hay que dejar en claro nuestras intenciones y sobre todo… —volteó a ver a Atsushi que mantenía la mirada fija sobre la puerta principal del edificio—. Atsushi debe liberar energía negativa.

—Estoy bien, me siento mucho más relajado ahora —el niño de cabellos cenizos sonrió. De verdad le agradecía a Mori haber creado una operación que tenía como fin la simple "práctica" para él que necesitaba distraer su mente de la rabia y el odio que sentía. Sin duda alguna su familia siempre se estaba preocupando por él—. Tomaré esta oportunidad para madurar un poquito más y serles útil —aseguró Atsu sin perder la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba sus labios.

—Humph… Por lo menos empiezas a sonar como un verdadero miembro de la mafia —Akutagawa sonrió con calma y desde su posición notó un reflejo dorado—. El auto se acerca. ¿Preparado llorón? —Rashōmon de inmediato se agrandó dejando liberar varias cadenas alrededor de su protegido.

—Nunca había estado tan listo —soltó Atsu mientras tomaba su forma híbrida de tigre. Sus orbes amarillos resplandecieron ante la idea de causarle algún tipo de incomodidad a Ango y sintió la adrenalina dispararse hacia sus extremidades.

—Vaya~ No puedo dejar que mis niños me roben el espectáculo ¿no es así? —Chuuya liberó su sombra, siendo rodeado por un aura rojiza. Un nuevo reflejo dorado en el cielo y silbó—. Parece que son varios vehículos. Kouyou va a prestarnos su apoyo apenas entremos en acción. Oh y a los policías sólo déjenlos inconscientes. Quiero aumentar su frustración, demostrándoles lo inútiles que son en esta isla.

—Humph… No prometo nada —Akutagawa hizo una seña al ver cómo tres camionetas negras se estacionaban frente a la puerta principal. Cada una por lo menos con 5 hombres—. Estos sujetos…

—Son excepciones modificadas, las sombras están retorciéndose —comentó Atsushi frunciendo el ceño…. La escena en aquel estadio, los monstruos que habían sido desechados de esos experimentos. Todo ese sufrimiento tenía un rostro.

—Oh, entonces no me sentirá mal al destruirlos por completos. Están lentos —aseguró Chuuya mientras se lanzaba hacia la calle. Apenas cayó sobre uno de esos vehículos una honda explosiva mandó a volar los otros dos y a toda persona cercana. Las alarmas no se hicieron esperar y su risa tampoco—.

Akutagawa y Atsushi lo imitaron, destruyendo los otros dos vehículos. Los policías no habían tardado en salir y los disparos convirtieron esa calle en un escenario destinado a la destrucción.

Atsushi fue el primero en ser golpeado por una bola de energía a lo que simplemente se sacudió y de un impulso aplastó a dos "fracasos" contra el pavimento. La sangre caliente que lo manchó no lo hizo ni parpadear… Al contrario, despertó en él un instinto depredador. Se resguardaba de los disparos y atacaba nuevamente, otro muerto… más sangre.

Akutagawa en cambio sonreír ampliamente mientras Rashōmon devoraba uno tras otro a los farsantes. Habilidades lanzadas en vamos y por un momento lo entendió. Las sombras de esos seres no estaban colaborando—. Si una sombra rechaza a su excepción, no son más que humanos jugando con fuego. ¡Terminarán ardiendo!

—Oh… —Chuuya soltó una pequeña risa al ver a Atsushi lanzar una cabeza a un lado. Vaya que había cambiado en poco tiempo ese pequeño cachorro. Pero no iba a quedarse atrás y por ello empezó patear, aplastar y destrozar a cualquiera que se atreviera a enfrentarlo. Solamente eran 15 hombres y pronto no quedó ninguno con vida.

El pavimento ensangrentado no amortiguaba el sonido de los disparos ni ayudaba a menguar el terror de los policías que intentaban combatirlos con poder de fuego sin resultado alguno. Era realmente divertido y sin embargo los miembros de la Port Mafia tenían otra misión mientras estuvieran allí.

—¿Aku puedes cubrirme mientras buscamos a Dazai? —pregunto Atsushi con una pequeña sonrisa mientras volvía a su forma de chico y Byakko lo resguardaba desde su sombra.

—Humph… No es como si tuviese otra opción. Vamos a buscar al imbécil —Akutagawa comenzó a caminar tras él mientras Rashōmon los cubría de las balas sin ningún problema. Chuuya simplemente se divertía noqueando a los oficiales de alrededor uno a uno, parecía una molesta pulga saltando entre las paredes.

Atsushi caminó directamente hacia la puerta en donde sabía se encontraba Dazai, por lo que al abrirla y recibir un fuerte abrazo por parte del castaño no lo sorprendió en absoluto—. Lo siento, nos entretuvimos más de la cuenta —con suavidad se acurrucó entre los brazos del detective, se sentía muy cómodo.

—No hay problema, me estuve divirtiendo conversando con un viejo amigo —soltó de muy buen humor Dazai. Parecía que ese grupo de tres personas era más que suficiente para acabar con la fuerza policial de Yokohama en esos momentos. La isla era casi suya, el mundo podría ser el siguiente en su lista si no tenían cuidado.

—Búsquense un cuarto o sepárense. ¡Qué asco! —murmuro Akutagawa mientras volteaba y lanzaba a Rashōmon contra el policía que le había estado disparando a su cabeza, poniéndolo contra la pared—. Ah, eres tú. ¿Cómo vas a escapar esta vez, rata?

—Oh, ¿no es ese tu amigo, Dazai? —soltó Chuuya divertido al ver a cierto rubio atrapado entre las garras de la pesadilla. No había tardado mucho en dejar inconsciente al resto de los policías. Era divertido usar sus habilidades contra los humanos, no había comparación entre ellos. Era increíble que aun así quisieran ir a la guerra.

—¡Argh! —Kunikida no pensó que iba a ser atrapado nuevamente por ese maldito monstruo y mucho menos mientras el maldito de Dazai coqueteaba con el chico tigre justamente frente a él—. Malditos monstruos…

—Sí, es Kunikida Doppo. ¿No es entretenido? —con calma Dazai soltó a Atsushi dedicándole una pequeña caricia en la cabeza a ese adorable niño de rostro sonrojado—. Oh, entonces deberías decirle a Yosano que también lo es y tú también. No importa si estás de este lado o de ese. _**Un monstruo es un monstruo.**_

Atsushi se quedó observándolo fijamente. Ese hombre no parecía ser una mala persona simplemente estaba del lado incorrecto—. Esta persona… su sombra lo ha aceptado —comento con una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó también para ver el rostro de Kunikida. Luego simplemente ladeó el rostro—. Creo que estás un poco confundido. Los monstruos son humanos e incluso una excepción cuyo juicio está nublado por la humanidad. Como Ango Sakaguchi —apenas pronunció aquel nombre una grieta se abrió bajo su cuerpo, provocando la alarma de todos a su alrededor.

Akutagawa no perdió tiempo ante las palabras de Atsushi y simplemente golpeó a Kunikida contra la pared un par de veces, provocando su inconciencia y soltándolo—. Bien, ya terminamos. Vámonos —se suponía que debían distraer a Atsu de ese asunto pero la sombra de ese hombre de lentes parecía perseguirlo a donde iba. Y en cierto modo lo entendía ¿cómo olvidar el rostro del hombre que lo asesinó? Era imposible.

Chuuya solamente había permanecido en silencio, escuchando y analizando cada acción/reacción de Atsushi. No importaba cuán buena fuese la actuación de su pequeño cachorro, sabía que el solamente el tiempo podría sanar las heridas que su propia muerte le había causado—. Buen trabajo todos, mejor vámonos a retirarnos antes de que lleguen los "refuerzos".

—¿Eh? Sí, está bien —sonrió Atsushi con calma mientras seguía a los demás hacia la salida. Sinceramente había sido entretenido, pero no había logrado distraerlo del todo. Suspiró un poco, ignorando que la mayoría de las miradas iban dirigidas hacia él.

Dazai no había pasado por alto el suspiro de Atsu, que de cierta forma parecía un tanto distante. No había problema, él se encargaría de cambiar su preocupación por cualquier otra emoción. Después de todo era especial para él y un Atsushi triste estaba fuera de discusión en cualquier momento—. Tengamos una cita esta noche. Podemos quedarnos fuera esta vez.

—Me niego. ¡Atsushi es menor de edad y no lo llevarás a ningún motel! Kouyou estaba apuntando su abanico cerrado hacia la cara de Dazai que por inercia había levantado las manos.

—No voy a llevarlo a un motel, iremos a mi departamento. Y solamente necesito la aprobación de Atsushi, porque Mori ya está consciente de que pienso llevarlo conmigo esta noche —soltó con una sonrisa triunfante Dazai.

Chuuya carraspeó con suavidad mientras mantenía el paso hacia el auto que estaba esperándolos a una cuadra—. Sinceramente no estoy de acuerdo pero voy a considerar la decisión de Atsu. Después de todo, Dazai también es un miembro oficial de la Port Mafia ahora —y es que se había unido después de una larga conversación con Mori, donde Elise había dado la última palabra.

—Humph… Hagan lo que quiera —Akutagawa estaba cabreado y eso se podía notar al ver a Rashamon morder el aire en busca de cualquier cosa, simplemente quería aplastar algo.

—Quiero ir —fue todo lo que murmuró Atsushi con el rostro enrojecido mientras unía sus manos con nerviosismo. Siempre que estaba con Dazai se sentía lleno de una estúpida seguridad. Sería capaz de hacer una locura con esos pensamientos dominándolo.

—Entonces decidido~ Ya verás que será muy divertido~ —comentó mientras sonreía ampliamente. Ignorando por completo las otras tres miradas que parecían querer aplastarlo en ese mismo momento. Dazai no tenía ningún remordimiento al asesinar, tampoco lo carcomía la culpa ni nada parecido. Todo seguía su curso así debía ser todo. Kunikida seguía vivo y eso hasta cierto punto era un alivio, antes de que Oda abandonara la ciudad, le pediría que hablara con él.

.

.

No muy lejos de allí en la oficina de la Port Mafia, Mori Ougi observaba su ciudad desde la ventana acompañado de la pequeña Elise que dibujaba sobre su escritorio. El clima estaba extrañamente cálido, el sol brillaba y solamente un par de nubes tenues flotaban en contraste con el cielo. Era el perfecto escenario para triunfar.

—Parece que todo ha salido bien. A pesar de que fue solo una misión de distracción para Atsu, nos da mucha más autoridad de la que teníamos antes. Las personas se darán cuenta de que no hay autoridad más poderosa que nosotros —comento el poderoso hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ciertamente es un punto a nuestro favor —murmuro Elise con su vocecita infantil mientras desviaba su mirada de la hoja hacia el hombre que le estaba hablando—. El porcentaje de excepciones de la ciudad está aumentando cada día, al parecer las sombras que escaparon en esa ocasión están ganando terreno.

—¿Y cómo lo están tomando sus contenedores? —Mori sonrió un poco y fue a sentarse junto a la pequeña rubia.

—Va muy bien. Hemos estado monitoreando su evolución y puedo decirte que el cien por ciento de los casos se ha adaptado a su nueva condición con rapidez. Al notar que su condición es algo normal no entran en pánico y empiezan a disfrutar de su habilidad. A este paso podríamos realizar la erradicación total de humanos en la isla dentro de 6 meses —la rubia sonreía también. Esas eran unas maravillosas noticias para todos. El sitio que deseaban estaba a punto de ser logrado.

—Oh esa es una muy buena noticia, sin embargo, no vamos a confiarnos y seguiremos con una estrategia agresiva para poder asegurar que todo vaya por el camino correcto. La intervención internacional está controlada y no parece que vayamos a tener problemas futuros si nos deshacemos completamente de cierto grupo gubernamental —Mori estaba al tanto de que siempre y cuando la experimentación con sombras fuera detenida el mundo podría llegar a un "acuerdo".

—Lo sé. De todas maneras estoy al pendiente de todo. Incluso Oda Sakunosuke está planeando volver a su ciudad pronto lo que quiere decir que él dejó de ser una amenaza. Preveo que en un futuro se podría convertir en un poderoso aliado. ¿No es bueno? —Elise mantuvo sus grandes ojos azules sobre el rostro de líder y al verlo reír, simplemente asintió.

—Después de todo parece que Atsushi podrá obtener la paz que desea más pronto de lo que todos creíamos. Esta isla será el paraíso en el que ser una excepción será tan natural como respirar. Kyouka y Q podrán disfrutar de su infancia como cualquier niño. Y por supuesto, la Port Mafia será el organismo representante de la isla y por lo tanto continuaremos nuestro deber de proteger este sitio.

.

.

Las horas fueron llevadas por el viento rápidamente y el reflejo de una luna creciente apareció sobre el rojizo cielo del ocaso. La brisa había empezado a soplar, convirtiendo las calles de Yokohama en un paraíso fresco para cualquiera que quisiera salir a pasear. Y ese era el caso de cierta pareja que caminaba tomados de la mano hacia cierto restaurante.

Dazai conversaba amenamente con Atsushi que parecía entretenido con cada palabra que salía de su boca. Sinceramente sería bueno si pudiesen disfrutar de esa tranquilidad con mayor frecuencia—. ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a lo de hoy?

—Fue divertido… pero también por un momento fue tenebroso. Mientras más sangre brotaba menos parecía que pudiese detenerme con el siguiente y esta vez no fue culpa de Byakko —comento Atsu mientras ponía su mano libre sobre su pecho, sabía que en ese momento no había sido su sombra la culpable.

—No eres un monstruo, solo quiero que recuerdes eso —Dazai le abrió la puerta al menor para ayudarlo a pasar. En esa ocasión había escogido un lugar donde servían ramen. Los acabados de madera oscura y el color crema de las paredes iban perfecto con el ambiente. Una barra con taburetes altos y mesas de madera clara. Iba en conjunto con distintos tipos de plantas que adornaban el sitio estratégicamente.

—Sí, gracias —asintió Atsu antes de disponerse a analizar el sitio, era realmente bonito a su parecer. El ambiente de alguna manera lo hacía sentir confortable. Tal vez eran las plantas y la madera que le recordaba tanto al bosque que había visto en los sueños de Byakko. Escogió una mesa que estuviese en la esquina y se acomodó en su puesto—. Es bonito ¿verdad, Byakko?

La sombra del enorme felino se manifestó justo detrás de su excepción para asentir—. Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Me gusta el ambiente —sus orbes amarillos se dirigieron con frialdad hacia Dazai que se sentaba justo frente a ellos.

—Vamos a comer hasta llenarnos, después de todo hicimos un buen trabajo el día de hoy. ¿Tú qué opinas Byakko? —sonrió con calma Dazai al tigre. Realmente no le importaba estar bajo su vigilancia, siempre mantendría un ojo sobre Atsushi. Después de todo eran excepción y sombra, era una relación natural.

—Lo hicieron bien, Atsu estuvo genial —la enorme sombra desapareció antes de que la mesera se diera cuenta de su presencia. No iba a causarle problemas a su excepción ahora menos que parecía estar por fin relajada después de un día ajetreado.

Atsushi estaba emocionado por la cena y claro que un halago por parte de su sombra hizo que su humor estuviese todavía mejor ¿y cómo no? Se había esforzado en no ser una molestia para su querida sombra—. Fue entretenido… —apenas dejaron el menú en su mesa sonrió y lo empezó a ojear.

Dazai sonreía tranquilamente, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Atsushi. Obviamente era su prioridad y quería que disfrutara de la cena—. Yo quiero un tazón de ramen y una porción de arroz —no era la primera vez que iba a ese sitio por lo que ya sabía sobre las especialidades de la casa.

—¡Oh! Entonces yo también quiero un tazón de ramen, dos porciones de arroz y una soda por favor —Atsushi se apresuró a ordenar pues moría de hambre luego de haber estado usando a Byakko durante la tarde.

—Para mí un agua —concluyó el detective antes de volver a fijar la mirada en el cachorro. Atsushi parecía feliz y eso era sinceramente un alivio—. ¿De verdad te sientes bien? Sé que la idea de matar era algo a lo que huías con bastante fuerza, por eso estoy algo preocupado por ti.

Por un momento Atsushi se sintió avergonzado… Había hecho que Dazai se preocupará por él pero al mismo tiempo estaba un poco feliz. Después de todo, la persona que tanto le gustaba solamente parecía tener ojos para él—. Al principio pensé que sería más difícil para mí, pero pensé en la rabia y frustración que me dio morir… Y simplemente use mis garras. Yo quería evitar matar… siempre pensé que había otras formas para poder obtener lo que buscábamos, pero estaba equivocado. Estoy tratando de adaptarme —aseguró el niño de cabellos.

Dazai Osamu no podía creer lo rápido que un niño podía adaptarse a diferentes situaciones, si bien sabía que Atsushi era especial en muchos sentidos, nunca paraba de sorprenderlo. Era simplemente hermoso—. Está bien, es bueno que seas joven y puedas cambiar las cosas con tanta rapidez.

—¿Tú crees? De alguna forma siento que es más que eso… Es como si algo dentro de mí hubiese cambiado… —comento Atsu mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho. No obstante, simplemente sacudió el rostro antes de dedicarle una sonrisa confiada a Dazai—. Estaré bien. Tengo un hogar al que volver y personas que me aman. Eso es todo lo que necesito.

Era doloroso escuchar por parte del menor que algo en su interior había muerto, claro, él sabía tan bien como Byakko que era debido a la oscuridad que lo había envuelto. Pero encontrarían la forma de superarlo, estaba más que seguro. Y si su subconsciente lo decía era porque sería así—. Confío en que entonces no debo preocuparme por ello —Dazai le devolvió la sonrisa al menor, asintiendo.

—Creo que nunca lo he preguntado, pero ¿por qué te uniste a la policía en primer lugar? —el pequeño cachorro por fin se atrevía a indagar un poco sobre la vida del castaño. Incluso ahora que estaban mucho más cerca se sentía inseguro sobre ¿hasta dónde debería preguntar?...

—¿Tienes curiosidad? Está bien, voy a contarte si eso es lo que quieres —Dazai creía firmemente que era adorable ver a Atsushi desenvolverse poco a poco. Más allá de la faceta tímida que le gustaba sabía que había muchas otras que desconocía. Y él odiaba no saberlo todo de algo que quería con tanta fuerza—. Verás… Si yo le doy un ratón a mi gato… ¿lo preferirá muerto o vivo?

—Definitivamente lo preferirá vivo —anunció Atsushi sonriendo ampliamente. Eso era fácil a los gatos les gustaba cazar, la adrenalina de perseguir a una presa. Un ratón muerto definitivamente no iba a ser de su agrado.

—Fue lo mismo para mí. El irme directamente al lado de la Port Mafia era un escenario menos entretenido que ir primeramente a la policía. Ciertamente era lo contrario a lo que quería hacer, pues estaba ayudando a los sujetos que experimentaron conmigo… Pero allí también conocí e hice amigos. Lamentablemente no puedo decir que todo fue bien para nosotros pero el hecho de alargar mi camino fue divertido —Dazai hablaba con tranquilidad, comentando aquello como si se tratara del clima. Y en cierto modo, así era.

—Oh… entonces ¿lo hiciste de esa forma porque era más divertido? —al ver a Dazai asentir con una sonrisa simplemente suspiró. Realmente ese hombre estaba lleno de misterios.

La mesera volvió con su orden y Dazai no pudo evitar reír cuando los ojos de Atsushi se iluminaron por la comida. Realmente era muy fácil de leer—. Dejemos de hablar y vamos a disfrutar de nuestra cena —Dazai no tardó en empezar a comer, divirtiéndose al notar que Atsu prácticamente devoraba su plato de ramen junto a las porciones de arroz. Seguramente eso apenas era el inicio.

.

.

Tres platos de ramen y cinco porciones extras de arroz por fin Atsushi estaba complacido y satisfecho. Byakko ronroneaba desde la sombra, pues se había dispuesto a dejar disfrutar a su excepción del momento. Casi nunca le daba privacidad pero había decidido que por esa noche le permitiría ser el único que hiciera feliz al cachorro. Claro, todos eran conscientes de que eso iba a ser un problema al día siguiente. La mafia no dejaría que el hombre que manchó al tigre se fuera sin hacerse responsable.

Tanto el detective como el tigre caminaban tomados de la mano hacia el departamento del más alto.

—Eso estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias por traerme Dazai —Atsushi sonrió ampliamente apenas pudo limpiarse los labios. Estaba realmente feliz de haber ido con el detective a ese lugar.

—De nada, me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado. Quería que te divirtieras —Dazai sonreía contagiado por la emoción del menor. Nunca esperó que realmente Atsushi se volviera tan importante para su persona, pero lo era. No iba dejar que nadie le arrebatara esa felicidad.

—Sí… —Atsushi bajó la mirada hacia el suelo por unos momentos. Sonrió y con la misma tranquilidad volvió a fijar la mirada en el camino. La suave brisa acariciando su rostro y el ruido de los insectos era todo lo que podía percibir. Le gustaba esa calma y la sensación placentera que recorría su pecho mientras estaba hablando con Dazai.

Dazai miraba de reojo al menor, disfrutando cada una de las expresiones que este le dedicaba. Era realmente adorable. Si pudiese estar siempre con Atsushi nunca se aburriría. Ese era un hecho que no podía negar de ninguna manera. Ah, estaba bien. Desde el inicio sabía que no podría ganar contra el hechizo del tigre. Por primera vez en su vida, deseó que esa paz no terminara.

Atsushi siguió con calma al castaño hasta un edificio de ladrillo rojo, puertas y ventanas de madera oscura. La construcción de tres pisos le resultó llamativa pues se encontraba situada en una esquina. Sinceramente Atsushi creía que Dazai era ese tipo de ermitaño que habitaba en una cueva lejos de la ciudad. Soltó una suave risa ante su propio pensamiento y continuó tras el más alto.

No se perdía detalle alguno de las paredes pero sobre todo… No soltaría la mano de Dazai. Pues en ella había encontrado la seguridad y la fuerza que siempre había querido para no escapar de ninguna situación. Desde que lo había conocido las cosas habían ido cuesta arriba para él… Claro, cosas terribles habían ocurrido pero las había superado sin echarse a morir. Eso estaba bien.

—¿Tan interesante es este edificio? —pregunto Dazai con una sonrisa al notar que el chico de cabellos cenizos parecía flotar en un sitio lejano.

—¿Eh? No, no… es que solamente estaba recordando. Y claro que es interesante. A pesar de que hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, siento que no sé nada de ti, Dazai —se quejó Atsushi haciendo un leve puchero—. Con permiso —murmuro antes de pasar con calma mientras entraba al departamento del detective. Como esperaba era tan monótono…

—Pues ya ves, acabo de mostrarte otro lado de mí. Eso quiere decir que no puedes escapar de mí Atsushi —sonrió con calma antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos. Respiró profundamente, debía calmarse y no cometer ningún error o podría hacer que el cachorro escapara de sus manos.

—No pensaba escapar. Sería inútil ¿no? —sonrió con calma acercándose hacia el sillón de cuero negro. No había muchas cosas en las que fijarse, ni rastros de un color brillante. Repentinamente se dio cuenta… Estaba solo con Dazai en su apartamento ¡Por dios! Repentinamente la vergüenza subió a su rostro, dejándolo estático. Su corazón latía con fuerza… podía sentir cada latido pegar fuertemente contra su pecho…

Dazai estaba a punto de bromear nuevamente con Atsu cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad el menor parecía haberse dado cuenta de la situación en la que estaba—. Jajajaja~ ¿En serio? ¿Apenas acabas de darte cuenta de que estaremos los dos solos? —de verdad que aquello era realmente gracioso.

—P… ¡Pero! —Atsushi se encontró de cierta manera contrariado por la situación. No obstante… entendía perfectamente la situación en la que se encontraban y por eso reunió todo su coraje. Respiró profundamente antes de revolver sus cabellos. Listo, de vuelta a la calma—. C… Cierto, sabía que pasaría… es solo que rara vez estamos solos…

Sin duda alguna Atsushi estaba lleno de sorpresas… Dazai sonrió con ternura al verlo intentar calmarse, era natural que estuviese tan nervioso. Era extremadamente lindo. Con calma se acercó para abrazarlo, juntando sus frentes—. Confías en mí ¿no? No voy a hacerte nada que te haga daño y si no quieres algo solo debes decirlo.

El cachorro de inmediato se sintió más calmado por las palabras de Dazai, sin duda alguna él era especial… sus palabras siempre lo hacían cambiar fácilmente de estado de ánimo—. Confío en ti… Sí, está bien —Atsu sonrió y cerró sus ojos al corresponder el suave beso que el contrario depositaba sobre sus labios.

—Eres adorable, Atsushi —Dazai lo abrazó nuevamente antes de tomarlo en brazos como si fuese un niño para llevarlo hacia su habitación. Era suyo así que combinaría perfectamente con sus sábanas.

—No lo soy —se quejó el menor sin poner ninguna resistencia a ser cargado. Al contrario, Atsu se abrazó con suavidad el cuello de Dazai. Estaba feliz de sentir el calor corporal del contrario.

—Claro que lo eres, por eso atrapaste a este bicho raro con tu hechizo —se burló Dazai mientras entraba a su habitación, sentándose y dejando al menor sobre su regazo.

—Creo que no puedo pelear contra eso… —ante el puchero de Dazai, Atsushi soltó una suave risa. Posó sus manos sobre los hombros ajenos. El amor realmente volvía a las personas tontas.

—Ese es un buen inicio —Dazai sonrió levemente mientras deslizaba sus manos para sujetar la cintura del menor. Definitivamente se aseguraría de dejarle un recuerdo placentero al cachorro. Con lentitud volvió a unir sus labios, esta vez de forma más agresiva.

Atsushi simplemente se dejó guiar por la intensidad del castaño. Entreabrió lentamente sus labios guiados por los ajenos en un movimiento que hacía su pecho arder. Jadeó suavemente apenas sintió que el aire le faltaba y entreabrió sus ojos, encontrándose con la mirada de Dazai—. Ah… Q… ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, es solo que te ves terriblemente lindo en estos momentos —inevitablemente el detective sonreía muy levemente y en un simple capricho se relamió, causando en Atsu un sonrojo aún más intenso. Deslizó sus manos hacia el pecho del menor y fue desabotonando su camisa.

—E… Espera Dazai… —Atsu se estremeció al verse a merced del detective. Era realmente extraño estar sin camisa frente a él y por inercia intentó cubrirse el pecho—. No solo yo… —su corazón estaba a punto de salir corriendo por su boca.

—Oh claro —Dazai se detuvo, no sin antes dar una mirada a la lisa piel del cachorro de tigre. Lo ayudó a bajarse de su regazo y con lentitud tomó su rostro nuevamente. Juntó sus labios en un profundo beso mientras con sus manos guiaba las del tigre hacia su camisa. Si el menor quería ser proactivo iba a apoyarlo.

A pesar de que las luces estaban apagadas, Atsushi podía ver perfectamente… Si tan solo su mente no estuviese llena de bruma podría pensar de forma correcta. Como pudo fue deshaciéndose de la camisa de Dazai también hasta que ambos estuvieron en igualdad de condiciones—. D… Dazai… —murmuro separando muy levemente sus labios.

—Definitivamente me lo estás poniendo difícil… —murmuro Dazai con voz ronca… Estaba excitado, ver a Atsushi sonrojado y jadeante era algo más tentador de lo que esperaba. Se deshizo de sus zapatos y los del menor con agilidad.

Atsushi no se dio cuenta de cuándo el mayor lo había puesto contra la cama… pero la visión de Dazai con la respiración entrecortada y esos ojos color caramelo viendo en lo más profundo de su ser, definitivamente lo tenía en un aprieto. Sonrió levemente, asintiendo poco después para darle todo el permiso que el castaño necesitaba…

El resto de las ropas terminaron por volar a algún lado de la habitación sin que Dazai les prestara demasiada atención. Solamente tenía ojos para Atsushi acostado en su cama completamente desnudo y tembloroso. Jadeó de pura excitación y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba comiéndose los rosados labios del menor.

Si hubiese sabido que algo tan vergonzoso podía hacerlo sentir de esa manera, definitivamente no habría hecho esperar tanto a Dazai… Atsushi intentaba seguir la intensidad del beso sin ahogarse, cosa que le resultaba casi imposible—. Mmgh…. —las manos del castaño estaban haciendo estragos en su cuerpo y él no podía más que rozar la espalda ajena.

Dazai estaba completamente concentrado en rozar los lugares correctos del cuerpo del cachorro y por sus estremecimientos lo estaba logrando. No tardó demasiado en separar sus labios de los ajenos mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas del menor—. Confía en mí, te sentirás bien —le aseguró una vez más a Atsushi.

—E… Está bien… —Atsu se estremeció al sentir los dedos de Dazai rozar su entrada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó respirar lo más calmadamente posible—. ¡Mmghh! —alcanzó con su boca una sábana.

El detective estaba tomándose la situación con toda la calma que su erección le permitía. Definitivamente la visión que tenía no lo ayudaba en nada a controlarse. Empezó con un movimiento de dedos suave y apenas logró hacerlo ceder, insertó otro dedo. Respiraba pesadamente, deseando enterrarse en ese estrecho interior más pronto que tarde.

Poco a poco la incomodidad inicial estaba desapareciendo y una placentera sensación se instalaba en su vientre. Atsushi se estremeció ante la intromisión de un nuevo dedo y soltó la mordida que había estado ahogando los extraños sonidos que salían de él—. Ah… Ahm…. D… Dazai… p… para~

Dazai sonrió complacido, podía reconocer ese tono lascivo en cualquier pareja. Por eso deslizó su mano libre hacia la erección ajena para empezar a acariciarla sin dejar el movimiento de sus dedos. Pronto el sonido de un fuerte gemido y la esencia del menor vertiéndose sobre su mano lo hizo sentirse aún más complacido.

—Ahh… Ah… —un jadeante Atsushi aferraba sus manos a las sábanas mientras su cuerpo intentaba recuperarse del reciente clímax. Sus mejillas ardían y su mente estaba todavía parcialmente nublada.

Dazai no podía dejar que nadie viera esa faceta de Atsushi, jadeante, desnudo, con los labios bellamente enrojecidos al igual que sus mejillas… No, ya no podía seguir esperando. Lamió levemente la esencia del menor de sus dedos y sujetó las caderas ajenas. Respiró pesadamente, sabiendo que necesitaría todo su autocontrol para no sobrepasarse.

—¡Arghhm! —Atsu arqueó su espalda y buscó aferrarse a la espalda de Dazai apenas lo sintió entrar. Respirar por un momento se le hizo difícil y algunas lágrimas se acumularon en la comisura de sus ojos—. N… no t… te detengas…

—A estas alturas… no creo que pueda aunque me lo pidieras —murmuro con voz entrecortada Dazai. Su propia excitación lo estaba volviendo loco pero lo menos que quería era terminar lastimando a Atsushi. Se mordió levemente el labio antes de empezar a moverse en ese estrecho interior que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Los gemidos no tardaron en empezar a abandonar los labios de Atsu que clavaba levemente sus uñas en la espalda de Dazai. En esos momentos todo lo que podía sentir era calidez… Podía sentir claramente los sentimientos de Dazai, que lo veía como algo tan precioso hasta en esos momentos. Era amado y por eso podía continuar viviendo de la forma en la que era. Estaría bien porque ese hombre de cabellos castaños siempre velaría por él.

—Mhh… —la excitación que Dazai sentía iba en aumento al igual que sus embestidas. Los gemidos de Atsushi cercanos a sus oídos no hacían más que desesperarlo. Quería marcarlo, hacerlo suyo y que nadie nunca más se atreviera siquiera a mirarlo con malas intenciones. Juntó sus bocas nuevamente en un intenso beso a la vez que sus movimientos se hacían más profundos.

—¡Mmgh! ¡Mghh! —Atsu empezaba a sentir nuevamente ese cosquilleo en su vientre, por lo que con cada nueva embestida volvía a aferrarse con fuerza a la espalda del castaño. Era su tabla de salvación en esos momentos. Los labios de Dazai presionaban contra los suyos y simplemente no podía pensar en nada que no fuese el excéntrico detective.

Dazai separó levemente sus labios de los ajenos antes de concentrarse nuevamente en sus movimientos. Se estaba sintiendo tan bien que creía se volvería loco en cualquier momento. Definitivamente haría de esa noche una inolvidable para Atsushi.

—¡Ahhhm! —el orgasmo volvió a invadir con fuerza el cuerpo de Atsushi que arqueó su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo buscó morder el hombro de Dazai. Su cuerpo tembló y mucho más al sentir que el contrario lo secundaba, llenándolo.

Por un segundo la habitación fue llenada de un extraño silencio, seguido de las respiraciones agitadas de ambas excepciones. Dazai ahora reconfortaba a Atsushi que se aferraba suavemente a su pecho, agotado.

Dazai acariciaba lentamente la espalda del menor, delineándola con la yema de sus dedos. Al parecer su vida cobraba sentido en esos momentos en los que el menor se aferraba a él de esa forma. Lo hacía creer que era indispensable para él—. Eres hermoso —murmuro sin quitarle la mirada del rostro. Su respiración seguía siendo irregular, pero bueno… una ronda no era suficiente.

Un intenso sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Atsu y simplemente se ocultó en el pecho del castaño. Cuando lo decía en esa situación le era difícil rechazarlo. Claro que le dolía el trasero, pero… ¡estaba tan feliz! De alguna manera su instinto le decía que Dazai ahora le pertenecía y era un pacto hasta la muerte. Jadeó suavemente antes de soltar un suave ronroneo—. Déjame en paz…

Dazai soltó una suave risa—. Lamento decirte que ahora no podrás deshacerte de mí. Será mejor que descanses, la noche apenas comienza —comento con voz relajada y una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡¿Ehhh?! —Atsu elevó su mirada encontrándose con los ojos de color caramelo que lo observaban acusadoramente. Soltó a Dazai antes de voltearse, dándole la espalda—. Tenemos que regresar temprano…

—Claro que no. No tenemos hora de regreso —desmintió Dazai, abrazando a Atsushi desde atrás para rodearlo protectoramente con sus brazos. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, estaría bien si el mundo se destruyera en ese momento o ambos simplemente murieran… Sí, de esa forma podrían quedarse allí para siempre.

Atsushi suspiró suavemente antes de sujetar con sus manos las de Dazai sobre su pecho. Sonrió levemente. Era realmente afortunado… había pasado de no tener nada a tenerlo todo en unos meses. Pronto se sintió adormilado y terminó su "berrinche" para poder acurrucarse en el pecho de Dazai—. Déjame dormir un poco…

—Buenas noches, bella durmiente —murmuró antes de acomodarse con el menor en brazos. Ya luego se encargaría de limpiar el desastre en la cama y al mismo Atsushi.

Nuevamente el silencio llenó la habitación, esta vez… solamente las respiraciones de dos personas podían escucharse. La luna creciente iluminaba la isla, el viento invernal parecía acariciar todo a su paso y el sonido de las olas retumbaba por las solitarias calles de Yokohama.

.

.

 _ **Tic tac suena el reloj**_

 _ **Las manecillas avanzan sin parar.**_

 _ **¿Hacia dónde vas? Pregunto el pasado.**_

 _ **A olvidarte murmuró antes de desaparecer.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Las sombras de un barco**_

 _ **Los espíritus de los niños perdidos vagan**_

 _ **¿Qué vas a hacer mi pequeño tigre?**_

 _ **La verdad siempre saldrá a la luz.**_

.

 _ **Los recuerdos de un niño**_

 _ **Las respuestas de los adultos**_

 _ **La inocencia está libre de culpa**_

 _ **En el sueño eterno la verdad reposa.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **La pesadilla extiende sus cadenas**_

 _ **El tigre usa sus garras**_

 _ **La tristeza ha caído en gravedad**_

 _ **Porque son indignos de ser humanos.**_


	19. XVIII Sobre la Verdad

Dazai Osamu cortaba una conversación telefónica con el insistente Chuuya que había pedido hablar con Atsushi una y otra vez. Cosa que era imposible porque el pequeño cachorro seguía durmiendo y no lo culpaba, lo había despertado en la madrugada para otra ronda genial de sexo. No le mentía cuando había dicho que la noche apenas comenzaba durante su primera vez.

El gran detective conocido por cazar excepciones ahora era una presa. Estaba loco por Atsushi y sería inútil tratar de ocultarlo. Minutos antes había estado tomando un par de fotos del somnoliento tigre. No había podido evitarlo, se veía adorable envuelto en sus cobijas y con el cabello alborotado. Volvió la mirada hacia su celular, cuyo fondo de pantalla era justamente una imagen de Atsu durmiendo. Era la una de la tarde, así que seguramente el menor tendría hambre al despertar. Ordenaría comida antes de que lo hiciera.

.

.

Atsushi fue entreabriendo los ojos, molesto por la luz que se había filtrado hacia su rostro. Se removió entre las sábanas, dándose cuenta de que esa cama era demasiado grande y estaba solo. Lentamente se fue incorporando, quejándose en el proceso. Le dolía el trasero, las caderas y la garganta. Repentinamente el recuerdo de la noche anterior volvió a él, haciéndolo sonrojar—. Qué vergüenza… —murmuró para sí.

—¿Sobre qué? —Dazai estaba recargado al marco de la puerta. Era increíble lo lindo que Atsushi podía verse tan temprano. Como si fuese domingo estaba en pijama con una camisa negra y unos pantalones holgados. Al acercarse a la cama se agachó para besar la frente del menor—. ¿Crees poder levantarte o te llevo al baño como una princesa?

—Sobre anoche… —susurró Atsushi. Realmente estaba avergonzado de ser visto por Dazai aunque sonaba tonto después de lo que habían hecho—. Puedo hacerlo yo... —tomó la sábana en la que había estado envuelto y con lentitud intentó ponerse de pie. Sus piernas temblaban y sintió que con un nuevo paso seguramente terminaría en el piso.

Sinceramente, Dazai creía que era realmente adorable la forma en la que Atsushi intentaba cubrirse. Él ya había visto el cuerpo del menor por completo, incluso había hecho más. Suspiró antes de volver a mostrar una sonrisa cordial. Tomó al tigre entre brazos, justo como una princesa y lo llevó hasta el baño, donde lo dejó recargado sobre el borde de la tina—. Un baño con agua tibia te ayudará con eso, hay un cepillo nuevo en el lavabo y la comida no tarda en llegar. Te dejaré ropa sobre la cama, así que no te tardes mucho.

Atsushi no se opuso a ser cargado, tampoco podría hacer demasiado en su estado. Se sonrojó ante las indicaciones del detective y asintió antes de que el más alto abandonara el cuarto. Con lentitud retiró la sábana de su cuerpo y entró en el agua tibia que seguramente Dazai había tenido lista para él. Se relajó, dejando que el dolor de su cuerpo lo abandonara. Era simplemente feliz.

.

La sombra de Byakko se marcó sobre los azulejos del baño, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Atsushi. Hasta el tigre podía decir que su excepción no tenía arrepentimientos—. Parece que el apareamiento entre humanos es realmente placentero —comentó el tigre, provocando un asentimiento rápido por parte del menor.

—Eso creo… pero ya sabes… no es como en otras especies, es como establecer una conexión más profunda… No sé si me explico… —sus mejillas brillaban en un tono rosa y no sabía si realmente su explicación le estaba sirviendo a Byakko. Atsushi también tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

—¿Algo así como conectar almas? —ante el asentimiento de Atsushi, lo imitó. Los humanos eran seres raros, se apareaban sin estar en celo o fines reproductivos. Porque estaba seguro de que entre dos machos no podría haber embarazos o crías.

—Es muy raro ¿no? Realmente no creía en algo como eso… Pero ahora siento que estoy realmente conectado con Dazai… —Atsushi sonrió para el tigre.

—Eso está bien, Atsu. Siempre y cuando tú seas feliz, yo lo seré también —aseguró la sombra mientras observaba al menor desde la pared. Era sincero con sus deseos.

—Yo soy feliz cuando Byakko es feliz también —el dolor en su garganta había cedido y se sentía mucho mejor. Estaba seguro de poder caminar hasta la habitación. De todas formas siempre podía pedirle ayuda a su sombra, que nunca le daría la espalda.

.

.

Atsu no tardó en salir del baño, cepillarse los dientes y vestirse con las ropas que le habían sido dejadas: unos boxers y una camisa que le quedaba grande. No sabía qué estaba pensando Dazai, pero no podría salir del departamento de esa forma. Salió de la habitación y caminó hacia la sala donde Dazai había dejado la comida sobre la mesa mientras lo esperaba sentado.

—¿Me tardé demasiado? —preguntó Atsushi mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—No, para nada. Mori dijo que podíamos quedarnos descansando hoy ¿no es genial? —Dazai no pudo evitar sonreírle al menor que se veía sumamente adorable usando una de sus camisas.

—¿Eh? Pero… —Atsushi bajó la mirada, nuevamente avergonzado. Eso significaba quedarse con Dazai durante todo el día—. Supongo que si Mori lo dice estará todo bien…

—¡Eso es! ¡Solo relájate y tengamos un día para nosotros dos! —Dazai estaba bastante alegre con las circunstancias en las que estaban. El antiguo detective quería lograr que Atsushi se sintiera menos avergonzado y más cómodo con su cercanía—. Por ahora, comamos.

Atsushi asintió lentamente, intentando no pensar en lo que vendría después de comer. Aunque estaba realmente feliz, aún se sentía bastante avergonzado.

.

.

Ignorante de lo que ocurría en el departamento de Osamu, Oda Sakunosuke se encontraba en un parque esperando a cierto policía rubio. Estaba haciéndole un favor a Dazai antes de regresar a su hogar. El día era perfecto, la suave brisa marina soplaba y los niños jugaban despreocupados en las distintas áreas verdes. Sinceramente le gustaban los niños. No, no de "ese" modo. Odasaku quería profundamente proteger a los niños de la maldad de ese mundo, por eso no podía perdonar a los asesinos que habían arrasado con las vidas que zarparon en un barco para nunca regresar. Incluso si le había costado muchos años, por fin era consciente sobre lo que realmente era correcto.

—Siento llegar tarde, la estación es un desastre gracias a la Port Mafia y Dazai —Kunikida llegó con las manos en los bolsillos y respirando con dificultad. Había corrido hasta la entrada del parque. Odiaba la impuntualidad—. Es extraño que me pidas vernos tan lejos de allí.

—No hay problema. Bueno, no es un tema que pueda tocar en cualquier sitio —Odasaku mostró una sonrisa cordial antes de hacerle una seña para invitar al contrario a sentarse—. Kunikida, sinceramente entiendo que en estos momentos no puedas entender a Dazai… cuando yo llegué a la isla tampoco podía comprenderlo. Siempre pensé que Dazai era motivado únicamente por cosas triviales como deseo o capricho pero no es así.

—Oh… —fue todo lo que escapó de los labios de Doppo. Le parecía raro que justamente fuese Oda quien lo invitara a hablar pues no eran cercanos. Sin embargo, todo cobraba sentido al escuchar esas primeras palabras. Estuvo tentado a levantarse e irse, pero sería grosero… Además, mentiría si dijese que no tenía curiosidad acerca de lo que Odasaku tenía para decir—. Así que por esto me citaste.

—Sí, sé que no debería meterme, pero escucha lo que tengo para decir —Oda estaba decidido a cumplir con la petición que le había hecho Dazai, por eso no quería que ese terco detective se fuese. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, disfrutando de la brisa que soplaba. Volvió a abrirlos y se recargó en el espaldar del asiento para mirar hacia el cielo—. Conozco a Dazai desde que éramos unos adolescentes en busca de atención. Pero siendo sinceros, todavía no puedo entender sus acciones.

Kunikida se quedó en su lugar, escuchando a Oda. Sabía que Dazai y el hombre presente tenían una buena relación, ahora podía entender la razón—. Bueno, es un hombre estúpido y maniaco del suicidio. No me sorprende que ni siquiera tú puedas entender su actuar —acomodó sus lentes y sacó su libreta para poder anotar un par de cosas.

Oda sonrió antes de volver la mirada hacia el frente—. Sí, tiene una pasión un tanto desenfrenada por el suicidio. Pero dicen que las mentes brillantes suelen ser raras —carraspeó suavemente antes de volver al tema principal—. Como te decía… pensé que Dazai estaba actuando por capricho cuando llegué a la isla, pero eso ha cambiado. Muchas cosas cambiaron en mí desde que llegué aquí y me encontré con un punto de vista distinto al que había tenido.

—¿No es un capricho? ¿Entonces? Su repentino cambio de bando y su repentino interés por preservar la salud de las excepciones no es normal —Kunikida frunció el ceño y se hizo un poco hacia delante, apretando el lapicero en su mano—. ¿A qué te refieres con que cambiaste? ¿También te unirás a la Port Mafia? —volteó a ver al detective que puso sus manos hacia arriba, lo que hizo que se calmara.

—No es un acto de instinto, te lo puedo asegurar. Claro, que el hecho de que Dazai fuese encantado por Atsushi precipitó sus planes… pero definitivamente el ser detective era parte de su plan. Lo entendí luego de ponerme en su lugar… porque Dazai es una excepción que puede inutilizar a otras… A lo que me refiero es que debió tener una infancia complicada y el gobierno se aprovechó de eso para enlistarlo sin saber que él ya sabía lo que quería hacer. Porque te parecerá loco pero estoy seguro de que Dazai ha planeado su final desde hace muchos años.

Kunikida estaba prestándole mucha atención a lo que decía Oda—. No me sorprendería nada de eso. Ese maldito Dazai siempre actúa como si supiera que va a ocurrir desde el inicio…

Odasaku soltó una suave risa, divertido con la expresión molesta del rubio—. Sí, justo eso parece. Todo siempre parece ir de acuerdo a sus deseos. Respondiendo a una de tus primeras preguntas… No, no voy a unirme a la Port Mafia, planeo regresar a mi ciudad pronto, pero decidí que ellos no son los monstruos en este sitio… Incluso cuando yo estaba completamente del lado de la policía… simplemente no puedo estar de acuerdo. Yo creo fielmente que el plan de Dazai podrá liberar a las excepciones de la cruz tan pesada que llevan.

—¡Las excepciones son los monstruos! —Kunikida jadeó ante la punzada que llegó a su pecho. Su sombra parecía resentir sus palabras.

—Kunikida, no voy a intentar hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero son los humanos quienes empezaron a cazar a las excepciones como si fuesen monstruos… ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué muriéramos sin intentar sobrevivir a toda costa? Era algo lógico pero nadie quiso dialogar con una excepción. Aquellos que no se sometían a ellos morían. Sin embargo, tú eres afortunado, es muy raro que una sombra acepte a un humano que no sea su elegido. Por eso, no deberías decir cosas feas.

—Tsk… —chasqueó la lengua. A Doppo le molestaba sinceramente el no poder debatir con el argumento del detective—. Pero de eso a aliarse con la mafia… No entiendo cómo pudiste aceptarlos y renunciar a detenerlos.

—Ah… Claro —Oda se relajó en su puesto—. Soy un fanático de los niños —al ver la extraña expresión en el rostro de Kunikida se apresuró a negar—. ¡No en ese aspecto! Pienso que son inocentes y que no deberían cargar con cruces pesadas… Hace años cuando me enviaron a recoger a unos niños en un barco. Nadie me dijo que por órdenes de nuestros superiores un grupo entero había sido usado como ratas de laboratorio para crear soldados. Provocaron que las paredes de ese asqueroso sitio se tiñeran de rojo con sangre inocente… Solo por miedo a lo que era diferente. ¿Tú crees que puedo perdonar algo tan macabro? Me enteré de toda la verdad aquí y me sentí aliviado de que en aquel entonces Akutagawa y Atsushi me fueran robados por la Port Mafia.

Kunikida se quedó en silencio. Ah… ahora entendía un poco… bueno, mucho más que antes—. Seguramente no era su plan que todos fallecieran…

—No, al contrario. El objetivo era eliminar la mayor cantidad de sombras posibles, en caso de que hubiese sobrevivientes se tomarían para convertirlos en soldados. Fue un viejo amigo de Dazai y mío quién planeó todo… Ango Sakaguchi… Sabes, lo único que le pedimos fue que no experimentara con humanos y fue ese el motivo de nuestra separación. Sobre eso, lo siento, tú eres una víctima suya —Oda suspiró suavemente.

—No puede ser…. —Kunikida había parado de escribir para voltear a ver a Odasaku con horror. ¿Entonces siempre había estado del lado equivocado?—. Esta fue una decisión que yo tomé… pero si es como lo has dicho soy un cómplice más de un horrible crimen.

Odasaku se levantó observando al rubio—. A pesar de sus métodos violentos, la Port Mafia les brinda cuidado y educación a varios niños. Yo mismo lo he comprobado. En cambio Ango hizo que una bala le atravesara el cerebro a Atsushi… Si no fuese por la capacidad de la luna sobre el tigre estaría muerto y esta ciudad no sería nada más que un charco de sangre. Han pasado muchas cosas de las que los policías normales no están enterados. Si Yokohama se vuelve un paraíso de excepciones definitivamente solo la mafia podrá protegerlo. Bueno, he hecho mi trabajo —Oda movió la mano antes de empezar a alejarse—. Por cierto, será mejor que dejes la policía y te unas al grupo de Ranpo. Aunque no te lo diga, Dazai no quiere que mueras en una guerra que no te pertenece.

Kunikida simplemente asintió… Había tantas cosas en su mente que no podía tomar una decisión sobre si creerle a Oda o no… Era complicado ¿cómo podía cambiar de parecer tan rápido? Necesitaba tiempo… Levantó su mirada, notando que Oda se alejaba y al mismo tiempo cierta figura conocida se acercaba sospechosamente. Se incorporó lentamente e iba a decir algo pero Oda se volteó, haciéndole una señal de que todo estaba bien y restándole importancia. Así eran las cosas…

Sinceramente lo que más odiaba Kunikida en esos momentos era que como siempre… Dazai tenía razón. Maldito Dazai.

.

.

Odasaku volteó una última vez notando que había una silueta tomando los hombros de Kunikida a lo que sonrió, cuando lo vio levantarse simplemente le hizo una señal para que no interfiriera, no estaba en problemas.. Las sombras eran incapaces de odiar al humano con el que habían congeniado, sin importar qué tan crueles fueran con ellas. Incluso la de Ango lo seguía como un fiel cordero a pesar de todo.

—Espero que siga mi consejo —murmuró antes de voltearse hacia la mujer que había salido desde algún lado. Oda suspiró—. Es de mal gusto escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

—Es de mal gusto meterse en problemas ajenos —secundó Kouyou Ozaki mientras sonreía ligeramente—. Si es un poco inteligente lo hará. Por otro lado, estoy sorprendida de escuchar que has comprendido mis palabras.

—Bueno, sea cual sea su elección. No estaré para verla —Oda caminaba a paso relajado con la peligrosa mujer, no guardaba rencor por sus antiguos enfrentamientos—. Parte de la vida es reconocer cuando nos equivocamos y yo lo hice al juzgar a la mafia desde mi punto de vista.

—Hmph… Ciertamente tu punto de vista actual difiere totalmente del que tenías cuando llegaste, pero aun así decidiste regresar ¿no? —Kouyou observó el asentimiento por parte de Oda y simplemente miró al frente—. Supongo que este es un buen final para ti. Una vez que esta isla se convierta en un paraíso para las excepciones deberías volver, en este lugar posiblemente esté la paz que necesitas.

—Ya veremos. Tal vez cuando decida retirarme —Oda volteó a ver a aquella mujer que simplemente pareció esfumarse, provocando una sonrisa—. Además no quiero estar aquí cuando la guerra por poder comience —susurró para sí, manteniendo un paso firme.

.

.

Lejos de ese lugar en cierta mansión antigua un hombre apreciaba el cielo desde su jardín.

—Las nubes están empezando a llegar a Yokohama, posiblemente este sea el comienzo de un derramamiento de sangre… ¿No lo cree así? —Fukuzawa Yukichi observaba a un gato grisáceo que se encontraba ronroneando desde un pedestal—. O tal vez esta sea la esperanza que tanto hemos estado anhelando —suspiró lentamente. Si el plan de la Port Mafia tenía éxito demostraría lo peligrosas que son las excepciones. Había tantas cosas malas que podían surgir de aquello que prefería no pensarlo más.

Un fuerte y profundo Meow hizo que el hombre de grises cabellos asintiera seriamente como si pudiese entenderlo.

—Claro que sí, estoy pensando en todo… Pero esperemos, en caso de que la humanidad quisiera destruir este sitio se encontrarán con que este lugar es lo único en el mundo que está fuera de su alcance —cerró los ojos con una sonrisa tranquila.

.

.

 _ **La primavera ha llegado a la isla**_

 _ **El tigre se ha rodeado de hermosas flores**_

 _ **La oscuridad parece haber sido olvidada**_

 _ **Miles de rosas rojas crecieron en su pecho.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **El tigre está rodeado de felicidad**_

 _ **Mientras su corazón marchitándose está**_

 _ **La pureza de la nueva estación…**_

 _ **Posiblemente no sea suficiente para salvarlo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pobre y hermoso tigre blanco**_

 _ **El invierno parece acabar**_

 _ **La vida del monstruo sigue**_

 _ **El tigre se tiñe con las rosas.**_


End file.
